¿que pasaría si?
by zack engel
Summary: Kate y Castle tienen una reunión después del trabajo y la pregunta ¿que pasaría si? comienza a repercutir en ambas cabezas, quizás aquello podría abrir nuevas puertas como nuevas oportunidades. todo depende de si permiten que "¿que pasaría si?" se haga realidad
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola~**_

 _ **Bueno, es un poco extraño para mí ya que esta serie me cautivo tanto que no puedo dejar de verla. Más allá de todos los rumores de los actores o sobre la serie la amo. Así que saber que puedo escribir sobre estos dos me emociona mucho.**_

 _ **Espero que por lo mismo me tengan paciencia, porque aún tengo que afinar mi escritura.**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos les digo lo ya conocido. Ni la serie ni los personajes son míos, solo la historia que salió de mi loca mente~**_

* * *

 ** _¿Qué pasaría si… ?_**

Kate miraba casi con aburrimiento los papeles que se encontraban al frente suyo. Sabía que era su trabajo y que nadie la podía reemplazar con el papeleo de ese día, pero sinceramente prefería más la acción de estar atrapando a un asesino que estar ahí sentada mientras rellenaba las hojas con impecable letra.

Soltando un suspiro pensó en como estamparía al próximo sospechoso contra la pared en el momento que lo esposara, esa sería una mínima venganza por tener que hacer ese trabajo tan aburrido.

Riéndose suave por aquel pensamiento, sintió una intensa mirada sobre sí y no pudo evitar despegar su vista de las hojas para encontrarse con unos maravillosos ojos azules. Aquellos mismos que hace poco comenzaban a provocarle sentimientos encontrados ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre pudiera ser tan apuesto? Venga, aceptaba que era un escritor famoso, rico y por lo demás se gastaba un buen físico a pesar de estar en los 30 ya " _vamos Kate, este hombre te supera la edad por 10 años… ¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza?"_ se recriminó a si misma sin poder evitar devolverle la sonrisa, como 'cortesía', para luego volver a bajar la vista.

Si podía decir algo, era el hecho de que amaba como en ocasiones Richard se quedaba simplemente en silencio viéndola trabajar. Le daba paz en todo ese entorno bullicioso y problemático en el que se encontraba día a día. También le gustaba la manera en que tenía pequeños e insignificantes detalles haciéndola sentir una mujer viva, pero por sobre todo, le encantaba que Richard nunca la presionara con sus sentimientos a pesar de que era evidente el que estuviera enamorado por mucho tiempo.

Sí, Beckett sabía que ese hombre la amaba más de lo que podía amar una noche de fiesta, quizás no más que a Alexis porque eso era imposible, pero si se había ganado un pedazo de su corazón. Uno que ninguna mujer podría quitarle a pesar de que se paseara por su cama tres o cuatro veces " _no sé si eso me hace sentir mejor o no_ " pensó con cierta diversión mientras anotaba un par de cosas.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se volvió a concentrar para terminar lo más pronto posible y salir de ahí. No podía darse el lujo de pensar en ese hombre infantil y coqueto. Lo más seguro era que podría sentir cierto capricho con ella por haberlo rechazado la primera vez y ahora la perseguía hasta que le diera el sí " _después de eso todo terminara_ " se dijo sintiéndose un poco más lamentable y tonta de lo que ya se sentía.

Viendo el punto final con cierto brillo en los ojos pudo soltar un último suspiro. Estaba orgullosa de poder hacer bien su trabajo a pesar de que Castle intentaba distraerla con boberías " _y con su cuerpo_ " se recordó mientras rodaba los ojos y ponía los papeles en la carpeta correspondiente antes de ver la hora.

Eran las 7 en punto y como había terminado todo el trabajo podría volver a casa tranquila. Tal vez podía pasar a un restaurante para relajarse comiendo algo rico antes de tener que ir a su hogar para dormir " _quizás Remy's sea la mejor opción, todos van allá y tengo un antojo_ ".

Convenciéndose a sí misma, cerró los ojos e instintivamente se mordió el labio al sentir como saboreaba una de las hamburguesas del lugar. Tenía mucha hambre y necesitaba llenar su estómago en ese mismo instante o alguien pagaría las consecuencias.

Volviendo a la realidad, dejó la carpeta rápidamente en el cubículo de siempre y se levantó viendo como el hombre a su lado hacía lo mismo nerviosamente. Ya le parecía extraño que este no estuviera hablando como un demente sobre teorías tan irrealistas como de costumbre, pero evitó hacer comentario. Lo que menos quería era arruinar la poca paz que le podía entregar el escritor.

-te ayudo

El susurro le sorprendió enormemente, pero, sonriendo coqueta, dejó que le pusiera la chaqueta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y luego permitió que acomodara su cabello por encima de la prenda. Aun así no dudo en tomar su propio cabello para dejarlo a un lado de sus hombros.

Ella no era demasiado amante del cabello largo, prefería tenerlo corto para hacer más rápido todas las mañanas, pero le daba un aspecto femenino y, por lo demás, una pequeña parte de su ser le decía que a Richard le fascinaba verla así.

Negando con la cabeza por la estupidez que cruzaba por su mente, volvió a mirarlo mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y su cartera. Tal vez ese no era el único pensamiento estúpido que cruzaba por su mente.

-tengo ganas de ir a Remy's por una hamburguesa ¿Te apetece acompañarme? – Preguntó alzando una ceja mientras sonreía suavemente – un premio por no arrancar del papeleo

-¿Me está invitando a mí, Detective? – Un extraño brillo en los ojos de Castle apareció, al igual que su sonrisa se ensancho, más pronto desapareció – yo… no puedo, le prometí a Alexis que esta tarde cenaríamos juntos

-oh…. No te preocupes, tampoco era tan importante – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, no podía evitarlo, después de todo Castle era un buen padre y eso también le gustaba de él aunque tampoco lo iba a admitir –dale mis saludos

-de verdad lo siento, si quería ir a comer

-Castle, no te preocupes- Posando una mano sobre el hombro del contrario, disfrutó verlo nervioso – tu hija siempre debe estar primero, además siempre podemos ir en otro momento… no es el fin del mundo

-yo…. ¿Esta noche?

-¿Esta noche? – Alzando una ceja, quitó su mano para verlo de manera curiosa – mañana tenemos trabajo

-sí,ósea, podemos tomar algo, yo puedo llevar pizza y así dejamos Remy's para otra ocasión – Habló de manera apresurada mientras cerraba los ojos como si se estuviera maldiciendo internamente – Alexis saldrá a una pijamada y si tú no tienes planes con tu novio… no veo el problema… creo

-me gustaría… entonces te espero a las 10, pero ni pienses que te dejare quedarte a dormir

Sonriendo con tranquilidad, vio al hombre tragar fuerte mientras ahogaba una exclamación. No sabía si estaba demasiado emocionado o si era demasiado infantil, aun así lo dejó celebrar tranquilo, era su momento. Por lo mismo, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Si era sincera, una comida entre amigos tan tarde en el departamento era extraño, " _todo con Castle era siempre extraño_ " se rectificó, pero deseaba pensar que nada malo pasaría entre ambos porque eran amigos " _diablos… debo ordenar la casa_ ".

Cambiando su gesto vio la pantalla donde se ubicaba el número de piso y maldijo su suerte, necesitaba que fuera más rápido porque su casa siempre era un desastre los días hábiles. Ella era ordenada, sí que lo era, pero cuando venía un caso su vida se volvía un completo desastre al igual que su casa y no iba a contratar a una persona para que limpiara su desastre, no había caído tan bajo aun.

Agradeciendo que las puertas se abrieran, caminó con rapidez por el estacionamiento y se subió a su auto sin escuchar nada a su alrededor. Tenía que ordenar antes de que él apareciera o de seguro haría un comentario sarcástico sobre su casa y no podía permitirse a darle tantas armas a Rick.

Maldiciendo el tráfico de la tarde, golpeó el volante con la intención de tocar la bocina, pero aún no estaba tan desesperada. Así que esperó "pacientemente" a moverse. Fue cosa de segundos cuando vio el atajo de siempre para volver a tener un poco de calma, ese camino definitivamente la haría llegar más rápido a casa. No era que le gustara ocupar esas calles, en ocasiones eran peligrosas, pero en ese momento era necesario.

Conduciendo con rapidez para evitar cualquier problema, vio su departamento cerca y una leve sonrisa apareció por su cara mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento de su edificio.

Al igual como se había ido del precinto, caminó rápidamente hasta el ascensor y subió al piso correspondiente. Todo segundo contaba si quería lograr tener la casa presentable para su invitado.

Al llegar a su número no lo pensó dos veces y entró a su departamento. Se deshizo de los zapatos de taco alto y comenzó a ordenar la sala donde seguro estarían.

Movió la televisión de su pieza a la sala y posteriormente fue a lavar los trastos sucios " _eres un desastre Kate_ , _un completo desastre_ " se dijo a sí misma, pero sonaba más como su madre que ella misma. Esta siempre se las repetía cuando entraba a su cuarto, al menos, Kate nunca cambió esa parte de sí misma.

Soltando un suspiro, notó como su humor disminuían un poco. Siempre al pensar en su madre sus ánimos bajaban considerablemente, porque su mente divagaba en el 'pudo ser…'con un final feliz. Algo que evidentemente nunca se iba a dar en su vida.

Volviendo en sí, terminó de lavar y con algo más de tranquilidad fue a su pieza manteniendo los zapatos en la mano. La habitación parecía estar un poco más ordenada " _pero no entrara aquí así que da igual_ " se dijo mientras sacaba una ropa más cómoda y se metía en el baño para darse una ducha relajante.

Si era justa, lo mejor de su día, mas allá de compartir con sus amigos o su novio, siempre era la ducha. Ese era el único momento en el que se permitía recibir un "masaje". De hecho si no estuviera esperando visitas de seguro se daría una tina larga leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos junto a una copa de vino.

Sonriendo por el simple éxtasis de recordar cómo se sentiría aquello, se decidió a salir del baño para vestirse lo más cómoda posible. Eso evocaba a unos jeans algo desgastados, una musculosa y la camisa abierta. Aquel aspecto le daba un aire mucho más libre y relajada que hacían juego con su cabello húmedo y suelto.

Estirándose, salió de su cuarto y cerró la puerta mirando a todos lados con completo orgullo. El hombre no podría decir nada y aún quedaban unos 20 minutos antes de que llegara por lo que se acercó a la nevera y comenzó a revisar sus reservas notando que debía hacer las compras. Casi al instante maldijo mientras sacaba la caja de leche y le daba un trago como si con eso pasara las penas.

Habiendo comprobado que tenía cerveza y bebidas suficientes para aquella pequeña "cena" se fue a sentar al sillón con la caja en la mano y siguió bebiendo en lo que esperaba al escritor. Justo en ese momento sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa.

Si era justa, nunca se imaginó que ella pudiera entablar una amistad con el escritor que más admiraba " _no es que sea lo que yo esperaba, pero es todo lo que yo necesitaba ver_ " se dijo sintiéndose algo confundida por ese pensamiento.

Viendo la caja con extrañeza, se preguntó si esta contenía algo extraño que le hizo pensar esa estupidez, pero pronto quitó la idea de su cabeza porque el timbre comenzaba a sonar insistentemente para que fuera atendido.

Parándose con rapidez, dejó la caja en la mesa de la sala y fue a la puerta para abrirla. Al instante vio como Castle mostraba su mejor sonrisa junto con aquella pizza que ya dejaba un exquisito olor en su entorno. Todo eso con galantería y orgullo.

-¿La escritura no te sirvió y ahora eres repartidor de pizza? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja mientras no paraba de sonreír. Quizás había sido un poco brusca, pero no le dio importancia

-que te puedo decir, puede funcionar y tal vez sea el mejor repartidor, lo tomare en cuenta Detective – Dijo en el mismo tono de broma sin dejar de ver los ojos de su compañera- pero ahora necesito un descanso ¿Me dejas entrar?

-¿Y comerte mi pizza? Eres el peor Castle – Abriendo por completo la puerta, dejó pasar al hombre sin poder evitar reparar en su ropa. También se había bañado y a pesar de que iba un poco más informal, seguía viéndose bien en esos pantalones negros y esa camisa color vino arremangada – toma asiento ¿Algo para beber?

-cerveza si no te molesta, vine en taxi así que no tendré problemas

-me parece bien – Caminando hacía la nevera, tomó dos latas de cerveza y volvió al sillón notando la estupidez que había cometido. La caja de leche estaba en la mesa que daba al sillón

-¿Tomas leche a esta hora? No creí que fueras tan sana

-no… no es eso – Algo nerviosa, dejó las latas en la mesa y le quitó la caja de las manos – me gusta después de hacer ejercicio o el baño, es refrescante - Se excusó mientras volvía a desaparecer por la cocina

Soltando un suspiro, se maldijo por ser estúpida. Richard ahora no paraba de reír como si hubiera encontrado una mina de oro " _además sonó tan mal_ " pensó mientras se volvía a maldecir por aquello.

Con un poco más de confianza volvió y lo notó más tranquilo, aun así no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver que había comenzado a comer sin estar ella presente " _que caballeroso, todo un hombre perfecto_ " se dijo rodando los ojos para sentarse a su lado y sin arrepentimientos ni etiquetas tomar su pedazo de pizza. En cuanto la puso en su boca no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de completa satisfacción. Realmente tenía mucha hambre y disfrutar de la pizza fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Además, sin esperárselo, notó que tenía sus ingredientes favoritos.

Girando su cabeza vio a su compañero, su amigo, y sonrió en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Con Castle esas cosas se daban bien. El silencio y las conversaciones se daban de forma tan natural que le hacían preguntarse porque no podía ser así con otros, ¿Por qué simplemente no podía llegar y tener esa complicidad con su novio como lo tenía con Castle?

-¿Alguna vez has jugado "qué pasaría si…"? – Preguntó él haciendo que Kate despertara de su ensoñación – apuesto que no

-lo he jugado más veces de las que crees Castle – Sonriendo con travesura, elevó la lata – aunque cuando era adolescente y con una lata de cerveza

-siempre después del "yo nunca, nunca…" –Dijo Rick más divertido, al instante chocó su lata con el de la mujer

-sí… creo que todos lo hemos hecho –Comentó algo arrepentida de su adolescencia. Había hecho muchas cosas tontas - ¿Quieres jugar?

-creo que sería bueno para pasar el tiempo

-okay… empieza tu – Algo emocionada, se acomodó en el sillón para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Como una niña nuevamente

-¿Qué pasaría si… yo nunca hubiera pedido que me dejaran trabajar contigo? – Alzando una ceja, se extasió al escuchar la risa de ella – vamos responde

-no tendría más mi café de las mañanas, estaría más tranquila, pero… - Dándole un sorbo a su cerveza, se mordió suave el labio – estaría aburrida al no escuchar tus teorías locas

-oye, que esas teorías te han servido mucho

-ya, dejémoslo así… - Soltando otra risa, se dedicó a pensar - ¿Qué pasaría si no hubieras querido ser escritor?

-definitivamente hubiera luchado por ser profesor de lenguas y de noche conductor clandestino en las carreras –Mostró su sonrisa galante para luego negar con la cabeza –hubiera sido bueno, te lo aseguro

-te hubiera visto mucho por la cárcel entonces

-nos hubiéramos conocido sí o sí – Dijo con cierto tono de satisfacción – hmm~ ¿Qué pasaría si Eric Vaughn te dijera que quiere pasar la noche contigo?

-¿Es necesario responder? Es un hombre de ensueños, ni lo pensaría – Habló con una sonrisa pícara viendo la expresión de Castle – aunque no si estoy en pareja… claro esta… veamos ~ ¿Qué pasaría si…no hubieras tenido a Alexis?

-no tendría razón de vivir- Fue simple y corta su respuesta, incluso el destello de diversión desapareció para ser reemplazada por una completamente seria – Alexis es mi todo Beckett, ser escritor se complementó con poder cuidarla y aunque Meredith no es la mejor madre, me dio el regalo más hermoso de mi vida… sin Alexis mi vida se hubiera descarriado indudablemente

En silencio observó a Castle unos momentos para luego, sin pensarlo, prender la televisión y concentrarse en ella. Quería evitar pensar en lo maravilloso que sería Castle si volviera a ser padre, de hecho estaba segura que ni Eric Vaughn podría superarlo.

No era alabanza ni nada por el estilo a su persona, sino que Richard siempre tenía una manera de meterse en su corazón y la llenaba con un sentimiento hermoso "¿Por qué _tienes que ser el hombre perfecto… o casi perfecto?_ " se preguntó de manera recriminatoria sintiendo como Richard le quitaba el control para cambiar la televisión como todo un niño mimado.

Rodando los ojos aceptó y se acomodó comenzando a hablar cosas sin sentidos con aquel inmaduro hombre mientras sus ojos seguían sin animo las imágenes presentadas en la pantalla, ni siquiera se preocupaba de la hora o de si la película era interesante. Eso no le interesaba.

Solo sabía que ya quedaban solo dos rebanadas de pizza, que las latas se habían acumulado en la mesa y aun así mantenía una en su mano. Pero lo más importante era que estaba recostada en el sillón apoyando su cabeza en el hombro Richard mientras recibía caricias tan placenteras en su cabello que le rogaba a cualquier ser divino por seguir ahí. No quería que nadie se interpusiera en su pequeño momento feliz.

Soltando un suspiro, se acomodó mejor y miró detenidamente la pantalla dándose cuenta de que la película era de los 80'. Parecía entretener mucho a su compañero porque este no paraba de hablar estupideces sobre la película como si verdaderamente aquello fuera lo más emocionante de la habitación. Ante ese pensamiento Kate no pudo evitar reírse suave y mirar a los ojos de Castle sin que este se la devolviera.

Este se había olvidado de la cercanía, de la incomodidad y nerviosismo que producía esa extraña relación " _solo somos nosotros siendo nosotros_ " pensó con una sonrisa para cerrar los ojos y volver a acomodar su cabeza como si viera la película. La verdad es que solo buscaba el relajo mientras el olor de su amigo, cerveza y madera, le embriagaban.

Mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones sintió como el mayor daba un salto produciendo lo inevitable. La lata que Kate tenía, y que aun contenía líquido, chocó contra su propia nariz y boca haciendo que se quejara, pero que a la vez se mojara un poco. No era demasiado, pero si fue suficiente como para saber que sus razones de porque nada sería completamente armonioso con Castle se reavivaran.

Sin dudarlo, y con el ceño fruncido, se sentó nuevamente como corresponde en el sillón y miró de manera asesina a Castle quien no encontraba lugar donde esconderse. Se notaba en los ojos del hombre que sabía lo que hizo y lo arrepentido que estaba.

-yo… es solo que me asuste, Alexis me esta llamando y yo… - Mostraba el celular para demostrar que era cierto

-contesta

-Beckett yo…

-Castle contesta, Alexis te puede necesitar

Intentando hacer una sonrisa en sus labios, tomó la última rebanada de pizza y se dispuso a comerla no sin antes secarse la cara con parte de su camisa.

La verdad es que de alguna extraña manera agradecía que Alexis los interrumpiera y no dejara que su mente la siguiera traicionando _"¿Qué pasaría si te digo que te quiero? Te irías tal como lo hizo mi madre, pero de ti no lo podría aceptar, no podría avanzar_ " se dijo la castaña mientras observaba a Castle quien hablaba con su hija de una manera tan animada y coherente que pareciera que todo el alcohol no le hubiera afectado para nada. No, claro que no le había afectado porque la única que estaba pensando estupideces era ella al dejar que se acercara.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, vio su pizza a medio comer y la volvió a colocar en la mesa al igual que la lata medio vacía para darle privacidad al hombre. Después de todo Kate necesitaba algo de aire fresco aunque su reloj apuntara las 1 de la mañana.

Decidida, y sin buscar algún abrigo, fue hasta el balcón con un paso lento para no caer o tropezar. Lo menos que quería era ver preocupado al escritor por otra estupidez de ella.

Con su cuerpo erizado por el frio, se abrazó a si misma mientras se apoyaba en el barandal. Con tranquilidad miró las calles de New York y se permitió volver a sonreír contenta.

Esa era su ciudad, la había recorrido tantas veces que sentía que no podría vivir sin ese tipo de calles. Definitivamente ningún otro lugar podría ser el ideal para ella y por lo mismo debía cuidarlo con sabiduría y seriedad. No podía permitirse que el sentimentalismo la embargara hasta el punto de cometer errores nuevamente. Su madre, ni ella misma, se lo permitirían.

De un momento a otro comenzó a escuchar música sorprendiéndose enormemente, aquello no lo esperaba. Aun así, su sonrisa se ensancho por la canción que se abría paso por el lugar, incluso comenzó a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago. Simplemente era una canción perfecta, de hecho, si hubiera estado sola se habría puesto a bailar, pero con Castle en su departamento no le quedó más que girarse con un semblante neutro.

-yo no… yo solo quería poner música… no se cambiarla – Dijo nervioso, quizás para no ser mal interpretado – la apagare

-¡No! – Llamando su atención, se dio cuenta que se había precipitado por lo que solo elevó la cabeza mirando el cielo – no lo hagas, me gusta… creo que es una de las canciones que más me gusta de OneRepublic

-¿Stop and stare? ¿En serio? – Preguntó alzando una ceja, a pesar de no ser visto por Kate, para luego acercarse y ponerse a su lado – creo que prefiero Secrets de ellos

-no sabía que eras aficionado a este tipo de bandas – Mirando de costado al contrario, se dio cuenta que el cometario pudo haberlo ofendido o estaba dramatizando como siempre – gracias Castle

-tengo una hija Beckett, escucho de todo tipo de música –Divertido, negó con la cabeza ante su agradecimiento – no tienes porque, es bueno pasar tiempo así contigo

-¿Eso quiere decir que me prefieres así y no como la detective? Vaya, bueno por lo menos espero no leer sobre mi vida privada, ninguna autoridad te cubrirá de la bala que te pondría en la cabeza

-ya sabes Kate –Casi sin ceremonia, Richard le mostró su sonrisa más confiada– prefiero que ocupes tus esposas en mi antes de que tu pistola

-eres un idiota

-uno que se tiene que ir – Dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación

-ve tranquilo – Estirándose, no hizo mucho por retenerlo porque ella estaba en las mismas

-Beckett – Había comenzado a andar junto a la mujer, pero se detuvo en medio del pasillo - ¿Qué pasaría si… yo te…

-… - Alzando una ceja Kate se adelantó y abrió la puerta al hombre como si quisiera cortar cualquier comentario estúpido que estuviera a punto de hacer – para la próxima Castle

-¿Próxima?

-para la próxima que traigas algo para comer podríamos seguir jugando – Dijo sonriente mientras se apoyaba en la puerta para verlo salir – no preocupes más a tu hija y vuelve a casa

-claro, espero que sea pronto nuestra segunda reunión privada

-claro

Con ese simple susurro cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Sentía una pequeña satisfacción por todo lo ocurrido, así que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior, pero también sentía frustración ¿De verdad le iba a aceptar otra invitación a Castle? Lo más seguro seria hacer planes seguido con su pareja y ver la posibilidad de olvidar de una vez por todas ese sentimiento por Richard para que las siguientes cenas no le afectaran. No venía al caso conservarlos para sufrir.

Aun un poco mareada por lo que tomó, se acercó a la radio y la apagó para luego ir a su habitación. Esta estaba demasiada desordenada para sus nuevos ojos, era caótica, casi tanto como su mente por todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior, pero aun así le restó importancia a ambas cosas y se recostó encima de la cama pensando en que mañana sería distinto. En que mañana todo aquel rollo de amigos cercanos y con una tensión sexual evidente se habría terminado, porque solo serían compañeros.

" _¿Qué pasaría si Castle no piensa lo mismo?"_ esa pregunta la dejó un poco contrariada, pero sabía que el hombre no avanzaría ni intentaría algo. Él no era tan invasivo en ese sentido.

Sin complicaciones, se quedó dormida en un mundo donde el "qué pasaría si…" fuera verdad y pudiera hacer todo lo que deseaba sin tener el miedo del prejuicio propio.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí quedamos.**_

 _ **Aun no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá el fic, ni tampoco como va a terminar todo esto. así que reitero que me tengan paciencia y si tienen algún comentario estaré feliz de leerlos.**_

 _ **Se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo.**_

 _ **Atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello~_**

 ** _Aquí estamos con una segunda entrega. La verdad la tenía lista antes, pero debía corregir un poco y arreglar otros asuntos._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer especialmente a:_**

 ** _EmilyCK: muchas gracias por tus palabras, también espero que la historia se desenvuelva de la mejor manera_**

 ** _Katerine939: seguiré tanto como pueda esta historia, me alegra que te guste y pues sí. Tendremos que ver cuál de los dos tercos decide hacer feliz al otro. De momento esperar a que Kate aclare sus sentimientos._**

 ** _Realmente me alegra leerlos, y creo que eso anima mucho a seguir con las cosas, por lo que sin quitarles más tiempos les dejo leer tranquilos._**

* * *

 ** _¿Qué pasaría si no sales con él?_**

Kate se despertó con algo de pereza ese día. Anoche había disfrutado bastante si se le permitía decir y por lo mismo no podía dejar de sonreír pensando en que una cena de "amigos" era mucho más especial de lo que ella pensaba. O tal vez, y solo tal vez, lo especial lo hacía el hecho de que fuera con Castle aquella cena, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema. no quería arruinar lo único bello que tenía en su vida, por lo que se prohibió pensar en cómo serían otro tipo de "citas" con ese fascinante hombre.

Masajeando sus hombros, se fue directo a su baño para poder asearse antes de ir a buscar algo de ropa. Aun no era llamada a la comisaria por lo que si tenía suerte a nadie se le ocurriría matar a alguien en su turno " _o aseguro que hare sufrir a ese maldito a como dé lugar_ " pensó volviendo a sonreír con autosuficiencia mientras se acomodaba la blusa blanca de tal manera que beneficiara a su cuerpo.

Pensando en cómo el día de ayer había puesto nervioso a Castle más de una vez, no pudo evitar volver ir al baño y soltarse la cola de caballo que se había hecho dejando un aspecto más libre a su imagen. Sí, se veía sexy y profesional, tal como Castle solía fantasear sin ser consciente de que ella lo sabía todo. De hecho recordaba más de una vez en el que el hombre se quedaba pegado viendo como ella hacía su trabajo. No porque dominara a otros hombres, sino porque simplemente la veía solo a ella. A ella y a nadie más.

Negando un par de veces con la cabeza volvió a su cuarto y se puso el reloj y collar que siempre la caracterizaban para así no tener remordimientos. En ocasiones se sentía tan felizmente desconectada con el caso de su madre – gracias a Castle claro está – y en otras se creía tan perdida y frustrada porque se volvía a debatir si hacía bien en seguir esperando. Obviamente seguía aguantando porque Castle le daba las fuerzas de hacerlo y no lo decía porque ese hombre influyera mucho en su vida, sino porque en ocasiones sabía ocupar muy bien la lógica.

Soltando un suspiro, se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó un café simple en lo que veía el periódico. Casi al instante de haber tomado aquel conjunto de papel celebro por saber que no había ningún loco suelto en la cuidad " _creo que hoy han decidido dejarme un regalo toda la ciudad"_ se dijo mentalmente mientras acababa su café y con una sonrisa poco común en ella se decidió a salir directo al precinto.

Estirándose, se fue al estacionamiento y de ahí tuvo un camino tranquilo y rápido hasta la 12va prefectura encontrándose con la misma felicidad de todos sus compañeros. Parecía ser que todos pensaban lo mismo en ese instante " _si antes de las 4 no hay caso podremos irnos_ " se dijo sentándose en su asiento controlando la felicidad que siempre solía querer ocultar para que nadie la molestara.

Viendo la silla a su lado pensó en cuanto podría demorarse Castle, incluso vio la posibilidad de que al hombre se le ocurriera no venir por compromisos " _o por miedo_ " pensó creyendo que esa última posibilidad se le hacía mucho más idónea y perfecta.

Tan pronto como lo había pensado se reprendió y lo quitó de su mente. Toda su mañana había sido pensando en ese hombre y ya se había dicho a si misma que no iba a caer en sus redes ni conquistas. Ella no iba a ser parte de la lista de Castle ni por ningún segundo. Se lo prometía a sí misma.

Suspirando vio a sus compañeros entretenidos con quien sabe qué cosa y negó con la cabeza mientras se permitía pensar una última vez en Castle " _sino viene hoy será un día demasiado aburrido_ " aquella verdad llegó a lastimarla un poco.

No podía dejar que su vida dependiera únicamente de si el hombre se presentaba o no al trabajo. Después de todo nadie le pagaba por ello, por mucho que hiciera millones con los libros que basaba en Beckett.

Saliendo de su ensoñación con un pequeño susto, vio nuevamente al costado de su escritorio. No sabía cómo, pero Esposito se había encargado de ser sigiloso para acercarse a ella y asustarla en el proceso, incluso le hizo tirar un montón de carpetas a la mesa. Sin duda le había gustado su reacción dada la sonrisa que mantenía en los labios, cosa que solo la hizo enfurecer más de lo que ya estaba.

Sin dudarlo alzó el bolígrafo que tenía más a mano y lo amenazó manteniendo su mirada asesina para que dejara de reír.

-en ocasiones creo que Castle se lleva la mejor de esas miradas – Dijo divertido mientras disfrutaba otra expresión de Kate. Sorpresa – vamos, no creas que soy tan idiota como para no saber que has estado pensando en él toda la mañana ¿Qué ocurrió?

-no sé de qué hablas y por lo demás, tenemos papeleo…anda a trabajar – Intentando desviar el tema, tomó la carpeta para rodar los ojos. No podía creer que sería otro día de escritorio. Aunque paradójicamente tampoco quería tener un caso – Esposito, ve

-no hasta que me digas que está pasando entre tú y Castle – Susurró acercándose un poco más a Kate demostrando toda la intriga que tenía – creí que Josh era tu hombre

-¿Acaso Lanie ya no juega contigo Esposito? – Alzando una ceja, intentó hacer ceder al hombre mientras controlaba su enojo. Nadie era de ella y ella no era de nadie. No eran objetos

-vamos Kate, tu sabes que en todo el grupo el que menos miedo tiene a esa mirada soy yo… funcionara con Ryan o excitara a Castle, pero a mí no – Sonrió divertido antes de separarse. No quería levantar sospechas - ¿Al fin irán en serio?

-no – Algo enojada por aquella amistad que tenía con el hombre de al frente, se preguntó cuándo había sido que Esposito había traspasado tantas barreras. Ahora tenía la duda de si Castle había traspasado más de las que ella creía poder controlar – solo tuvimos una cena de amigos

-¡¿Cena de amigos?! ¿Qué mierda es eso? Esas cosas no existen Beckett

-para tu información si existe y te agradeceré que te…

-¡Oye Ryan! – Llamando la atención del rubio que pronto se acercó, Esposito se acomodó en la silla- responde con la verdad ¿La cena de amigos existen?

-¿Qué? No, bueno… sí, pero solo cuando tu propósito es poder conquistar a la chica de una manera lenta y detallista – Dijo sonriendo porque así había pasado con Jenny quien creía era el amor de su vida

-¿Ves?

-¿De qué hablan?

-mi querido Ryan, creo que pronto viviremos cosas distintas en la prefectura

Riéndose con malicia, se fue junto a Ryan lejos del metro cuadrado de Beckett para poder dejarla tranquila con sus pensamientos. También para no recibir un disparo ahí mismo cuando la mujer terminara de analizar todo lo ocurrido recientemente.

Kate, lejos de sentirse tan bien como cuando había llegado, bajó la mirada y pensó cuanto era ese deseo que tenía Castle por ella " _¿Será posible que me quiere conquistar? ¿Qué me quiere de verdad? Debe ser una broma_ " intentó convencerse a sí misma mientras se mordía el labio inferior con cierta preocupación.

Casi por instinto alzó la cabeza en dirección al ascensor, pero el hombre aun no aparecía, quizás porque realmente no iría hasta no tener un caso de su completo interés.

Así era Castle, él nunca se arriesgaba a hacer algo si no tenía todo el interés de él. Eran tal como un niño y esa era una de las cosas que más preocupaban a la detective a la hora de dejar libre sus sentimientos.

Con un susto más mesurado, sintió su celular vibrar y por pocos segundos pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera Richard quien la llamara, mas solo vio el mensaje de texto de Josh con algo de fastidio _'_ _hola preciosa, solo quería saber si te apetecía cenar hoy. Tengo libre y pronto me iré a un viaje así que sería el momento perfecto para vernos'_

Con una maldición, Kate bloqueó la pantalla y se volvió a centrar en su trabajo a pesar de que no era tan necesaria toda su concentración, pero era mejor eso que dejar que el mensaje la siguiera molestando.

Se suponía que debía estar feliz, que debía poder saltar en un pie mientras pensaba en las infinitas formas de que esa cita fuera perfecta, pero Beckett sabía que no lo sería porque esas citas solo terminarían en una buena sesión de sexo donde sus cuerpos se librarían de todo el estrés acumulado para luego separarse " _es tan idiota… ya no tengo 15 años como para pensar que tendré al amor de mi vida en mi cama para cuando quiera sentirme amada y a la vez en mi vida diaria para sentirme viva… soy adulta, ya sé que el verdadero amor no existe"_ con ese simple pensamiento arrugó las hojas que tenía en sus manos.

La verdad es que el sexo con Josh era estupendo, pero ese sentimiento se iba demasiado rápido. No así, lo que provocaba ese escritor de pacotilla en su vida diaria.

Decidiendo darse un respiro de todos sus pensamientos, se concentrarse en su papeleo hasta que dieron las 1:30 de la tarde. No sabía cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo, pero agradecía enormemente que nadie la allá vuelto a molestar con un tonto mensaje incitándola a aceptar la cena –invitación a sexo – como tampoco la hicieron tener un caso.

Deseando un café para recuperar energías para el tiempo que restaba, Kate se levantó y se fue a preparar uno en aquella cafetera que el escritor les había regalado. La verdad es que ella no era tan buena preparándolo como él, de hecho Beckett con suerte sabía hacer uno simple, pero a falta de hombre, podía abastecerse bastante bien ella sola.

Sonriendo, se sentó a disfrutarlo. Fue en ese momento en el que su celular comenzó a sonar, mas esta vez no se asustó para nada y contestó al instante cuando pudo ver la cara de Castle en él.

-Beckett – Sonriendo de lado cerró sus ojos sintiendo que el café le hacía demasiado bien.

-hola detective ¿Me extrañó el día de hoy? Dudo mucho que encontraras a alguien para apuntar con tu arma – Dijo en tono divertido, pero también en un susurro

-jajaja eres un idiota Castle ¿Lo sabías? – Escuchó un asentimiento junto con una risa del otro lado y se sintió casi renovada – el día no ha sido el más productivo, pero creo que podre irme pronto ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estás famoso escritor? Siento que estas escapando de alguien

-la verdad es que estoy en el banco con mi madre, quiere un préstamo y pues ya perdí el interés en toda su dramatización con el empleado – Dijo con voz ronca – así que nada mejor que llamarte a ti para saber si me pierdo de algo bueno

-bueno, quizás te pierdas de unas bebidas, los chicos parecen estar emocionados por querer ir a tomar por ser viernes – Sin entender porque, sonrió mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior. Como si estuviera coqueteando aunque el hombre no la viera

-¿No será mucho alcohol para una mujer tan sana que bebe leche? – Soltando una pequeña risa Castle se tomó su tiempo, como si disfrutara de la risa forzada de Beckett – deberías tener alguien que te cuide

-no creo ir… Josh me invitó a cenar… pronto se ira de viaje, otra vez – Aquello había salido entre resignado y aburrido. Obviamente no le gustaba la idea de que se fuera como tampoco el hecho de hablar de esas cosas con el escritor – además puedo cuidarme sola

-oh… - Aquella pausa que se volvió a tomar el hombre no había sido para nada divertida ni satisfactoria. Había sido incómodo para ambos – bueno, me alegro que puedas divertirte con tu novio

-Castle…

-Kate, espera un poco – Haciendo que la mujer se sintiera curiosa, se quedó callada mientras dejaba el café en la mesa y se acomodaba en el asiento pensando en lo bien que se sentía cuando decía su nombre sin miramientos – creo que van a robar el banco

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-hombres que cubren su cara, están armados y se miran constantemente. Andan nerviosos – Terminó de hablar y Kate sentía como el hombre "perfecto" estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez, por lo que iba a protestar cuando este la interrumpió – Kate hablo en serio, yo…

Sorprendida escuchó como pronto comenzaba un griterío al otro lado de la línea por lo que se paró rápidamente mientras Castle seguía hablando. Lo mejor sería irse a donde sus amigos mientras le pedía a su compañero que se pusiera en un lugar seguro y que le respondiera lo mejor posible a todas sus preguntas.

Nerviosa, llego hasta donde se encontraban todos mirando la hora. Sabía que ya se querían ir, sobretodo porque eran las 2 de la tarde, pero no podrían hacerlo. No podían dejar a Castle solo en ese momento porque ya era parte del grupo. Era parte de la familia.

Decidida, llamó la atención de todos y les alarmó que había "secuestro y robo" en el banco. Al principio nadie se preocupó, pero luego de escuchar que Castle estaba en ese lugar el ambiente cambio a uno más profesional.

Era obvio que el hombre se había ganado el cariño del equipo e incluso de los del resto del piso porque todos, pero absolutamente todos, comenzaron a moverse. Ese grupo también incluía a la capitana por sorprendente que fuera.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, volvió a centrarse en el celular, pero lo último que escuchó de Rick fue 'creo que son 4, Kate'. Dicho eso el teléfono pasó a ser tomado por otro hombre con el que pudo mantener una pequeña charla, amenazante por parte de ella antes de perder la señal.

Nada podía asustar más a Kate que eso por lo que, agarrando lo necesario, comprobó que se había avisado a las autoridades correspondientes y se fue rápidamente a las escaleras para bajar corriendo. No iba a esperar a un ascensor extremadamente lento. Lo más seguro es que estuviera ocupado con el personal de otros departamentos.

Al llegar a su auto apretó con fuerza el manubrio y se dijo que todo estaría bien, que no tendrían problemas porque cada policía se encargaba de hacer lo correcto en ese lugar. De igual modo, si no hacían bien su trabajo, ella se encargaría de que ningún imbécil se atreviera a jugar con la vida de dos personas que tanto apreciaba. No con ellos.

Manejando con rapidez, arrugó el entrecejo por el hecho de que el tráfico estaba horrible, mucho más que el día de ayer.

Maldiciendo, tomó un atajo hacia el banco y llegó unos 30 minutos después de haber salido del precinto. Solo esperaba que nadie haya salido herido en el proceso o estaba segura de que el secuestrador desearía estar muerto en ese instante.

Las siguientes horas fueron aún más caóticas para ella, su mundo se venía abajo con todo lo que se iba enterando. No tanto porque el secuestrador estaba entrenado, sino porque había tenido que abrazar a Alexis prometiéndole que sacaría a sus familiares a como dé lugar. Después de todo no soportaba verla llorar como ahora lo estaba haciendo la menor.

También estaba el hecho de que Castle no hacía más que mandarle señales para ayudar a resolver el caso. Ese tipo de actitud del escritor más que ayudarla le ponía nerviosa al creer que lo descubrirían " _sé que yo haría lo mismo, pero Castle, por favor deja de ser impulsivo"_ pidió cerrando los ojos a la vez que escuchaba la llamada de sus dos compañeros de trabajo. Tenía que concentrarse en ese momento para que todo resultara bien.

Cuando escuchó la explosión en el banco, a la vez que Alexis gritaba mientras ella la sostenía, se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, no todo podía estar perdido ¿Cierto? Independiente de, debía que proteger a Alexis de todo, porque ella era la razón de vivir de Castle y no podía quedarse sin su padre " _Castle, no me hagas revivirte para odiarte, maldito"_ pensó sintiendo que estaba a punto de llorar, aunque supiera que no podía hacerlo.

Dejando a Alexis con un policía, fue corriendo hacia adentro con su arma en la mano. Sabía que no debía entrar y de hecho vio como el jefe ponía una negativa en su rostro cuando se aventuró a hacerlo, pero le restó importancia y con su cara más seria le dijo que no iba a escuchar órdenes. Nadie la sacaría de ahí porque ese era su lugar. Tenía que estar con su compañero.

Viendo el banco completamente destrozado en su interior, su corazón no pudo más que volver a alterarse. Sus latidos estaban llevando su adrenalina y miedo a los límites, por lo que comenzó a gritar el nombre de Rick a viva voz para comprobar que estaba bien. Era increíble, pero en esta ocasión, como en muy pocas, no se media en ningún sentido. Ni siquiera le importaba parecer una mujer desesperada en vez de profesional como siempre había buscado ser.

Los primeros minutos no tuvo respuesta y eso fue como revivir la muerte de su madre, pero cuando escuchó su ronca voz, esa voz que la solía erizar la piel y hacerla sonreír, sus esperanzas se reavivaron. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sus pies agarraron la fuerza necesaria para correr hasta donde se encontraba cautivo su amigo.

Viéndolo atado de manos, le dedicó una sonrisa que pronto fue devuelta. Casi ni se preocupaba del resto, para ella solo era Castle y que estaba intacto " _siempre me terminas sorprendiendo"_ pensó con algo de diversión a la vez que volvía a respirar. En ese mismo instante sintió que Castle le leyó la mente porque le dio una risa algo nerviosa mientras se encogía de hombros.

Sintiendo como la corrían un poco para entrar y liberar a los secuestrados, Kate recuperó la conciencia y entró para poder liberarlo de aquellas improvisadas esposas. Escuchó como el de ojos azules le decía que estaba bien y que estaba agradecido que se hubiera hecho participe del rescate. Fue en ese momento en que sus miradas se conectaron y volvieron a sonreír con sinceridad, pero no pudieron durar mucho en ese mundo mágico, porque Martha quería salir y por lo mismo tuvo que llamar su atención.

Algo sonrojada, le sonrió y se rió por el gesto de molestia de Castle, mas no hizo comentario alguno, solo esperó lo necesario y todos salieron del banco en ruinas. No fue de extrañar que, ya en el exterior, comenzaran a escuchar los aplausos de todos los presentes.

Kate pudo ver con satisfacción como la pequeña pelirroja corría hacia sus familiares más cercanos y los abrazaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Aunque tampoco la juzgaba porque ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si su madre hubiera aparecido por la puerta de su casa diciendo que fue necesario fingir su asesinato o cualquier cosa. De hecho aún esperaba en ocasiones que cruzara la puerta aunque nunca dijera nada sobre eso.

Soltando un suspiro se dispuso a acercarse a sus amigos, pero sus deseos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Alexis la abrazó con fuerza y le repitió unas diez veces 'gracias Kate'. Aquello no podía más que reconfortarla, por lo que no dudo en sonreír mientras correspondía el abrazo por poco tiempo, debía irse. Aun debían apresar a todos los implicados y no iba a descansar. Necesitaba desquitar su furia contra alguien en ese momento ¿Qué mejor que los que intentaron matar a Castle?

Fue por eso que muy a su pesar se separó de la muchacha y mando a la familia a descansar, pero no todos se fueron, porque Castle, tan pronto como habló con su familia, se volvió a reunir con ella.

-tú te quedaste conmigo y me protegiste, sé que no hay lugar más seguro que estar contigo… y siempre estaré para cuando me necesites. Soy tu compañero

Esa única respuesta hizo que Kate sonriera y asintiera mientras se decidía a atrapar al responsable de todo esa mierda. Como ya tenían la mitad de la investigación hecha no fue difícil tener atrapado al verdadero implicado en las próximas horas y la detective no pudo más que sonreír notando que a las 8 ya estaba todo resuelto.

Soltando un suspiro por su gran hazaña, vio como todo el piso de homicidios, de la 12ava prefectura, saludaban a Castle y le decían lo feliz que estaban de verlo. Ella había tenido su tiempo ya, por lo que no molestó a pesar de tener la necesidad de abrazar también a ese hombre y no soltarlo por el resto de la semana. Lástima que su vergüenza y terquedad le negaban el acceso al valor en su sistema para cumplir ese propósito.

Sin decir nada, volvió a bajar la cabeza intentando poder concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el escritor y su hermosa sonrisa.

Sentándose en su silla nuevamente, negó con la cabeza y se resignó a vivir de esa manera. Aunque pronto se desconcentro debido a que Josh le había vuelto a mandar un mensaje ' _nena, ¿Estás muy ocupada? No me has respondido y quiero verte_ _'._ Leer el texto hizo que tuviera una expresión de fastidio, rabia, descontento ¿Cómo podía tener tan poco tacto si debía estar en las noticias la explosión? " _quizás ni sabe que estuve metida…. Aun así me molesta más que Castle con sus estupideces egoístas_ " pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Tenía todas las ganas de rechazarlo, pero sabía que debía aceptar esa invitación a "sexo" para no terminar con su "relación" " _que patético, realmente patético"_ volvió a pensar sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. No sabía cuándo había perdido la esperanza en el amor. O quizás si lo sabía y por eso se molestaba más con Josh.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se masajeó los ojos unos segundos antes de aceptar la realidad inminente.

Tenía que aceptar aquella proposición y por lo mismo se decidió a teclear en su celular para mandar su respuesta, más cuando estaba a punto de concretar aquella acción, Castle apareció a su lado con una sonrisa tan grande que la dejó paralizada. Aquello no hacía más que lograr molestia en Beckett por su evidente estupidez sentimental.

-hey Beckett – La saludó como todo un galán mientras se despedía de los chicos.

-Castle – Ella estaba sin muchos ánimos, pero sabía que no podía negarse a hablar con él, no cuando estuvo a punto de perderlo

-gracias de nuevo por todo, no es tu área pero me salvaste – Dijo con un deje de humildad que impresionó a Beckett. No todos los días veías a Castle así, agradeciendo con un poco de vergüenza – Alexis me contó como intentaste apoyarla y yo… no puedo más que agradecerte.

-somos compañeros, no agradezcas – Sonriendo sin saber precisamente porque, negó con la cabeza – si yo hubiera estado en problemas hubieras hecho lo mismo.

-sí, eso tenlo por seguro, entonces… ¿Saldrás con Josh? – El tono evidentemente cambió, pero Kate intentó ignorar aquel pequeño detalle

-¿Por qué? ¿Celoso Castle? – Dibujando una hermosa sonrisa coqueta y juguetona, Beckett disfrutó con un mejor ánimo las reacciones de su 'pareja' como también disfrutó el borrar aquella tensión entre ellos

-¿Qué pasaría si digo que sí?

-¿Es enserio? No jugare aquí Castle – Negando con la cabeza desvió su vista para no quedar atrapada en esos ojos tan atrayentes

-vamos Beckett ¿Qué pasaría si no sales con él? ¿Si hoy lo dejas para tus amigos? Para tu familia – En ese momento Kate creyó que Castle iba a decir ' _para mí',_ pero no llegó a hacerlo

-ha… dios, eres un niño Castle – Sonriendo, se dio cuenta que el hombre también lo hacía, como si ya tuviera la victoria ganada – supongo que iría a hacer las compras, no tengo nada

-eso lo podrías hacer con Josh… venga Beckett, piensa en algo mejor

-dudo que con nuestros tiempos y ánimos vayamos juntos... ¿Qué pasaría si Gina te llama por el libro ahora?

-le digo que estuve a punto de morir en el banco y que ahora iré a hacer las compras con Beckett – Sonriendo con autosuficiencia, alzó las cejas como si fuera un genio

\- ¿Qué? – Soltando una carcajada, negó con la cabeza – no me uses como escusa

-es necesario, como sea da igual… no pasara – Relajándose en su asiento, miró el techo como si pensara en algo mejor

-ven, vamos a celebrar con los chicos y hago las compras mañana… te invitaría pero con suerte apareces para el papeleo – Dijo bromeando mientras le hacía una seña a sus amigos y preparaba las cosas

-¿Y Josh? – Incrédulo, se paró y tomó su saco como si solo con una orden podría salir corriendo feliz de la vida

-si él me quiere ver… pues se hará el tiempo en algún momento en que no sea rápido y necesario – Dijo de forma sugestiva, dando a entender las segundas intenciones sin llegar a sobrepasarse

-no lo habría podido decir mejor~

Con una sonrisa por parte de ambos, se decidió que cumplirían una de esas preguntas tontas, aunque Beckett no podía más que sentirse nerviosa. Ahora con ese hecho su relación de seguro se iría a la mierda, pero ¿Realmente importaba mantener una relación de solo conveniencia y soledad? Ella creía que no. Aunque sintiera que la conveniencia era mejor en todo sentido. Josh lograba hacer que Kate despejara su mente por escasos segundos de Castle.

Acercándose al grupo entre juegos y risas, Kate logró sentir la mirada intensa de Esposito y Lanie, mas estos no dijeron nada. Solo esperaron lo suficiente como para acordar, en grupo, que se irían en tres vehículos.

Mas asumida, Beckett se animó a si misma mientras iba con su amiga conversando hacia su auto. Ellas irían juntas y por lo mismo Kate necesitaba estar animada. Lanie solía ser muy perceptiva haciendo que todos sus comentarios fueran dardos dolorosos en su pecho. Todo eso únicamente porque lo que ella decía siempre era una verdad que la detective no estaba dispuesta a asumir del todo.

Estando en el auto, se puso a manejar negándose a entregar el vehículo. No solo porque este era suyo y Lanie no manejaba muy bien, sino porque a ella le encantaba tener el control de las cosas ¿Qué mejor que manejar para reafirmar aquel hecho? " _no entiendo porque me cuesta mantenerlo con Castle_ " pensó algo molesta mientras se intentaba mantener concentrada en el camino y en las palabras de su amiga.

-vamos cariño, algo pasa con Castle, mi instinto me lo dice – Dijo por cuarta vez, sabía que Kate no la tomaba en cuenta, pero aun así insistió. Tenía que saberlo todo.

-Lanie, déjalo que no pasa nada… hoy solo ocurrió lo de la explosión – Habló algo cansada recordando como tuvo ese momento mágico acariciando el cuello de la camisa de Castle cuando lo fue a salvar – somos solo amigos

-no, ya en serio dime la verdad o no somos más amigas

-es genial, un padre excelente y demasiado detallista con sus seres queridos, pero no es para mí – Aun sabiendo que lo había dicho con mucha melancolía. No pudo más que hacerse a la idea de aceptar esa realidad

-¿Por qué? Yo creo que hacen una pareja perfecta

-porque cuando lo haces en base al "¿Qué pasaría si…?" Es cuando sabes que todo es una irrealidad… - Escuchó como su amiga bufaba, por lo que solo negó con la cabeza – Lanie es la verdad. Somos muy distintos y yo tan inestable que solo le hago daño, quiero ser solo su amiga… nada más

Sin quedar contenta, Lanie no tuvo más opción que callar porque veía en su amiga la frustración y resignación que tenían todas las personas depresivas. Mientras tanto, Kate apretaba el manubrio antes de tener que estacionar en el bar ¿Cómo podía hacerse a la idea de poder estar con él pero no en pareja? ¿Por qué todos tenían que ser tan crueles al preguntar por ellos dos? Era sabido por ella que Castle cambiaba " _el único hombre que ha demostrado cambiar_ " se rectificó mientras su sonrisa aparecía, pero ella no lo había hecho y por lo mismo podía perderlo.

Sacando la llave, alzó la vista y sonrió resignada. Rick no iba a ser el hombre que la dañara, sino todo lo contrario. Ella iba a ser la maldita que rompería el corazón de Richard así que lo mejor sería olvidarse de él. Debía seguir insistiéndole a todo el mundo, menos a Lanie porque ella siempre sabía todo, que no quería a Richard por su título de mujeriego despreocupado.

En ese instante su celular sonó nuevamente y dejando que Lanie avanzara hacía el grupo, ella leyó el nuevo mensaje que volvió a hacerla sentir sola _'da igual, te veo en otra oportunidad'_.

Se iba a volver a hundir, se iba a volver a sentir una mujer utilizada, pero no lo haría notar frente a sus amigos porque no venía al caso. Aun así ¿No podía preguntarle cómo estaba? ¿Si la iba a buscar? ¿Si podían solo hablar? No, no podía hacer eso porque era mucho pedir y porque esos detalles nunca habían estado en Josh desde un principio.

Con una sonrisa, aparentemente normal, salió del auto y se acercó a ellos riendo ante las bromas de su lentitud. Sin más todos se adentraron en el bar para poder ir por una cerveza.

Solo esperaba que aquello sirviera para borrar cualquier rastro de infelicidad en su rostro o solo para desconcentrarse por unos instantes.

* * *

 ** _Hasta aquí llegamos~_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nuevamente agradezco a las dos personas que dejaron su mensaje. Me ilusionó mucho saber que se tomaron el tiempo para darme unas palabras._**

 ** _Espero nos veamos pronto. Ando de viaje en Perú y como deseo conocer, posiblemente no pueda actualizar esta semana, pero hare todo lo posible por tener listo lo más pronto posible el capítulo 3 pronto._**

 ** _Se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo~_**

 ** _Atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~**

 **Aquí yo volviendo después de un viaje estupendo realizado. Como se habrán dado cuenta no pude actualizar, pero no era porque no quería, sino porque sinceramente tenia tanto que conocer en una semana que no me daba tiempo para sentarme a escribir como hubiera querido. Además la inspiración no me llegaba – soy de esos que se inspiran al estar rodeado de libros – por lo que cualquier cosa que escribía no me dejaba conforme (hice el capítulo 4 veces)**

 **Los agradecimientos especiales a: Katherine939, gonza, y a phoenix1993 espero poder subir seguido los siguientes capítulos para no dejarlos paralizados.**

 **Guiguita: la verdad la primera vez que vi Castle, odie mucho a Kate. Odiaba sus actitudes y no la entendía para nada, pero la segunda vez que la vi y me di tiempo de analizar su caso más que enfatizar mi amor pro Rick, me di cuenta que no la entendía para nada y pues ahora me gusta tanto o más que Rick… la vedad Kate es alguien de costumbre. Esta cómoda en su zona de confort y como no quiere depender de nadie para no hacer problemas se complica las cosas ella misma.**

 **Guest: la verdad, nada que decir. Debo cuidar mi escritura como dices ya que no me di cuenta que lo escribí así. El Word suele corregirme las palabras sin darme cuenta y sé que no es excusa, pero ahora tendré mas ojo con el apellido y con el resto de la ortografía, la verdad aquello se me complica porque nunca se me a dado bien la ortografía, pero repito le pondré más ojo para que no sea desagradable. A todos nos disgusta leer algo mal escrito y te agradezco mucho el que me corrigieras.**

* * *

 **¿Qué pasaría si abro los ojos?**

" _¿Qué pasaría si te beso?" esa era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de Kate cada vez que le tocaba preguntar algo a Castle en esa noche de celebración, pero no lo hacía. No podía llegar a hacer semejante pregunta a su AMIGO para que todos se enteraran y de esa forma ella fuera la burla de todos. Aunque si lo pensaba bien posiblemente nadie recordaría ese hecho porque casi todos estaban borrachos hasta decir basta, menos ella y Lanie que se habían preocupado de ser al menos los conductores responsables._

 _Mordiéndose el labio inferior una cuarta vez, término preguntando '¿Qué pasaría si dejáis ahora de tomar y se comportan como gente civilizada?' recibiendo inevitablemente abucheos. Desmereciendo a los chicos Kate miró a Lanie y con una sonrisa la incitó a atreverse a dar un paso con Javier, después de todo estaba borracho, pero no idiota "bueno, puede que este idiota pero de seguro actuara como verdaderamente se siente, así es Esposito" pensó sonriendo. En eso vio como Lanie se tomaba todo el trago y aun sin tener más compañía que ellos mismos sacó a Javier a bailar._

 _Los vitoreos de Ryan y Castle lograron hacer que Kate negara con la cabeza para luego mirar como Lanie se le pegaba a Esposito como si fueran uno solo. Aquello le pareció realmente bello y sabía que hacían buena pareja "solo espero que duren" pensó a la vez que su mirada bajaba a su lata de cerveza y se decidía a bebérselo todo. Realmente deseaba que su amiga encontrara la verdadera felicidad._

 _Sorprendida sintió como Castle le agarraba de la mano y murmuraba algo incomprensible, pero claramente que para ella fue una invitación a bailar. Mordiéndose el labio inferior se movió por inercia aceptando la invitación. Aunque claro, cualquiera que le preguntara del porque acepto iba a decirle que era por la influencia del alcohol y nada más. No había ningún otro motivo oculto en aquella acción normal._

 _Sintiendo como la rodeaba con el brazo, maldijo internamente por tercera vez en esa velada, aun así se dejó llevar por la música y los pasos de Castle. La verdad es que bailar con un semi ebrio no era para nada atrayente, es más llegaba a ser desagradable, pero todo eso neutralizado porque Castle no intentaba sobrepasarse, la trataba como una dama que se debe respetar aunque estuviera algo ebrio y sus cuerpos se pegaran un poco más de lo normal "claro, justifícalo" se recrimino al instante en que también cerraba los ojos._

 _Escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja de baile, Kate pudo aspirar los pocos restos del olor característico de Castle. Siempre le había gustado como el olor a madera la embargaba, la hacía sentirse protegida, cosa irónica porque con el único que se sintió así fue con su padre en su niñez y Castle distaba mucho de ser un padre para ella._

 _Riendo por su pensamiento sintió como este le abrazaba más fuerte por la cintura haciendo que sus cuerpos llegaran a ser uno solo si solo ponían un poco más de empeño. Fue en ese momento que la imagen de Josh volvió a aparecer en su mente. Sí, no lo amaba, sí, era una distracción, pero no por ello iba a traicionarlo. Kate no era así, además su plan de mantenerse separada de Castle debía seguir en pie o no sabría cómo dañaría a Rick en el futuro si tan solo se dejaba llevar por las acciones del escritor._

 _Posando sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor hizo un poco de fuerza para poder separarse lo suficiente como para ver al contrario. Con ojos serios, se dio cuenta que Castle no perdía oportunidad de verla y analizarla por completo. Era como si esperara a descifrarla por completo para poder dar un paso más o no. Cosa que sinceramente Kate no podía permitir que pasara. No podía dejar que Castle sufriera por una mujer como ella, no se lo merecía como tampoco Josh._

 _Sonriendo suave, como para alentar a esos ojos que poco a poco se volvían tristes por la realidad que le quería dar Kate, le separo otro poco a la vez que le palmeaba el hombro a Richard._

 _Kate realmente no entendía que era lo bueno que veía en ella ese hombre. Sí, sabía que tenía un talento para homicidios y que era hermosa, también que tenía una sonrisa coqueta y una seguridad abrumante en la cama y en las cosas cotidianas. Kate sabía muchas de sus cualidades, pero no podía decir que realmente era un buen ser en el amor, porque más allá de su romance cuando estudiaba para ser abogada nunca más se enamoró por completo. Obviamente ahora con Castle sabía que estaba enamorada, sabía que sus días giraban en torno a él prácticamente, pero ya no era como cuando era adolescente. Ahora Kate era adulta y tenía claro que hacerle daño a ese hombre no estaba permitido en ningún sentido a pesar de saber que por mucho tiempo fue un mujeriego porque Martha y Alexis también sufrirían por su culpa._

 _-Castle… solo somos amigos – dijo lo obvio, pero que sabía haría retroceder al hombre – esto no debe ser así y lo sabes_

 _\- Kate – susurró antes de soltar una risa y negar con la cabeza –solo bailamos como amigos, no te quiero hoy en mi cama… respeto tu relación y privacidad, pero no me pidas control cuando tu también me provocas_

 _-yo no te provoco Castle…_

 _-Rick… es Rick –volvió a susurrar intentando apegarse a ella nuevamente para volver a bailar_

 _-no, siempre serás para mi Castle. Mi amigo… así es mejor para todos_

La cara de su "amigo" cuando dijo aquello fue todo un poema. Aun lo recordaba perfectamente aun cuando ya habían pasado casi dos semanas de aquel acontecimiento y la verdad es que le dolía. Le dolía porque desde ese momento su amigo, su compañero, su confidente, ese ser que tanto apreciaba, se había apartado de ella como si ahora fuera él quien impusiera un muro entre ellos dos.

Soltando un suspiro negó con la cabeza al pensar en las innumerables veces que este se había negado a hablar con ella en privado o en como prefería ir con los chicos en vez de estar con ella haciendo algo muchos más peligroso " _de verdad que esto es patético"_ pensó mientras se agarraba la cabeza al recordar como hace tan solo unos segundos el escritor había salido hacia el casino con sus dos mejores hombres y la había vuelto a evadir.

Sí, era obvio que debía probarse a ella misma. Era obvio que tenía que acostumbrarse a tener una vida sin Castle ¿Pero era necesario empezar en ese momento? Ella solo quería seguir teniendo esa relación tan bonita con él, no perdía nada y sabía muy en el fondo que al no estar ligados completamente Castle no podría salir del todo dañado, pero parecía ser que así no era como pensaba Richard.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior negó un par de veces con la cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados. No importaba como fuera, ahora estaba trabajando y por lo mismo debía sacarlo de su cabeza cuanto antes pudiera o su mundo se derrumbaría nuevamente.

- _kate, Kate… no me dejes, yo te amo Kate, por favor no me dejes_

Las palabras agolpadas en su cabeza hicieron que quisiera llorar. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría mantener esa mentira por lo que levantándose de golpe miró en dirección a la oficina de Gates e hizo una leve mueca. Odiaba que esa mujer la mirara como si buscara cualquier desperfecto en su equipo o en ella para gritarles como si fueran idiotas, pero también sabia cuanto los apoyaba en ocasiones.

Bufando por recordar a Montgomery, tomó una carpeta y fue al único lugar que sabía podría encontrar respuestas por muy crueles que fueran. Llegando al despacho de su forense favorita, entró notando como aun revisaba un cadáver, mas este era de otro caso, por lo que sonrió y espero en silencio a que terminara y levantara la cabeza. Aunque lo negara mil veces, siempre disfrutaba el verla asustada al encontrarse cara a cara con ella. Como si un muerto haya revivido misteriosamente " _creo que por eso se lleva muy bien con Castle"_ pensó algo divertida al recordar cómo se habían visto por primera vez y también como le había dolido a la morena el ponerse en contra de Castle. Pero era su amiga y siempre la apoyaría aunque dijera mil veces que se equivocaba.

Soltando un suspiro buscó una mesa limpia y se sentó tal como lo había hecho otras veces aunque pareciera una niña pequeña y mimada. Realmente no le preocupaba porque en ese momento podía sentir como Lanie adoptaba el papel de una madre-amiga tan importante para ella que podía llegar a sentir la esencia de su madre en ella. Y lo agradecía.

-¿Qué paso amiga? Acaso ¿Estas mal porque Richard no te sigue ya? – Alzando una ceja se dispuso a guardar el cuerpo – no es por hacer de sabia, pero yo te lo dije Kate, te lo dije

-lo se Lanie y la verdad es que no quiero que me digas "te lo dije" – sonriendo con desgano bajo la vista, esas también eran las palabras favoritas de su madre – es solo que… yo… ¿Por qué no puede ser todo como antes? ¿Por qué no podemos seguir así? Estar como antes estaba bien… pero él se empeña en avanzar, en querer cosas que no puedo dar

-Amiga, él siempre va a querer más – sonriendo como madre se quitó los guantes y el delantal para acercarse a su amiga y tomarle las manos – creo que ambos se merecen tener más en sus vidas, aunque tú no lo permitas

-pero entregar más significa perder el doble en el futuro y te juro que no lo soportaría

-Kate…. Debes dejar de pensar en todo lo que perderás y comienza a pensar en lo que vas a ganar con él –tomando la cara de la mujer le acaricio la mejilla para que no llegara a llorar – podrían ganar tanto y disfrutar tanto si están juntos… tendrías lo que nunca tuviste con tus ex parejas o con Josh…. Rick te daría mucho en verdad

-¿Y si él no a …

-¡deja de pensar en el "¿Qué pasa si…?"! Dios Kate no eres una niña – enojada se separó para caminar en círculos – lo amas, él te ama…. Has tonteado con hombres y el también con mujeres, pero ninguno de los dos lo ha tomado en serio ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué un ser supremo baje y te diga que todo estará bien? Sabes que no será así. Eres detective de homicidios y el peligro siempre estará ahí… deberías disfrutar lo que tienes ahora que puedes

-suena fácil decirlo, pero no lo es…

-Kate… si no fueras mi amiga te juro que te daría un golpe en la cara

Con la risa de la castaña la conversación termino. Ya no había necesidad de hablar tanto del tema y pues la verdad ambas decidieron relajarse e ir a tomar unos tragos a un bar mientras conversaban de otros temas. Nada que fuera especialmente atacante para cualquiera de las dos por lo que los nombres de Richard Castle y Javier Esposito quedaron tachados de su lista de nombrados. No así Ryan quien era tema por que pronto sentaría cabeza con una mujer maravillosa y la verdad es que a ambas les encantaba aquello a pesar de que ninguna se sintiera preparada para casarse.

Ya cuando los tragos las hartaron ambas se fueron a la casa de Kate y se quedaron dormidas. La verdad es que no estaban en condiciones para moverse más y a la castaña no le molestaba que Lanie pasara la noche ahí.

A la mañana, temprano como siempre, Kate hizo su rutina. La cual consistía en correr y bañarse para luego tomar su desayuno antes de empezar a trabajar como correspondía. Algo le decía que esa tarde sería prometedora y no se equivocaba porque cuando echaron a los chicos del casino ella tuvo la excusa perfecta para ir y conversar con Castle como también de resolver el caso.

El verlo con el traje de Elvis hizo que sintiera un poco de diversión. Simplemente ese escritor nunca maduraría y la otra verdad era que siempre arrastraría al resto con él aun y cuando estos no quisieran porque sus teorías eran envolventes " _los tres son un trio de idiotas_ "pensó a la vez que se dedicaba a resolver el caso con el equipo.

-hey Castle…

-¿Hmm? – el hombre no la miraba ni se preocupaba de poder darle una buena impresión

-me gustaría hablar contigo

-¿De qué?

-del porque estas tan distante… si hice algo que te mo…

-¿De verdad Beckett? ¿Realmente preguntaras por qué? – mirándola con frustración soltó un bufido e intentó controlarse. Se notaba en sus ojos – mira, solo quiero terminar este caso y ya, deje a mi hija sola por un día y además no pudimos disfrutar del todo la estadía… no estoy enojado contigo

-pero si frustrado – las palabras de Kate habían salido en un suspiro que sorprendió al hombre – se nota en tus ojos… te frustro con mis arrebatos ¿No Castle?

-me enerva no saber cómo reaccionar contigo… me molesta no saber qué puedo hacer contigo y que no… ahh… mira Kate – dijo llevando su mano a la cara de la mujer, pero se arrepintió y solo le tomo la mano –he actuado como un niño que le quitaron algo que no es suyo… he sido un imbécil. Te prometo que ya para mañana estaré bien…

-espero que así sea… y si se quieren tomar la tarde para Ryan

-eso ni lo digas… con tu permiso llamare a Alexis y le diré que pasare otra noche afuera – sonriendo como un niño, se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el par de hombres para avisarles

Sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza Kate se levantó y se dispuso a resolver el caso. Tenía pensado para esa tarde algo relajado por lo que ya a las 6 de la tarde la castaña estaba volviendo sin su equipo a la comisaria para poder terminar con el papeleo.

Pensando en si sería mejor comida china o una pizza Kate entró en la prefectura y vio a Gates para darle el informe correspondiente de una manera seca, a pesar de que la mujer pasó por alto la quedada del grupo.

Ya cuando estaba terminando su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente por lo que sin revisar el marcador contesto encontrándose con la voz de su pareja al otro lado del teléfono. Aquello fue algo que la agarró desprevenida, aun así se obligó a contestar y a conversar con normalidad unos instantes con el hombre hasta que le acepto la cita de esa noche. Después de todo no era tan malo y por ser pareja tenían que verse en algún momento.

Sin sentir la misma emoción que sentía cuando Castle la invitaba a algunas de sus cosas tontas y aniñadas, Kate se levantó y fue a su departamento para arreglarse un poco antes de poder encontrarse con su pareja. Si ese día salía bien pues lo seguiría intentando con Josh, sino tendría que ser lo suficientemente madura como para aceptar que nunca estuvieron destinados a estar juntos " _y sé que no lo estamos_ " pensó con un poco de remordimiento. Sabía que al final de esa noche terminarían por romper esa relación. Solo esperaba que no fuera tan trágico como pasaba con otras parejas. Ni que tampoco le diera esperanzas a Castle si se llegaba a enterar.

Soltando un suspiro se vio en el espejo una vez que estuvo vestida y maquillada. Andaba con un vestido simple, corto y de color negro que se ajustaba un poco a su cuerpo. Lo suficiente como para decir que se veía bastante bien, pero no como para llamar demasiado la atención de todos los hombres que pudieran estar a su alrededor.

Saliendo de su departamento, bajo por el ascensor y espero unos diez minutos antes de que Josh apareciera con su motocicleta. En realidad el hombre era guapo y por lo demás era casi perfecto al tener la intención de salvar la mayor cantidad de personas sin mucha retribución economica. Ese tipo de hombres debía ser lo que ella considerara perfecto y estaba segura que sus trabajos nunca se mesclarían tanto como para formar problemas, pero no. Kate sabía que Josh nunca iba a ser perfecto para ella aunque se lo rogara mil veces a la Luna, porque su mente siempre se desviaba para poder compararlo con un escritor infantil que tenía todas las de perder " _pero nunca pierde…"_ se recordó con algo de pesar mientras se acercaba y recibía el beso intentando sentir algo. Más ninguna sensación de bienestar la inundo.

Escuchando los planes de Josh, Kate fue guiada hasta la moto para luego salir en dirección a un restaurante bastante lujoso si se permitía decir. Era perfecto para una noche romántica y aquello no podía producir más que remordimiento y algo de miedo en ella por no saber lo que iba a pasar entre los dos.

Sintiéndose complicada se sentó en la silla y miró alrededor sintiéndose completamente inadecuada en ese lugar. No entendía porque Josh se esforzaba por hacerla sentir mal o quizás lo que no entendía era por qué ella no se esforzaba un poco por ser feliz con esos detalles provenientes del médico. Cualquiera de las dos opciones terminaron por hacerla sentir mucho más abatida mientras bajaba la mirada. Si hubiera sido algo valiente se hubiera escusado y salido de ahí corriendo, pero ahora estaba recibiendo la caricia en su mano del hombre al frente suyo y no podía más que sentirse podrida por ser tan maldita con él en todo este tiempo.

-Kate… creo que debemos hablar – dijo con una sonrisa intentando parecer tranquilo, más cuando Kate lo miró a los ojos se notaba algo dolido – creo que no nos esta yendo bien ¿Cierto?

-Josh… yo… - sus palabras se trabaron. Sus manos temblaron y no le quedó más que morderse el labio con frustración, no entendía por qué su cabeza ahora era un caos total

-siempre creí que podría enamorarte por completo una vez que estuviéramos juntos – manteniendo su sonrisa le agarró la mano con delicadeza y la alzó un poco para mirarla directamente – de hacer que tus ojos me siguieran tanto como lo siguen a él

-te equivocas… si piensas en Castle te equi…

-Kate, creo que ambos somos lo suficientemente adultos para comprender nuestros sentimientos ¿No? – soltando una pequeña risa miró a la mesera e hizo el pedido para ambos con el consentimiento de Kate – en realidad me gustas, pero creo que prefiero tenerte como amiga que seguir teniéndote atada a mi

-Josh no creo que me sienta atada a ti – bajando la cabeza un poco avergonzada se reprendió mentalmente por hacerle decir esas cosas. No debería estar hablándole tan suave, debería estar gritándole y recriminándole todas las cosas – pero tienes razón, no estoy enamorada de ti y lo siento mucho

-me basta – soltando la mano de la mujer logró atraer su atención para dedicarle una sonrisa coqueta, pero fuera de toda doble intención – me alegra que confíes en mi para decir eso… no hubiera querido terminar mal contigo

-no debería ser así, eres demasiado bueno y no me he portado bien

-la verdad no, no te has portado nada bien conmigo estos días, aunque dudo que yo haya sido mejor novio – riendo, vio llegar la comida y se relamió los labios – nuestra última comida como pareja se ve bastante buena.

-la verdad es que si – sonriendo un poco más confiada decidió seguirle la corriente.

Distinto a todo lo que pensaba de esa noche, Kate se encontró hablando y riendo con Josh en casi toda la velada. Incluso en un momento se decidieron a ir a bailar porque todos los temas quedaron zanjados y la detective no pudo estar más agradecida de lo maduro que era Josh con todo aquello.

Cuando dieron la una de la madrugada ambos se encontraban paseando por las calles con una tranquilidad envidiable. Sobre todo porque por esos minutos Kate pudo sentirse segura y con la guardia baja mientras su conversación se centraba en los nuevos viajes que haría el doctor durante esos días. Parecía ser que su carrera estaba en su máximo apogeo y de todo corazón ella esperaba que se le cumplieran todas sus metas porque era un hombre que se lo merecía en todo sentido.

Al llegar a la moto Kate se sentó sin remordimientos y, con el permiso de Josh, condujo por última vez aquel vehículo que tanto le gustaba. La verdad lo prefería mucho más que a un auto y aunque su vestido no acompañaba para nada, tenía a Josh para hacer que su viaje fuera más seguro y sin bajas por culpa de su vestimenta.

Al llegar al edificio fue el hombre quien se bajó primero, como cuando llegaron al restaurante, para poder ayudarla a bajar y luego le ayudo con el casco. En todo momento se comportaba como un caballero, uno que estaba dejando ir porque su corazón no le correspondía.

Sonriéndole con suavidad Kate se quedó en el umbral de la puerta del edificio y esperó a alguna palabra de Josh. Parecía ser que tenía algo atascado en su garganta y Kate se aseguró a si misma que esperaría pacientemente aunque le gritara un par de cosas. Aun lo esperaba, y realmente pensaba en que se lo merecía con toda ley por no ser la mujer que él esperaba tener, pero nada de eso llego, porque los ojos de Josh demostraron que sus sentimientos eran tan genuinos como sus buenos deseos hacía ella.

Sorprendida sintió como ambas manos ajenas la tomaban de sus mejillas y la acercaban un poco para que él tuviera la facilidad de dejar un beso en su frente. Aquello no pudo más que causar una sonrisa en la castaña a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Verdaderamente se sentía protegida por él a pesar de que siempre andaba prejuzgando las acciones futuras del hombre.

-quizás nunca poder llegar a ser como Castle y sé que por eso te perdí – dijo suavemente sin separarse – creo que desde un principio nunca te tuve, pero fui verdaderamente feliz al inicio Kate y aunque pienses que eres alguien horrible porque todo terminara así, no es correcto…. Eres una persona maravillosa y no te das cuenta porque te empeñas en creer que solo mereces el infierno

-Josh

-lo sé, sé que me quieres rebatir todo lo que te digo, pero te aseguro que la única manera de que puedas avanzar es dándote una oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz – volvió a susurrarle mientras la miraba – quiero que si terminamos aquí no sea todo en vano, que pruebes con él lo que no tuviste conmigo ni con nadie mas

-Josh – teniendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas no aguantó más y se abrazó fuertemente al hombre. Pronto sintió que este hacia lo mismo y la sensación de protección la inundo al igual que una calidez creciente en su pecho – lo amo tanto Josh…. Sé que no es correcto decírtelo, sé que te duele, pero lo amo y tengo miedo… No quiero perderlo, no quiero que se vaya, no quiero despertar un día y saber que todo fue mentira o peor, que le paso algo por mi culpa, no quiero vivir lo que vivió mi padre por años – se deshago mientras se abrazaba más al contrario sintiendo como pronto le acariciaban la espalda – no quiero dejar de lado mi vida y saber que nada tiene sentido sin él… soy una idiota, sé que lo hago sufrir a él y a muchos más, pero no puedo cambiarlo… soy así, soy una…

-excelente persona que antepone la razón antes que el corazón – abrazando con fuerza a la mujer, dejo pequeños besos en el cabello de la castaña – Kate, date cuenta que eres preciosa, maldición eres demasiado perfecta, pero también muy insegura querida… lejos de hacerle daño le harás bien, pero por sobre todo – separándose un poco la obligo a alzar la vista dejando notar como el maquillaje estaba corrido y sus ojos rojos – haz un bien a tu propia alma, preciosa… deja que tu corazón sane y si llega a pasar algo siempre contaras con Lanie o conmigo, incluso con tu equipo… no estás sola, nunca más estarás sola

-eres tan dulce aunque me vea horrible ahora – sonriendo con desgano cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro para tranquilizarse, se sentía más tranquila con un peso menos - ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos seguir siendo amigos? Sé que es egoísta, pero…

-Kate, precisamente quería terminar bien contigo porque si bien no poder estar contigo sexualmente ni en relación, quiero estar contigo como amigo – limpiando las lágrimas de la mujer volvió a sonreír con picardía – además así te darás cuenta del hombre que perdiste y podre molestar a ese imbécil de Castle

-jajaja… nunca creí que fueras infantil en ese ámbito – dijo algo divertida

-no alcanzaste a conocer mucho e mí, espero que ahora lo sepas

-gracias Josh… realmente gracias

-para lo que necesites, Kate – besando nuevamente su frente, la abrazó una última vez con toda su fuerza y se separó – descansa, mañana es día de descanso ¿No? Aprovecha de dormir

-avísame cuando te vas, me gustaría ir a despedirte

-perfecto y tu avísame cuando te juntes con Castle, me gustaría ponerle celoso y enojado, sería una buena recompensa

-jajaja lo pensare Josh, adiós

-adiós

Con una sonrisa tranquila, Kate logro ver al médico hasta el momento en que su motocicleta partió y se fue disparado. No sabía si el hombre se encontraba bien o no, pero le agradecía enormemente que la haya entendido tan bien. Es más, estaba agradecida por toda esa velada y sinceramente se sentía una tonta por haber desconfiado tanto de él. Si le hubiera dado una oportunidad entonces podrían estar contando otra historia, pero su corazón solo se centraba en Castle y eso no la dejaba ver todo con claridad al parecer. Aunque la verdad tampoco le molestaban porque no estaban destinados.

Soltando un suspiro se encamino hacia el ascensor y lo tomó intentando aparentar estar normal, más cuando se subió y se vio reflejada por el espejo del mismo sintió toda la vergüenza del mundo. No podía creer que Josh la haya visto así y no haya hecho comentario ¡si andaba horrible! y lo peor de todo es que no se había dado cuenta hasta que se había subido al ascensor.

Sin esperar a encontrarse con nadie busco en su bolso un pañuelo desechable y se comenzó a limpiar lo mejor posible hasta que llego a su piso.

No espero ni siquiera a que las puertas se abrieran por completo, no había tiempo, sino que tan rápido como salió corrió hacia la puerta agradeciendo su experiencia con los tacones en el trabajo. Al llegar no dudo en abrir la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí para volver a correr, esta vez en dirección al baño.

Pasado unos minutos donde pudo quitarse el maquillaje como corresponde, Kate salió del baño y se cambió de ropa a solo una camiseta larga para poder dormir. Estaba cansada y como había dicho Josh el día siguiente lo tenía libre por lo que podría relajarse antes de centrarse en todos los problemas que la embargaban.

- _Kate, date cuenta que eres preciosa, maldición eres demasiado perfecta, pero también muy insegura querida… lejos de hacerle daño le harás bien, pero por sobre todo haz un bien a tu propia alma, preciosa… deja que tu corazón sane y si llega a pasar algo siempre contaras con Lanie o conmigo, incluso con tu equipo… no estás sola, nunca más estarás sola_

Aquellas palabras de Josh habían logrado conmoverla y ver cosas que no había visto antes. Quizás todo el mundo quería decirle lo mismo. Quizás Lanie estaba harta de decirle a su manera que contaba con ella, Ryan no podía más que frustrarse mientras miraba todo en silencio esperando ser útil, Esposito se mantenía tranquilo, siempre a su lado dispuesto a dar todo por ella como por Ryan y Lanie porque eran amigos.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro en cuanto se dio vuelta. No importaba como lo mirara, había sido una tonta al no contar con ellos y quizás en el futuro le seguiría costando el poder liberarse por completo, pero ya sabía que debía dar un paso adelante. No podía, ni debía quedarse estancada, no al menos cuando Castle, el mayor afectado de todos, parecía estar sufriendo a su lado con cado arrebato de inseguridad que le daba a Kate cuando estaba con él.

-madre, no sabes cómo desearía que estés aquí

Con ese susurro suave, Kate logró cerrar los ojos y dormir por fin en paz una noche durante esos años de servicio. Realmente estaba agradecida con todos y esperaba poder hacer bien las cosas de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos**

 **Bueno, espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Yo sé que esperan que estén juntos pronto y todo eso, pero para quien me conoce en otras plataformas sabrá que me gustan las cosas lentas y que me emocione a mí. Me gusta mucho profundizar en personajes, es por eso que escribo mucho en cada capítulo, aunque trato de controlarme para poder subir 2 por semana (suelo escribir 1 capitulo por semana y más extenso)**

 **Así que espero me tengáis paciencia de verdad.**

 **Espero poder leer sus comentarios, todos son bien recibidos.**

 **Se me cuidan. Un beso y un abrazo.**

 **Atte**

 **Zack Engel~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas~**

 **Sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo, quizás más de lo que yo esperaba, pero no puedo hacer no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo… creo… solo intentar seguir actualizando lo mas seguido posible y les aseguro que esto no tiene que ver con inspiración, sino que lo difícil aquí es mi tiempo.**

 **Por otro lado quiero agradecer a los que dejan review, es hermoso de verdad aunque no tenga mucho tiempo tampoco para leerlos en ocasiones. Por lo que Katerin939, guiguita y MJCASBELL es un honor poder leerles~**

 **Sin más que decir, los dejo leer tranquilos.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

 _ **Y si esto... ¿Es una cita?**_

Abrió los ojos como cada mañana y se obligó a sonreír para sí misma una vez que estuvo bien despierta. Había sido una semana agotadora. No solo porque ya no tenía a Josh consigo – desde hace unos dos días más o menos- sino porque cada vez se hacía mucho más difícil tener a Castle cerca sin poder lograr decirle lo que realmente pensaba ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si el parecía tan distante y cercano a la vez? " _quizás la pregunta no es como podría, sino ¿Por qué quiero hacerlo? Ya paso el tiempo_ " se recordó mientras iba a ponerse ropa deportiva, necesitaba un poco de deporte en casa en esos momentos.

Sin muchos ánimos se vio en el espejo que tenía en su baño y noto lo ausente, pero tranquila, que se encontraba. Era un sentimiento extraño, era como si realmente estuviera dispuesta a ser feliz ahora, como si realmente ahora valiera la pena vivir, pero a la vez esa felicidad no se presentara realmente " _tampoco la perseguiré, no cuando ya se las consecuencias_ " cerrando los ojos terminó de asearse y fue a la sala de su departamento para comenzar a hacer yoga. Necesitaba tener la mente lo más desconcentrada posible.

Tragando con fuerza cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música para poder hacer las posiciones. Era algo doloroso, pero aun así eso no atormentaba a su corazón ni sentimientos, por lo que siguió forzando un poco más su cuerpo para ver si el dolor la despertaba. Aun así no logro nada, solo una expresión afligida mientras su corazón seguía dormido.

Pasada media hora ya se había rendido con despertar a su ser muerto, por lo que solo siguió haciendo yoga teniendo como propósito durar una hora, luego se bañaría y esperaría a que la llamaran de homicidios o en su defecto a dormir.

Sonriendo con sarcasmo volvió a cerrar los ojos y forzó nuevamente su cuerpo ante una nueva posición hasta que el timbre de su celular la desconcentro y desconecto por completo de la música. Se preguntaba quién podría ser, aunque verdaderamente tenía miedo de que Lanie o Josh estuvieran al otro lado del teléfono. Si era ella sería para hacerle pasar las penas por la pérdida de sus dos hombres y el otro seria para saber cómo estaba y sentir lastima por ella, aunque Josh estaba dolido era sabido que él estaba mucho mejor que ella.

Cerrando los ojos intentó ignorarlo, pero volvió a sonar más insistentemente por lo que bufando con molestia fue a tomar su toalla de mano y comenzó a sacarse un poco el sudor a la vez que se acercaba a su celular y miraba el identificador. Al otro lado del teléfono se encontraba Castle, nadie más que Castle y aquello la hizo sonreír por escasos segundos, después de todo no estaban teniendo muy buena relación a pesar de que le daba su tiempo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior vio como el celular dejaba de sonar y la pantalla se oscurecía. Lo mejor había sido no contestar.

Intentando liberar su mente poso su mano por sobre su propio pecho y sintió los latidos de su corazón para saber que estaba bien, pero automáticamente su mano se fue a la zona más dolorosa de su existencia. Se fue a esa pequeña hendidura en forma de bala que tenía. No había forma de superar aquello en su vida, ella debía estar muerta y por lo mismo todas las mañanas que despertaba se encontraba de cara a cara con el vacío de su existencia _"¿Pero que me pasa? Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer estar depresiva así no me servirá de nada_ " se recordó mientras llevaba su mano a su frente y se refregaba con un poco de fuerza para borrar sus pensamientos. Ella no era una persona que podía ser depresiva.

Ya un poco mejor se obligó nuevamente a sonreír y fue a terminar su sesión de yoga para tener su merecido baño, después de todo ya no la llamaron por lo que tendría ese día completamente libre para centrarse en las cosas que debía hacer. Necesitaba volver al trabajo con las pilas recargadas " _soy una mujer fuerte, soy quien debe decir la última palabra, no puedo dejar que me venzan tan pronto… me entrene para esto_ " pensó con el ceño fruncido mientras hacía la última posición de su rutina con algo de dificultad.

Un poco más tranquila se decidió ir al baño, mas su celular volvió a sonar indicándole que Castle volvía a llamar " _no me dejara en paz_ " pensó automáticamente sin saber si sentirse bien por esa preocupación o fastidiada por no entender que alguien no quiera contestarle el teléfono " _claro, es demasiado egocéntrico como para pensar que alguien se negaría a recibirle la llamada_ " se recordó rodando los ojos.

-Beckett ¿Qué necesitas? Es mi día libre – dijo sin muchos ánimos intentando evadir la sonrisa de sus labios a pesar de encontrarse sola

-Kate, sé que es tu día libre, dudo mucho que solo podamos hablar de trabajo – con voz cantarina Kate alzo una ceja- somos amigos

-está bien – algo dudosa respondió para luego sentarse y soltar un bufido a la vez que escuchaba la risa ajena- ¿Qué necesitas?

-te quería invitar a salir

-estoy entrenando – respondió rápidamente

-no tenías que negarte así… venga, solo quiero salir un rato, podría ayudarte a hacer ejercicio si quieres

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Castle? ¿Alexis y Martha te dejaron solo? – alzando una ceja sonrió de lado al saber que lo había pillado. Era bueno tener una imagen mental de cómo podía encontrarse en estos momentos ese hombre-niño

-no bromees – dijo bufando – aunque me alegra escuchar tu risa, vamos quiero salir de casa y puedo asegurarte que soy bueno en todo lo que hago

-está bien, pero estaba pensando en ir a hacer boxeo ¿Aun así te animas Castle? ¿Soportarías que una chica te golpeara? – aunque no quisiera, no pudo evitar decirlo con ese tono provocador y sexy

-oh-oh~ me gustan las mujeres con iniciativas, pero en otras ocasiones la verdad – soltando una risa, se tomó un poco de tiempo como si estuviera analizando la reacción de Kate que también reía – lo soportare, te ayudare en el boxeo

-debes estar muy desesperado, entonces te espero… hay un gimnasio aquí abajo y nadie la ocupa – mordiendo su labio volvió a sonreír – si aguantas más de media hora te invito a comer

-si es fuera de tu casa, con ingredientes comestibles aceptare la oferta… estaré allá en 20 minutos.

Sin más que decir, ni siquiera despidiéndose, Kate corto la llamada y ahogó una exclamación de felicidad y diversión. No sabía si Castle podría soportar todo aquello, de hecho lo más seguro es que tendría que controlarse en los golpes para no dañarlo, después de todo Castle no era Tom y no podía abusar de un civil.

Negando con la cabeza se estiró y dejó el celular a un lado para observarse. No sabía porque había mentido así, pero practicar un poco de boxeo con Castle sonaba demasiado entretenido. Sonaba como el mejor panorama que podía llegar a tener en su día libre y por lo mismo no quería arruinarlo, no quería arruinar ese acercamiento que había tenido Castle con ella en ese momento. Debía cuidar su amistad para no hacerlo alejarse nuevamente.

Decidida, corrió a su refrigerador y saco dos botellas de agua que siempre tenía ahí para cuando terminara de hacer ejercicio. Por un momento pensó en llevarle leche, pero aquella broma debía parar y no quería gastar todos sus suministros con lo mala que era para hacer las compras todos los meses.

Esperando el tiempo correspondiente, Kate se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos hasta que el timbre sonó y posteriormente los golpes en la puerta la hicieron desconcentrarse. Castle había llegado y aunque deseaba hacerlo esperar, se levantó rápidamente y fue casi corriendo para abrirle la puerta y verlo completamente sorprendida. Al parecer iba enserio con lo de deporte porque llevaba un buzo, que aunque no fuera elegante lo hacía ver bien y resaltaba de todos a pesar de tener una pequeña panza. Sonriendo lo dejó pasar un momento y se estiró. Ella debía ir a buscar sus accesorios, solo esperaba que Castle no se arrepintiera.

Tomando todo lo que necesitaba volvió a la sala y lo vio al lado de la mesa completamente nervioso. Quizás ahora estaba dudando de si era buena idea el ir a un lugar medianamente público para ser golpeado, pero no lo iba a dejar dudar, era su oportunidad y la iba a aprovechar.

Sonriendo como niña en navidad, Kate se acercó, le pasó un bolso que tenía todos los accesorios necesarios y posteriormente tomó ambas botellas sin quitar esa sonrisa de la cara.

-vamos Castle, quiero saber que tan bueno puedes llegar a ser

Sin desaprovechar ningún momento le tomó de la mano como pudo y lo tironeo unos cuantos pasos para obligarlo a andar, el resto ya podía caminarlo solo y Kate sabía que la estaba siguiendo porque los pasos nerviosos detrás de ella se lo hicieron entender. Castle debía querer mucho pasar algo de tiempo en compañía como para aceptar ser golpeado " _tendré que controlarme o simplemente no aguantara_ " pensó con una sonrisa en los labios sin decir ninguna palabra.

Ya en el gimnasio se puso la venda y miró a Castle con una sonrisa burlona que obligó al hombre a colocarse lo mejor posible la venda también. Parecía ser que estaba decidido nuevamente a combatir y ganar, pero no sabía con quien se estaba enfrentando por lo que cuando ambos estuvieron listos Kate ofreció calentar un poco.

Con treinta minutos de trote, 10 de elongación y unas cuantas series de golpes al aire ambos se encontraban con el cuerpo caliente y dispuesto a una batalla, aunque la cabeza de Castle parecía volver a dudar porque no paraba de moverse y rascarse la nuca como si estuviera pensando en cómo zafarse de esta.

-si quieres tirar la toalla no tengo problema Castle, me lo esperaba – dijo Kate poniéndose los guantes – sabía que no durarías

-no bromees – bufando se puso los guantes y golpeó como solía ver en las películas al aire – te ganare, ya lo veras

-estoy deseando verlo

Sin esperar más, ambos se subieron al ring y comenzaron una batalla lenta primera. Kate debía dejar que Castle se acostumbrara a la pelea y por lo mismo lanzaba dos golpes quitándole el equilibrio y luego lo dejaba moverse para poder dar un golpe antes de volver a golpear.

La verdad es que era entretenido ver a Castle cubrirse lo más posible, no paraba de proteger su cabeza como si aquella fuera la parte más importante " _Rick, no me la dejes tan fácil_ " pensó mirando el estómago del hombre. Sin dudarlo se acercó y lanzo un golpe, algo fuerte, en el costado del mayor provocando que bajara la guardia y soltara un grito. Sintió algo de pena, aun así lanzo otro golpe a la cara, mas esta vez no lo toco a pesar de que este volvió a gritar por la anticipación.

Palmeándole el hombro, Kate bajo la guardia y se fue a poner detrás de su espalda sin permitirle moverse. Ella quedaba pequeña a su lado y casi no podía ver lo que estaba al frente de Castle, aun así no le importó y le obligó a ponerse derecho como también curvar un poco las rodillas dejándole ver una mejor visibilidad a la vez que tenía alcance a su oreja.

-concéntrate, levanta tus manos para que tus codos protejan tus costados y tus puños protejan tu cara en lo posible – susurró sabiendo que le provocaba cosas a Castle, lo sintió temblar y tragar fuerte, aun así siguió con ese juego – imagina que tienes a alguien al frente tuyo, imagínate que detrás suyo esta la persona más importante para ti

-¿Qué? – Dándose vuelta choco su nariz contra la de Kate quedando más sorprendido – yo…

-eso es lo que hago – dijo intentando parecer normal, aunque sus labios estaban demasiado cerca- siempre que me enfrento a alguien imagino que debo vencerlo a como dé lugar para poder salvarle, para no dejarle solo.

-ya veo… – a pesar de que había dejado de hablar, se notaba como si quisiera hablar o mejor dicho besarle

-sigamos – dándole vuelta la cabeza se apegó al cuerpo ajeno y, sin darle importancia a ese suspiro ajeno, poso sus manos sobre las otras y las agarro fuerte – para darle fuerza a tu golpe no solo muevas tu brazo, mueve también tu cadera – bajando su mano derecha la paso en la cadera del escritor y lo obligo a moverse con ella y su propia cadera – luego vuelves a la misma posición y ya…

-yo… nunca me imaginé que podrías ser tan buena profesora

-Castle…

-ya, no te preocupes – riendo se paró bien y se dio vuelta quedando pegado a Kate –sigamos, cualquier cosa recuerda que la palabra es manzana

-veamos si alcanzas a decirla

Con una sonrisa de ambos, chocaron sus guantes y volvieron a su posición para seguir peleando como si todo dependiera de aquello. La verdad es que dependía de eso porque Castle no quería perder a pesar de que estaba sudando y con una respiración agitada por todo el esfuerzo físico.

Dándole tregua, vio la hora y alzó las manos para decirle que pararan. Dejaría que el hombre descansara mientras ella golpeaba el saco de box un momento, la verdad es que esta sesión había sido provechosa para ambas, no solo porque así Castle tendría un poco más de protección, sino porque para ella había significado sentirse más viva que nunca. Significaba que, nuevamente, todo el mundo tenía razón al decirle que debía estar con Castle, pero tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo de tenerlo y perderlo casi enseguida como todo lo que la rodeaba en su vida.

Mordiendo su labio inferior quiso evadir sus pensamientos depresivos y comenzó a golpear con más fuerza que antes el saco de arena. En un principio este se movía demasiado, incluso hacía algo difícil tener una serie coordinada, pero en cuanto Castle atinó a tomar el saco y hacer de muralla pudo tener un ritma casi placentero y des estresarse. Era increíble, pero siempre que se metía ese hombre, por mucho que le molestara, siempre terminaba por vivir las mejores emociones. Siempre terminaba por pensar que realmente vivía a su lado y no era un simple zombie como creía la mayoría de las ocasiones, " _contigo puedo ser yo_ " pensó con una leve sonrisa a la vez que daba una patada fuerte a la altura de la costilla de Castle. Obviamente no le llego, pero eso no quito el que se tensara de miedo.

Luego de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos dando golpes y patadas con todas sus energías, y de turnarse en ocasiones con Castle para que lo probara un poco, no pudo más que caer rendida al suelo. Aunque estuviera demasiada cansada se sentía feliz por el simple hecho de que su mente no se concentraba en ningún pensamiento ya.

Mirando con una suave sonrisa hacía arriba, se encontró con Castle quien se apoyaba en el saco para no desfallecer. Parecía que pronto iba a caer, aun así le extendió la mano para poder ayudarla a levantarse y posteriormente se recargo un poco en ella para ir a la banca que contenía sus cosas, o mejor dicho las de Kate.

No tenían muchas ganas de hablar, menos Richard quien no podía controlar su respiración. Por lo que se sentaron unos minutos a descansar y tomar el agua embotellada. Luego de un rato se levantaron con la disposición de salir del gimnasio y poder relajarse unos minutos. Los suficientes para decidir qué hacer, después de todo Castle había durado más de media hora y Kate cumplía sus promesas siempre.

-¿Trajiste ropa para cambiarte? – Pregunto algo dudosa, no sabía que tan correcta era le pregunta una vez que salía de su boca – para salir digo

-sí, la deje en el auto – sonriendo como niño pequeño apunto a su Ferrari haciendo rodar los ojos de Kate - ¿Me dejaras bañarme? ¿A dónde me llevaras?

-mira niño grande – riendo empujo suave a Castle – nos cambiamos y salimos a comer, nada más… te lo ganas por recibir los golpes

-aun me pregunto cómo poder soportar el dolor de mañana – dijo sobándose el costado derecho de su estómago – y mis manos no están mejor

-ya sabes, el sexo no debería ser el único ejercicio en tu vida Castle, sino te quedaras atrás de tu pareja

-… - Kate sintió la mirada intensa de Castle, haciendo que su sonrisa apareciera en cuanto adelanto el paso – no me importaría quedarme abajo si con ella es entretenido y placentero

-déjate de boberías

Riendo Castle tomó las cosas de la maleta y subió rápidamente junto a Beckett al ascensor. Ambos se mantuvieron callados y aquello la castaña lo agradeció, porque así pudo centrar sus sentidos y pensamientos a no avanzar más con Castle. No era que no quería, pero hace un par de días había terminado con Josh y nadie más que Lanie lo sabía. Debía mantener las apariencias hasta que se decidiera por completo a qué hacer con su vida. A lo que quería realmente en su vida.

Al entrar a su departamento le indico donde estaba el baño y dejó que el hombre se tomara su tiempo mientras ella revisaba su refrigerador sin obtener muy buenas noticias. No entendía como podía ser un asco para hacer esas cosas simples, pero si podía encarcelar a criminales como si fuera el pan de cada día " _debería dejar de evadir estos temas y ya comprar algo… no puedo seguir dependiendo de la comida rápida_ " pensó bufando a la vez que cerraba el refrigerador con fuerza. La verdad tenía hambre así que por el bien de Castle tenía que apurarse si no quería tener una bala en su cabeza por hacerla esperar.

Como si fuera un llamado mágico. Castle apareció con el pelo revuelto y húmedo, con una sonrisa en los labios atrayente y por su puesto con su típico traje negro a excepción de su camisa la cual era de color burdeo. Richard se veía estupendo, mas con su actitud de galán y por lo mismo no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta unos segundos mientras lo miraba intensamente, como si quisiera memorizar aquella imagen. Obviamente su mente mantuvo el pensamiento de que ver esta escena todos los días sería fantástico.

Volviendo a la realidad Kate carraspeo y pasó rápidamente hacía su habitación ignorando por completo a Castle quien ni se dio por aludido, ni la siguió. Solo la dejo estar y eso Kate lo agradeció porque la ducha fue lo suficientemente buena como para hacerla concentrarse en sus metas nuevamente.

Al terminar se vistió con unos pantalones ajustados de color negro, una camisa roja holgada, dejando un hombro libre, y unos botines con taco alto. Claramente al verse en el espejo se encontró estupenda. Adoraba que su cuerpo se mantuviera esbelto y delicado a pesar de su trabajo.

Una vez maquillada y con el pelo medianamente peinado, obviamente suelto, salió del cuarto notando a un aburrido Castle observando su pintura más grande.

Riendo llamo su atención y lo obligó a moverse para poder salir ya, aun no decidía muy bien a donde ir a comer, pero no quería seguir en el departamento siendo observada por un escritor. No cuando podían aprovechar tanto ese día libre.

Al llegar al Ferrari, Kate dudo un poco en dejarle el mando, mas admitió que siempre obligaba a Richard a moverse según sus parámetros, por lo que no tuvo más opción que agachar la cabeza y subirse en el puesto de copiloto.

-es extraño que me dejes manejar – dijo emocionado mientras encendía el motor y comenzaba a conducir - ¿Hacia dónde detective?

-sigue conduciendo, saldremos de Manhattan – dijo cerrando los ojos, obviamente no había tomado en cuanto el primer comentario. No le importaba – quiero alejarme un poco de la bulla

-entonces conozco el lugar perfecto

Sin decir ni una palabra más Castle se dedicó a conducir mientras que Kate solo sonreía sintiéndose libre.

Sintiendo que todo esto era perfecto, pero que faltaba algo no le quedó más que pensar para luego abrir los ojos y se topó con la mirada del escritor. Era increíble que le causara tantas sensaciones, pero quiso negarlo.

Llevando su mano hacia la radio empezó a sintonizar una radio que la dejara cómoda con aquella situación. Necesitaba un poco de música para el camino y nada era mejor que poder escuchar "fast car" de tracy chapman. Hacía aquella escena algo mejor para ellos dos en su mente, a pesar de que sabía que Castle no era como el hombre descrito en la canción, sino que era alguien preocupado y devoto por sus seres queridos. Era un ser perfecto a su manera.

-me gusta esta canción… de alguna forma me hizo sentir muchas veces representada – dijo con cierta ironía mientras disfrutaba del paisaje. Nada era mejor que el silencio y tranquilidad del momento, quizás tener conversaciones con Castle en ocasiones podía mejorar todo – la primera vez que la escuche rompí en llanto

-aun debías tener presente el caso de tu madre – dijo con algo de pena mientras posaba momentáneamente una mano sobre la de Kate – debió ser difícil

-sí, lo fue – sonriendo accedió al agarre unos segundos, aquellos momentos solo podía dárselo Castle aun cuando lo negara – aunque no fue solo eso… como te dije, mi padre se centró en la bebida y estaba prácticamente sola…

-cierto – se había quedado un momento en silencio, no sabiendo que decir – me hubiera gustado estar ahí para poder ayudarte… darte una mano

\- en ocasiones dicen que las cosas pasan para mejor… me alegra por lo menos tener tu apoyo fiel hoy en día – dijo sonriendo con algo de timidez – me da seguridad…

-mi madre tiene la loca idea de que todo ocurre por algo y que siempre ese algo es lo mejor que pudo pasarnos en la vida, aunque en el momento no lo veamos – dijo un poco confundido para luego virar – quizás por eso no pudimos conocernos antes

-¿Siempre ese algo es para mejor? – sabiendo que Castle no la miraba por lo concentrado que estaba, lo miro de reojo y sonrió suavemente – quizás

-y~ hemos llegado

Sin muchos ánimos de correr la vista, Kate miró el restaurante y quedó impresionada, no era un restaurante propiamente tal. Muy a diferencia de lo convencional, Castle se estaciono frente a un remolque que parecía tener a disposición todo para un picnic improvisado en las afueras de la ciudad disfrutando de un buen paisaje " _valla… el dueño debió gastarse mucho en hacer todo esto_ " pensó un poco impresionada viendo como niños jugaban o familias disfrutaban de un buen momento de privacidad sin tener que soportar el bullicio de las calles de Manhattan. Incluso habían parejas disfrutando del momento relajante.

Un poco más emocionada por lo que Castle podría llegar a mostrarle, se bajó del auto y lo siguió en silencio viendo como saludaba familiarmente a la mujer que atendía para luego pedir 'lo de siempre'. Aunque le sorprendió un poco no se asustó. Era seguro de que Castle llevara ahí a más de una conquista suya, después de todo era un hombre atento y cariñoso. Ese debía ser uno de los mejores lugares para poder conquistar a una mujer " _pero eso no quiere decir que pueda conquistarme a mí, soy diferente y… ya fui conquistada, no puedo caer más bajo"_ desconcentradose de su pensamiento, vio cómo su mano era agarrada nuevamente por Castle para ser arrastrada.

El hombre llevaba en su otra mano una canasta que lo más seguro contenía todos los implementos para pasarlo bien y eso no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa y alterada ¿Qué conseguiría Castle con esto? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería? ¿Qué era lo que ella le iba a dar? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que Richard estaba adolorido por el ejercicio y por lo mismo sabía que si algo no le gustaba podría llegar a utilizar un poco de fuerza para detener cualquier avance que quisiera hacer con ella. No dejaría que entrara más en su mente.

Algo nerviosa miró a los alrededores y notó como los arboles comenzaban a ser su única compañía. Las familias se quedaban más cerca del remolque, aun así no hizo comentario y espero pacientemente a que él se decidiera a frenar de una vez por todas.

En medio de un círculo de árboles, Kate vio un par de plantas diferentes. Flores con un color tan sorprendente que la hizo sonreír sin darse cuenta de que él la estaba mirando casi embobado con una sonrisa. Cuando por fin pudo despegar su vista del paisaje, Kate se centró en Richard y se soltó del agarre para poder tomar la canasta. No importaba cuales eran las intenciones de Castle en ese momento. Ella quería disfrutar todo lo posible esa tarde en un lugar que lo más seguro nunca volvería.

-es hermoso Castle – susurró mientras se sentaba y abrazaba sus piernas algo cohibida, pero no menos feliz - ¿Sueles venir aquí?

-con Alexis, a ambos nos gustaba venir cuando ella era pequeña – sonrió de igual forma y se sentó a su lado para poder servir las copas de vino – era nuestro escape y premio cuando algo pasaba, bueno o malo

-aun no puedo creer que seas tan buen padre a pesar de todo Castle –sonriendo le dio un pequeño empujón y aceptó la copa de vino – parece que es un buen servicio

-oye… mis necesidades no me niegan a cuidar y amar a mi hija… lo entenderás cuando seas madre - con orgullo le dio un sorbo a su vino - y ganan bastante bien, cada vez vienen más familias – dijo con algo de recelo para luego reír suave – aunque siempre tendré privilegios a pesar de que gaste un poco mas

-ya, deja de presumir

Dejando aquella conversación por un momento se dedicaron a comer las cosas que venían preparadas. Era increíble, pero al parecer Castle no mentía cuando dijo que gasto bastante, la comida era increíblemente deliciosa y si se lo permitían decir pues no era algo que una familia prepararía ni para un picnic en central park. Era más para una pareja, como si fuera una cita romántica.

Sonrojada por lo que pensaba, Kate decidió comer un poco y negarse a ver a su compañero por unos instantes, aunque claro, eso era casi imposible cuando Castle salía con una de esas estupideces que provocaban que se trapicara con lo que estaba por tragar. Se sentía tonta por aquello, aun así intentó recuperarse con la ayuda del escritor para luego verlo con sus ojos asesinos. Este no se daba por aludido, muy por el contrario, Richard le sonreirá como si estuviera a punto de recibir el mejor premio, o como cada vez que se enteraba de que había un homicidio para ellos.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? – preguntó intentando pensar que eso que había escuchado fue una confusión

-dije que ¿Qué pasaría si ahora mismo te enteraras que estas esperando un hijo? – preguntó nuevamente viendo como volvía a palidecer por lo que le ofreció su propia copa – bebe Kate o te me vas a morir

-yo… -dudosa de su propia respuesta negó un par de veces con la cabeza para luego tomar del vino ajeno. Necesitaba mucho después de esa pregunta – no lo se

-¿No crees ser buena madre? Yo creo que serias excelente – aseveró tomando de la misma copa que ofreció, y Beckett podría asegurar que del mismo lado - no tengo dudas en tu capacidad

-nunca lo he pensado… creo que me gustaría tener hijos – dijo algo dudosa notando la ceja alzada de Castle – siempre creí que tener dos seria lindo… pero con mi trabajo y con todo lo que ha pasado dudo poder tener la capacidad

-yo creo que sí, solo debes darte la oportunidad – dijo con su típica sonrisa antes de acercarse más a su compañera – así que dos… creo que ver a pequeñas Beckett seria lindo ¿Con Josh?

-supongo que sí sería lindo verles – dijo sonriente recargándose en su brazo que topaba con Castle – pero lo dudo con Josh, no tenemos mucho tiempo -dijo con una sonrisa cómplice al recordar cómo habían terminado

-¿Demming? – pareció ignorar lo dicho, pero Kate supo que sus ojos le sonreían con extrema felicidad

-¿Alguna razón por la que estas tan interesado Castle? – Alzando la ceja provocativamente lo miró y bebió otro poco de vino – tampoco, no es el indicado

-¿Sorenson? – insistió mirándola con intensidad. Kate lo veía cada vez mas ilusionado

-no… - susurró esta vez para luego morderse el labio. Eso era peligroso, sobretodo porque su mente quería decir ' _contigo, contigo Richard'_ a cada segundo que pasaba _-_ supongo que en algún momento encontrare con quien tenerlos ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo que? – soltó en un suspiro, desconcentrado de toda la realidad por verle los ojos y Kate lo sabía

-¿Tendrías hijos con Gina? – alzó una ceja y se separó un poco, recordar la rubia era suficiente para poder hacerla desistir

-terminamos hace una semana – volviendo a la realidad miró al frente y negó con la cabeza –no en muy buenos términos he de decir, pero llegamos a un acuerdo en el que ella evidentemente no saldrá afectada

-yo… lo siento – bajando la cabeza no supo si sentirse ilusionada o abatida

-para nada, a Alexis tampoco le gustaba mucho, la adora como mujer externa, pero no como para ser de la familia – alzando la copa sonrió mientras miraba a Kate – pero sí tendría hijos, ser padre es una bendición que me gustaría repetir, pero con la persona correcta, con la mujer correcta

-bueno, espero la encuentres

-soy un buen detective improvisado… buscarla no es difícil, que acceda es otro tema

Kate lo miró con su mirada aun nerviosa y sonrió suave a la vez que se decidía a no pensar más, si Castle no tenía problemas con eso ella no tenía que ponerse nerviosa para nada. Negando con la cabeza por sus pensamientos recientes se volvió a apoyar en el brazo y disfruto apoyarse también en Castle como si fuera una simple coincidencia.

Cerrando sus ojos se imaginó decirle a Castle cuanto lo amaba en ese momento, ya nada los detenía, nada más que sus propias inseguridades lo cual parecía ser bastante grande porque no podía decir nada " _si tan solo pudiera mirarte a la cara y decirlo_ " pensó sintiendo de repente como el tacto con Richard se perdía. Sorprendía abrió los ojos y notó como ahora este recostaba su cabeza en su regazo como si hubiera tenido permiso. Aunque claro, ella no le negaría el derecho de estar así de relajado. No cuando la soporto ese día.

Con una sonrisa posó su mano libre en los ojos de Castle y le quitó el privilegio de ver, aunque tampoco pareció ser importante porque el hombre no se quejó. Sin pensarlo mucho bebió lo último que quedaba del vino y movió sus labios. ' _me gustas Rick'_ dijo a pesar de que no fue audible para nadie más que para ella, ni siquiera para el hombre que mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ese momento era bastante perfecto, ese momento la hacía pensar en cómo sería si ahora se doblara un poco para poder acercarse a la cara del contrario y decirle nuevamente esas palabras. De seguro sería una escena perfecta, de seguro la imagen de esos ojos sorprendidos, esa boca entreabierta y esa respiración agitada le darían toda la dicha que podía llegar a desear, pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque tenía miedo y porque el sonido de su celular la sobresalto.

Sin poder creer su suerte se mordió el labio inferior y dejo la copa de lado a la vez que veía al contrario levantarse para saber quién era. Parecía ser que había otro caso porque Gates la estaba llamando personalmente.

Mirando a Castle con algo de culpa notó que este ya estaba preparándose para irse, bastante feliz " _aun no entiendo cómo te emocionas tanto con cada caso_ " pensó rodando los ojos a la vez que contestaba y asentía con la cabeza. Debían partir de inmediato para poder llegar a casa y poder cambiarse. Su cita había terminado.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, sino, que pronto se les haga más emocionante… no tengo mucho que decir la verdad. De hecho ahora debo terminar un proyecto así que los dejo esperando que si se animan a dejar un review lo hagan. Siempre es emocionante ver comentarios.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido**

 **Se me cuidan, un abrazo y un beso.**

 **Atte**

 **Zack Engel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~**

 **Bueno aquí estamos con una nueva entrega y solo quiero agradecer como siempre a Katerin939, MJCASBELL y a guiguita por sus comentarios. Siempre alegra leer sus opiniones.**

 **Sin más aquí les dejo la actualización ~**

Capítulo 5

 _ **Y si… te quedas a dormir**_

Con algo de nerviosismo Kate entró en la escena del crimen e intentó ignorar por completo la mirada suspicaz que le dedicaba Javier. Era obvio que fuera uno de los primeros en darse cuenta de que la llegada en conjunto de ambos, y sus ropas, daban indicios para algo extraño en la vida de ellos, pero no quería darle importancia. Si lo daba, sabía que sería su perdición y este no pararía de molestar hasta saber todos los detalles.

Queriendo creer que nada pasaría si no le prestaba atención se arregló el cabello y se alejó un poco de Castle para poder ver el cuerpo. La forma en que se encontraba era algo bizarro si le preguntaban, ya que este estaba colgado de un poste de luz, pero no era solo eso, sino que estaba invertido y sin algunos dedos entre otras cosas. Obviamente el asesino se había divertido bastante con el cuerpo y no contento con eso, lo colgó como un premio " _quizás para poder observarlo desde cualquier lugar"_ pensó mirando a su alrededor. Los edificios no eran demasiado grandes por lo que tendrían buena vista desde cualquier ángulo _"pero esos tres son especiales, esos tienen la mejor vista… creo"_ volvió a pensar torciendo la boca. Lo mejor sería investigar un poco más.

Gruñendo por lo retorcido negó con la cabeza y esperó a que Lanie bajara para darle la información recaudada en ese momento. Aunque claro, la mujer no perdió instante para dedicarle una mirada divertida antes de tirarle de la manga para alejarla de los chicos. Obviamente ellos interrogaban a Castle y Lanie podría interrogarla a ella como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo desde hace mucho antes.

-bueno amiga, tienes que decirme todo lo que pasó – dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras miraba por escasos segundos a Castle – se ve adolorido, pero feliz… no me digas hicieron " _eso"_

-no es lo que crees - dijo algo sonrojada, sin saber dónde esconderse. Lanie nunca había tenido mucho pudor – se suponía que era un día libre ¿Qué pasó con la victima?

-amiga no seas aburrida – se quejó negando con la cabeza – dime y te daré toda la información

-Lanie… es tu trabajo

-vamos Kate, no hagas esperar a los demás, el muerto necesita que encuentres al asesino

-bien… pero más rato, ahora dime… – dijo mirando toda la escena – es demasiado retorcido

-la causa de muerte aun no la puedo definir, pero por los hematomas que tiene y por los cortes puedo decir que el traumatismo en su cabeza fue capaz de dejarlo inconsciente, posteriormente el asesino lo apuñaló por la zona del corazón – hablo mientras miraba sus papeles – pude contar de momento 13 cortes… los más importantes son los del corazón y el cuello.

-lo torturo, quería algo de él

-lo más seguro y dada la intensidad de los golpes puedo decir que el chico aguanto mucho

Kate asintió con la cabeza y dejó a la morena tranquila para que pudiera hacer su trabajo como se debe. No quería quitarle más tiempo, no cuando debían mover el cuerpo para que no llamaran más la atención de lo que ya de por si lo hacía el mismo cadáver.

Este tipo de casos atraía a los medios y lo último que quería era alarmar a la ciudad dándole crédito a un asesino pretencioso.

Negando con la cabeza se volvió a acercar a Castle, quien se encontraba con Javier y Ryan, para hablar sobre el caso. Aun todo parecía demasiado bizarro y de seguro cuando los padres se enteraran de lo ocurrido con su hijo todo se haría más doloroso. Nunca era bueno enfrentar estas cosas. Aunque bueno, ella no lo haría sola, Castle la acompañaría para no dejarla sola como lo había hecho con todos los últimos casos desde hace un año " _desde hace un año no se ha hecho tan pesado como en el principio"_ pensó con una leve sonrisa antes de ponerse seria. Era hora de trabajar.

Saludando a los chicos con una leve inclinación de cabeza recibió la poca información que podían entregarle sus compañeros, después de todo también venían recién llegando y además la víctima estaba casi irreconocible por los golpes que había recibido " _nadie debería morir así_ " pensó algo dolida al recordar a su madre. Las injusticias con las personas inocentes parecían ser pan de cada día a pesar de que sonara ilógico.

Centrándose nuevamente en lo verdaderamente importante los miró seriamente y escuchó callada. Hombre caucásico de 17 años aproximadamente, origen posiblemente europea, sin identificación ni celular. Eso no le decía básicamente nada, pero había hecho mucho más con menos por lo que no se quejó y se giró sobre su propio eje notando lo afectado que estaba Castle. Alexis estaba dentro de esa edad, por lo que él estaba más tocado que los demás.

-hablen con los vecinos del sector, vean si pueden reconocer algo. Castle y yo regresaremos para ver si conseguimos algo con las cámaras de alrededor. Los mantendré informados

Caminando hacía el auto. Kate entro al Ferrari y esperó a que Castle se subiera y manejara, mas este se quedó al lado de la puerta del copiloto y extendió la llave sin siquiera mirarla. Dudosa, salió del vehículo y extendió la mano para acceder a manejar, escucho un simple _´gracias´_ antes de cambiar de puesto y comenzar a manejar.

No tenía ganas de hablar, no cuando ambos tenían el estómago revuelto por ese shock visual " _relájate Kate, debes hacerlo por los dos"_ se recordó mientras estacionaba en su propio departamento muy a pesar de la interrogante en los ojos de Castle.

-me cambiare e iremos en mi auto, no puedes manejar así… ya en la noche te dejare ir si te ves mejor

-sino… ¿me dejaras quedarme? – hizo el intento de una sonrisa, pero parecía más un niño asustado

-sino te llevare, ahora más que nunca necesitas a Alexis y a Martha, no te preocupes… lo resolveremos Castle

-si…

En silencio, ambos subieron por el ascensor. Kate quería demostrarle que lo apoyaba y que si necesitaba hablarlo ahí estaba ella, pero no se sentía capaz de consolar a otra persona cuando ella misma estaba en las mismas condiciones nefastas por lo recién visto. Ella también era humana y por alguna razón creía que este caso no sería tan fácil de resolver.

Al llegar a su piso entró rápidamente al departamento y dejó que Castle curioseara mientras ella se iba a cambiar de ropa a algo más sencillo y menos provocador. Tenía que ser profesional por lo que no dudo en colocarse los pantalones de tela negro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta ajustada para poder sentirse cómoda, profesional, pero por sobre todo, femenina.

Al salir de su cuarto lo notó ausente. No tenía esa alegría característica en él. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, contó hasta tres antes de acercarse a él y guiarlo a la salida _"vamos Castle, te necesito aquí"_ pensó una vez en el ascensor manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sabía que todos podían tener sus momentos de incomodidad y la verdad era que la escena era impresionante incluso para ella que era una detective ya entrenada, pero si no se centraban más personas podrían salir afectadas y eso sique no se lo perdonarían.

Soltando un suspiro vio las puertas abrirse del ascensor, así que volvió a hacerse de las fuerzas necesarias tomando de la mano a Richard. Sin preámbulos lo encaminó hasta el auto y lo hizo subir. Aún estaba sorprendida de que este no dijera nada, necesitaba el positivismo de Castle en ese instante.

-Castle…

-… - perdido en su mundo se acomodó en el puesto de copiloto

-Castle – volvió a llamarlo mientras lo movía – Castle despierta

-¿eh? … lo siento… estaba pensando, quería saber porque hacer todo eso – dijo algo complicado antes de dedicarle una sonrisa – estoy bien, te lo prometo

-te necesito aquí… cualquier pensamiento que tengas compártelo conmigo, no importa que – entrecerrando los ojos lo vio reír suave y negó con la cabeza – sabes que tus teorías son las mejores para ayudarme a resolver el caso… así que no te pierdas, no dejaremos que nadie más muera así… atraparemos al asesino

-¿segura? ¿Segura de que podremos lograrlo? – Dudoso levantó su mano para poder agarrar a Kate y entrelazar sus dedos – yo…

-tenemos un buen número de casos resueltos, confía en mi Castle lo lograremos – sonriendo con confianza le guiño con un ojo y muy a su pesar se soltó para poder rodear el auto y subir – ahora dame a mi escritor, necesito resolver el caso

-estoy aquí Kate, ya estoy aquí

Sonriendo, la mujer asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a conducir algo rápido hasta la 12ava comisaria con la intención de poder comenzar ya a recaudar la información. Parecía ser que no sería un caso fácil de resolver, pero tal como Castle pensaba, ella quería atrapar a ese asesino y hacerle pagar por dañar a un menor de edad.

Al llegar saludo a sus compañeros de piso y busco con la mirada a Esposito y a Ryan, pero estos aun no llegaban por lo que quitándose la chaqueta fue directo a donde se encontraban los técnicos y comenzó a buscar algo. Necesitaba una sola pista para poder atraparlos. Lamentablemente parecía ser que lo había pensado bastante bien porque nada aparecía en las cámaras por mucho que expandiera el rango de horario.

Sabiendo que no haría mucho con las cámaras salió de aquella oficina y tomó su celular siendo seguida de cerca por Castle quien no perdía su rastro. Aunque sonara feo, Castle si era como un perro fiel cuando estaba a su lado, pero sinceramente le gustaba esa sensación " _si te pareces algo a Hooch"_ se rio internamente sabiendo que el mayor le miraba extrañado. Quizás pensaba que le parecía chistoso el asesinato sin percatarse en ningún segundo que era él quien siempre la relajaba y hacía sentir feliz.

Al ver cómo le contestaban el celular se frenó y giró rápidamente para estirar su mano y así evitar que el hombre chocara con ella. Le dijo que esperara ahí mientras ella hablaba con Lanie, obviamente la respetó porque fue a instalarse al pizarrón mientras ella recibía toda la información, aunque claro, todo tenía un precio y Lanie no iba a soltar más si no le decían que pasaba.

En ocasiones creía que la morena era demasiado fría, pero al trabajar tantos años en esto podía asegurar que ni una muerte, obviando la de los familiares más cercanos, podría impedir el seguir con la vida privada. Suspirando negó un par de veces con la cabeza antes de aceptar ir ahí. Estaba demás decir que Castle no se iba a ir con ella, ya no quería pasar más vergüenzas.

-Castle – llamó su atención antes de sonreírle con algo de culpa – iré a ver a Lanie, sola, tu quédate aquí y habla con los chicos para ver si descubrieron algo… cualquier cosa me llaman ¿Ok?

-¿Segura?

-Lanie me necesita ahí, no me demorare nada – guiñándole con un ojo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, lo vio sonreír – no hagas nada estúpido

-y si lo hago, sé a quién recurrir.

Con una risa, Kate se alejó y fue directamente al ascensor sintiéndose demasiado nerviosa como para poder centrarse en el caso ¿Cómo le diría todo eso a Lanie? ¿Cómo le diría como casi se confesó al escritor? _"Esto es estúpido, ni siquiera debo decirle a Lanie, lo sabrá enseguida"_ pensó aún más complicada de lo normal mientras se retorcía los dedos hasta que llegó a la morgue. Ya no podía echarse para atrás.

Soltando un suspiro cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Tampoco era tan malo, es decir, no había hecho absolutamente nada malo. Ella no tenía pareja y Castle tampoco, no se habían besado y más allá de tener una conversación poco normal, todo era absolutamente igual que siempre.

Sonriendo un poco más confiada por ello, se encaminó hasta la zona de trabajo de Lanie y la vio concentrada haciéndole unas pruebas al cuerpo.

Decidiendo esperarla se sentó en una de las mesas y observó todo con aparente tranquilidad a pesar de que su nerviosismo crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó con el chico escritor? – Soltando un suspiro, Lanie se dio vuelta y la miró con una ceja alzada – me gustaba más como estabas antes

-nada… bueno, nada de lo que puede emocionarte a ti – soltando una risa se bajó y se acercó soltando un suspiro – ya no está con Ginna

-¿Por eso salieron hoy? – Alzando una ceja se acercó más a su amiga, era obvio que lo siguiente era confidencial - ¿Qué le hiciste para que estuviera adolorido?

-no, bueno no lo sé… - nerviosa por ser el centro de atención negó con la cabeza – él me llamo y le invente que estaba entrenando boxeo, se ofreció a ayudarme y…

-tú te aprovechaste de aporrearlo – se rio a carcajada limpia

-no, bueno no tanto… la cosa es que después salimos de Manhattan – sonrojándose por la mirada de Lanie negó con la cabeza – era un lugar increíble, no vi el nombre pero era tranquilo, privado y romántico… ahí me dijo que termino con Ginna

-y tú le dijiste que no tenías nada con Josh ya… - esperando una respuesta que nunca llego se alteró y negó con la cabeza - ¡Kate! ¡No!... dios era el momento perfecto

-no podía, me puse nerviosa y luego… luego se acostó en mis piernas, yo tape sus ojos y le susurre que lo amaba – agarrándose la cabeza negó un par de veces con ella –obviamente no me escucho… no sé porque tengo tanto miedo, no sé por qué no puedo avanzar… Lanie lo amo, sé que es él y solo él… pero tengo tanto miedo

-debes arriesgarte

-lo sé, pero no puedo – dijo soltando una risa irónica – te juro que hasta espero que él haga algo para poder aceptarlo… me gustaría que volviera decirme que me ama, pero no creo que lo haga

-ósea estas dispuesta

-sí, si él lo hace, sí… pero no puedo dar el primer paso ¿Patético no?

Su amiga le palmeó la espalda y posteriormente le dijo todo lo que había encontrado. La verdad se sorprendió de todo lo recibido, no solo porque este estaba en el sistema por posesión de drogas, sino porque era hijo de uno de los políticos más influyentes de Europa, un alemán que estaba de paso por Estados Unidos "esto no será para nada fácil" se dijo cerrando los ojos antes de escuchar el nombre 'Leonhard Ziegler'.

Asintiendo con la cabeza recibió el resto de la información, al igual que un dije que la víctima tenía en el estómago. Lo más seguro es que se lo había tragado para no entregarlo, pero era extraño porque después de todo lo que le habían hecho, abrirle el estómago no sería lo más difícil realmente, ni tampoco lo más ilógico. Quizás la víctima pudo hacerlo a escondidas.

Negando con la cabeza ante la imagen que se hizo, decidió que era mucho ya pensar como ellos por lo que sabiendo que no recibirá más información se fue de la morgue para volver a la oficina. No había recibido llamadas y eso le preocupaba ¿Cómo iba a ser tan difícil encontrar algo? Además ¿ese político no estaría preocupado por su hijo? Todo era demasiado confundido. Que ella supiera en las noticias no había aparecido el nombre de ninguna figura importante.

Viendo como las puertas del ascensor se abrían en el piso de homicidios, caminó con paso firme hasta la pizarra en donde vio ya unas fotos puestas. Algunas eran de las cámaras " _así que encontraron algo"_ pensó con satisfacción viendo la escena donde sacaban el cuerpo del auto. También logró ver que habían identificado a dos de los 4 hombres que estaban ahí. Eran, según la descripción, asesinos a sueldos y lo peor de todo es que se manejaban con tantos alias que posiblemente aquellos nombres no serían los correctos.

Gruñendo por todo lo que pasaba ahí se sentó y llamo al archivo para que le trajeran la información de Leonhard Ziegler. En ese instante sintió el rico olor a café por lo que levantó la vista mientras colgaba el teléfono y lo vio ahí, recompuesto y sonriente, Castle extendía la mano para luego sentarse quedando en completo silencio.

Kate no espero ni un segundo para acercarse la taza viendo la hermosa figura hecha con la espuma, ya era un hecho el que Castle se esmeraba para poder hacerla sonreír y lo conseguía porque esa taza de café con leche desnatada y azúcar de vainilla era su preferido. Era su café y sabía que él se lo serbia solo a ella porque naturalmente no traías esas cosas a la comisaria, no por una persona cualquiera.

Sonriéndole en agradecimiento, le dio un buen trago para luego ponerse al día, al parecer en su ausencia Castle había tenido la idea de utilizar la cámara de un cajero que ya estaba sin uso por los constantes robos en el lugar, pero eso no quería decir que no sirviera la cámara.

Un poco más animada vio a la oficial acercarse y entregarle una carpeta con toda la información de la víctima.

-¿Ya sabes quién es?

-sí y no lo creerás – con los ojos fijos en las palabras dio vuelta la página- Leonhard Ziegler, hijo del político alemán que está de visita… Björn Ziegler, lo que me cuesta entender ¿Por qué no salió nada en la televisión?

-¿Estás de broma?

-¿Si salió?

-no… claro que no, yo hubiera sabido – dijo dudoso para luego acercarse, soltando un quejido en el proceso, y leer pegando su pecho a la espalda de Kate- ¿Tendremos que hacerle una visita?

-sí, aunque me imagino que intentaran quitarnos la jurisdicción – dijo algo nerviosa mirando a Castle unos segundos- hey… ¿Te duele?

-no como me dolerá mañana

-te pasa por terco

-bueno~ no ha sido tan malo – viendo la ceja alzada de Kate no dudo en acercarse un poco más dejando sus narices pegadas – te he visto en acción y me ha dado más inspiración de lo que te imaginas

-¡Hey! Beckett al fin te… ¿Interrumpo algo?

Ante la negativa de Kate y la frustración de Castle, Esposito no tuvo más opción que sonreír con malicia y darle toda la información que había encontrado para ese momento.

Al parecer el auto en el que habían viajado los asesinos había sido robado, la patente se había logrado identificar, pero cuando lo encontraron el vehículo estaba incendiado por lo que no quedo más opción que ir hacia donde estaba aquel político.

Sabiendo que esto iba a ser más tedioso por los aires de grandeza que se daba el hombre, le dio la opción a Castle para que se quedara, pero este aseguro que no se apartaría de su lado. Sonriendo asintió agradecida y condujo hasta el lugar mientras que Richard leía en voz alta todos los datos y hacía pequeñas acotaciones hasta el momento en que Kate frenó y vio con sorpresa como los autos del FBI ocupaban todo el espacio " _dios… no más problemas"_ pensó con rabia mientras se bajaba del auto y le pedía a Castle que se comportara.

Luego de unas horas, en donde la más sulfurada era Beckett, logró poder entablar una conversación con el padre del fallecido y se dio cuenta que Björn ocultaba algo. Era imposible que un padre se comportara de manera tan pasiva al saber de la muerte de su hijo, sobre todo con una muerte de tal manera, también era impensable que le preocupara más si su vida estaba segura en vez de conocer los asesinos de su hijo.

Dedicándole una mirada a Richard, ambos se pararon y empezaron a salir del lugar hasta que la voz del hombre mayor atrajo la atención de Kate '¿Cuándo liberaran el cuerpo? ¿Tiene todavía mi reloj?'. Aquellas preguntas le pateo el estómago, por lo que se giró sintiendo como Richard le tomaba de la mano y la retenía.

-cuando su hijo esté listo será llamado… aunque todo lo que tenía es evidencia, nada será entregado

Sin decir nada más y sin darle importancia al ' _pues que se apure, quiero irme'_ salió de la casa completamente frustrada. Sabía que existían padres horribles, pero ese podía estar hasta metido en el asesinato de su hijo y por mucho que fuera un maldito, el fallecido era un crio y por lo mismo debía cuidarlo.

Soltando un suspiro se intentó subir al autor, pero en ese mismo momento salió uno de los oficiales de la FBI, _"perfecto, ahora me correrán del caso"_ pensó más frustrada que nunca, pero muy por el contrario, el oficial le extendió la mano y dijo que esperaba completa colaboración entre las dos instituciones, que el ya conocía de ella por una amiga con la que habían trabajado y que por lo mismo no le preocupaba esa manera poco profesional de tener un compañero como Castle.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, Kate asintió y prometió resolver el caso lo antes posible para luego irse en dirección a Manhattan nuevamente. En ese momento Ryan le llamo diciendo que debían juntarse en un bar de mala muerte en donde vieron a la víctima con vida según un testigo.

Al llegar subieron hasta el piso 12 donde se encontraron con Ryan y Esposito para poder cruzar la puerta, aunque no se esperaban para nada lo que encontraron al otro lado. Como si fuera sacado de un triller de terror, Kate y su equipo vieron las paredes ensangrentadas y fotos de muchos chicos. Todos rubios o pelirrojos de unos 16 a 18 años. Ninguno se encontraba bien.

Entre las imágenes lograron divisar a Leonhard, el muchacho se encontraba abrazando protectoramente a dos chiquillas, una escena deprimente sabiendo todo lo que habían pasado ahí. En ese momento sintió como Castle salía a vomitar mientras Ryan y Espo recorrían el lugar. Mordiéndose el labio inferior se acercó a una de las fotos que pudo poner mal a Castle y se dio cuenta que una de las muchachas se parecía demasiado a Alexis, de hecho si no fuera porque esta era un poco más morena las hubiera confundido.

Algo en el interior de Beckett le decía que Rick no podía estar en ese caso, aun así hizo caso omiso a su intuición y recorrió la habitación hasta que encontró lo inevitable. Jaulas con sangre, era obvio que se los habían llevado de ahí una vez que mataron a Leonhard.

-llama a los técnicos y que revisen el lugar – dijo cerrando los ojos antes de centrarse – se marcharon rápido y les importó bien poco la sangre… pidan las cámaras y yo llamare al FBI, creo que hemos encontrado lo que ellos buscaban

-pero si hacían trata de blancas ¿Por qué el hijo de un político?

-y porque no reportarlo desaparecido – sin que le calzaran las piezas vio a la salida y notó que Ryan estaba en igual condición que Castle - ¿Ryan?

-le afecta, quiere una familia y esto debe ser duro para quienes las tengan

-si…

-será mejor que vallas – palmeándole la espalda con suavidad le sonrió – y llévatelo de aquí

Negando con la cabeza, Kate le hizo caso y se llevó a Castle mientras escuchaba como Espo le ordenaba a Ryan ir a ver las cámaras de los pasillos. Sonriendo al ver que este cuidaría a su pareja no pudo más que meterse en el auto y esperar a que el escritor se recompusiera. Mientras tanto ella llamo al FBI y pasada una hora llegaron.

A esas alturas ya nada podían hacer, por lo que fue a la oficina y le informó todo a la capitana antes de tener libertad de irse al igual que todos sus compañeros.

Obviamente Espo se fue a la morgue y Ryan corrió a ver a Jenny para ser consolado. Realmente era hermoso ver que la gente tenía quien les consolara, pero aquella hermosura se desvanecía cuando recordaba que ella tendría que comprar comida rápida y comerla sola antes de dormirse en una fría cama.

Negando con la cabeza se fue junto a Castle hasta su hogar en silencio. Ninguno de los dos cruzaba palabras. Ambos se sentían incomodos y por lo mismo agradecieron cuando llegaron al edificio, de alguna forma Kate sabía que ya no tenían por qué torturarse más.

-ten, creo que puedes manejar ¿No? – preguntó mientras le extendía las llaves del Ferrari

-ven conmigo, anda a buscar un bolso y ven conmigo – dijo seriamente mientras la miraba. Él había agarrado las llaves, pero también su mano – nadie quiere estar solo hoy

-yo… Castle… yo no puedo – dudosa miró hacía un costado y se mordió el labio – creo que sería mejor si…

-te vas a buscar un bolso y te vienes, o te vienes sin bolso y mi madre te deja un pijama

-¿Y dónde me quedare a dormir?

-en mi cama – en seguida negó nervioso y tosió – ósea… tu duerme en ella y yo en el sofá

-no es necesario…

-si, al menos para mí si – dijo apretando el agarre – Kate te necesito… no puedo contra ellas, hoy no

-hnng… rayos… está bien, pero no dormirás en el sofá, ahí nos la arreglamos – dijo dudosa sabiendo que no había tanto espacio como la primera vez que se quedó – y nada de privilegios

-nada de ellos, ya sabes que mi casa es tuya cuando quieras

-aja

Sonriendo ambos se bajaron del auto y Kate subió sola por el ascensor. Obviamente se llevaría un bolso con poca ropa, no quería pedirle nada a nadie.

Por un momento, cuando se vio sola en su departamento, pensó en encerrarse y dejar que Castle se fuera solo por cansancio, pero no era justo y ella ya había decidido avanzar a pesar de que tuviera pavor _"es increíble, le tengo más miedo a una relación con Castle que a unos asesinos internacionales"_ pensó con cierta gracia mientras se preparaba. Obviamente no se cambió de ropa, pero no pudo evitar cambiarse de ropa interior sonrojándose por el pensamiento. Sabía que solo iba a dormir, pero si por accidente este lograba ver algo no podía llevarse una mala impresión " _contrólate Kate"._

Lista, cerró con llave la puerta de su departamento y caminó nuevamente hasta el ascensor. A los pocos segundos ya estaba abajo nuevamente donde Castle le esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios, parecía ser que todo el mal rato de antes se había borrado.

Sonriéndole de vuelta metió su bolso y tomo las llaves del auto un poco más confiada. Sabía que este no se negaría y por lo mismo ya se encontraba en el asiento dispuesta a conducir el Ferrari mientras el hombre solo asentía como su fiel compañero y se sentaba a su lado listo para salir.

Era una sensación bastante agradable, no porque ambos se llevaban bastante bien, sino porque Richard siempre le permitía llevar las riendas de todo sin rechistar en ningún momento. Así siempre era Castle, dejaba que los demás se movieran como quisieran y se amoldaba de la manera más cómoda para él sin llegar a sentir miedo de que pudieran descubrir sus secretos, lo que él no sabía era que ella estaba dispuesta a ceder un poco de terreno para descubrirlos. Esa era la única forma de entrar en la mente del hombre y conocer todos sus secretos.

Sonriendo se encontró manejando en silencio mientras la radio sonaba con una canción poco conocida para ella, por lo mismo no se tardó mucho en llegar al hogar de Castle y estacionar como si fuera su propia casa. Cosa que en algunas ocasiones había soñado.

Cuando se bajaron él le llevó el equipaje y la condujo como un caballero hasta la puerta de entrada y aunque no habían cruzado palabra alguna, ambos se sentían en constante comunicación y complicidad.

-espero que te sientas cómoda – dijo sonriendo galante mientras abría la puerta y la dejaba entrar

-tranquilo no creo que…

-¡Kate! ¡Querida! – En seguida la castaña sintió los brazos de Martha haciendo que se sintiera un poco descolocada, pero no dudo en devolverle el abrazo cariñoso – que alegría tenerte por aquí ¿Pasó algo?

-no, Martha no pasó nada, es solo que… - mordiéndose el labio se separó un poco y vio su bolso en los brazos de Castle – espero no incomodar

-nunca incomodarías – mirándola con picardía, Martha dejo tranquila a la chica y beso la mejilla de su hijo como si lo felicitara

-bueno… ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo cocinar algo mientras te instalas

-¿Quién es? – Alexis bajando las escaleras sonrió con algo de timidez y le beso la mejilla por cortesía – buenas noches Beckett

-buenas noches Alexis, espero no molestar

-para nada, tu eres más que nadie bienvenida en esta casa – abrazándola suavemente se alejó para saludar a su padre - ¿Dónde se quedara a dormir?

-o, en mi pieza – la mirada suspicaz de sus pelirrojas lo hizo tartamudear y Kate no pudo más que reír – yo dormiré en el sillón

-ya te dije que puedo hacerlo yo...

-no, que va, no dejare que duermas en el sillón

-Castle

\- Beckett...

-vale ¿Y si lo decidimos después? – Alexis sonriendo incitó a su padre a cocinar – Kate ¿No quieres tomar un baño mientras? Debes estar cansada

Algo cohibido sonrió con suavidad y asintió con la cabeza. No era que le diera miedo actuar a sus anchas, tampoco el que no quisiera dar mala impresión a las chicas, sino que estaba tan acostumbrada a Castle que sus discusiones la sacaban de la realidad. Era increíble pero hablando con él podía olvidarse de todo y pronto ya no quería salir de ese mundo para volver a la realidad " _dios, es imposible desearlo más, parezco una idiota"_.

Frustrada por sus propios sentimientos fue al baño del segundo piso y se dio una ducha algo rápida. Luego de aquello se vistió con una ropa cómoda y simple. Unos Jeans un poco desgastados y ajustados, una camisa verde oscuro holgada y sus siempre fieles tacones. Si fuera por ella hubiera andado descalza, pero no era su casa y por lo mismo se contuvo a la vez que bajaba por las escaleras.

La cena en si fue bastante cómoda. Conversaron, hablaron un poco del caso – no para indisponer a las mujeres – y luego se comieron el postre entre risas antes de que las dos pelirrojas subieran con una excusa algo barata. Kate sabía lo que planeaban y no sabía si sentirse alagada por ser aceptada de tal manera o nerviosa por todo aquella bizarra situación.

Sintiendo de pronto la mano de Castle, notó que este intentaba llamar su atención para llevarla a su cuarto. Cualquiera se hubiera sentido nerviosa, pero ella sabía que eso era solo para obligarla a dormir cómoda en una cama y no en el sillón.

Rodando los ojos llegó a la pieza y se sintió sorprendida, todo era demasiado Castle, tenía evidentemente cosas de un hombre maduro, pero en toda la pieza veía atisbos de su niño interior cosa que la hacía sonreír mucho mas ¿Cómo podría dormir en un lugar donde todo le gritaba Castle sin salir y gritarle que lo amaba? Lo veía imposible, sobretodo porque el aroma del hombre debía estar en todo el colchón y almohada. Mordiéndose el labio inferior por la anticipación, sintió un cosquilleo y en seguida se percató de la mirada intensa de Castle, parecía ser que este estaba pensando lo mismo que ella o quizás sus fantasías eran mucho peor. En cualquiera de los casos, se sentía nerviosa y mareada por ese pequeño cielo otorgado.

 **Hasta aquí llegamos**

 **Espero les haya gustado y cualquier cosa avisan. Tengo la intención de que el próximo viernes hacer la siguiente publicación… el único adelanto que diré es que en ese capítulo al fin tendrán un poco de lo que están esperando. Espero que les guste.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Un beso, un abrazo y se me cuidan.**

 **Atte**

 **Zack Engel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello~**

 **espero que estén bien y que disfruten del siguiente capitulo.**

 **como siempre le agradezco a katherin939 y a guiguita por sus constantes mensajes de apoyo ya que esos me animan a continuar con las publicaciones**

 **sin mas que decir los dejo leer tranquilos**

* * *

Capitulo 6

 ** _¿Qué pasaría si te dejas llevar?_**

Kate tragó fuerte en cuando vio su vaso con whisky en la mano. Se sentía tan incorrecto, pero a la vez tan correcto que no se podía decidir qué hacer.

Negando con la cabeza miró a su costado y vio como Castle le daba un trago a su bebida para después hacer ese típico gesto anunciando que todo te quemaba por dentro. No pudo evitar sonreír por la imagen y sin pensarlo muy bien apoyó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno a la vez que cerraba los ojos con tranquilidad.

Como se encontraban sentados en el suelo apoyando sus espaldas en la cama podían tener la facilidad de moverse a sus anchas, pero ambos habían preferido juntarse y bebe un poco para calmar sus pensamientos. No solo el caso los atormentaba, por lo menos a Kate, sino que también los sentimientos de amor golpeaban tan fuertemente en su pecho que comenzaban a ahogarla por no poder decir nada, ni tampoco saber cómo decir algo.

Sintiéndose una tonta por no poder decir nada, le dio otro trago a su bebida y arrugó la nariz sabiendo que con cada sorbo desaprovechaba una oportunidad única en la cual podía ser feliz con el hombre que amaba. Aun se preguntaba porque tenía tanto miedo, no era una cosa de que lo fuera a perder, Castle estaba loco por ella, sino que muy por el contrario sus preocupaciones iban más contra ella.

Sonriendo con melancolía recordó como cada relación amorosa había fracasado por culpa de ella, por el caso de su madre. Es por eso que no quería perder a Richard. No quería perder lo más hermoso de su vida por culpa de su estupidez.

Soltando un suspiro se apartó del hombre un poco en cuanto este hizo amago de querer levantarse y lo miró desinteresadamente. Richard sin preocupaciones dejó el vaso con un poco de whisky en la mesa de noche y posteriormente hizo lo mismo con el vaso de Kate. Ella no entendía que pretendía, aun así le siguió la corriente y se paró en cuanto él la incito a hacerlo.

Sonriendo suave, Castle se separó por unos momentos y se acercó a la radio de su pieza para ponerla y sintonizar una radio estándar. Algo que pusiera música variada y sin tanto comerciales para luego volver con ella y extender una mano haciéndose el galán.

-¿Qué pasaría si por hoy te dejaras llevar?

Devolviéndole la sonrisa extendió su mano y se dejó llevar por éste hasta el centro de la habitación y lo sintió abrazarla por la cintura con una mano mientras la otra sostenía la ajena con completa suavidad. Ese tacto para Kate parecía estar hecho con tanta devoción y temor a romperla que no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

La voz de Andrew con la canción "In my veins" se le hizo exquisitamente perfecto. Esa era una de las escenas románticas que creyó nunca poder vivir, al menos no con Castle y por lo mismo no se reprimió en aspirar aquel olor característico de su fiel compañero " _a quien engaño… no te pareces a Hooch… Hooch nunca podría enamorarme como tú"_ pensó manteniendo los ojos cerrados moviéndose al compás de las canciones.

Pronto Kate descubrió que el caso no se encontraba en su cabeza, como tampoco los sentimientos de amor la atormentaba. Muy por el contrario ahora se dedicaba a disfrutar los latidos fuertes de su corazón como si ellos también la alentaran a disfrutar ese momento sin arrepentimientos. No la apuraban a gritar nada, sino que solo a disfrutar los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, abrió los ojos y se apegó más al cuerpo de su compañero mientras sentía como los latidos ajenos también estaban descontrolados. Ambos sentían amor, pero no podían decirlo porque ella era demasiado cobarde para aceptarlo y él era demasiado respetuoso como para imponerle sus sentimientos sabiendo que estaba con otro.

Sonriendo por ese pensamiento soltó un suspiro y escucho como la canción terminaba y daba espacio a un pequeño momento publicitario que los obligo a separarse un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para soltarse y volver al principio.

Mirándose a los ojos, ambos se volvieron a sonreír y disfrutaron un momento más de esa confidencialidad mientras la promoción de unas mentitas rellenaba el silencio en la habitación.

-¿Sabes algo? – Empezó él mientras sus dedos acariciaban la espalda baja de Kate – nunca fui a mi graduación… me expulsaron justo antes

-¿En serio? – Sorprendida soltó una risa, eso era demasiado Richard Castle – no estaba en tu expediente criminal

-de seguro te hubieras sorprendido al ver que subimos una vaca hasta la azotea – Dijo riéndose a la vez que cerraba los ojos momentáneamente – debo admitir que hoy en día me arrepiento de eso

-creo que por todo tu expediente no me sorprende y no preguntare sobre detalles – Volviendo a reposar su cabeza en el hombro ajeno soltó un suspiro – yo tampoco fui

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-tenía un novio demasiado mayor, prefirió ir a otro lado y yo acepte creyéndome adulta – Soltando una risa por esa estupidez negó con la cabeza

-tu "yo" adolescente debe estar criticándote el que ahora seas policía

-y el tuyo debe estar sacándose los cabellos porque ya no pasas de fiesta en fiesta

-si te conociera sabría que es por una buena causa

-ella también, apoyarse en un tipo como tú le hubiera sentado de maravilla

Sonriendo con sinceridad, ambos comenzaron a escuchar otra canción y sin preámbulos el movió sus cejas para que volvieran a bailar. Mas esta canción distaba mucho de ser como la anterior, con un ritmo más entretenido "I want crazy" de Hunter Hayes se colaba por sus oídos y los incitaba a bailar manteniendo un pequeño calor en todo su cuerpo.

Kate sonrió una vez más mientras se movía entre los brazos de Castle, no sabía si era correcto estar bailando como su cuerpo mandaba en la habitación ajena, pero, una vez más, no importaba. No importaba si se encontraba con él y sentía nuevamente la seguridad.

Echando su cabeza hacía atrás levantó sus brazos y dejó los codos apoyados suavemente en los hombros ajenos mientras se movía despreocupada. A su vez sentía como Castle la tomaba con una mano y con la otra hacía movimientos extraños. Sin preocuparte también comenzó a corear la canción una y otra vez como si todo el resto se haya desvanecido una vez más. Como si la presencia de Alexis y Martha ya no le importaba para nada en esa casa.

-Doesn't make sense to anybody else / Who cares if your all I think about – Cantó con viva voz mientras hacía como si tocaba la guitarra y las cuerdas se encontraban en la espalda baja de Kate- I've searched the world and I know now / It ain't bad if you ain't lost your mind

-Yeah I don't want easy / I want crazy / Are you with me baby? – Coreo despeinando aún más a Richard mientras soltaba una carcajada por la mano en su espalda. Lo tomó de la cara y le miró casi seria -Let's be crazy / Yeah ~

Con otra risa se alejó de él y siguió moviéndose como si toda la habitación fuera su escenario, aunque no era solo suyo porque Castle también se movía completamente feliz sin ser conscientes que sus dos compañeras, en el segundo piso, quizás querían dormir de una vez por todas.

Kate comenzó a mover sus manos de manera sensual, inconscientemente, y se sintió satisfecha de la penetrante mirada que él le dedicaba.

Sabiendo que jugaba con fuego, le dedicó una mirada traviesa y luego extendió sus manos con la intención de hacer que él también bailara. En ese momento no estaba pensando en nada y por lo mismo no dudo en reírse cuando él se movió como Elvis un momento y luego ya más liberado hizo sus movimientos típicos de niño encantador. Todos sus gestos eran algo infantiles y cómicos, nada como los de sus ex –novios y por lo mismo se sentía extremadamente feliz de que Castle estuviera ahí. No quería al hombre perfecto, ni al galante, ni mucho menos al más maduro. Quería al hombre que la hiciera feliz todas las noches con cosas tan tontas como esas.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y él no dudo en moverse como las caricaturas cuando el protagonista llamaba a la chica más bonita para bailar. Kate no se hizo la desentendida, por lo que luego de dedicarle una sonrisa coqueta y morderse el labio inferior – provocando a Castle de maneras inhumanas – se acercó con pequeños saltos hasta el cuerpo ajeno y se paró frente a él fingiendo total inocencia

-There's no such thing as wild enough / Maybe we just think too much / Who needs to play it safe in love – Cantó animado aunque no pareciera ser el mejor cantante. Obviamente no le importaba y por lo mismo le tomó de las mejillas y cerró los ojos - Let's be crazy / Who cares if we're crazy

-We gotta be crazy / I know that we're crazy – Susurró cerrando los ojos igualmente - So let's be crazy

Sintiendo sus respiraciones chocar sonrió mucho más amplio y abrió los ojos sabiendo que con la única persona que podría volverse loca seria con Castle. Solo debía avanzar y la verdad ya no sentía tanto miedo como antes, es más, estaba segura que podría decirle las palabras indicadas, solo necesitaba que él le mirara y le indicara que quería dar ese paso ¿Cómo no iba a querer si la tenía agarrada tan fuertemente contra su cuerpo? No lo sabía, pero necesitaba esa confirmación para armarse de valor " _eres patética Kate"_ pensó con cierta diversión.

Notando como la música había terminado y ahora el silencio reinaba en la habitación, por escasos segundos, logro ver esos ojos azules tan hermosos y llenos de vida. Sin poder aguantarse por la hermosa visión se mordió el labio inferior intentando poder contener todas sus emociones. Aun no sabía cómo era posible tanta felicidad en su cuerpo a pesar de haber pasado por todas esas penas antiguas.

Sonriendo al saber lo que ya se acercaba cerró sus ojos dejando completa libertad a Castle para que se moviera a su antojo.

Sintiendo sus labios rozar contra los suyos no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo por lo que se venía. Castle debía tener claro a esas alturas que ella quería avanzar, que ella le estaba dando toda la oportunidad para que se moviera a sus anchas, pero más allá de rozar sus labios con los de ella y de abrazarla con suavidad no hizo nada más.

Frustrada abrió los ojos y se encontró de lleno con esos ojos azules mientras otra canción se escuchaba de fondo. Podía invitarlo a bailar y olvidarse de todo eso, pero quería probar sus labios como se debía, quería poder saber que se sentía sentirse completamente protegida por él cómo amante y no solo como un compañero.

Sin aguantarse más, entrecerró los ojos y apegó su cuerpo aún más al de su escritor favorito mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban por el cuello y le acariciaban el cabello.

-en el parque… antes de que te llamaran – Empezó con una sonrisa mostrando completa satisfacción por el nerviosismo ajeno – creo que dijiste algo

-no se de lo que hablas

-me tapaste los ojos, pero Kate – Ladeando su cara, beso su mejilla y se acercó a la oreja ajena – estábamos solos, en completo silencio y presiento que dijiste algo importante para mi

-¿Por qué quieres saber? – Disfrutando del aire caliente chocando contra su oreja cerró los ojos y se mordió suavemente el labio inferior para retener su sonrisa

-porque era para mi

-¿Importa eso ahora?

-quizás si, quizás no… pero quiero saberlo, soy escritor y soy curioso

-para ser escritor deberías saber leer el ambiente

-lo sé leer, pero no me moveré hasta tener completa confirmación

-¿Qué más necesitas?

-lo que todo escritor necesita, que le digan con palabras, con escritura, todo lo que ocultan tus sentimientos- Volviendo a juntar sus narices, Kate disfrutó de los ojos azulados – no solo con tus ojos Kate, dímelo con palabras

-solo si prometes ser un arrogante

-lo seré igual

\- This time / Don't need another perfect lie – Susurró con nerviosismo parte de la canción "secrets" de One Republic mientras cerraba los ojos, quería prepararse y no parecer tan idiota, aunque creía que ya lo estaba siendo - Don't care if critics ever jump in line / I'm going to give all my secrets away

\- My God, amazing how we got this far / It's like we're chasing all those stars – siguiéndola tranquilamente intentó infundirle confianza, aunque no creía conocerse mucho la canción - Who's driving shiny big black cars?

-te amo Castle

Ese último susurro sacó de página al escritor. Ella lo sabía por como abría sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír con gracia, ella creía que él lo sabía. Él debía saberlo con todo lo que pasaba entre ellos a diario desde que se conocieron, pero nada era como decirlo con palabras al parecer.

Dejándole un momento para que analizara las cosas le acaricio la mejilla y vio como la sonrisa poco a poco inundaba su expresión y volvía a tener esa expresión de felicidad y confianza que tanto amaba.

Escuchó un suave 'también te amo', pero sinceramente no le dio importancia porque sus labios no habían podido aguantar más. No podía quedarse tranquila sin saber que se sentía besarlo y por lo mismo se había puesto de puntillas besándolo en el momento que Richard estaba cerrando los labios.

En unos primeros segundos tuvo que esperar a la reacción de él, quizás este aun pensaba que todo eso era irreal a pesar de que tenían una conexión increíble, pero cuando comprendió que ella no se alejaría reacciono. Con tranquilidad movió sus labios sobre los de ella y Kate pudo gozar del sabor a Whisky de su compañero.

Sin tener suficiente con eso, Kate lo abrazó con fuerza y le mordió el labio inferior de manera juguetona para que este abriera la boca. Necesitaba tener un beso apasionado con él, necesitaba sentirse en el paraíso con solo ese gesto y por lo mismo cuando el escritor quiso tomar el control del ósculo se dejó hacer.

Sus lenguas se juntaron y sin darse tregua alguna comenzaron una danza de reconocimiento. Cada uno participaba con completa alegría a pesar de que el que llevaba el ritmo verdaderamente era Richard.

Sintiendo que sus pulmones quedaban sin aire, Kate se volvió a parar normalmente y se separó un poco del mayor, solo para observarlo, antes de volver a juntar sus labios desesperadamente y comenzar otra batalla. Ahora era su turno de llevar el mando para hacer gozar a su pareja, después de todo no disfrutaba mucho de quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

¿Cómo era posible que esos labios tuvieran un sabor tan exquisito? ¿Cómo era posible que se haya aguantado tanto para poder gozar de eso? No lo sabía, Kate no entendía porque se había hecho tanto de rogar siendo que esto era posiblemente una de las cosas más bellas que le podrían estar pasando en la vida.

Sonriendo en el beso caminó hacia atrás y llegó hasta la cama, donde se tuvo que separar por fuerza mayor del beso dado que se había caído sobre esta. Soltando una risa se tocó los labios con sus dedos y no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos de manera provocativa en cuanto él se relamió los labios. Aun Kate se sentía un poco extraña, mas no se negó a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos en cuanto Castle se recostó sobre ella para iniciar otro beso, aunque en esta ocasión lo hicieron de una manera más tranquila queriendo disfrutar cada segundo.

-esta sin duda ha sido la mejor cita que he tenido – Dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras acariciaba el cabello de la mujer

-¿Esta? Oye que esa termino hace como 6 horas - Divertida pasó sus manos sobre el cuello de la camisa de Castle y recordó instintivamente la escena en el banco, el momento en que quiso besarlo y no pudo – esto no es una cita Castle – Susurró en un tono sexy antes de acercarlo y besarlo con pasión

-¿entonces admites que eso fue una cita? – Alzando una ceja delineo la nariz de la detective con uno de sus dedos – para mi si lo fue, fuimos a un parque… algo típico de parejas, luego me llevaste a nuestro panorama favorito, un caso de homicidios – No pudo evitar reír cuando ella lo hizo – y luego te convencí de quedarte… no sé cómo pudo darse esto en tan poco tiempo pero me gusta

-espera ¿Crees que algo pasara entre nosotros? – Abriendo los ojos como plato se separó un poco – Castle yo…

-¿Qué? – Asustado se apoyó en sus brazos y la miró, creía que todo se había solucionado – Kate yo… si es por Josh yo entiendo que…

-termine con él hace un par de días – Dijo sonriendo por la cara del mayor, no iba a poder evitar nunca hacerle ese tipo de bromas, aunque sabía que no podría durar tanto engañándolo así– no me hubiera atrevido si siguió con él

-entonces ¿no te arrepientes?

-de lo único que me arrepiento es de que me gustes tanto a pesar de ser un niño malcriado

-ya verás como eso también te gustara

Sonriendo con alegría se volvió a acomodar en la cama para quedar más pegado a ella y se sumergió en una sesión de besos en donde Kate no podía más que gozar del momento ¿Cómo podían unos cuantos beso causarle tantos estragos? Es decir, no estaban teniendo sexo, pero bien que se sentía en el paraíso en ese momento ¿eso era amor? Ya no sabía que decir, ella creía que había amado en sus relaciones pasadas, pero nada era tan mágico como tener a Castle a su lado " _incluso antes de tener algo nosotros ya sabíamos que era especial"_ pensó sonriendo.

Soltando un suspiro ambos se acomodaron a lo largo de la cama y Kate se permitió cerrar momentáneamente los ojos mientras él le repartía alguna que otra caricia por la espalda. La tranquilidad la hacía sentir tan segura que por un momento pensó en quedarse dormida, pero aún no habían decidido como lo harían " _sería normal que durmiéramos juntos… pero diablos todo con él es raro"_ gruñó a la vez que alzaba la vista y notaba como Richard se mantenía apacible con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de eso mismo. Quizás incluso estaba pensando que si fuera un sueño él no quería despertar nunca.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior esperó unos segundos y se alzó un poco para quedar con la mitad del cuerpo sobre el de él queriendo llamar su atención. Castle no se demoró mucho en verla algo sorprendido, mas no dejaba de mostrar su sonrisa y por lo mismo ella tuvo el valor de sonreírle igualmente y juntar sus frentes sin llegar a besarlo.

-tu eres muy seguro de ti mismo, lo se… pero ¿no te parece extraño? – Preguntó sin perderse en ningún momento de verle a los ojos – todo esto es raro para mi

-es extraño, porque de haber sabido que te lo sacaría con un poco de alcohol y una buena sesión de baile lo hubiera hecho antes – Riéndose la abrazo por la cintura – por otro lado ya nos hemos besados

-ya… ese beso

-que ahora puedo decir fue estupendo… creo que nunca me había excitado tanto al ver cómo me besaban y luego golpeaban a otro hombre – Dijo con una risa al recordarlo – fue asombroso aunque mi virilidad quede en duda

-eres un tonto Castle

-Kate… lo que siento por ti es de verdad

-lo sé, sino, no me hubiera debatido tanto en querer hacerlo… ahora no podrás arrancar de mi – Sonriendo de manera provocativa paso su mano por el pecho ajeno

-soy completamente tuyo

-¡Richard! ¡Kate! ¡Vengan aquí! – Separándose instantáneamente ambos, se sentaron en la cama y vieron como Martha entraba - ¡es horrible!

-¿Qué pasa madre? – Con fastidio no medido, Rick la miró esperando una buena explicación

-como ustedes estaban en su mundo escuchando música y no dejándonos dormir… Alexis y yo empezamos a ver la televisión – Habló moviendo las manos dramáticamente – el caso que están resolviendo… ese caso está en la televisión y ahora una chica a muerto, grabaron el video mostraron una parte y fue horrible

Como si fuera un tipo de señal en seguida el celular de Kate comenzó a sonar y ella no dudo en ningún segundo para contestar mientras Castle prendía la televisión de su cuarto y miraba con sorpresa la imagen frente a ellos.

La segundo victima ya había aparecido y como si no fuera poco, los asesinos lo habían grabado mandando un mensaje de que nadie estaba libre. De que la policía no podría ayudar y que todos estaban destinados a ver morir a sus hijos.

En ese momento llego Alexis quien no quiso quedarse sola y se abrazó a su abuela de manera tan necesitada que podría decirse que la escena era tierna sin contar con la noticia.

Soltando un gruñido, Kate negó con la cabeza un momento y le dijo a Ryan que no importaba que, debían sacar a la prensa antes de entrar por el cuerpo, que ella iba enseguida. Cortando la comunicación Kate apoyó el celular en su frente y se tranquilizó. Su promesa a Castle se había roto por su distracción.

Girándose vio como el escritor calmaba a su familia con palabras de confianza para luego verla a ella con determinación. Era claro que no se iba a quedar en la casa sabiendo que los asesinos seguían sueltos y ella no se encontraba con la suficiente fuerza como para negarse a esa petición. Por mucho que lo quisiera negar, lo necesitaba.

Kate se despidió de ambas chicas antes de llamar a un taxi, ahora sí que si necesitaba llegar a su casa para ir en su propio carro

-¿Te veo allá?

-sí, no te demores mucho –Habló desde la puerta sonriendo con suavidad

-dejare a Alexis segura y partiré para allá, no me demorare mucho, lo prometo

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Kate alzó una mano para despedirse, pero en ese momento sintió como Richard le besaba intensamente en los labios para infundirle confianza, cosa que logró al instante. Al separarse se sonrieron mutuamente y se despidieron en silencio.

Kate hubiera deseado que el asesino se detuviera al menos un día a pensar. Todo ese ataque era pasional. La rabia había inundaba al asesino de tal manera que se empecino con Ziegler, pero aun así todo había sido premeditado. La chica asesinada ahora mismo, había cambiado de forma. No solamente la habían asesinado, sino que la habían grabado y lo más seguro es que habían enviado una copia a los medios " _es como si fuera un ataque terrorista o incluso unos videos de la web negra"_ pensó sintiendo asco a la vez que veía aparecer su departamento.

Pagándole al chofer se bajó y sin esperar mucho se subió en su auto para poder manejar hacía la escena del crimen.

El lugar estaba atestado de periodistas, parecía ser que todos querían poder tener la exclusiva y es por eso que cuando llegó a la entrada sintió como todos se acercaban a ella como pirañas queriendo respuestas. Obviamente ella no dijo nada y por lo mismo entro informándole al oficial que Castle estaba por llegar también.

Al entrar se encontró con Ryan y el oficial a cargo del FBI, nada bueno podía significar eso por lo que respiro hondo y se acercó hasta quedar con ellos y poder saludarles como era debido.

El oficial la invito a entrar al cuarto y por un momento dudo, sobre todo cuando Ryan le dijo que no era necesario con una cara adolorida, aun así se hizo de las fuerzas y se metió al refugio del diablo.

Sintiendo asco de lo que veía, no pudo contener sus ganas de taparse la cara. La muchacha había sido torturada en una silla con electricidad, los huesos de sus dedos estaban todos fracturados y presentaba los mismos hematomas y cortes que la anterior víctima.

Respirando hondo se acercó a Lanie y con su cara más profesional pregunto la causa de muerte. Obviamente después de haber sufrido una buena cantidad de tiempo, los asesinos le habían cortado el cuello.

-al igual que la otra víctima ella sufrió… quizás querían conseguir algo – Dijo la morena con lastima intentando tomarla con el máximo cuidado posible

-esto no es posible – Dijo confundida – el video mandado parecía ser dirigido a todos los adolescentes, pero…

-¿Pero?

-mírala Lanie, ella a pesar de la tortura y maltrato durante quien sabe cuántos días parece venir de una buena familia – Dijo mirando el cuerpo de la chica, tenía un tatuaje – esto son ataques contra niños ricos

-posiblemente puede tener que ver con el congreso que se está realizando estas dos semanas – Esposito apareció por una esquina – según tengo entendido son 27 familias invitadas de todos los países

-¿Cuántas tienen hijos con el rango de nuestras víctimas?

-12

-¿Alguno a declarado la desaparición de sus hijos?

-ninguno…

-bien, vuelvan a la oficina, yo hablare con el oficial – Dijo cerrando los ojos empezando a caminar – chicos, llévense a Castle con ustedes, que no vea el cuerpo

Con el asentimiento de ambos, ella se acercó al hombre que antes la había saludado y se puso a conversar sobre el caso. Parecía ser que este ya no podría mantenerle información oculta por lo que luego de un par de minutos el hombre del FBI comenzó a soltar la información verdaderamente importante.

Parecía ser que esto no iba ocurriendo solo por este congreso, sino que en los dos eventos pasados había ocurrido lo mismo. Con el mismo modus operandi, con los mismos padres despreocupados y para empeorar las cosas sin encontrar pistas alguna.

Kate preguntó qué tan crítico había sido en las dos convenciones pasadas y pronto se había arrepentido de querer saber, no podía ser que ya 7 niños no tenían justicia, ni siquiera por parte del FBI.

Despidiéndose del hombre prometió estar en contacto y salió del lugar sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar ¿Cómo podía un caso llevarla desde el cielo hasta el mismo infierno? Aun no se creía que hace un momento pudiera estar besando a Castle y en otro estar con todo el estómago revuelto por las escenas vistas en ese día.

Se dio fuerza para enfrentar a la prensa y salió del lugar sintiendo flash y bullicio a su alrededor, aun así no tomó ninguna pregunta y caminó con paso firme hasta que llegó a su auto. Fue en ese momento en que notó a Castle apoyado en su auto aparentemente tranquilo, aunque claro, Kate sabía que el hombre por dentro se encontraba nervioso y con el corazón en una mano. se acercó con una leve sonrisa en los labios y le quitó el seguro a su auto para que se metiera dentro

-Ryan y sito no me dejaron entrar – Dijo con un puchero bastante cómico - ¿Tus ordenes?

-sí, no tenemos tiempo para que veas el cuerpo… tenemos que encontrarlos ya – Intentó parecer serena, pero no podía, no teniendo la información

-¿Qué tan grave es?

-en los dos años anteriores ya había pasado – Comenzando a conducir arrugó la nariz – el FBI intenta seguirle el rastro, pero no pueden y gracias a los padres llevan 7 muertes conocidos al menos

-¿7? ¿Por qué nadie sabía?

-porque son hijos de ricos que no quieren hablar… y Castle, tenemos que hacerlos hablar

Sin recibir respuesta ambos cambiaron de tema para comenzar a compartir teorías hasta llegar a la comisaria. Algunas de ellas eran mucho más alocadas de lo que ya habían pensado, pero con Castle se sabía que nada era normal.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaria se bajaron del auto y se permitieron dedicarse una última sonrisa antes de subir fingiendo que no pasaba nada entre ellos dos. Habían dejado al silencio entre ellos decidir que no dirían nada de nada por lo menos por ahora. Kate aún no se sentía preparada para anunciar cosas tan personales como esas y Castle no quería perder la oportunidad de disfrutar eso un poco más, aunque posiblemente todo el mundo sospechara.

Al entrar al piso, Kate recibió en seguida el llamado de Gates, obviamente solo ella, para informarle que debía proceder con cuidado. Al parecer los padres no estaban muy de acuerdo en estar siendo investigados si eran las víctimas, cosa que no pudo más que molestar a la castaña por la poca consideración de ellos. Cada día sentía mucha más lastima por aquellos niños que, parecía ser, sufrían toda la vida, aunque claro eso no los exentaba de sus comportamientos.

Soltando un suspiro se sentó en su escritorio y observó los dos pizarrones. Las fotos de sus dos víctimas estaban pegadas en ellos al igual que otras imágenes recolectadas del departamento, las fotos de los padres del chico y la foto del collar. Algo tenía ese dije que le llamaba la atención, pero volvió a desvalorizar su instinto y se concentró en la línea de tiempo hasta que vio un café a escasos centímetros de ella.

Sonriendo en agradecimiento bebió de este y cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro. Amaba mucho tomar café y darse escasos segundos de libertad, ese era su paraíso, pero sabía que no podía durar mucho porque tenían a unos chicos que salvar. Sin desperdiciar más tiempo dejó el café a un lado y se acercó más a la pizarra mientras le comentaba todos los hechos a Castle esperando una teoría mejor que la de unos ovnis tratando de regresar a la nave nodriza a sus experimentos fallidos.

-quizás… - Se detuvo al escuchar sonar su propio celular. Un número desconocido

-anda, yo estaré aquí

Viendo como Richard se alejaba soltó un suspiro y se acercó a Esposito para tener más datos, al parecer la segunda víctima era un poco más importante, no solo por ser hija de un político, sino porque era una activista en contra la trata de blancas y además basar su tesis en todo el manejo de aquella mafia.

Torciendo la boca le pidió a Javier que siguiera investigando en otra pista mientras ella veía el blog de la chica. Parecía ser alguien completamente diferente a Ziegler, ella era todo lo que podrías desear en una hija ¿Entonces porque no reportarla desaparecida? No lo sabía.

Justo cuando se iba a dar por vencida con eso vio un video privado entre sus últimas publicaciones, nada fuera de lo normal en una chica, pero podría tener una pista por lo que llamo a los técnicos pidiendo que descifraran la clave y descargaran el video cuanto antes.

-Kate… tengo que salir ahora mismo

-¿A dónde? ¿Alexis te llama? – Confundida lo miró nervioso e indago un poco más, parecía ser que sudaba frio - ¿Le paso algo a Alexis?

-no, no tiene que ver con ella – mordiéndose el labio inferior la miró y le tomó de la mano como si le pidiera perdón – pronto poder explicarte un poco más, solo…. Solo confía en mi Kate

-no te preocupes, yo seguiré con el caso no es necesario que vuelvas – Ella le sonrió acariciando con su pulgar la mano de él

-te lo explicare

-estaré esperando

* * *

 **hasta aquí llegamos**

 **el próximo capitulo se vendrá con mas emociones. solo puedo decir que esa llamada es importante para el futuro. ya deben asumir de que se trata aun así esperenlo.**

 **sin mas que decir los dejo esperando sus comentarios si gustan.**

 **un beso, un abrazo y se me cuidan**

 **atte**

 **Zack Engel**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello~**

 **buenas tardes, aquí estamos con otro capitulo que espero les guste.**

 **como siempre, aunque me digan que no es necesario les agradezco de corazón los review. guiguita, MJCASBELL, Minf y a Katerin939 por los comentarios. siempre es un agrado leerles, me sacan una sonrisa sin siquiera pensarlo**

* * *

Capítulo 7

 ** _¿que pasaría si... tenemos una cita real?_**

Richard tragó con fuerza y se repitió que esta era la mejor idea de momento. No quería que Kate corriera a la mira del francotirador nuevamente, pero también tenía claro de que no se lo podía ocultar para siempre, por lo mismo debía actuar con inteligencia.

Tragando con fuerza, se dio ánimos y salió del vehículo para caminar hacía el lugar donde se encontraría con el amigo de Montgomery. Se suponía que este le debía un favor y por lo mismo protegería a Kate con documentos, pero no sabía cuáles eran, tampoco si él estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ella, ni siquiera sabía si el chantajeado cumpliría su palabra. Eran muchas dudas y todas tenían una cuota de miedo al llegar a pensar que perdería a Kate.

Con el semblante duro y el ánimo un poco más recompuesto, Richard frenó su caminar y miró al frente esperando ver cualquier cosa. En el teléfono el hombre sonaba imponente, adulto y quizás con una educación de elite, por lo mismo cuando lo halló en la oscuridad intentó memorizar la mayor cantidad de detalles. Su expresión, su cara, hasta su ropa si en algún momento se hacía útil recordarle.

Queriendo acercarse, dio unos pasos y se vio frenado por la voz imponente del hombre. Parecía ser que este se protegería incluso de Richard, por lo que tragó con fuerza y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para intentar controlar el nerviosismo. Aunque la verdad eso era imposible ya que todo sonaba a una película de espías y lamentablemente Kate se encontraba siempre en el fuego cruzado.

-¿Por qué me llamó? – Preguntó intentando sonar autoritario, imitando los interrogatorios de los chicos - aún no sé quién es usted

-mi nombre es indiferente… solo tiene que saber que soy el mediador para mantener a Beckett viva – Dijo tranquilamente haciendo alterar a Richard – deben dejar a los padres fuera del caso

-¿Cómo? Pero si los padres no hacen nada por sus hijos

-existen victimas que simplemente no pueden ser salvadas… mejor preocúpese de los vivos, señor Castle

-me esta diciendo que el caso de Johanna Beckett nunca será resuelto – Apretando la mandíbula con impotencia intentó tranquilizarse. No podía alterarse y perder su único contacto – si tiene información importante ¿Por qué no la da a conocer?

-la información no está completa… además no está en mi demandar a otros. Perdería mi tiempo

-entonces démela a mí, yo puedo investigar y…

-Señor Castle, procure dejar fuera de esto a los padres sino...

-¡no es solo la vida de Kate! ¡7 niños han muerto! – Negando con la cabeza se acercó un poco más. Escuchaba un auto, pero no le dio importancia - ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?

-porque mi prioridad es cuidarme… solo hago un favor. Mucha gente muere señor Castle, ordene sus prioridades.

-señor maldición…

-hasta luego, no me busque señor Castle. Yo lo buscare

Sorprendido, vio con incredulidad un auto posicionarse entre los dos y desaparecer a los escasos

Segundos dejándolo sin el rastro del amigo de Montgomery. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero no podía mantenerse pasivo, no solo porque la petición de ese hombre era descabellada, sino porque Kate de ninguna forma les perdonaría la vida a esos padres.

Mirando a su entorno sintió nervios de que alguien lo observara. Aun no confiaba del todo en ese hombre, no teniendo en cuenta de que podía tener información importante referente al caso, por lo que se apuró a llegar a su auto y salir del estacionamiento. No sabía a donde ir, pero si sabía que no se iba a detener a pensarlo, no cuando alguien podría estar siguiéndole para mantenerlo callado.

Soltando un suspiro miró a todos lados y pronto se encontró estacionando al frente de una cafetería. Lo mejor sería estar en un lugar lleno de gente sin exponer a Kate a ningún tiro, ya en un rato volvería al loft y esperar a que Kate se animara a volver para dormir. Necesitaba verla dormir para tranquilizarse un poco.

Kate torció la boca y miró hacía el ascensor una vez más. Recordaba muy bien como le había dicho a Castle que no era necesario que volviera, pero ahora mismo se arrepentía porque necesitaba un poco de ánimos y actitud positiva frente al caso.

Negando con la cabeza, se recordó que era policía y por lo mismo miró nuevamente la pizarra con objetividad. Aun no podía entender como los padres no hacían nada por salvar a sus hijos, tampoco el hecho de que aún no dieran con los primeros asesinos, ni mucho menos el que el FBI no tuviera esto solucionado " _bueno, siempre se toman su tiempo, el gobierno… todo siempre el gobierno"_ pensó malhumorada antes de acercarse a la pizarra y anotar otro hecho encontrado en el expediente de la chica.

Sintiendo su móvil vibrar vio el identificador y se dio cuenta de que era un número privado, dudo un poco, pero aun así le aceptó la llamada.

Al otro lado del celular se encontraba el jefe a cargo del FBI, parecía ser que tenían una pista para atrapar los asesinos. Sonriendo se sintió mal por haberles criticado, aun así actuó con profesionalismo y ofreció su ayuda, más el hombre solo le dijo que esperara ordenes ya que se iban a asegurar de que realmente eran ellos. Asintiendo con la cabeza ella le dio todo lo recaudado. Le dijo que los padres eran claves y tenían que interrogarles, pero el agente le pidió disculpas diciendo que no podía dejarla. Eran órdenes de más arriba y la policía no tenía derecho a contradecirles.

Algo molesta asintió y cortó la llamada viendo nuevamente al ascensor. Era evidente que Richard ya no aparecería por ahí, después de todo el reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana por lo que haciendo caso a las ordenes previas, tomo su chaqueta y se fue al ascensor.

En cierto sentido se sentía algo decepcionada, no sabía que tan importante era la llamada que recibió Castle, pero pensaba que de alguna u otra forma el escritor la hostigaría para que volviera al loft. Sonriendo se reprendió por esa idea, siempre esperaba que el mayor tomara la iniciativa para ella solo moverse cómoda, aun así no se atrevía a marcarle al teléfono para ver si la oferta seguía en pie.

Aparentando tranquilidad la detective se subió a su auto y condujo por las calles de Manhattan hasta su casa. Lo mejor sería despejar su mente con un sueño reparador, velas y música relajante, ya mañana llamaría a Castle y conversarían un poco mejor del caso y de cómo iban a proceder.

Sonriendo al recordar aquel desastroso baile, estacionó y se subió al ascensor. Con cada paso que daba su felicidad incrementaba y agradecía bastante el hecho de que no se bebió por completo el vaso de Whisky. Lo más seguro es que hubiera terminado borracha y ninguno de los dos se merecía semejante estupidez.

Protegida ya en su hogar, miró a su alrededor y soltó un suspiro. Recién ahora recordaba que había dejado un bolso con parte de su ropa en la casa de él, " _al menos tendré una excusa para llamarlo mañana temprano"_ pensó divertida mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Ni bien se despojó de su ropa, se puso su pijama y se lanzó en la cama. Se sentía agotada y algo sola, no es que no le pasara a menudo, pero hace unas pocas horas había estado entre los brazos de Castle creyendo que podría mantenerse para siempre ahí. En cambio ahora estaba estancada en la investigación y sola en la cama. En cierto momento se imaginó despertando todos los días junto al escritor y la idea no le desagrado a pesar de que eso implicaba saltarse muchas etapas de su relación.

La noche, aunque no había sido lo que ella esperaba, se pasó rápidamente. Logró despertarse en la mañana temprano y sin mucha pereza. Como era lunes debía cumplir con un horario, pero aun así sabía que les perdonarían a todos los del caso llegar un poco tarde.

Dándose ánimos se fue a cambiar rápido y tomó su celular justo cuando comenzaba a sonar mostrando la cara de Castle en él. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios mientras contestaba

-Castle… espero hayas dormido bien

-bueno, creí que me llamarías para cuando llegaras al loft

-¿Qué? Yo… yo creí que…

-te invite a dormir Kate, la gracia de eso es que lo hubieras hecho

-lo siento – Avergonzada negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba hasta el estacionamiento - ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-no sabía a qué hora te ibas a desocupar y tuve que hacer unas cosas… te llamaba por eso mismo

-¿Paso algo? – Alzando una ceja pusó el celular en alta voz y encendió el auto - ¿Es por la llamada de anoche no?

-nada importante aún creo, pero no poder ir a ayudarte… aun me quedan cosas que hacer

-ya…

-pero me gustaría que me llamaras cuando te liberes en la tarde y salgamos. Ahí si te arrastrare al loft para que te quedes a dormir

-no es necesario Cas…

-lo es Kate, no hemos formalizado nada, no lo hemos hablado y sinceramente no quiero perder tiempo contigo… durante estos cuatro años me hiciste madurar, así que no te dejare escapar

-ya… supongamos que maduraste – riéndose estacionó mientras escuchaba las quejas de Castle – te llamare apenas salga… así que mi querido escritor no te metas en muchos lios

-lo intentare detective, usted tampoco se meta en lios

-al menos yo se solucionarlos

-y yo tengo alguien que los puede solucionar… hasta pronto detective

-nos vemos escritor.

Sintiéndose algo renovada, se dio ánimos y se encaminó al piso de homicidios para poder seguir con el caso. Tenían que resolverlo, no solo porque podía aparecer una octava victima, sino porque a todos les afectaba más el hecho de que tuviera que ver con niños, niños que nunca fueron defendidos, realmente, por sus padres.

Pasando las horas, Kate revisó el video una y otra vez junto a Javier y ambos sacaron varias pistas, entre ellas una conexión aparente con Leonhard Ziegler y otra niña. Se suponía que la víctima, Alessia Tarenzi iba a investigar más, pero dejaba constancia en internet ya que el tema era bastante turbio al parecer.

Soltando un suspiro siguió investigando otras pistas, incluso intentó llamar a los padres de Alessia, pero el patriarca de la familia se negó y amenazó con demandar si seguían molestando. Frustrada cortó con fuerza y les aviso a los chicos que iba a ir a comer, necesitaba recomponer fuerzas, por eso mismo salió del edificio y pondero llamar a castle. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien tiró de su mano y la obligó a girar.

-por favor… necesito hablar con usted, pero en un lugar seguro… que nadie sepa

La mujer aparentaba tener unos cuarenta años más o menos y lo más lógico era que el sentido de supervivencia de Kate saliera a flote, más la curiosidad y autosuficiencia se hicieron dueños del momento y sin rechistar la encamino hacía el bar que iba.

Sentadas en la mesa más apartada, la mujer descubrió un poco su cara para demostrarle quien era. Stella Tarenzi se encontraba frente a ella con los ojos hinchados a mas no poder, su manos temblaban agarrando fuertemente una fotografía, lo más seguro de su pequeña. Sintiéndose un poco identificada pidió dos café y espero a que estos trajeran su pedido para volver a mirarla, no sabía que decir.

La mujer comenzó a tartamudear algunas incoherencias. Hablaba de Leonhard de manera tan cercana que la alarmó, más la mujer parecía ser de todo menos una asesina. No temblando así.

Dedicándole todo el tiempo del mundo se enteró de que su esposo si ocultaba algo. Al parecer tenía un negocio con Bjorn Ziegler con drogas y nadie se enteraba de ello por un tercer cómplice que les hacia la vida más sencilla.

Maldiciendo por no poder interrogarlo cerró los ojos y de repente sintió el papel fotográfico arrugado tocando su piel por lo que abrió los ojos y lo tomó como si fuera un objeto sumamente importante.

-ella era hermosa, amaba la vida… me decía que quería acabar con el mal en el mundo – Dijo con una sonrisa triste – Alessia… ¿sabe que significa detective? Es defensora de la humanidad… mi niñita no tenía que estar en esto… fue mi único tesoro que no se me arrebato… y hoy…. Hoy no la puedo tener entre mis manos ni para darle sepultura

-¿Por qué los padres no quieren hablar? Usted ama a su hija ¿Nunca hizo nada para poder recuperarla?

-detective, usted es fuerte como Alessia, ella peleaba, ella descubría y ella amaba – Sonrió acariciando las manos de Kate – yo no soy así, no puedo traicionar a mi marido

-deme una pista, permítame hacer justicia por su hija

-muchos niños necesitan justicia… no sé cómo se llaman… pero mi hija quería hablar con una Vinográdov… ella estaba descubriendo la verdad detective… mi niñita estaba intentando enmendar mis errores

-¿la familia Vinográdov?

Sin responderle, tomo las manos de Kate y las apretó fuertemente, como si con eso le diera las fuerzas. Levantándose la soltó y desapareció del lugar dejando a una Kate confundida. No sabía de qué errores hablaba, pero debían interrogar a esa familia.

Decidida, pagó la cuenta y fue a la prefectura donde recibió una llamada de Lanie, al parecer había encontrado sangre de una tercera víctima, también encontró cabello oculto en el zapato y por ultimo una escritura nerviosa en la espalda apuntando el nombre de Dummond Tarensi.

Sonriendo hizo todo lo correspondiente, lo llamó aludiendo a las pruebas y lo interrogó con maestría, más el hombre parecía una verdadera piedra porque no respondió a nada. En ocasiones apretaba la mandíbula, como si realmente la muerte de Alessia le molestara, pero no sabía si era por amor a ella o porque había dejado su nombre como principal sospechoso.

Dejando libre al hombre se fue a su escritorio y Ryan llegó con la sonrisa en su cara, al parecer la sangre de la tercera víctima concordaba con el cabello encontrado. Todo eso pertenecía a Nadezhda Vinográdov, una niña de 14 años que según su foto se parecía mucho a la encontrada en donde mantenían oculto a los chicos.

Comenzando a hacer llamadas se le pasó la hora volando. Ella quería seguir ahí investigando, quería darle justicia a Alessia y a Leonhard como fuera posible, pero sabía que no podía hacer mucho más. No cuando el agente del FBI le había soltado la bronca, cuando Gates la reprendió por no seguir instrucciones, pero por sobre todo, sabía que no podía seguir investigando cuando la cara de Castle apareció en la pantalla.

Sonriendo suave tomó su celular y pondero en dejarlo un poco en espera, no porque estuviera enojada con él, sino porque le encantaba sentirse tan deseada por el escritor que siempre insistía. Riéndose por su estúpida acción contestó con la voz más suave que tenía y luego de un rato quedaron en cenar en un restaurante algo privado para poder hablar.

Ansiosa por la cita se fue rápidamente a su casa y se desconectó del caso. Lo más seguro era que Castle le preguntara sobre los hechos y empezara a formar teorías, pero ahora quería investigar más el sentimiento de sentirse una mujer deseada por el escritor que por las masacres de niños. Pidiéndoles perdón, ocupó toda su mente para arreglarse de la mejor manera posible.

Viéndose en el espejo se sonrió de lado y entrecerró los ojos creyéndose una tonta. No podía entender porque se emocionaba tanto, después de todo sería una cita como cualquier otra " _no, será una cita con tu autor favorito, con tu confidente, con tu amigo… con la persona que más amas"_ pensó creyendo que esa voz venía más de su subconsciente que de ella misma.

Sintiendo su celular vibrar nuevamente, se hizo a la idea de dejarse llevar esta noche y disfrutar con Castle por lo que acepto la llamada diciéndole que ya bajaba y se despidió de su departamento.

Nerviosa como nunca antes, salió a la calle y se encontró a Castle vistiendo algo formal, pero no pretencioso. El hombre estaba apoyado en su Mercedes-Benz y no dejaba de mirarla, al parecer ahora iba a darse el lujo de no retenerse porque Kate sentía un leve cosquilleo por la intensidad de sus ojos.

Agarrando la fuerza que siempre la caracterizaba se acercó a él y le guiño con un ojo antes de besar su mejilla a propósito. ' _¿Nos vamos ya o te quedaras toda la noche mirándome?'_ susurró cerca de su oído antes de pedirle que se quitara y así entrar en el auto.

En un viaje silencioso, Kate se dio el gusto de analizar un poco a Castle, no solo porque el olor de él la enloquecía, sino porque le encantaba verlo con esa sonrisita de niño mimad. También le gustaba ese cabello un poco desordenado y esos ojos brillando gracias a un plan que parecía salir bien. Volviendo su vista al frente pondero en si debía decir algo o no, más se quedó callada hasta que ambos entraron al restaurante y Kate se maravilló con la elegancia del lugar.

Kate no era de las personas que Vivian en la pobreza, venia de una buena familia y le gustaba darse pequeños lujos con el dinero que ganaba en la comisaria, pero debía admitir que nunca sería tan rica como Castle. Pensando en ello se sentó y miro su entorno ¿Cómo iba a ella poder ganarle a cualquier otra mujer de ese estatus? Richard era rico y eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

-eres mejor que cualquier mujer que he conocido Kate –Con tranquilidad, Richard la sorprendió mientras leía la carta – no debes sentirte incomoda

-no es tan incómodo – Dijo intentando arreglar la situación. Sus inseguridades siempre ganaba y temía que eso arruinara su futuro con Richard – es solo algo complicado… no soy mucho de este mundo y tal vez te…

-eres de las que prefieren los delivery, la comida tailandesa es tu favorita… con un café eres completamente feliz y te sientes amada – Sonriendo le tomó de la mano haciendo que Kate se mordiera su labio – tu actividad favorita es encontrar la verdad y luchas siempre por darle paz a las familias… eres tan independiente que me da miedo que no sea suficiente para ti… yo soy demasiado dependiente, soy una lapa y lo más seguro es que cometa muchos errores

-hmmp… es ilógico – Sonriendo negó con la cabeza - veo todo eso en ti y creo que están dentro de las cosas que más me gustan de ti

-entonces disfruta… y si tienes miedo permíteme ayudarte

-y… ¿Si en algún momento te alejo? ¿Te grito que te vallas y que me dejes en paz?

-te daré tu espacio… lo más seguro es que me coma las uñas, que busque escusas para encontrarte en la calle o ir a tu casa… pero esperare a que quieras volver

-no sé si es una virtud o no esa seguridad tuya… demasiado confiado en que volveré a ti

-desde el momento en que te vi, y sé que tú lo sentiste, supe que era el destino… pocos escritores tenemos este privilegio de encandilar con nuestra belleza a nuestras musas

-ya "hermosura", vuelve a la realidad para que podamos pedir y comer de una vez

Con la risa de Castle ambos pidieron la recomendación de la casa y degustaron la comida entre miradas, caricias y risas. Para Kate todo esto era nuevo, era claro que la cita distaba mucho de ser igual a todas las que tuvo, pero no por eso fue mala, sino que, muy por el contrario, fue estupenda. Castle se esmeraba por hacerle sentir cómoda con conversaciones banales y ella se dejaba llevar a la vez que indagaba más en la vida privada ajena.

No era que no lo conociera, pero le gustaba mucho más hablar con Richard a secas que con el conocido Richard Edgar Castle, no porque detestara al escritor, sino porque la esencia de Rick le encantaba. Sonriendo negó con la cabeza escuchando otra de las anécdotas de Alexis y las complicaciones que tuvo Castle por salir a flote con ella, era obvio que no se quejaba, pero si admitía que fue difícil solo.

Mordiéndose el labio volvió su mirada al plato vacío y se puso a pensar como seria con ellos dos. Era obvio que ella no actuaría como Meredith, ella quería ver crecer a sus hijos " _pero ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ni siquiera le hemos puesto nombre a esto y ¿pienso en tener hijos? Primero la cama y ahora hijos… Kate ya vuelve a la realidad, anticiparse nunca es bueno"_ algo asustada por su pensamiento miró al contrario sonriendo a duras penas. No sabía muy bien cómo, pero Rick conseguía hacerle pensar en un futuro feliz, uno como el de sus novelas en donde siempre al final del libro quedabas con una sensación de paz. Una sensación de que podías adueñarte del mundo y le encantaba, aunque no sabía si Castle podría conseguir escribir la historia de los dos de manera que todo fuera sencillo. Una historia sin muertes, sin desolación y frustración por los acontecimientos de la vida.

Terminada la cena y ya sin mucho más que conversar, Richard pagó la cuenta y ambos salieron del restaurante con una sonrisa en los labios. Kate había comenzado a bostezar, no por aburrimiento, sino porque el cansancio mental era demasiado y el poco sueño no ayudaba en nada.

Saliendo del estacionamiento Castle no le pregunto a Kate nada, solo se puso a conducir hasta el loft de él y por mucho que ella estuviera nerviosa no se quejó. Kate quería pasar más tiempo con él y con su familia para sentirse parte de esta aunque pareciera que en ocasiones incomodara a la menor. Sabía que muchas mujeres habían pasado por su vida, Richard nunca ocultaba eso, y por lo mismo le gustaba sentirse y saber que era diferente a todas. Le gustaba esa sensación de aceptación que le daba Alexys a pesar de que en ocasiones demostrara su pequeño miedo porque le apartara de su padre.

Con un camino tranquilo pudieron llegar sin contratiempos, aun así Richard no se bajó del auto. Mirándolo sin comprender lo vio acercarse desde su asiento y como si fuera en cámara lenta recibió el beso con una sonrisa estampada en la cara. Esta vez los labios de él no sabían a Whisky, ni tampoco eran besos nerviosos ni apasionados. Ahora tenían un pequeño sabor dulce que lograron ensanchar aún más su expresión de felicidad y sin ninguna duda respondió con la misma suavidad a cada corto beso que le otorgaba.

-no sabes cómo me alegra esto Kate

-y recién estamos empezando Castle

-¿En algún momento me llamaras Rick?

-mmgh~ después te encantara que te llame Castle, Castle

Sin dejar su expresión provocativa gozo de la mirada ajena y sin esperar más tiempo se bajó del auto con tranquilidad. Lo espero pacientemente a un costado del vehículo y cuando volvieron a juntarse Kate se permitió apoyarse en el dejando que la abrazara por el hombro con una sola mano. Todo se sentía demasiado bien para ella, se sentía como un sueño hecho realidad, no solo porque se creía con el poder de llevar el control en esto, sino porque el sentimiento de calidez se podía comparar un poco con aquella sensación pérdida por la muerte de su madre. Kate lograba al fin sentirse nuevamente viva.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, Alexis se acercó feliz de verlos a ambos y abrazó a Kate como si no la hubiera visto en años. La pelirroja era una hija excelente, no se cansaba de pensarlo, y por lo mismo cerró los ojos disfrutando de la cercanía a la vez que le saludaba con cierta ternura en su voz. Liberándose del abrazo, sintió inmediatamente los brazos maternales de Martha y no pudo más que reír al pensar en la suerte de Castle al tener esto todos los días. Ella pensaba que formar una familia estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, pero con ellos cerca se sentía capaz de todo y por lo mismo quería luchar por ella misma. Luchar por ella y por ellos que tanto le entregaban sin darse cuenta ni pedirle nada a cambio.

-¿Han podido conseguir algo? – Preguntó Martha con un pequeño tono de miedo en su voz -¿Los atraparon?

-no, pero nos estamos acercando… en ocasiones el avance es de apoco

-da mucho miedo – Alexis bajó la cabeza abrazándose mas a su padre – pensar que le hicieron eso a Alessia

-¿La conocías Alexis?

-su blog, siempre hablaba sobre las injusticias… su blog era demasiado político y tenía debates con muchos tipos – Dijo la pelirroja torciendo la boca al recordar – incluso hizo eventos para incentivar la política para protección de inmigrantes… como mucha gente la traen ilegalmente al país

-hacía muchas cosas para tener solo 15 años, pobre niña

-decían que tendría una gran carrera política

Con un sabor amargo en la boca, Richard cortó la conversación y les dijo a sus pelirrojas que mejor se fueran a descansar. Ellos, algo nerviosos, se fueron a la habitación de él y Rick le estiró el bolso para que lo tomara y se fuera a cambiar al baño. Kate aceptó sin poder evitar ponerse roja y salió del lugar casi corriendo.

No entendía como podía ponerse tan nerviosa. Ella ya había dormido con otros hombres, la mayoría gente de su entorno de trabajo y por lo mismo debía saber que esto no sería extraño para ninguno de los dos, ni él ni ella misma eran vírgenes así que el nerviosismo no tenía cabida. Soltando un suspiro se volvió a reprender y decidió cambiarse de ropa agradeciendo haber traído una camiseta ancha junto a un short. Al menos se sentiría un poco protegida " _mierda… me siento como una quinceañera tonta… debería controlarme de una vez por todas o lo único que lograre será divertir a Castle"_ pensó sintiéndose un poco más tranquila. Si de algo estaba segura, era de que el hombre buscaría la forma para mantener el ambiente cómodo y si eso era a costa de su nerviosismo quizás lo haría encantado. Después de todo Castle siempre sería Castle.

Decidida, asomo su cabeza por la puerta y lo vio acostado encima de la cama sin taparse manteniendo un libro en la mano, llevaba puesto un pantalón largo y una camisa de botones, el color era azul oscuro y la verdad es que le sentaba de maravilla.

Saliendo por completo llamó la atención del hombre y se sintió satisfecha de la mirada que le dedicaba. No era solo por el hecho de que estaba embobado con su cuerpo, cosa que sabía perfectamente, sino porque parecía ser que los ojos no solo miraban su anatomía, sino que la traspasaban. Castle intentaba, por loco que sonara, ver su alma y enamorarse más o al menos eso llegaba a pensar ella cuando miraba sus ojos azules.

Riéndose por ese loco pensamiento se acercó a la cama y sin dudarlo paso por encima del escritor, dejando un beso en su mejilla en el proceso, para tomar su lugar. Ni siquiera habían decidido si dormirían juntos, pero Kate sentía que no necesitaban palabras para dejarlo claro y no se equivocó porque en cuanto se acostó en la cama él dejo el libro a un lado y se apegó a ella.

-es una lástima que estén aquí – Susurró lo bastante bajo como para que solo Kate escuchara a pesar de que estaban solos en la habitación – sino, te haría el amor aquí mismo, detective

-así que ¿dos citas bastan para llevarla a la cama? Es un dato interesante escritor – Sonriendo de lado apoyó su cabeza en el brazo ajeno y posó su mano en el pecho del mayor – será mejor que sigas imaginándolo

-lo he imaginado bastante – Sin importarle mucho llevó su mano inmovilizada por la cabeza de Kate a la espalda de ella, sin incomodarla, y comenzó a acariciarla con sus dedos – para mí ya hemos tenido más de 100 citas y ni te imaginas cuantas veces lo hemos hecho

-pero ninguna será recordada cuando eso pase en verdad – Viendo la ceja alzada de Richard soltó una risa, le encantaba el no haber perdido ese pequeño juego – pronto te darás cuenta que la realidad supera la ficción

-oh detective, no me provoque… sino la hare mía no solo con palabras, sino con acciones sin importarme quien entre por esa puerta – Cambiando de posiciones comenzó a darle pequeños besos en los labios mientras su mano libre la acariciaba y acercaba más a él de ser posible – eres maravillosa Kate

-veo que enredarse con un escritor no solo trae placer físico – Rio entre cada beso y lo abrazó haciendo que solo la tela estorbara entre sus cuerpos

-te lo juro, el placer verbal es un don que se me da bastante bien – Susurró sonriendo con picardía

-Castle cállate ya

Recibiendo una mirada de reproche, Kate le mordió el labio inferior y siguió besándolo por un momento más. Ahora los besos se habían hecho un poco más largos y lentos, hacían pausa cada cierto tiempo para poder ver que en los ojos ajenos la seguridad seguía entre ellos tan viva como la primera vez que se besaron.

Sabiendo que más allá de caricias y besos no podían continuar, Richard se volvió a acomodar en la cama y Kate no dudo en posar nuevamente su cabeza en el hombro de este para dormir tranquila. Quizás para el sería mucho más difícil dormir, lo había sentido en un momento cuando estaba encima suyo, pero como no dijo nada ella no lo molesto y por lo mismo se olvidó de ello.

La noche fue apacible para ella, el sueño había llegado mucho más rápido de lo normal, en cambio para él no fue tanto así. Estaba algo excitado y quizás hubiera querido desencadenar la pasión que llevaba dentro, quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba no solo con palabras, sino que con acciones. Quería adorarla y venerarla cuando la viera completamente desnuda, pero lamentablemente esa noche no seria y por lo mismo intento tranquilizarse y pensar en otra cosa.

Sin pedirlo mucho, recordó el suceso de la noche anterior y abrazó a Kate más a su cuerpo. Había logrado investigar un poco al hombre misterioso, pero todo lo llevaba a un callejón sin salidas y lo que más le preocupaba era que si ese hombre moría, la próxima persona sería Kate.

Cerrando los ojos con impotencia tomó su celular y revisó si había recibido un mensaje. No se equivocó porque en la pantalla apareció un mensaje

' _tengo algo. Central park. No llegues tarde'_

Sopesando las opciones volvió a ver a Kate, todo esto lo hacía por ella, pero debía admitir que tenía cierto miedo a lo incierto. Era un hombre adicto al misterio, siempre amaba quedarse con la intriga de lo que podría ser en cada caja misteriosa, mas esta vez prefería saberlo ya para tener armas contra cualquier cosa.

Soltando un suspiro dejó el celular en la mesa de noche nuevamente, se acomodó de tal manera que sus pies quedaron entrelazados con los de Kate y le dio un beso en la frente. Definitivamente tendría que decirle pronto todo esto, pero primero tendría que tener algo tangible en las manos para no alarmarla demás. Ahora estaban juntos y estaba seguro de que ella actuaria con lógica para que todo saliera bien.

 _Tienes que crecer papá, eres un escritor no un policía… deja de fingir_

Soltando un suspiro cerró los ojos y sintió el peso del mundo en sus hombros por un instante. No creía que era el mismo sentimiento que tenía Kate día a día por la muerte de su madre, pero creía que se parecía y por lo mismo debía hacer las cosas bien. Ya no era un niño grande jugando a ser detective, ahora era un hombre que estaba dispuesto a ayudar por completo a Kate Beckett, sin llegar al punto de dejarla sola, ni a ella ni a su familia.

Quería ayudarla y dejarla ser libre para que ambos pudieran seguir su camino sin problema, unidos o no, deseaba de todo corazón que esto se solucionara por lo que dispuesto a analizar lo obtenido por su contacto se permitió quedarse dormido abrazado a Kate.

* * *

 **hasta aquí llegamos**

 **espero que les haya gustado y cualquier comentario es bien recibido como siempre.**

 **nos vemos la próxima semana sin contratiempos espero**

 **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo.**

 **atte**

 **Zack Engel**


	8. Chapter 8

**_buenas tardes_**

 ** _junto con saludarles aquí vengo con otra entrega, me a salido un poco mas largo, pero me era necesario._**

 ** _espero que les agrade y como siempre, muchas gracias por los review._**

 ** _sin mas que decirles les dejo leer tranquilos._**

* * *

Capitulo 8

 ** _¿Que pasaría si solo pensamos en nosotros?_**

Al despertar no pudo evitar mantener la sonrisa en sus labios. Aquella sensación de poder despertarse abrazada a él, a pesar de que su "amigo" también lo estaba, era increíble y la verdad es que no quería dejar de experimentarlo y disfrutarlo. Sin miramientos volvió a cerrar los ojos y se apegó un poco más al cuerpo ajeno permitiéndose inundarse con ese olor característico de él, aun así lo dejó tranquilo en su parte baja al intentar no tocarlo mucho. No quería atormentarlo más de lo que ya debía estar.

Sintiendo una queja por parte del contrario, reprimió una pequeña risa e intentó concentrar todos sus sentidos en el caso. Por mucho que quisiera seguir ahí disfrutando de la libertad en los brazos ajenos tenía que resolver un caso y darle justicia a Alessia como también tranquilizar a la madre. Ella hubiera deseado que un policía le diera toda la verdad sobre el caso y no desestimarlo como si fuera una basura del ojo.

Recuperando la seriedad que siempre le caracterizaba dejó de abrazar al novelista para así poder apoyar toda su espalda en la cama, sin dejar de tener su cabeza en el hombro ajeno. Al instante soltó un suspiro. Si ella fuera Alessia evidentemente habría dejado una pista ¿Sería el cabello y la sangre una pista para ellos? Era obvio que la frustración y soledad sumada a la constante tortura podrían llevar a una persona a la agresividad, pero todos los chicos estaban ahí por la misma razón y Alessia no parecía llegar a esos extremos. Torciendo la boca negó con la cabeza y llevó su mano hasta tomar la ajena. Jugar con los dedos de Richard le daba cierta tranquilidad mientras pensaba en el caso.

Haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva se puso en el papel de la chica, quizás no solo quería decir que esa chica estaba ahí, quizás quería que investigaran algo en común entre ellos. " _Alessia estaba descubriendo una verdad, enmendando el error de su madre… entonces, podría ser que…"_ perturbada por su idea recordó la frase de la mujer, 'mi único tesoro no robado', quizás esa era una pista por lo que alejándose del hombre un poco, se estiró hasta el velador y marcó el número de Lanie, tenía que decirle que comparara el ADN de las dos chicas.

En un principio la morena se quejó por no recibir ni los buenos días, pero le aseguro que en cuanto llegara a la morgue lo haría.

Sonriendo cortó y casi enseguida sintió las manos del escritor en rodeándola por la cintura para atraerla nuevamente hacía él. En cuanto su espalda choco contra el pecho del mayor soltó un suspiro y se dejó hacer por este con los ojos cerrados.

Recibió cada beso en su nuca con satisfacción mientras que se removía en ocasiones por las cosquillas producidas del contacto entre la nariz de Castle y su piel. Aun así eran sensaciones exquisitas que la hacían debatirse que hacer, pero estaba clara su siguiente acción. Sonriente, se vio obligada a girar en los brazos del contrario y atrapar esos labios juguetones con los propios. Kate disfrutaba de iniciar un beso y sorprenderlo, pero disfrutaba aún más cuando este daba todo de sí para ser partícipe de esa pequeña batalla por el dominio del ósculo. Ambos eran dominantes haciendo que la batalla fuera más excitante.

Sin estar contenta con solo enredar su lengua en una danza desenfrenada, llevó su mano por debajo de la camisa del pijama, ajeno, hasta la espalda de Castle y deslizó lentamente sus uñas por sobre la piel. Instantáneamente se sintió satisfecha de sentirlo temblar y apegarse a ella con muchas más pasión de lo que esperaba, ella también tenía sus armas.

Sorprendida, no se dio cuenta de que la mano de su compañero se fue directo a su muslo para acariciarlo con cierta sutileza, más el contraste de calor le hizo erizar la piel y soltar un suave gemido separando instantáneamente sus labios. Esa era una guerra en la que ninguno de los dos quería quedarse en la banca. Lamentablemente no estaban solos y Martha solía ser demasiado entrometida cuando se trataba de ellos dos.

Sonriendo, Kate le volvió a morder el labio inferior de manera juguetona y deslizo sus uñas nuevamente por la espalda del mayor haciendo un poco de presión para que se volviera a tensar. Solo eso podrían hacer y lo sentía demasiado porque con cada segundo que pasaba la parte baja de Castle presionaba contra su vientre excitándola un poco más.

-despertar así… sería perfecto si es que pudiéramos continuar y no quedarnos con las ganas – Susurró acariciando ahora la parte interna del muslo acercándose peligrosamente a su objeto de deseo – dios, Kate no sabes cómo te deseo ahora

-me hago un poco a la idea- Riendo negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la oreja del mayor para morderle el lóbulo con un toque de sensualidad – será mejor que te controles Castle

-¿Cómo hacerlo si me provocas de manera inhumana? – Alzando una ceja separó un poco su cara de la detective permitiendo que ambos se miraran a los ojos - ¿Cómo hacerlo si te tengo y no puedo amarte como quiero? Solo con un beso tuyo me descontrolo y no quiero pensar en cómo sería mientras te hago el amor

-sí que eres un romántico Castle – Susurró sonrojada cerrando los ojos mientras sacaba sus manos de la camisa ajena y las llevaba al cuello ajeno – quizás deba invitarte a mi departamento, no es una cama matrimonial, pero dudo que la necesitemos

-yo también lo dudo – Susurró satisfecho volviendo a juntar sus labios para poder besarla.

El beso fue mucho más tranquilo y pausado, es más se permitieron disfrutar de caricias más simples y tranquilas hasta que el ruido en la cocina les advirtió que debían separarse.

Kate disfrutó e incluso se permitió reír de la frustración reflejada en el rostro de Castle. Ella también estaba aburrida de ser interrumpida o esperar más tiempo, pero aun así no podían seguir en la cama. No cuando tenían que resolver un caso y dar señales de vida a las dueñas de casa para no alarmarlas y hacerlas entrar incomodando más el momento.

Dejando que Castle ocupara primero el baño vio su ropa en el bolso estratégicamente guardada y sonrió. Al menos tenía una muda de ropa que ocupar para ese día y no levantar sospechas por lo que espero a que este saliera. Cuando lo vio vestido y con el cabello algo húmedo se le hizo difícil seguir adelante y entrar sola al baño. Castle simplemente era demasiado guapo como para pasar de él, aun así agarró el poco autocontrol que le quedaba e ignoró esa sonrisita divertida del novelista mientras iba entrando al baño.

Se bañó con rapidez, igual como siempre lo hacía en casa ajena y se vistió con unos vaqueros ajustados junto con una camisa blanca manga larga. Sus ropas era siempre las mismas así que no se preocupó más allá del cabello y del maquillaje. Cuando estuvo lista, salió encontrándose sola en la habitación, lo más seguro era que ya todos estaban en la cocina.

Algo incomoda y sonrojada salió de la habitación y se encontró con la típica escena familiar. Alexis desayunaba algo apurada para poder ir al colegio, Martha hacia comentarios de su próxima audición y Castle organizaba el desayuno haciéndole un espacio a ella también. Sonriendo se acercó creyéndose la mujer más afortunada, no cualquiera podría decir que le hacían un espacio en la familia de otra persona, no cualquier compartía esa complicidad con su ser amado, ni mucho menos con la familia.

-Kate, querida mía – Martha sonriendo se levantó y le beso la mejilla - ¿Dormiste bien?

-de maravilla – Reprendiéndose, pronto vio la mirada suspicaz de Martha y negó con la cabeza – no es como…

-no te preocupes querida, yo estoy feliz por ustedes

-abue, ya me voy ¿nos vamos juntas? – Sonriendo le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a Kate cosa que agradeció, tener de aliado a Alexis era gratificante en todo sentido – nos vemos papá, Kate espero puedan atrapar el asesino

-oh~ yo también… esas cosas no deberían pasar – Dijo la mujer agarrando sus cosas – cuídense

-ustedes también cuídense, cualquier cosa me llaman – Intervino Castle dándole más de un beso en la frente y mejilla a su hija

-papa yo te cuido a ti, tranquilo

Sonriendo Kate disfruto, como en muchas otras ocasiones, la escena de amor de dos y se fue a sentar a la mesa dándoles su espacio. Después de todo tenía que desayunar ya e ir a la oficina, aunque lamentaba verdaderamente el hecho de que justo ahora que no tenían tiempo se quedaran solos en el loft " _ah… la suerte no está de nuestro lado"_ pensó cerrando los ojos a la vez que disfrutaba del jugo de naranja junto a los panqueques con miel.

Sorprendida, abrió los ojos cuando Castle se puso des tras suyo apoyando su mentón en su hombro, aun así le sonrió de lado y le ofreció un bocado al cual no se negó en absoluto.

Intercalando los bocados pronto terminaron de desayunar y se permitieron separarse para ir a la comisaria. A pesar de que disfrutaban de la compañía ajena, Kate no quería darle más motivos a Gates para echar a Castle, como tampoco quería tener a sus compañeros pegados preguntando hasta el último detalle. Por lo mismo acordaron mantenerlo un momento más en silencio y disfrutar de esa relación.

Despidiéndose en la entrada del edificio. Kate tomó un taxi y se fue a su departamento para subirse a su coche e ir por fin a la comisaria. En el camino Ryan le había llamado diciendo que los Vinográdov estaban en la comisaria, pero solo hablaban ruso por lo que tenían que esperarla a ella para interrogarles.

Recordando el sufrimiento en los ojos de Stella, Kate se obligó a enfocarse en el caso, por lo que cuando llegó su semblante demostraba dureza y profesionalismo. Preguntó dónde estaban los padres y pronto se fue a la sala de espera, no podía ponerlos como sospechosos, para poder hablar con ellos.

Haciendo uso de sus conocimientos empezó con preguntas simples ¿Dónde la habían visto por última vez? ¿Tenía alguna conexión con Alessia o Leonhard? ¿Qué hicieron cuando la perdieron de vista? ¿Quién le tenía mala? Cosas por el estilo, a lo cual los padres entre sollozos intentaron contestar lo mejor posible, mas parecía ser que realmente no sabían mucho de todo el tema. Realmente parecían ser inocentes hasta que Javier entró a la sala y la sacó para darle una última información. Al parecer los padres habían hablado con Alessia, no solo eso, sino que el video del hotel en donde se hospedaban los rusos mostraba una fuerte discusión entre ambos y como Karolk Vinográdov empujaba con fuerza a la italiana para luego ser detenida por su mujer.

Hasta el momento ese era el último registro de Alessia por lo que volvió a la sala y luego de unas preguntas salió dejando a ambos en libertad por no tener más que evidencia circunstancial.

Maldiciendo se puso a investigar otras pistas hasta que sintió el olor de su café preferido cerca suyo por lo que se giró y sonrió con desgano aceptando la ofrenda de Castle. Soltando un suspiro se acomodó en su escritorio y disfruto de la cercanía de este cuando se sentó a su lado, ambos comenzaron a atar cabos y pronto se enfrascaron en un pequeño debate de lo que podía haber pasado sin darse cuenta que el tiempo transcurría.

Sin esperárselo, el agente del FBI llegó y con una sonrisa le dijo que habían encontrado a los niños. En seguida Kate se levantó junto a Castle y salieron hasta los vehículos para acompañar a al comando especial de rescate. El lugar era un edificio en mal estado y evidentemente abandonado lo cual lo hacía perfecto.

En un principio quisieron hacer que Kate se quedara en el vehículo a esperar, pero esta se negó rotundamente y se puso su chaleco antibalas. Despidiéndose de Castle, a quien sí que no dejaron ir, se sumergió en la oscuridad del edificio y comenzó a buscar junto a dos chicos que estaban en su grupo a los secuestrados.

En un principio no había pista de los niños, solo de cajas llenas de droga, pero al subir al segundo piso se dieron cuenta de que la sangre iba aumentando en cantidad y los gemidos de dolor también, por lo que le hizo un gesto a ambos y esperaron a que al menos tres grupos estuvieran en posición para atacar.

Todo había pasado como en una película. Los disparos comenzaron sonar y los gritos junto a la corrida irrumpieron la "tranquilidad" de los secuestradores. Estos quisieron defenderse, pero al no estar preparados se rindieron fácilmente dejando a tres heridos y un muerto por su parte.

Acercándose rápidamente a las jaulas sacó a cada chico y comenzó a buscar a la niña de 14 años, mas no la encontraba por ninguna parte haciendo que su frustración creciera aún más por no saber de ella. Intentó preguntarle a uno de los arrestados, pero este solo sonrió con prepotencia y habla en ruso, quizás muchos no comprendían, pero ella le entendió perfectamente ' _no le queda mucho tiempo'_

Mordiéndose el pulgar pensó en qué hacer. El caso legalmente estaba cerrado y el principal culpable en esa habitación se iba a ir directamente a las oficinas del FBI dejándolos fuera de todo. Sin poder permitir que eso fuera posible corrió hasta donde estaba el agente a cargo y comenzó a tener un debate con el hombre, no podía creer que eso había sido todo. Ella estaba segura de que había más por descubrir y aquel tipo era clave, pero el hombre la desestimo diciendo que era solo parte de la policía y no podía ir pretendiendo tener una mejor capacidad de análisis que ellos. Ya encontrarían a la niña sin problemas en media hora o un poco más.

Podía ser ilógico, pero todos en el FBI y la CIA eran demasiado pedantes, una característica que Kate aprendió a odiar desde que estaba en la academia soportando a cada tío que se creía especial. Sin tener más posibilidades le hizo una seña a Ryan y a Esposito para que distrajeran al oficial del FBI mientras que ella se acercaba al sospechoso. Le importaba poco ser reprendida otra vez, tenía que encontrar a Nadezhda a como dé lugar

-dime donde esta- siseo en Ruso mientras le agarraba del cuello – no tengo mucha paciencia

-si no cooperan, sus hijos morirá – dijo con una risa desagradable recibiendo un puño en su estómago – he mald… - no pudo terminar por que Kate le tapaba la boca

-ahora me dirás donde la tienen o hare de tu vida un infierno – advirtió entrecerrando más los ojos- te lo aseguro, no me quieres como enemiga

-Tarenzi

Ese susurro lo soltó demasiado fácil, aun así no pudo seguir cuestionándolo porque el agente se había dado cuenta de su presencia en el auto. Insatisfecha se separó y alzó las manos alejándose mientras escuchaba los gritos del hombre, aun así le restó importancia y fue con sus compañeros quienes negaban con la cabeza. Nada parecía darles alguna buena señal

-todos sueltan el nombre de Tarensi demasiado fácil… puede estar implicado, pero también puede ser una trampa

-el eslabón más débil – dijo Esposito mirando todo – aun así no podemos hacer nada

-la droga tienen que procesarla, pero dudo que nos den un informe

\- Beckett… el FBI nos ha pasado este caso por trata de Blancas, se recuperaron dos docenas de niños y los captores lo tienen ellos, oficialmente el caso está cerrado – Dijo Ryan con un trago amargo al no ver la niña - ¿creen que ella esta…

-sigue vivía

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Por qué solamente Leonhard y Alessia fueron expuestos? – Alzando una ceja le sonrió a Esposito - ¿recuerdas el video? Ella hablaba de drogas, de cómo hace dos años el congreso se ocupaba para el tráfico de este y la trata de blanca los tapaba…. Suena una teoría loca

-como la de Castle

-pero no lo es tanto, no cuando Lanie ha descubierto que Nadezhda y Alessia son hermanas – dijo mostrando el mensaje de Lanie

-¿Leonhard? ¿Qué mierda pinta el aquí? – Esposito alzó una ceja frustrado susurrando lo más que podía

-quizás el momento equivocado – Supuso mirando a los agentes ir y venir

-o también puede estar emparentado con las chicas – Ryan los miró con duda, aun así prosiguió – vamos, en la foto salían ellos tres enmarcados, evidentemente tenían algo en común… todas las otras fotos eran generalizadas y si estas dos están emparentadas

-Leonhard también seria parte de los hijos de Stella… los tesoros arrebatados de ella – Habló Kate abriendo los ojos como platos – fue Drummond quien empezó con la trata de blancas y la venta ilegal de niños, con sus propios hijos

-tenemos que investigar los negocios de Drummond y Bjorn. Quizás así se conocieron y comenzaron también un negocio de drogas

-venga, vamos que el caso se nos está alargando demasiado

-por cierto Kate, Castle se ha tenido que ir

-¿Te ha dicho porque?

-dijo que tenía una cita, pero que voy a saber… quizás volvió a las andadas – Dijo riendo Esposito chocando como un adolescente su mano con Ryan – Castle sí que tiene suerte

-ya… dejen de jugar y pónganse a trabajar.

Con un poco de enojo por no poder negar lo que los chicos se fueron comentando de Castle, Kate se dirigió a su auto y pensó tranquilamente. Viendo a su alrededor se preguntó si de verdad esos dos tipos tenían algo, quizás solo era una corazonada suya y en verdad habían atrapado a los culpables, pero su instinto le decía que había algo más. Su instinto le decía que esas tres familias estaban coludidas de una forma extraña y solo Stella podía ayudarla a resolver el caso.

Decidida se subió al vehículo y se pasó el resto de las siguientes tres horas investigando donde encontrar a la mujer sola, también recibió una llamada de Lanie avisándole que revisó nuevamente el dije de Leonhard. Al parecer tenía la foto de él y las dos chicas. Era un relicario "si eran familia los tres" pensó con cierto pesar, en ese instante recordó a la mejor y se sintió peor ante su soledad.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, vio a Lanie que le mostraba otra cosa que era un poco más grande. Al frente de ella se encontraba un reloj de bolsillo donde, quien sabe cómo, Leonhard había logrado ocultar una pequeña bolsa de heroína.

Negando con la cabeza agarró la evidencia y escuchó a Lanie tranquilamente hablar sobre otras coincidencias que habían tenido los asesinatos de esos dos chicos. No era menor todo ese maltrato que habían recibido y por lo mismo en cuanto salió de la morgue marcó al número de Stella y sin rodeos le dijo que tenía que confesar todo lo que sabía, sus dos hijos estaban muertos y posiblemente la tercera también por culpa de su pasividad.

Escuchando los sollozos de la mujer, sonrió cuando esta aceptó la tarea y concordaron verse en la comisaria dentro de una hora como máximo. No sabía que tanto confiar en la mujer, aun así volvió al piso de homicidios y se encaminó a su escritorio viendo con satisfacción a Castle sentado en su silla como siempre. Quizás ahora estaba un poco tenso, al igual que en muchas otras ocasiones, pero aun así agradeció que se encontrara ahí, acompañándola.

Sentándose en su silla le sonrió y se perdió un momento en sus ojos mientras le explicaba todos los avances con sumo detalle. Javier le había hecho un resumen, pero sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo con esa versión, por lo que disfruto de la curiosidad morbosa de Castle unos minutos antes de reír por sus teorías. Aun así las acepto rozando a propósito su mano con la de él.

-estoy perdiendo la cabeza Kate…

-si encontramos a la chica, Castle, tendremos mucho tiempo libre

-Gates debe darte vacaciones

Riéndose le iba a responder, pero por el ascensor apareció Stella con el mismo nerviosismo de siempre. Vio como Castle apretaba la mandíbula y le dijo que se tranquilizara, que ella había venido a ayudar, aun así no lo notó tan contento como ella. Sin darle importancia a eso se levantó y fue a recibir a la mujer para que contara todo.

En un principio la vio reacia de querer hablar, como si aún dudaba de su seguridad por lo que no le quedó más que extender el relicario y dejarla apreciar las fotografías dañadas de sus hijos. La vio querer llorar mientras que a su lado Castle arrugaba la nariz " _ah… ser padre debe ser difícil"_ pensó con cierto pesar extendiendo ahora el Reloj de bolsillo y la escucho susurrar, era de su esposo.

Cerrando los ojos un instante, Kate se concentró en la confesión de la mujer, de como el hombre había cambiado con su primer embarazo y había dado a su hijo como una señal de unión con otra familia. No quiso decir nombres, pero todo era demasiado obvio.

Al cabo de una hora escuchándola llorar y aclarar los puntos turbios del tema la dejaron ir y Kate se fue con Castle a la zona de descanso para servirse un café. Obviamente él se ofreció a prepararle un café, ella, claramente, no se negó y se sentó en el banquillo observándolo analíticamente. A Richard le pasaba algo, pero no sabía porque no lo decía, posiblemente era por el lugar en el que se encontraban o simplemente por el hecho de que no le tenía mucha confianza. Soltando un suspiro eliminó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y esperó pacientemente su café.

Al tenerlo entre sus manos lo miró a los ojos y vio como este corría la vista, aun cuando hace unas pocas horas no paraba de comerle con la mirada, aun cuando en la mañana no podía quitarle las manos de encima.

-¿Me dirás que te pasa o tendré que preocuparme?

-no me pasa nada Kate – Sonriendo negó con la cabeza- se me olvida que eres detective

-y la mejor así que será mejor que no me hagas investigar

-es solo que… ¿Estas segura? – Viéndola alzar una ceja torció la boca en desagrado - ¿Estas segura de ir a por Drummond y Bjorn? Tienes evidencia circunstancial por lo que entendí

-al menos así es con Bjorn, pero Drummond está metido hasta el cuello… y la pequeña

-¿Su familia a dicho algo?

-los hemos investigados y más haya de ser una familia arrogante por su riqueza no tienen nada malo, los papeles de adopción son aparentemente legales

-¿Quién podría dar a sus hijos?

-solo los que tienen deseos de más dinero

-Kate… hemos interceptado a Tarenzi cuando intentaba escapar y llevaba con él un celular desechable – Apareció Ryan algo exaltado – la última llamada fue a un número privado, pero Tori pudo encontrar su ubicación… Esposito va para allá ahora

-Bien, estate atento de Javier, Castle y yo interrogaremos a Drummond

-vale

Sonriendo se giró nuevamente y notó como Castle le apretaba fuertemente la mano como si quisiera detenerla. Más como no dijo nada solo le devolvió el agarre y se terminó su café antes de salir nuevamente, tenía que prepararse para recibir al hombre.

El resto del día se le pasó casi volando. Tarenzi había llegado con arrogancia, pero todo eso había acabado cuando se mostraron las pruebas y la confección de su esposa hundiéndolo aún más de lo que podía estar. Lo vio tiritar y apretar la mandíbula, aun así se mantuvo firme al no delatar a su cómplice.

Molesta lo mandó a encerrar y salió de la sala viendo como Ryan se le acercaba y le avisaba que ya todo estaba bien. Al final habían encontrado a la chica antes de que pudieran matarla y la habían llevado al hospital para curarle las heridas graves que tenía. Sonriendo conversó un poco más con Kevin hasta que el patriarca ruso apareció y le agradeció de corazón todo lo que había hecho, tanto por no rendirse con su hija como por encerrar al causante de todo esto.

Prometiendo que cuidaría a su hija más que nunca, se giró y sonrió en cuanto vio a salir a Gates con un semblante neutro. No se podía decir que la mujer estaba demasiado feliz por cómo habían obrado en esas horas, es más la amenazó con suspenderla si seguía comportándose así, pero de igual modo la felicitó y le dio a todo el equipo lo que quedaba del día y el de mañana completamente.

Satisfecha alzó la cabeza y reprimió un pequeño baile. Se sentía bien cerrar un caso y a pesar de que no habían podido atrapar a Bjorn le habían hecho justicia a las víctimas por lo que se acercó a su escritorio e invitó silenciosamente a Castle para que se fueran. Este dudo un poco, aun así le siguió el paso intentando mantener una sonrisa en los labios.

Frustrada se cruzó de brazos y esperó alguna acción de Castle, ella sabía que no podía controlarse y aun así ahora la evadía un poco ¿Ya se le había acabado la chispa? ¿Esperó muchos días para poder acostarse? No lo sabía, aun así no dejaría que eso se acabara tan pronto, por lo que se acercó al tablero y frenó el ascensor antes de girarse y ver con furia a Castle.

-dímelo ahora

-Kate…

-¡no Castle! el caso terminó, estamos bien… anoche y hoy en la mañana fue fantástico ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué has desaparecido estos dos días?

-yo… tengo información importante – Dijo bajando la cabeza – quizás no sea nada, quizás sea mucho, no lo se

-¿Sobre qué?

-sobre ti – viéndola con tristeza – algo que podría afectarte y…

-no quiero saber mas

-¿Qué?

-por hoy no Castle, por hoy estoy harta de homicidios, asesinatos y conspiraciones – Dijo sobándose la cabeza, tenía curiosidad y mucha, quería que le dijera, pero deseaba mucho más a Castle que cualquier otra cosa

-no te entiendo

-me refiero a que – Tomándolo de los brazos lo acercó y se alzó lo suficiente para dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios – no aguantó mas no poder hacerlo contigo. Quiero que pongas una excusa en tu casa y te quedes en mi departamento…. Mañana tengo el día libre

-¿Dónde ha dejado a mi detective? – Preguntó sonriendo leve abrazando a la mujer antes de juntar nuevamente sus labios – Kate no me hubiera respondido eso

-bueno… esa detective desaprovecho mucho tiempo para ser feliz… además alguien me dijo que fuera paso por paso – Susurró casi en un ronroneo sonriendo suave – y no quiero estresarme más, quiero disfrutar y sé que un escritor con mucha imaginación podría ayudarme

-claro está, a recurrido al mejor consultor, le daré miles ideas y usted vera cual quiere realizar

-y ¿Si te digo todas?

-entonces tendrás que reportarte enferma por un año

Riéndose volvió a encender el ascensor y se despegó un poco de él. Aun así no dejó de provocarlo con sus ojos y esa sonrisa que le decía cuanto lo deseaba.

Al llegar al auto le costó un poco conducir, sobretodo porque era difícil cuando Castle le miraba y susurraba en ocasiones cosas que quería hacerle. Obviamente podía ser tomado como un pervertido, " _Castle es un pervertido"_ se recordó al pensar en los libros de Nikki Heat, aun así escucharlo la hacía removerse y sentirse bien.

Al llegar a su edificio, estacionó con maestría y ambos bajaron rápidamente del auto para subir por el ascensor hasta su piso. La temperatura aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba y Kate no podía más que maldecir la lentitud de aquel ascensor, aun así no eran tantos pisos como en el edificio de Castle.

Sonriendo, ambos vieron abrirse las puertas y salieron apurados hasta la puerta de Kate. Con nerviosismos la mujer puso la llave y abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a Castle, quizás en otro momento se hubieran detenido a pensar en comer, en hablar o en tomarse su tiempo, pero ahora estaban desesperados.

Cerrando la puerta con brusquedad, Castle se le acercó y atrapo sus labios comenzando a desatar la pasión en aquella caricia. Movía sus labios con gran maestría haciendo que Kate, ante cada segundo, se sintiera mucho más segura de lo que estaban haciendo, tanto que la curiosidad había sido suplida completamente por un sentimiento de satisfacción.

Abrazándolo por el cuello lo atrajo más a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos con la única intensión de disfrutar de aquel beso solo con sus sentidos. Quería disfrutar de aquel momento más allá de lo físico y a la vez de sacar todas sus frustraciones, por lo que con algo de dificultad se separó y sonrió ante la expresión confusa del escritor.

Bajando sus manos desde los hombros hasta los dedos, los entrelazó con los suyos y comenzó a guiarlo por su casa, a oscuras, hasta su dormitorio. Ahí nadie podría molestarlos a menos que les marcaran y dudaba que un asesinato ocurriera en ese momento por lo que sin preocupaciones abrió la puerta de su habitación y empujó a Castle hasta la cama

Notó que iba a decir algo, quizás de manera inconsciente, pero ella no quería seguir conversando. No quería arruinar con palabras aquel momento por lo que se sentó a horcajadas sobre Richard y volvió a besarlo con completa pasión. Ella adoraba tener el dominio de las cosas, por lo mismo sonrió cuando el hombre se dejó hacer y abrió su boca para permitirle la intromisión, más la dominación solo duró unos minutos.

Sin percatarse, Castle le respondió con más ganas haciéndose del dominio del beso mientras sus manos se desasían de esa molesta camisa para dejar ver ese esbelto cuerpo. Para Castle debía ser demasiada tentación, porque no paso ni un minuto cuando rompió el beso y se separó lo suficiente para poder verla soltando al compás un jadeo de sorpresa.

Kate no podía sentirse más complacida, podía sentirse la mujer más afortunada, pero lo que más le gustaba es que nunca se había sentido tan bien ni hermosa frente de un hombre como ahora lo hacía con Castle. Él la miraba con devoción, como si fuera una obra de arte invaluable, una joya única.

-Castle – Susurró en la oreja ajena pasando su lengua maliciosamente por el lóbulo – no te quedes pegado

-dios Kate

Sin esperárselo, Kate quedó debajo del escritor y comenzó a recibir cada beso esparcido por su cuello y clavícula. Aquello le hizo reír un poco, sobre todo por como la besaba, ahora si podía decir que se sentía la musa más afortunada y dudaba volver a vivir tranquila si es que esos labios no la besaban seguidamente con tal devoción.

Soltando un suspiro arqueó su espalda para darle más espacio y cerró los ojos momentáneamente cuando los besos llegaron hasta la cicatriz. Aquella caricia le provocaba más que simple placer, le provocaba consolación y un sentimiento de protección.

-Castle….

-no Kate – Sonriendo alzó la cabeza y tomó ambas manos con la suya para besarlas – déjame conocerte… lo necesito

-tenemos toda la noche – Dijo con poco convencimiento ya que sabía, él haría lo que quisiera ella no se negaría por mucho tiempo – y tú también lo necesitas – Terminó alzando su rodilla para hacer una pequeña presión en su entrepiernas

-lo necesito… y mucho – Sonriendo, bajó con su mano la pierna de su amada- pero necesito más poder memorizarte

Recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Kate, Castle siguió su camino de besos y caricias por todo su torso dejando de lado su pecho. Beckett no entendía muy bien que era lo que necesitaba realmente, ella pensaba que quería descubrir sus puntos débiles, escucharla gemir o simplemente disfrutar de su sabor, pero no.

Castle había ignorado atender sus senos y solo bajó hasta su abdomen dejando caricias con su nariz y labios haciéndola temblar un poco mientras que sus expertas manos le sacaban los pantalones con una lentitud tal que la prenda acaricio sus piernas tal como lo hacía el mismo Richard.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, la detective sintió los labios del consultor en sus muslos y maldijo a Castle por ir tan lento. Ella ya se sentía demasiado amada como para seguir siendo tratada con tanta devoción.

-debo admitir que una mujer es bella – Susurró Castle sobre la rodilla que mantenía un poco alzada para ver a Kate, en ese momento notó lo divertido que estaba él – pero no hay más belleza que poder verle el alma

-ya… déjate de decir tus típicas frases de escri…

-no Kate ¿no lo entiendes? – Alzando una ceja miró la expresión confusa y deposito un beso en el muslo mientras su mano libre se paseaba delicadamente desde el muslo interno hasta el abdomen disfrutando como cada parte se tensaba y contraía por el contacto – cualquier cosa sería solo la cama y ya… solo con la persona que amas de verdad, con la que has seguido durante cuatro años enteros, solo con tu musa puedes ver su alma, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por tener al frente a quien ama, ver esos ojos reflejando amor, mandando el mensaje de cuanto desean esto y… - Sonriendo dejó la pierna para volver acercarse a su labio – esos labios hinchados maldiciendo al objeto de tu obsesión porque no se apura… eso es fantástico, eso me hace pensar que agradezco haber llegado hasta aquí para poder compartir contigo

-Castle… -Sonriendo lo abrazó y besó delicadamente, podía ser un niñato, pero si sabía que decirle – será mejor que lo hagamos o me veré en la obligación de sacar mi arma… amor, porque las musas no pueden ser provocadas sin tener consecuencias

Viendo los ojos sorprendidos del hombre, soltó una pequeña risa e invirtió los papeles. Rodando, quedo sobre él y se acomodó el cabello sabiendo que el mensaje de los ojos ajenos era de completo deseo, por lo mismo se movió suavemente presionando sus glúteos contra el miembro apresado por las ropas.

Riendo por el gemido ahogado, le quitó la camisa y pasó sus manos sobre el pecho acariciando cada parte antes de acercarse a besar la piel liberada. Sin quedar completamente satisfecha subió hasta el hombro y depositó un beso mientras que sus manos sacaban el molesto cinturón.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó sin tapujo las caricias sobre su cadera, toda aquella lentitud se sentía condenadamente bien, pero ella necesitaba más. Su cuerpo necesitaba mucho más y por lo mismo en cuanto desabrochó el pantalón se alzó un poco para sacarlo rápidamente, con la ayuda de Castle, dejándolos a ambos con la ropa interior una vez que Richard había termino de sacarse el casado y los calcetines.

Sin pudor coló su mano por debajo del bóxer, palpando la hombría y sonrió con sorpresa. Al parecer Castle era de esos seres con los que podías decir que te sacaste la lotería, aun así aquello no ponía tanto a Kate como aquellas manos que se acercaban peligrosamente a su sujetador y esos condenados ojos que la miraban con tanta lujuria y pasión que sentía que podía pronto llegar al orgasmo.

-Castle…

Sin poder terminar, nuevamente, de hablar. Kate sintió sus labios apresados por los ajenos y volvió a quedar recostada en la cama mientras era despojada de sus últimas prendas, aunque no le importó mucho cuando Castle comenzó a acariciar su pecho.

Intentaba reprimir los jadeos, pero era imposible cuando las manos grandes le envolvían exquisitamente y la pelvis del escritor hacia fricción con su entrada sin llegar a conectarse.

Volvió a susurrar el apellido en cuanto sus labios quedaron liberados, quería decirle que lo necesitaba ya, pero la oración quedo en suaves gemidos cuando la boca de Richard comenzó a mordisquear con suavidad su pezón y su lengua en ocasiones delineaba la aureola mientras que su mano se encargaba del otro. En un momento pensó en cómo se sentiría esa lengua ahí abajo y tembló frente a la anticipación mientras sus manos se dirigían al cabello castaño ajeno para perder sus dedos entre las obras y empujarlo, inconscientemente, hacía abajo.

Lo necesitaba, y Castle parecía entenderlo y disfrutarlo porque sus manos bajaron primero para poder palpar su humedad mientras su boca se divertía haciendo contraer el abdomen de Kate con besos, lamidas y suspiros

-eres perfecta Kate… demasiado perfecta

Susurró antes de darle lo que ella necesitaba en verdad. Kate subiendo una de sus manos se agarró el cabello y soltó un gemido de satisfacción ante la caricia que dejaba la lengua de Castle. Intentó controlar sus gemidos ante cada lamida y succión ajena, pero era imposible, sobre todo cuando sentía que se acercaba al orgasmo mientras que dos de los dedos del escritor se sumergían en su interior para prepararla.

-Castle… deja de jugar… ven

-pero…

-te necesito ya… entiende – Sonriendo, vio cómo se acercaba por lo que lo beso con pasión – tenemos toda la noche

-la pro…

-estoy protegida

Con malicia bajó su mano y tomó la virilidad de su hombre para masturbarlo unos segundos. Él estaba casi tan desesperado como ella por lo duro que lo sintió, sin misericordia hizo un poco más de presión en la punta y siguió moviendo su mano mientras que sus labios se besaban una vez más.

Ya sin poder extender más todo aquello, Castle se posicionó entre sus piernas y la miró a los ojos. Ambos se encontraban ansiosos, apasionados y llenos de un sentimiento de plenitud que se incrementó en ellos cuando sus cuerpos se unieron por fin.

Habían soltando un gemido al unísono ante esa conexión y el novelista le había dado tiempo para que se acostumbrara a él, aun así no dejó de acariciarle cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus manos, como sus labios no dejaban de besar el cuello perfecto de Kate haciendo que ella gimiera suavemente para él, por él, solo por él.

Kate enredó una mano entre las hebras castañas y llevó su otra mano a la espalda para acariciarlo y atraerlo más a su cuerpo. Cuando sintió que ya no podía esperar más llevo su mano del cabello hasta el mentón y lo besó dándole a entender una vez más, que quería más. Castle no se hizo de rogar, ni siquiera para un mal chiste.

Los movimientos eran en un principio lentos, disfrutando de esa sensación de plenitud de ambos cuerpos, pero la ansiedad y deseo hicieron que las embestidas fueran incrementando con el tiempo haciendo que los gemidos aumentaran de volumen sin tener miedo de ser escuchados. Definitivamente lo mejor había sido irse al departamento vacío de Kate.

Rasguñando la espalda de Castle con sus uñas, la detective sintió como él se volvía mas rudo y aquello simplemente le encanta. Le gustaba sentirlo embistiendo contra ella sin ninguna interferencia mientras que los labios de él se paseaban por su hombro, cuello y clavícula dejando ya no solo besos ni lamidas, sino que ahora comenzaba a decorar la piel de ella con pequeñas marcas.

Sintiéndose cerca de alcanzar el clímax, enterró aún más las uñas en el novelista y buscó los labios desesperadamente para disfrutar por completo de aquella sensación. Había tenido sexo con otras parejas, con algunas creyó conectarse de verdad y con otras solo buscó satisfacer sus necesidades, pero nada se comparaba a lo que ahora estaba teniendo con Richard.

Mordiéndole suave el labio inferior sintió la mano ajena entre sus cuerpos estimulándola nuevamente sin dejar de moverse rápida y profundamente en ella. Fue cosa de minutos cuando ambos lograron liberarse por completo y ninguno de los dos podría jurar quien disfrutó más.

Manteniéndose en la misma posición, Richard repartió besos desde el cuello hasta el mentón, finalizando en su boca de manera suave y satisfactoria. Sus labios danzaban al compás de una canción lenta, se separaban solo con la necesidad de volver a llenar sus pulmones de aire y sonreírse antes de volver a besarse.

-te amo Kate – Susurró Richard paseando sus dedos desde el cuello hasta el pecho donde comenzó a estimular a la mujer

-también te amo, Castle – Susurró con voz gatuna atrapando los labios de él y succionarlo antes de darle una lamida

-veo que no estas cansada

-¿No me creías? Te dije tenemos toda la noche…

-yo diría toda una vida

Con calma vaquero – Sonriendo provocativa bajó sus manos por la espalda ajena hasta llegar a esos bien formados glúteos y lo empujo más contra ella – paso a paso, Castle

-tengo familiares videntes… sé que duraremos toda una vida – Sonriendo beso su mejilla – pero está bien, paso a paso

-si… paso a paso…

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **bueno como se habrán dado cuenta, hoy paso algo entre los dos es la primera vez que escribo sexo heterosexual, así que espero no haber escrito una barbaridad. si algo les disgusto me avisan y les aseguro que trabajare para mejorar. estamos trabajando para ustedes.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, espero que tengan un buen fin de semana y nos estamos viendo el próximo viernes con un nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 ** _Zack Engel_**


	9. Chapter 9

**buenas tardes**

 **espero no haber demorado mucho, quería actualizar antes, pero solo tuve el sábado para escribir el capitulo y eso sumado a que hoy lo corregí me hizo demorar.**

 **espero de verdad que no tenga tantos errores - mas de los comunes - porque salio un poco rápido e intentare cumplir con los tiempos para las próximas entregas.**

 **como siempre agradezco los review y la comprensión. son geniales~ sin mas que decir les dejo leer tranquil s.**

* * *

Capitulo 9

 _ **¿Qué pasaría si creo ser egoísta?**_

Kate despertó con pereza. El sol la molestaba y el cuerpo lo sentía un poco adolorido por todo el ejercicio de la noche, aun así no se quejaba para nada. No, ella estaba feliz y satisfecha de lo que acababa de pasar en esa cama hace apenas unas pocas horas.

Sonriendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura se apegó más al cuerpo ajeno y cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento ¿Era posible tanta felicidad? ¿Era posible que su vida comenzara a sonreír aun y cuando el caso de su madre no estaba resuelto? ¿Todo eso no se destruiría una vez que hablaran sobre lo que Richard le tenía que contar? No lo sabía, pero lo único que quería en ese momento lo tenía y por lo mismo no quiso seguir pensando en cómo destruir algo hermoso que tenía al fin.

Respirando hondo se inundó con el olor de su pareja y la sonrisa traviesa se convirtió en una de enamorada, la sonrisa más tonta por estar enamorada, pero no se quejaba. No se podía quejar cuando recordaba como ese hombre, que ahora dormía como una roca, le había hecho el amor tantas veces como había sido posible, cuando la había tocado con adoración hasta el último segundo para decirle que no era una más, que ella era especial. Negando con la cabeza lo abrazó más a su cuerpo y lo sintió soltar un suspiro. Richard era un hombre increíble.

Removiéndose un poco intentó ocultarse de la luz, pero parecía ser que no iba a dejar de molestarle y también parecía ser que a Castle le daba igual por que seguía durmiendo. Soltando un bufido volvió a abrir los ojos y se sentó en la cama dejando la mitad de su cuerpo totalmente descubierto. Hubiera preferido seguir entre sus brazos, pero Kate era una persona madrugadora y seguir en la cama la estaba matando.

Estirándose con una sonrisa en la cama se sentó mejor y buscó su ropa, aunque sus ojos se detuvieron en la camisa de Castle haciendo que su corazón volviera a latir algo acelerado. Era algo común que una mujer gozara de ponerse la ropa de sus parejas, no solo porque excitaba a la pareja, sino porque el olor de su hombre en ellas las hacía sentir condenadamente bien. Era cliché, lo sabía, pero aun así quería hacerlo. Su piel se erizaba de solo pensar que podría ponerse esa camisa con una intención "inocente".

Sin aguantarse más estiró su mano y alcanzó la prenda con la única intención de ponérsela al instante.

Se sentía bien, era como sentir a Castle rodeándola con sus brazos fuertes, tal y como lo había hecho en la noche " _ya Kate, deja de fantasear"_ se reprendió viendo a su pareja y no pudo evitar reír. Parecía ser que Castle seguiría noqueado por un buen tiempo por lo que sin las intenciones de molestarlo se levantó y alcanzó sus bragas para ponérselas y salir directo al baño.

Aseándose un poco se revolvió el cabello y miró casi con espanto su cuello y parte del hombro. Castle había cometido la estupidez de dejarle marcas en casi todas partes. Cerrando los ojos intentó controlarse, el hombre no lo había hecho de mala intención, ella lo sabía, pero ahora tendría que usar cuello de tortuga por un tiempo " _Lanie se dará cuenta"_ pensó al instante, sabía que a la mujer no se le escapaba ninguna.

Negando con la cabeza, salió derrotada y lo volvió a mirar, pero esta vez su mirada reflejaba un poco de enojo que no pudo mantener mucho por la ternura que proyectaba Castle. Sí, el hombre la había dejado completamente embobada, ya que ahora veía con buenos ojos ese ser desparramado en la cama. Sonriendo se acercó y le dejó un beso en los labios antes de separarse e irse a la cocina. Tenía demasiada hambre ya.

Con algo de más ánimo revisó su despensa y refrigerador para encontrarse con la triste noticia de que no había hecho las compras.

Aun y cuando Kate era una mujer hecha y derecha no podía entender lo despreocupada que era con las comidas, es decir, nunca se fijaba si algo estaba vencido, nunca se quejaba de solo comer comida rápida ni si tenía que saltarse la cena. A ella le gustaba pensar que era una chica simple, más sabía que su gran problema era la flojera y la molestia de tener que salir a comprar alimentos en vez de hacer algo productivo.

Negando con la cabeza opto por hacer un café y luego sacaría una excusa simple para que ambos salieran a comer.

-me has dejado solo allá… creí que despertaríamos juntos

La voz la había sobresaltado, aun así no pudo evitar sonreír levemente a la vez que se dejaba abrazar por la espalda. Al parecer el hombre había optado por solo ponerse los bóxer y sinceramente no era algo que le molestara. Realmente no le incomodaba para nada.

-el sol me molestaba y me dio hambre – Susurró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del contrario para verlo – como dormías tan plácidamente decidí dejarte tranquilo

-pero que considerada detective Beckett – Sonriendo le dejó un beso en la mejilla y la atrajo mas contra su cuerpo - ¿Qué tenemos para desayunar?

-café…

-¿Café? Con… – Alzando una ceja esperó respuesta, mas solo la vio pararse correctamente antes de girarse y darle un beso - ¿eso significa que no tenemos nada?

-nada de nada… se me olvido hacer las compras – Admitió con desgano y molestia

-¿Tienes harina, huevos y leche? – El asentimiento dudoso de la mujer le hizo sonreír – déjame prepararte el desayuno y luego salimos

-¿Me acompañaras a hacer las compras? – Sonriendo lo vio soltar un suspiro – vamos ¿será divertido? – Terminó teniendo dudas ella misma, porque evidentemente no eran divertidas las compras

-ni tú te lo crees… vale, ahora anda – Besándole la mejilla la soltó y se dispuso a cocinar – por cierto, mi camisa te queda estupendo

Riéndose, Kate se alejó un poco y le miró por sobre el hombro, cuando vio que este le dedicaba una última mirada le guiño con un ojo y se movió rítmicamente con cada paso para emocionarlo. Esos pequeños juegos con Rick la divertían y a pesar de que creyó no poder vivir una noche así con él, ni mucho menos un despertar, se sentía cómoda. En ese momento Beckett se sentía la mujer más afortunada.

Pasada una media hora, Kate vio como el hombre traía con todo orgullo los platos y posteriormente se iba a buscar el café ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera sacado la lotería? Kate creía en la magia, amaba la magia y sabía unos trucos, pero no se creía con tanta suerte como para haber atrapado a ese hombre. Cerrando los ojos sonrió esperó a que este se volviera a acercar.

-bien, espero te guste… es poco con lo que pude trabajar, pero nada en mal estado

-la primera vez no pude disfrutar de tu desayuno – Recordó cuando vio los platillos, ese día en el que todo el mundo la molesto ya que Castle se había quedado a dormir y al demente se le ocurrió dejar un cadáver en su cuarto – espero que no tenga mal sabor

-me ofendes detective, esto es mi especialidad… a Alexis le encantaba

-te creo… por cierto, Castle –Poniéndose seria lo vio tensarse – tenemos que hablar

-yo… si, supongo que si – El hombre se removió y Kate asumió que él pensaba en la información no dada

-te comportaste como un adolescente – Viendo la confusión reprimió su sonrisa y apuntó con su dedo su propio cuello, posteriormente corrió el cuello de la camisa dejando ver su hombro para también apuntarlo - ¿Se te olvida que trabajo con detectives todo el día? Esto es demasiado evidente

-yo no me quejó por tener marcas en mi espalda – Volviendo a sonreír se encogió de hombros- se te ven hermosos, Kate

-que se vea o no hermoso no es el problema Castle

-di Castle otra vez y te lo hare aquí en la mesa~

-¿no que no te gustaba que te dijera así?

-de tus labios, recordando nuestra noche… es imposible que ya no me guste

Sonriendo Kate rodó los ojos y se dispuso a comer en silencio. Los pensamientos volvían a atormentarla en su cabeza. Las dudas de lo que tenían que hablar, las tensiones de Castle y su futuro incierto la hacían estremecer, pero nada era tan fuerte como el hecho de que podía llegar a arruinarlo una vez más y hacerle daño a Richard. Tenía miedo de hacerle un daño irreparable a ese hombre.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentó alejar el pensamiento. Se dispuso a centrarse en la felicidad del presente, en las caricias suaves que le daba Castle con su mano o en esa mirada llena de devoción y lujuria que le dedicaba a su cuerpo, pero las inseguridades seguían " _no puedes arruinarlo ahora Kate, no ahora"_ pensó con determinación devolviéndole la sonrisa para que no se preocupara.

Cuando terminaron, Castle no esperó ni un segundo para volver a acercarse con la intensión de rodearla con sus brazos. No quería soltarla, quizás por el miedo de que todo eso fuera una mentira y Kate lo entendía porque tampoco quería tenerlo alejado.

Entre besos y caricias ambos se fueron nuevamente hasta la habitación y Richard no dudo en lanzarse a la cama junto con la castaña. Ella no pudo más que reírse ante la sorpresa y sin dudarlo se acomodó sobre el cuerpo ajeno para besarlo en los labios de manera apasionada.

-deberíamos salir – Comentó ella

-deberíamos

Sin dudarlo, volvieron a besarse sintiendo como el hombre bajo su cuerpo sonreía en el beso mientras sus manos le acariciaban la espalda por debajo de la camisa. Eso se sentía bien, más que bien se sentía esplendido, por lo que con complicidad se separó un poco, beso su mentón con suavidad y fue bajando tranquilamente sin dejar de repartir besos.

La nuez de adán fue la primera, la unión del cuello y el hombro, el hombro mismo, la clavícula. Todo fue besado con parsimonia y amor haciendo que el hombre poco a poco se removiera ansioso por saber qué es lo que vendría, pero Kate no tenía nada planeado. No venia nada.

Guiñándole con un ojo volvió a subir hasta sus labios y lo besó apasionadamente mientras se mantenía firme en su posición sin dejar que Castle rodara y quedara encima. Sabía que él quería quedarse más tiempo en la cama, pero sería horrible aprovechar su día libre y el primero de su relación solo en la cama.

-prepárate Castle

-Kate…

-no – Besándole suave acarició el cabello de su pareja – báñate y salgamos

-¿Nos bañamos juntos? – Alzando una ceja tomó su mano y le dio un beso – debe ceder en algo detective

-hmmp… vale, pero luego salimos

Entre risas y promesas que no sabían si iban a cumplir se levantaron de la cama y fueron a la ducha del departamento. No era el lugar más espacioso, de hecho Kate podría jurar que el segundo baño de Castle era más espacioso que este, mas no importaba el espacio, porque de igual modo Richard se apegó a su cuerpo y le volvió a repetir que la amaba.

La ducha se hizo larga, mas a ninguno le importó extender el tiempo de las caricias y besos, tampoco en volver a hacer el amor, de una manera más pausada, para reafirmar que todo aquello era real. Para decir que cualquier acción en conjunta se volvía mejor si eran los dos quienes lo compartían.

Una vez listos, se fueron a vestir y salieron del departamento con rapidez. No dudaron en ir primero al loft de Castle para que este ocupara ropa nueva, aunque Kate no se atrevió a subir. No porque se encontraran las pelirrojas, sino porque sabía no podría salir de ahí sin volver a tener sexo con Richard.

Sonriendo algo ida, esperó a Castle en el auto y en cuanto este llegó le recibió con una sonrisa antes de volver a conducir sin tener idea de a dónde ir. Por un momento pensaron ambos en el lugar donde hicieron el picnic, pero pronto lo descartaron decidiendo solo pasear por central park hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Estar entre la naturaleza y las familias hizo sentir a los dos todo un poco más real, ya no era solo el amarse a escondidas, no era solo tener sexo en una noche. Ahora era salir en una cita real " _¿No habíamos tenido ya una cita? Hmmp… aun así se siente diferente… todo se siente diferente"_ sonriendo, Kate apoyó levemente su cabeza en el hombro del escritor y se dejó guiar manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se fijó en que el hombre había parado, tampoco se dio cuenta de que se estaba agachando, sino hasta que sintió un tirón y casi cayó encima del novelista. Sonrojada por su torpeza, le pidió perdón y se acomodó a su lado escuchando la risa divertida de él. Le hubiera molestado en otro momento, más en ese instante solo la relajó y casi contagió.

-¿Debemos hablar de eso no? – Preguntó Castle con cierto tono de pesar

-¿Es tan malo?

-no lo sé… te lo dije ayer en la comisaria… podría ser malo o no, pero independiente de, no quiero que nos separe

-yo tampoco – Apretando con fuerza la mano aun entrelazada con la suya, le sonrió al horizonte – intentare tomarlo con tranquilidad

-sabes que solo quiero protegerte, Kate

-me se cuidar sola Castle – Mirándolo cansada rodo los ojos – puedo ser irracional a veces, incluso algo impulsiva, pero por eso soy lo mejor en lo que hago… aun así, intentare entender lo que quieras decirme

-lo sé, por eso me atrapaste desde un principio… pero esto es más grande

-¿Qué tan grande? – Alzando una ceja lo miró con seriedad- Castle, ¿Qué tan grande es?

-hasta donde pude averiguar, que fue poco y nada… mucho

-te escucho

Kate lo vio dudar, incluso sintió como este intentaba soltar su mano por lo que le dejo libre y se abrazó a sus propias piernas esperando que este dijera algo. Sabía que se debía tomar su tiempo para organizar las ideas, para soltarlas de la mejor manera, pero ya había tenido más de un dia y eso de 'esto es grande' hizo que se tensara.

Por un momento pensó que todo tenía que ver con su madre, por un momento pensó que esto tenía que ver con un ataque en el futuro a sus seres queridos. También llegó a pensar en la pequeña rusa que aun debía estar internada para curar sus lesiones. Todo acababa teniendo que ver con ella, con Katherine Beckett, y por lo mismo tenía un poco de miedo.

Impaciente ante tanto silencio lo volvió a ver y notó la seriedad de Castle. Este no parecía estar para bromas y por lo mismo tragó con fuerza intentando aguantarse las ganas de gritarle que ya soltara la información. Nada podía ser tan malo como para arruinar su felicidad ahora " _no te engañes Kate, lo mismo pensaste horas antes de que te enteraras de la muerte de tu madre"_ se dijo intentando centrarse en no tener muchos sentimientos. En no llegar a sentirse devastada si la información que le sería otorgada le quitara parte de la felicidad.

-¿Qué pasaría si… - Lo odiaba, en ese momento Kate odiaba tener que escuchar esa pregunta del jueguito en una situación así, mas espero paciente a que terminara - ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que te han mantenido a salvo a través del ocultamiento de la verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres Castle?

-Kate yo… - La mujer vio que el intentó tomarle la mano, más se sentía extremadamente confundida y por lo mismo la alejó esperando que terminara –después del disparo en el funeral, recibí una llamada… alguien informándome que debía mantenerte alejada del caso de tu madre para que siguieras viva

Kate se quedó en silencio. No sabía que decir ni que aceptar, Castle acababa de decirle que había hecho un trato por su vida y aunque le molestara demasiado, sabía que lo había hecho por ella.

Cerrando los ojos lo siguió escuchando con atención, como la voz misteriosa lo asusto, como no pudo hacer nada durante esos tres meses en el que ella misma lo mantuvo alejado, en como el hombre misterioso le había dado ciertas pistas para unos casos y como se habían juntado hace muy poco.

Riendo con ironía negó con la cabeza y soltó un bufido. Si hubiera sido en otro momento le hubiera gritado, de hecho quería gritar y maldecirlo, se sentía básicamente como una muñeca de la cual podías llegar a utilizar ¿Le estaba diciendo que nada de su vida era real? ¿Le decía que sus luchas por la justicia fueron reprimidas siempre? ¿Sus méritos valían mierda? Estaba enojada, por un lado no podía creer esa información y por otro lado sentía que se desmoronaba, pero había prometido tomarlo todo con madures.

Reprimiendo sus sentimientos, le tomo la mano. Aun así no hubo mucho sentimiento de cariño.

-estoy molesta… demasiado molesta – Dijo con un tono enojado, pero también nervioso - ¿No confías en mi Castle?

-no es lo único Kate

-¿Qué más? – Mordiéndose el labio inferior intentó controlarse, apretó con más fuerza la mano de él y respiro hondo, si él quería decirle más era porque ya no debían haber más mentiras. O eso suponía

-contacte a un "amigo" para que lo investigara – Torció la boca ante la incredulidad de ella- tengo mis contactos Kate, la cosa es que llegue a él, era amigo de Montgomery y mi contacto dijo que no debía meterme más allá, que era peligroso… pero

-pero si tú, un simple civil con dinero pudo identificarlo y todo, no será difícil para nadie más lo hiciera también – Aseveró ella soltando un suspiro pesado - ¿Sabes quién está detrás de todo esto?

-no propiamente tal… pero quien se comunica conmigo es Smith…

-es un punto de inicio… - Frunciendo el ceño miró la gente pasar y recordó los días en que estaba en la academia de policías. Todo era más sencillo en esa época a pesar de que su sufrimiento era mayor - ¿Qué crees?

-¿Importa?

-eres mi pareja Castle – Intentó sonreír, pero fue más una mueca – mi compañero, mi mejor amigo… básicamente te metiste en mi vida, decidiste por mí, abriste viejas heridas, me lastimaste y amaste… derribaste la barrera que construí, sería estúpido no preguntarte ya que sé que de igual modo te meterás

-lo haces ver como si fuera malo – Sonriendo acarició con el pulgar la mano de Kate y soltó otro suspiro – creo que debemos hacer lo correcto, tu no vivirás tranquila sin resolver el caso de tu madre y yo no podría vivir sin ti ahora que te tengo… así que creo que debemos movernos, pero con cautela

-¿Qué pasa si nos descubren? Tú tienes a Alexis, a Martha y yo no quiero que te pierdan… yo no tengo nada que arriesgar, pero tu si

-Alexis te ve como de la familia, mi madre desde un principio también – Sonriéndole le guiño con un ojo – sufrirían por los dos

-yo no soy…

-eres de mi familia Kate, sé que es pronto, pero eres de la familia

Kate sonrió de lado aun sintiéndose extraña. Las ganas de despotricar contra algo se fusionaban con las ganas de abrazarse a su pareja por quererla tanto que se arriesgó a investigar sobre un asunto tan delicado como ese ¿Qué sentimiento podría dominarla? En ese momento no quería que fuera ninguno de los dos por lo que con cansancio se recostó en el pasto y empezó a observar las nubes.

Sin querer estar mucho en esa realidad comenzó a escuchar a Castle sobre el resto de sus averiguaciones, sobre como su contacto le dijo que Bjorn estaba metido en eso también junto a otro narcotraficante ¿pero quién? Ella no conocía mucho de vicios y dudaba que el esposo de Stella estuviera implicado.

Por un momento pensó en pedir ayuda a alguien, en decirle a sus compañeros que debían moverse con cautela para no ser descubiertos por Gates, pero no los quería meter. No quería arruinar la vida de más personas porque, si de algo estaba segura, era ella la que arruinaba la vida de los demás.

Sin escuchar muy bien ya a Castle, la detective cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de tranquilidad. Permitió que el viento la acariciara y consolara como también aceptó las caricias en su mano por parte de su escritor. No podía estar muy enojada con él, ya no, pero si de algo estaba segura es que en cuanto las cosas se volvieran peligrosas ambos se separarían " _no es tu pelea, no eres policía… tienes una familia que cuidar, yo no tengo nada"_ pensó a la vez que miraba a su pareja. Era como si se lo hubiera dicho aunque solo lo pensara, después de todo tenía claro que Castle no le permitiría alejarse.

Pasada unas horas de tranquilidad para ambos en los que ninguno se volvió a atrever a hablar, se levantaron y caminaron por las calles en busca de un lugar para comer. El ambiente de absoluto amor había muerto ya y Kate seguía con sus debates mentales que le impedían concentrarse en toda la habladuría de Castle.

Entraron a un restaurante y comieron en silencio, en ocasiones se daban miradas de amor. Kate tenía claro que aun a pesar de todo lo amaba y por ello no le costaba mirarlo de tal manera, pero en su cabeza seguía una pequeña voz preguntándole si era correcto. Preguntándole si no le sería difícil separarse de él posteriormente.

-te amo Castle

El susurro salió por inercia. Ella también quedó sorprendida para luego solo sonreír al sentir como el dejaba su hamburguesa con queso de lado para acariciarle la mano. Por un momento pensó en lo desagradable que era una caricia de amor con rastros de hamburguesa, pero no le importó porque lo amaba de verdad y quería que fuera su fuente de apoyo.

Sonriendo le devolvió el agarre y sin importarle que alguien pudiera reconocer a su pareja le guiño con un ojo y se rio disfrutando de ese momento único para los dos.

Sí, el miedo le estaba ganando. Sí, posiblemente en un futuro dejaría a Castle por su seguridad, pero ahora quería disfrutarlo. Quería sentirse amada y deseada por alguien que si la quería tanto como ella a él y por lo mismo ignoró esa vocecita y la escondió hasta que fuera necesario volver a escucharla en un futuro, solo esperaba que no fuera muy pronto. Por primera vez pensó en que tal vez era mejor dejar un poco de lado el caso de su madre.

Como si de una advertencia se tratara, su celular comenzó a sonar y tuvo que soltar la mano ajena para ver de quien se trataba. Pronto vio que el identificador mostraba a Josh haciéndola dudar en si debía responder, mas creía que era justo por lo bien que él la había tratado y por lo mismo se disculpó antes de aceptar la llamada.

Luego de un poco de conversación en donde se rio tanto por lo que decía el contrario como por la cara de Richard al saber de quien se trataba ambos terminaron de comer y salieron del lugar. Por petición de Josh se fueron al hospital y Kate preguntó por la paciente rusa una vez llegaron. Parecía ser que ella quería hablar con Kate de un tema importante y aunque Castle le dijo que tuviera cuidado no se pudo negar. No cuando la chica había sufrido tanto.

Al llegar a la habitación le dedico una media sonrisa a su pareja y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que confiara en ella. Sabía que él lo hacía, aun así el miedo era latente, por lo mismo lo dejó en la puerta y entró buscando con la mirada a la rusa.

Toda la familia se giró a observarla. La primera persona en verla fue Josh quien le dedico una sonrisa, después fueron los padres quienes agradecieron con la mirada antes de levantarse y salir. Kate pasó de Josh y notó que este también salía a pesar de que la niña ni la miraba, parecía ser que aún tenía miedo y lo más posible es que tendría que seguir en el hospital otro día mas para poder mejorarse si quería tomar un avión a su país.

Kate le dio el tiempo necesario. Solo se le quedo observando sintiéndose un poco reflejada en la chica, no tanto por la perdida, sino porque el disparo aun hacía algo de estragos en su mente. Negando con la cabeza le volvió a mirar y notó la decisión en su mirada. La chica ahora parecía ser tan madura que su corta edad no le daba crédito.

- _usted ¿Habla ruso? –_ Preguntó en su lengua recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Kate – _mama me lo dijo, usted siguió buscándome… todo había terminado ¿Por qué?_

 _-tu hermana –_ Notando como los ojos de la chica se volvían cristalinos le tomó la mano y le dio un poco de su fuerza – _buscaba la verdad, pero te quería a salvo, te quería con ella_

 _-ella era rara, no hablaba mi idioma y muy poco el inglés… Ziegler si lo hacía, nos comunicábamos por él_ – Cerrando los ojos tiritó ante el recuerdo – _él prometió que estaríamos bien, él dijo que no nos tocarían… pero ella también…_

 _-te amaban_

 _-¿el amor mata?_

 _-no, pero si lastima…_ -Sonriendo con desgano miró las flores en la mesita - _¿Qué necesitabas decirme?_

 _-los médicos se lo llevaron… me quitaron ropa y todo, pero Leonhard dijo que era su padre –_ mirándola con confusión, la pequeña agarró con más fuerza la mano ajena – _Vulcan_

 _-¿Vulcan? No… su padre adoptivo es Bjorn_

 _-Bjorn y Vulcan… era afroamericano, nos fue a ver… se rio, dijo algo en inglés y león le grito –_ Llorando un poco se encogió mas en la cama – _nos abrazó y nos prometió que no nos tocarían… luego se lo llevaron_

 _-¿Sabes su apellido? Nadzhda_

 _-…. –_ La chica cerró los ojos intentando recordar, pero el nerviosismo se volvió a apoderar de ella

- _no te preocupes, lo encontrare y vengare a tu hermano_

 _-¿era verdad? ¿Somos los tres hermanos?_

 _-… si…_

 _-ella me quitó cabello, me dijo que lucharía porque me encontraran ¿Un hermano hace eso?_

 _-Nadezhda, ellos te amaron sin conocerte, no te sientas mal por no corresponder… tus padres tampoco tuvieron la culpa_

 _-yo quiero a mis padres, ellos me aman_

 _-quédate con eso… quédate con lo bueno_

 _-gracias detective_

 _-a ti Nadezhda_

Terminada la conversación, Kate se acercó a darle un beso en la frente aun y cuando la chica se sobresaltó. Tal vez había sido un error adquirir ese tipo de confianza, pero ella hubiera querido algo así de su padre, no que hubiera bebido y arruinado la vida de ambos con el alcohol.

Saliendo de la habitación se encontró con Castle demasiado molesto mientras Josh, que estaba a su lado, sonreía con algo de prepotencia. Los ignoró a ambos y se despidió de los padres recibiendo una vez más los agradecimientos de ellos por recuperar a su hija a lo cual desmereció antes de acercarse a sus dos conocidos.

Josh le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró lo divertido que era molestar a ese pesado de Castle a lo cual no pudo más que rodar los ojos, ya que el escritor le estaba arrastrando por los pasillos. Riéndose internamente por los infantiles celos de su pareja le siguió con un paso mucho más calmado y pronto ambos se encontraron fuera del edificio.

Respirando aire Kate miró el semblante fruncido de Castle y soltó una risa mucho más notoria que la anterior, este quiso replicar pero una mujer lo había reconocido y pronto se vio rodeado de mujeres haciendo imposible su queja.

Relajada fue a comprarse un helado dándole un poco de espacio, no quería ser reconocida aun como la mujer de Castle para los medios. No era que no lo amara, pero todo con él se mediatizaba y se hacía tan grande que podría ser insostenible para muchas mujeres comunes. Por otro lado ella no era como las ex mujeres de Castle, Meredith era toda una diva y le encantaba llamar la atención; Gina era otra mujer de grandes influencias así que manejaría los medios como fuera, en cambio ella… ella era como Kyra, mujeres simples que solo querían conservar su buen vivir, aunque no podía negar de que Kyra fuera una mujer mucho más dulce y simpática cuando la conoció. Alguien por la que si debías luchar.

Negando con la cabeza recorrió la mitad del camino y se encontró a Castle sonriendo galante mientras se sacaba fotos con mujeres de todas las edades. Estaba tan cómodo que no se fijó en la mirada analítica de Kate quien comenzó a pensar nuevamente en esa voz tormentosa de su cabeza.

Por un lado quería creer que todo saldría bien, que podría atrapar a todos los implicados en la muerte de su madre, que iba a seguir con Castle e iba a soportar los medios, que ambos crecerían en sus carreras siendo los mejores. Castle le ganaría a Patterson y ella sería la mejor detective o incluso, capitana de su comisaria, pero las felicidades no eran eternas y Kate solía ser autodestructiva cuando se trataba de relaciones personales. Negando con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y deseo olvidarse de todo. Deseo poder creer que no le sería tan difícil mantenerse con Castle en un futuro.

Sintiendo un brazo tomar el suyo abrió los ojos rápidamente y se encontró con la sonrisa de Castle. Como si fuera magia sus pensamientos se desvanecieron haciendo que solo pudiera devolverle la sonrisa.

Ambos se fueron al auto bajo algunas miradas interrogantes, pero como trabajaban juntos nadie debió suponer nada o eso quiso creer Kate a quien le resultaba casi imposible mesurarse con el novelista.

Por decisión en conjunto ambos fueron al supermercado y compraron las cosas necesarias para ella. Realmente no fue tan pesado como Kate solía vivir, de hecho se divirtió bastante cuando Castle le daba sus consejo de un buen producto sobre otro e incluso se divirtió cuando Beckett le argumentaba por qué le gustaba más ese tipo de vino que otro.

Con todo comprado y riendo tal como lo habían hecho en la mañana, ambos fueron al departamento de ella y bajaron las bolsas. Compraron más de lo que ella creía necesario, pero Castle estaba empecinado en que Kate tenía que comer bien, en que debía tener una cena saludable y que él se encargaría de ayudarla en ocasiones con la cena, por lo mismo ella no se negó a muchas de las compras, aunque todo lo pago Beckett.

Era su departamento, su territorio y no podía dejar que Castle gastara todo en ella como lo había hecho con otras mujeres. Kate era autosuficiente, orgullosa y testaruda por lo que Castle tendría que acomodarse tanto como lo estaba haciendo la mujer en ese instante.

-¿Quieres que prepare algo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa dejando las cosas en la encimera

-hmmp… podríamos ver una película o… ¿debes irte?

-no, mi madre y Alexis están pasando el día juntas, aunque mañana tendré que ir a buscar algo de ropa

-y tu auto... no podemos llegar juntos – Sonriendo lo abrazó por la cintura – si Gates se entera…

-me odiara más – Susurró bajando el cuello del sweater de Kate dejando ver las marcas – son hermosas en verdad

-mañana pasare calor – Se quejó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él solo para aspirar su olor, le encantaba

-¿deberías tomar venganza?

-de hecho… estaba pensado en un tipo de venganza que te puede gustar y no~

-¿Si?

-si

-yo encantado

Sonriendo Kate acercó su boca al cuello de su pareja y dejó un pequeño beso mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

La noche anterior había dejado que Castle tomara la mayor parte de las decisiones, había dejado que la conociera y se diera cuenta que ella también podía ceder aunque en muchas ocasiones su ceguera ante el placer la hicieron tomar la dominación por minutos.

Realmente no importaba mucho, no importaba quien dominara, pero quería demostrarle a Castle que la noche anterior solo iba ser la primera de muchas otras antes de que lo inevitable pasara. Por lo mismo se separó y le dijo con ternura que fuera a la habitación y la esperara ahí.

Cuando se quedó sola se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a preguntarse si algún día podría separarse de él, si algún día iba a poder soportar ya no ver el cariño que se daban las pelirrojas entre sí o con el mismo Castle. Quería ser parte de esa familia, de verdad que quería, pero sabía que podía ser muy improbable esa realidad.

La realidad de ella era estar sola, era vencer los fantasmas del pasado y cuidar a los seres que más amaba aun y cuando no pudiera verlos seguido como fue con su padre por un tiempo.

-te amo Kate – Rodeándola por la cintura, la mujer se sobresaltó y lo miró confundida, creía que estaba en la pieza – vine ayudarte a guardar las cosas, siempre estoy para ayudarte, en las buenas y en las malas

-no es ne…

-lo es, lo es porque ahora no caminas sola y aunque no podamos gritarlo a los cuatro vientos yo siempre te seguiré

-gracias

-siempre

Sonriendo con delicadeza, Kate negó con la cabeza y beso en la mejilla a ese hombre que no se daba cuenta de lo especial que era.

Por ese momento, igual como hace unas horas, deseo que el caso de su madre se prolongara tanto como fuera posible, deseo que las cosas siguieran pausadas. Deseo no sentirse horrible y decepcionada consigo misma por todo lo que su mente debatía.

* * *

 **hasta aquí llegamos**

 **como dije, espero poder cumplir con las próximas entregas.**

 **con respecto a la otra historia, ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo por lo que espero si cumplir el jueves.**

 **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo.**

 **atte**

 **Zack Engel~**


	10. Chapter 10

_**hello~**_

 _ **aqui estamos con otra entrega, lo siento por la tardanza, pero el calor me mata a mi y a mi computador por lo que simplemente no funcionamos muy bien en las tardes.**_

 _ **como siempre, es un gusto recibir sus comentarios. sin mas, les dejo leer tranquil s**_

* * *

Capitulo 10

 _ **¿Qué pasaría si quiero dejarte?**_

Habían pasado unas semanas maravillosas. El trabajo no había sido tan pesado por lo que pudieron acomodarse tranquilamente a esa nueva vida juntos.

Castle de por si era demasiado romántico y detallista, siempre la miraba con devoción, haciendo que incluso en ocasiones se sintiera algo cohibida, pero nada del otro mundo. Por otro lado Kate podía establecer parámetros que a regañadientes Castle le respetaba y siempre terminaba diciendo ' _si me permite estar contigo, por mi está bien'._ Esa era una frase que en un principio le encanto, pero con el paso de las semanas comenzaba a hostigarla, a detestarla.

Intentando acallar ese desagrado a tanta aceptación por parte de Castle, Kate se centró en sus entrenamientos, ya estaba casi a punto de dejar de asistir con su terapeuta físico. Solo quedaban unas pocas semanas antes de volver a su vida normal, sin contar con el psicólogo, aunque ella sabía que de normal no tenía nada y eso le molestaba.

Soltando un suspiro se removió en su cama y decidió que era hora de levantarse, iniciar su día con ejercicio antes de ir a la comisaria sería lo mejor, sobretodo porque hace tres días no había podido relacionarse mucho con Castle. No era que no quería verlo, quería hacerlo, pero toda la carga sumada a sus largas conversaciones con el psicólogo le hicieron distanciarse solo un poco aludiendo a que estaba demasiado cansada para salir o incluso para aceptar una invitación a la casa ajena.

Intentando sonreírse a sí misma, hizo su rutina de siempre y al finalizar recibió una llamada. Al parecer no tendría mucho tiempo porque había otro caso que requería su ayuda, otro caso que suplía el de su madre.

Negando con su cabeza, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con rapidez. Al poco tiempo ya estaba en su auto conduciendo mientras llamaba a Castle, mas solo lo hizo por obligación, como era en las primeras ocasiones. De alguna forma aun no lo quería demasiado cerca porque no sabía aun que tanto le afectaría el día en que terminaran.

Al llegar, saludó a los correspondientes detectives y se acercó a Esposito con una media sonrisa en su cara, casi todos sabían que él era como su consentido, pero no era por nada extraño. Ellos se conocían desde mucho más tiempo y Javier había demostrado ser un amigo demasiado fiel para ella, por lo que cogerle cariño era imposible, aunque de repente Castle se quejara de que este tenía más atención que él mismo.

Recibiendo la información se sorprendió por el tipo de muerte. Había sido un francotirador, un maldito francotirador le quitó la vida a la chica. Fue en ese momento en que su mente comenzó a traicionarla. De repente las voces de sus compañeros ya no eran importantes, los movimientos a su alrededor eran aterradores y su corazón latía con fuerza al recordar ciertas escenas que quería olvidar con todo su ser ¿Ese era un castigo? ¿Era hora de enfrentar los fantasma de ese pasado reciente? No, ni hablar. Ella no enfrentaría esos demonios porque no había nada que hacer, además si algo tenía que solucionar, antes que ese disparo contra su propia persona, era el asesinato de su madre. Kate se reusaba a dejar impune a los asesinos de su madre y por lo mismo intentó volver a centrarse en la realidad.

Sonriendo con dificultad, observó a un feliz Castle acercarse y comenzar a hablar del caso, por un momento este le vio con preocupación " _genial, mi cara no debe ser la mejor"_ pensó con cierto fastidio, aun así se dirigió a Lanie para que le repitiera toda la información. Agradecía que Castle recién llegara y nadie le preguntara por que no había puesto atención.

Luego de la información Kate dio las órdenes, no había mucho que hacer, solo tenían que atrapar al maldito y por lo mismo volvió a su auto siendo seguida por un silencioso Castle. Aunque eso no duro mucho porque en cuanto subieron al auto este le miró seria y abrió la boca.

-estoy bien Castle, no hay nada de qué preocuparse – Aseguró antes de que comenzara con sus palabras elegantes, no estaba de humor para ello

-solo es por lo del tipo…

-no, no me afecta – Mirándole con dureza lo vio tragar y retraerse un poco. Sabía que Castle aun quería tratarla con cuidado porque no quería que explotara, no quería que ella terminara huyendo – si pasa algo te lo diré

-lamentablemente, detective Beckett – Sonriendo se volvió a acomodar en el asiento – no le creo, jugamos póker, se cuándo me mientes

-hmp… vale, entonces – Tomando su mano en un apretón cariñoso se dispuso a conducir con la mano de Castle entre la suya y la palanca de cambio – intenta permanecer a mi lado en caso de una crisis

-lo hare, de eso debes estar segura.

Sin mayor conversación, ambos fueron a la comisaria y comenzaron a tener uno de los días más pesados para ella. En momentos se creía capas de poder llevar todo eso con dignidad y orgullo, como una buena detective, pero en otras ocasiones, como cuando todos se movían rápido, como cuando los sonidos eran muy fuertes, su mente la traicionaba volviéndola una debilucha y llorona mujer que no podía superar un trauma.

Casi al final del día Kate se encerró por enésima vez en el baño y se mojó por completo la cara. No quería que los demás siguieran preocupándose por ella. Castle la miraba desde lejos intentando darle espacio suficiente, pero siempre haciendo presente que le daba su apoyo, Ryan le repetía una y otra vez que todo saldría bien. Javier era otra historia, el solo se quedaba en su posición con una fuerza impresionante y hacía su trabajo lo mejor que podía, no porque fuera frio, sino porque no quería darle mayor peso a ella.

-¿Cómo poder contra esto? ¿Cómo?

Susurró para sí misma intentando encontrar la respuesta en sus propios ojos, pero estos estaban tan aguados, por el llanto que quería salir, que sabía no la encontraría. Hasta su propio inconsciente la había dejado sola y por lo mismo intentó darse fuerza. Quizás, solo quizás esta era una prueba para cuando el caso de su madre se resolviera. Tendría que superar eso sola ya que seguía empecinada en dejar a Castle para ese entonces, a pesar de que Lanie y su psicólogo le dijeran que era la brutalidad más grande que podía llegar a hacer en la vida. Uno con mejores palabras que la otra.

Saliendo del baño se despidió de todos y fue rápido a su auto. Quería encerrarse en su casa y beber como nunca, beber como una vez lo había hecho en Kiev, sin arrepentimientos ni lamentaciones. Solo deseaba desaparecer de esa realidad frustrante y acallar las malditas voces de su cabeza.

Sin saludar al portero subió a su piso por las escaleras y tan pronto como llegó se encerró y agarró el vodka.

En un principio comenzó a beber desde el vaso mientras repasaba una y otra vez el caso. Mientras recordaba a las dos víctimas de ese maldito idiota, pero eso iba en contra de sus planes por lo que desechando el vaso, agarró la botella y comenzó a beber desesperada. Casi al instante se arrepintió, a pesar de que su mano no paraba de llevar la botella a su boca, porque las imágenes de su propio disparo aparecieron.

La sangre que cubría su entorno, los gritos de sus compañeros, los gritos asustados de desconocidos, los pitidos de sus palpitaciones, la cara dolida de Castle sin poder recibir una respuesta. Todo se aglomero en su cabeza haciéndola más miserable que antes.

Con torpeza lanzó la botella y el estruendo la asustó. Había sonado como un disparo por lo que se apresuró a moverse llevando consigo la mesa de la cual solo quedo la base y el vidrio roto. Asustada por todos los sonidos provocados por ella misma, corrió a cerrar las persianas tropezando en el proceso con las cosas de la casa.

Más confundida y asustada que antes tomó la pistola a duras penas y se intentó de posicionar en una muralla estratégica y aunque el alcohol la volvió a hacer caer, esta vez sobre los vidrios rotos, se posiciono lejos de la ventana y puerta.

Llorando pidió que todo parara, deseó que el martirio se detuviera de una buena vez, pero las imagines seguían apareciendo acaparando su memoria sin contemplaciones. Podía estar volviéndose loca y nadie sabría, porque estaba sola. Su padre estaba fuera de la ciudad, su madre muerta, sus amigos con sus seres queridos y Castle alejado por la decisión de ella.

Sin poder creérselo sintió unas manos que le quitaron el arma. Quiso defenderse a golpes, incluso disparar, a pesar de que su mirada estaba borrosa, más la torpeza de sus movimientos hicieron que el extraño ganara la batalla y la abrazó.

-estoy aquí Kate, estoy aquí

Esas simples palabras dichas por Castle sumado a su característico perfume caro hicieron que las lágrimas salieran con mayor fuerza.

Sin poder razonar sus acciones se abrazó a él e intentó susurrarle que no se fuera, mas su boca soltaba balbuceos casi inentendibles para cualquier humano. El abrazó se volvió más fuerte y las imágenes comenzaron a pasar más lentamente, todavía le dolía, pero ya no se sentía tan miserable como antes.

Dejándose llevar por el sentimiento de protección, Kate dejó de moverse frenéticamente y de tener temblores, era como si la sola presencia de Castle la tranquilizara. Sin querer pensar en ello se fue quedando dormida, aunque hasta el último momento se aferró al escritor pidiendo que no le dejara sola, pidiéndole que se quedara con ella aunque fuera una tonta.

Castle por su parte no entendía nada, había ido a verla solo porque le preocupo su actuar ¿Eso hacían las parejas no? Además ella le dijo que esperaba que cuando tuviera en una de sus crisis él estuviera a su lado, y lo estaba. Con gran orgullo podía decir que no le había fallado a aquella hermosa mujer, aunque aún no entendía porque se esmeraba en hacer todo sola.

Sin preocuparse de lo cansado que estaba, ni en lo tarde que era acunó a su policía hasta que la sintió dormir plácidamente. Parecía mentira que minutos antes la chica fuera todo un desastre y haya hecho todos esos destrozos por el simple miedo de su pasado.

Por un momento pensó en que las imágenes del día del disparo comenzaban a atormentarle ¿Y si recordaba? ¿Le diría que recordaba su declaración? Sería un bonito acontecimiento, pero la mujer sentía pavor de ese día y por lo mismo no la presionaría para que le dijera si recordaba algo con exactitud o no. Además ahora la tenía, nada más importaba que poder ser más que un simple compañero para Kate.

Creyendo que la mujer no despertaría, la tomó como pudo en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. La herida en su mano era bastante fea y deseaba curarla, pero Kate no le soltaba para nada y por lo mismo decidió quedarse ahí hasta que el agarre aflojara.

-déjame entrar Kate, por favor… déjame entrar

Susurró muy suave mientras acariciaba el cabello enmarañado de la mujer. Ahora no se veía tan atractiva como solía estarlo, no era que no fuera hermosa, pero verla en condiciones deprimentes era algo que no quería que pasara dos veces.

Sin poder contenerse del todo la abrazó fuerte contra su propio cuerpo y se prometió ser fuerte, se prometió esa misma noche que sea como sea resolvería el caso de la madre de Kate y sobretodo el de ella. No podía dejar que siguiera estacada echándose la culpa de todo. Beckett era una mujer perfecta para sus ojos y según su madre, era la mujer indicada, por lo que no podía dejarla sola. No podía apartarla.

Sin darse cuenta, ni tampoco curando la herida de ella, pronto cayó rendido al sueño abrazando contra su pecho a aquella mujer.

El primero en despertar esa mañana fue Castle, por culpa de la incomodidad y el frio, aunque no se quejó al ver la cara apacible de Kate. Durante la noche sentía como ella se movía un poco, pero parecía que no era nada para despertarla, incluso ahora le había logrado soltar. Sin esperar a que ella reanudara el agarre, se levantó y fue al baño para lavarse la cara. Agradecía enormemente que Kate le dijera donde estaba la llave de repuesto.

Preparado, salió en busca del botiquín de emergencia y volvió al cuarto con un pasos suaves, no quería despertar a la mujer, menos cuando lo más seguro es que la cabeza le doliera. Una vez llego, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a curarle la mano con torpeza. Era malo para esas cosas y Kate lo sabía, aun así dio su mejor esfuerzo hasta que los ojos de ellas se conectaron con los suyos haciéndolo sobresaltar.

Ella se sentía confundida, no sabía cómo había llegado a la cama, ni como logró conciliar el sueño después de haber hecho todo ese drama, pero creyó entenderlo cuando sus ojos, a duras penas, se posaron en los de Castle. Este parecía nervioso, como si creyera estar haciendo algo mal, le hubiera preguntado si su cabeza no le doliera tanto por culpa del alcohol.

Soltando un suspiro le quitó su mano y fue ahí cuando se fijó de que esta volvía a dolerle. Al verla no pudo más que sorprenderse de la herida, ahora entendía lo nervioso del hombre, aunque le preocupo más el cómo estaba puesta la venda.

-buenos… buenos días – Susurró él tomándole nuevamente la mano – ya casi terminaba ¿Quieres un café?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Fue su escueta respuesta a pesar de que sentía la necesidad imperiosa de abrazarlo, de sentirse protegida- no habíamos quedado anoche

-me preocupabas

-te dije que no había problemas

-si

La respuesta irónica le hizo sentir un poco de frustración, aun así se volvió a recostar por completo en la cama y se dejó vendar mientras su otra mano cubría sus ojos. Se sentía una tonta, se sentía superada y lo peor de todo es que nada le estaba funcionando ¿Cómo iba a centrarse en el francotirador si ni podía cuidarse de ella misma?

Por un momento sintió ganas de liberarse, de gritarle a alguien y la única persona cerca era Castle. Siempre era él.

-deberías descansar – Acercándose le beso suavemente en los labios – te preparare un café cargado

-Castle… ¿Por qué haces esto? – Aunque quisiera no podía terminar con él, su voz la traicionaba en cuanto se disponía a hablar, asi que, una vez más, se iba a ir por las ramas y obligarlo a hacerlo él - ¿no soy demasiado problemática? ¿no te gustaba lo simple? A mi si…

-te amo, si debo repetírtelo mil veces lo hare… Kate, creo que debes saber que si me empecino con algo lo hare – Acariciándole la mejilla le sonrió – no te dejare sola

-soy un desastre – Volvió a intentar, pero sabía que no funcionaria, al menos no con Rick

-yo igual… pero no llevó el peso del mundo en mis hombros… dicho esto ¿Me compartes un poco de tus problemas?

-siempre buscare una escusa

-y yo otra para que no te vallas

-¿Qué buscas de mi Castle?

-de momento no sé, pero si quiero a mi Kate de vuelta, a la que lucharía por encontrar al asesino. A la impresionante detective que…

-no creo ser ella ¿Y si esta llorona soy yo? ¿Y si todo lo que fui antes era una ilusión?

-¿Lo dices por el trato de tu bienestar?

-lo digo por todo…

-conozco a Kate, sé que eso no te definió. Sé que eres lo suficientemente astuta para darte cuenta, solo tienes que hablarlo, si necesitas llorar hazlo, si necesitas un abrazo me tienes aquí… yo y todos te apoyamos, nadie de tus amigos está contigo por el trato, están ahí porque tú te los ganaste

-si un día te pierdo por mi estu…

-te lo aseguro – Poniendo un dedo en su boca le guiñó con un ojo – si un día me voy no será por ti, no será porque tu quisiste alejarme Kate, porque sé que me amas de verdad… ahora descansa, te preparare un café y le avisare a sito que llegaremos algo tarde

-¿Crees que poder hacerlo?

-obviamente, confía en mí, eres la mejor detective

Recibiendo otro beso en sus labios, Kate no pudo más que sonreír mientras el dolor de su cabeza seguía molestando, aunque ahora no era tan atacante como antes. Sin poder creérselo cerró sus ojos y aceptó con gusto la pequeña tranquilidad que le otorgaba el silencio, sí, de hecho su cabeza no pensaba en nada.

Viendo su mano vendada negó con la cabeza y se la sacó para acomodársela mejor, Castle parecía tener buena mano para la cocina y la escritura, pero no para los primeros auxilios.

Ahora que se sentía más tranquila y el café hecho por su pareja comenzaba a ayudarle, el dolor de cabeza se disipo, no así el de su mano, aun así no hizo comentario y se quedó observándolo minuciosamente.

Con la ropa arruga y rastros de sangre en su camisa. Castle le miraba con una media sonrisa en la cara esperando se sintiera verdaderamente bien o eso creía ella " _tal vez solo debería rendirme"_ pensó a la vez que cerraba los ojos queriendo aceptar ese momento con felicidad, felicidad que no poseía realmente.

Cuando Kate no pudo mantenerse más en la cama y su cabeza ya no presentaba dolores de cabeza, ambos salieron de la casa, Castle fue a su casa y ella a la comisaria. Por un momento el caos que se vivía hizo que el miedo se volviera a apoderar de ella. era difícil mantenerse bien aun y cuando sabía que tenía apoyo del escritor.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se acercó a su escritorio y pronto el caos ya no se hizo tan problemático, pudo enfrascarse en sus deberes, se enteró de lo nuevo gracias a los chicos como también fue regañada por Gates.

El caso no se había resuelto de la mejor manera. Si bien no había muerto ninguna víctima más, el hombre si murió. Ese hombre era idéntico a ella, ambos estaban dañados, ambos creían estar abandonados en el mundo y ambos querían acabar ya con su agonía. Solo había una diferencia, esa era que ella había dejado entrar a Castle en su vida, aunque sea un poco, había dejado que él hurgara en su vida sin permiso alguno y reavivara esa sed de la verdad.

¿Qué importaba si Montgomery había hecho un trato por ella? Kate había empezado como una simple estudiante de la academia, ella viajo a Kiev sola para aprender el idioma y crecer académicamente, ella le dio el cierre a muchos casos, ella apoyó a muchos familiares. Todas esas cosas fueron realizadas por ella misma y nadie se lo podía arrebatar.

Sonriendo, miró hacía el edificio del disparo y agradeció tener a Esposito cubriéndole la espalda, el hombre le había hecho abrir los ojos, le demostró lo poco valioso de un arma, le hizo volver en sí.

Soltando un suspiro miró el cuerpo tirado del asesino y le pidió perdón, ahora eran demasiado diferentes y por lo mismo no pudo tenerle mucha lastima, si tendría que darle la noticia a su hermana, pero no como para sentirse arrepentida.

Sin pasarse a la comisaria, y avisándole a Esposito, fue directo a la casa de la hermana. Vio con asombro como la vida formada por ella era tan diferente al del asesino. El hombre se había segado, quizás tanto o más que ella, a la felicidad y por lo mismo no pudo ver la belleza de su entorno.

Ante el llanto de la mujer y por como la abrazo no pudo evitar pensar en Castle ¿Qué pasaría si ella moría? ¿Si ella se rendía? ¿Si pudiera decir esa pregunta que tanto quería la voz? Se imaginó la el semblante devastado de él y negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera quería imaginárselo llorando por su culpa.

Saliendo de la casa con un sabor amargo, fue a visitar a su psicólogo, necesitaba exponer todas sus ideas, todas las voces que le atormentaba. Necesitaba un consejo real y por lo mismo agradeció que este le recibiera enseguida. Su psicólogo siempre le dio especial atención, no porque su trabajo era importante, sino porque parecía interesarse en ella.

Escuchando su respuesta apretó los labios ¿Quería ser ayudada? ¿Quería verdaderamente ser mejor persona o solo lo decía por decir? No, no era solo una frase suelta, ella quería crecer, quería volver a tener paz consigo y debía aceptar que su madre estaba muerta, pero que no por ello la iba a apartarla de su vida. El recuerdo de ella siempre le acompañaría y por lo mismo cerraría el caso por respeto, pero no se convertiría en su razón de vivir, no sería la razón de vivir cuando ya había empezado un camino propio.

Al finalizar no le quedó más que volver a la comisaria donde se encontró con su pareja muy bien sentado a pesar de que ya casi no había nadie en el piso. Este había podido irse tranquilamente a su casa y llamarla luego o visitarla, pero Castle no era así. Él era obstinado, era terco y era un romántico empedernido que no le dejaría sola.

Sentándose al frente suyo escucho su broma, no le quedó más que mirarle con curiosidad y seguirle la corriente, saber que pensaba eso de ella le hacía sentirse bien nuevamente. Se sentía condenadamente bien el que él tuviera tan buena impresión de ella " _si tú piensas así de mí, creo poder hacerlo"_ pensó sonriendo viendo cómo se levantaba.

Afligida, le tomó de la mano y evitó que se parara por completo, aunque no pudo evitar sentir dolor en su mano por el corte. Retrayéndola vio con los ojos entrecerrados, y su mano agarrada, la sorpresa de él y como se volvía a acomodar en la silla esperando que hablara.

De pronto su voz se perdió y su duda incrementó.

-¿Qué pasa Beckett? Sabes que yo no hago papeleo – Bromeó él viendo la seriedad de Kate

-necesito preguntarte algo

-Kate si es lo de esta mañana…

-no… no es eso – Mordiéndose el labio inferior se removió en su propio asiento

-¿Qué ocurre?

-la verdad es que me gustaría saber si… ¿Quieres viajar? ¿Irte de vacaciones? – Estaba nerviosa, sabía que Castle tenía una vida con Alexis, posiblemente tenían muchos planes juntos ahora que él no era un mujeriego. Además no le habían dicho a nadie sobre su relación

-tu… ¿Tu estas segura?

-lo pensé, he pesando muchas cosas en este caso, tanto malas – alzando el brazo lastimado con verguiza – como mi futuro y por lo mismo creo que es necesario.

-y no lo quieres hacer sola

-no es sobre la soledad Castle, quiero ir contigo

-me encantaría… realmente me encantaría – Sonriendo con sinceridad tomó la mano buena de Kate y la apretó con un poco de fuerza, solo para dejar ver su emoción - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-a cualquier parte, no me interesa el lugar, tampoco si es lujoso o no, podríamos ir a la cabaña de mi padre

-o a los Hampton

\- ¿Los Hampton? ¿Me quieres llevar a tu casa en la playa? Si deseas presumir…

-para nada, no deseo eso… solo, solo creo que me gustaría crear nuevos momentos ahí, contigo… nuevos recuerdos

-me parece bien, podríamos ir otro momento a la cabaña de mi padre y crear otros recuerdos

-¿Qué le diremos a las chicas? Aquí tu pides las vacaciones y yo me tomo mi tiempo para escribir – Alzando las cejas rio suave ante los ojos en blanco de ella

-Alexis y Martha deberían saberlo – dijo poco convencida, aun se sentía una intrusa

-¿mañana o pasado?

-con el caso de seguro a otro equipo le toca algo pesado, mañana estará bien

-entonces detective Becket – Levantándose, alzo la mano de ella y haciendo una pequeña reverencia la escucho reír con contención – mañana la espero en la cena

-por supuesto señor Castle

Soltando un suspiro relajada, Kate cerró los ojos una vez Castle desapareció por el ascensor. La sonrisa de sus labios no podía borrarse por nada del mundo y eso era porque al menos le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía si lo que tenía con Castle iba a durar para toda la vida, pero tenía muy claro que quería disfrutar cada paso que daban juntos. Él la apoyaba incondicionalmente, él la alentaba, él simplemente se quedaba a su lado esperando poder actuar.

Alentada por aquel pensamiento hizo el papeleo y se fue a su departamento no sin antes pasar por la comida Thai. No se iba a preparar nada para cenar, pero si iba a tomar ese vino que compro en su día libre.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con una tranquilidad mucho mayor. El recuerdo de su conversación con el psicólogo le hacía sentir mejor, pero por sobre todo, se sentía bien al saber que Castle y ella podrían irse de vacaciones por unos días. Ella necesitaba solo unos días para volver a ser la misma de siempre, ahora no solo era un bienestar temporal, ahora tenía que encontrar completa paz para realizar todas sus metas.

Dándose ánimos, ignoró el dolor de su mano y se fue a dar un baño antes de alistarse y prepararse para salir. Esperaba que ese día no hubiera un caso que la hiciera correr o sinceramente no sabría cómo iría a la casa de Castle sin sentirse avergonzada por el sudor y el calor.

Llegando a la oficina, se puso a trabajar en el papeleo hasta que vio la oportunidad de poder hablar con Gates. Esta pareció sorprendida de que decidiera tomar unas vacaciones, sobretodo porque Kate no podía días libres, por lo mismo no tuvo recelo alguno en dárselo, sino que más bien le pidió que se cuidara en esas dos semanas libres y que llegara con los ánimos repuestos. La comisaria la necesitaba de verdad.

Sintiéndose bien, agradeció que el resto del día no tuviera un caso importante, les pudo avisar a los chicos y por ello también tuvo que soportar sus molestias, aunque nada del otro mundo. En un momento Javier se había acercado, cuando estaban solos, y la felicitó de su decisión como también le pidió que se cuidara. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él como un buen hermano.

Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, Kate vio con sorpresa como una pequeña pellirroja se asomaba por el ascensor. La verdad es que si hubiera esperado a alguien sería a Castle, mas no se negó en sonreírle a Alexis y verla acercarse mientras apretaba con fuerza la correa de su bolso. En un momento se asustó de ver su cara, mas intento permanecer firme hasta que la tuvo al frente con la mirada fija en su persona.

-¿Podemos hablar? – Con seriedad intentó sonreír, parecía ser que quería demostrar ser ruda, pero sin apartarla del todo - … disculpa, Hola espero que estés bien

-claro Alexis, no te preocupes –Desmereciendo las disculpas, se levantó y con tranquilidad tomó su chaqueta y billetera - ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café o prefieres la sala de descanso?

-prefiero salir… un lugar más privado si no es molestia

Asintiendo con la cabeza, le hizo una seña a sus compañeros quienes devolviéndola prometieron cubrirla lo necesario.

Al salir, vio de reojo a Alexis e intentó mantenerse tranquila. La chica no era tonta y por lo mismo no creía que ella no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos ¿La odiaría? ¿Le pediría que se alejara de su padre? Cualquier petición de la chica, independiente de que le agradara o no tendría que saber tomarlo, ella se lo merecía.

A unas pocas calles de la comisaria, ambas se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas del café y pidieron lo que más le gustaba. Kate le había prometido que ella pagaría y que por favor no se contuviera en pedir lo que le gustara, después de todo, aunque estuviera nerviosa, le agradaba tener a Alexis queriendo conversar con ella. Se sentía extrañamente bien saber que tenían ese tipo de confianza.

-y bien… ¿Qué es lo que pasa Alexis? –Observando su propio café por un momento, estuvo atenta a cualquier movimiento de ella

-yo… no quiero sonar mal Kate, pero necesito saber la verdad

-no te mentiré, lo prometo

-lo se… - Removiéndose en su puesto, bebió un poco de café para darse ánimos y vio con determinación a Kate – tú, ¿amas de verdad a mi padre?

Con los ojos bien abiertos, Kate confirmó lo que venía pensando desde que la vio llegar. Ahora si estaba en un problema, sabía que Alexis era directa e inteligente, pero no contaba con que la desarmara de esa forma, ni tampoco con que se quedara sin las palabras. Se suponía que ella amaba a Castle, estaba segura de ello, entonces ¿Por qué se quedó sin palabras y congelada ante esa pregunta?

* * *

 ** _hasta aquí llegamos_**

 ** _nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, pero el calor mata._**

 ** _mis trabajos y exámenes aun me manta, pero intentare seguir rigiendome por las fechas, como también haré todo lo posible por actualizar dos capítulos la próxima semana de Belleza interna, solo porque también quiero que avancen esos condenados, aunque debo decir que no prometo nada, aun así, si lo hago, esperenlo para el lunes o martes._**

 ** _sin mas que decir me despido._**

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo._**

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**buenas tardes~**_

 _ **bueno, la razón por la que no publique ayer fue por mi tobillo. me lo dañe y pues pase casi medio día en el hospital y no me dejaron tomar el computador al llegar a casa. así que recién hoy puedo subir algo.**_

 _ **como siempre, agradezco los review de Minf y Guest. me alegra que les guste.**_

 _ **sin nada mas que decir, espero disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

Capitulo 11

 **¿que pasaría si estamos de vacaciones?**

 _Kate se mordió el labio mientras apretaba la taza de café entre sus manos. Aun buscaba la respuesta a esa pregunta que ella misma no sabía porque no contestaba rápidamente con si ¿realmente lo amaba? Parecía que la duda crecía._

 _Entrecerrando los ojos notó como Alexis comenzaba a tensarse, parece que ella comenzaba a dudar al igual que Kate, más lo de la pequeña Castle era más por miedo de haberse entrometido en algo que no le correspondía "son tan parecidos" pensó con algo de diversión recordando las infinitas veces en las que Castle mostraba arrepentimiento después de meter la pata._

 _Recordó cuando mató a Dick Coonan, ese día él había llegado diciendo que se marchaba porque pensaba que era su culpa. En ese momento Kate sabía que tenía cierta cantidad de culpa, quizás por hacerla ver la verdad, pero no podía más que estarle agradecida y necesitar mantenerlo a su lado._

 _En ese momento, millones de recuerdos vividos con Castle le hicieron comprender que era mucho más allá que un mero enamoramiento. El amor en este mundo estaba sobrevalorado, en un momento se lo había dicho Castle como broma, mas ella seguía esperando al hombre indicado y sabía que era Castle, sabía que no importaba que, si ellos se separaban seguirían amándose como el primero momento en que se dieron su primer beso. Como el primer momento en que compartieron una conexión, como el primer momento en que cruzaron miradas._

 _-Kate yo…_

 _-quizás no sea solo amor Alexis – Sonriendo, estiró una mano para agarrar la de la menor y darle tranquilidad – no soy de confiar a buenas y a primeras, he de admitir que aunque estaba en pareja, no amaba realmente… nadie era el indicado_

 _-pero mi padre es diferente – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa – lo veo en los ojos de ambos_

 _-no puedo asegurarte de que todo sea bueno de ahora en adelante Alexis, soy policía y mi vida corre peligro constantemente – Arrugando el entrecejo soltó un suspiro – pero si sé que amo a tu padre y que estaré para él en cualquier momento_

 _-y nosotros para ti, me alegra Kate… me deja tranquila – Sonriendo, la pelirroja movió su mano libre para ponerla sobre la de Kate y la propia – no me gusta pensar que papa formara una nueva familia… sé que queda mucho, pero contigo va muy en serio, él siempre ha sido egoísta mas no contigo y es por eso que te pregunto… quiero estar preparada Kate_

 _-¿A qué le tienes miedo Alexis? – Alzando una ceja, juntó la única mano libre con las otras tres para acariciar a la de la menor - ¿A qué te quite a tu papa?_

 _-él es muy sensible Kate y yo no comprendía muy bien cual era ese sentimiento hasta que todo termino con Ashley… cuando sufrí me di cuenta que no quiero que vuelva a pasar, no quiero que él madure más de lo normal y perderlo_

 _-no lo perderás…_

 _-pero… pero tú eres policía y él no, él siempre juega creyendo que ganara – Frunciendo el ceño intentó controlar el llanto – si él no está yo… yo…_

 _-no importa que, nunca dejare que él se meta en un problema mayor –Completamente convencida acaricio la mejilla de la menor – cuidare a tu padre con mi vida, lo cuidare a él y a ustedes para que no les pase nada, son importante para mi Alexis_

 _-y tú ya eres de la familia_

 _-gracias_

 _Sonriendo, ambas separaron sus manos y terminaron de tomar café cambiando de tema drásticamente. Hablaron de temas en común, de las proyecciones de Alexis y del nuevo futuro que se venía, después de todo estaba a punto de terminar el colegio y pronto entraría a la universidad cambiándole el mundo._

 _Dándole unos cuantos consejos de lo que ella necesito, terminaron y se fueron nuevamente hasta la comisaria en donde se despidieron, mas Kate prefirió asegurarse de un tema antes de dejarla ir._

 _-Alexis – Llamando su atención, sonrió intentando parecer normal – quiero consultarte algo y tienes todo el derecho de negarte si es que crees que aun necesitas tiempo con él_

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-yo tendré vacaciones por unas semanas y le dije a Castle que viajáramos, pero no pensé en ti y creo que si recién te enteras de esto tu querrás_

 _-¿Acapararlo? No, definitivamente no me hubiera gustado enterarme sorpresivamente en la cena de hoy – Riendo movió su mano desmereciendo todo – pero creo que tendré mucho tiempo con él así que relájate Kate, todo está bien._

El recuerdo de aquella conversación hizo que Kate sonriera ampliamente. Después de eso todo había salido bastante bien, Martha lo había aceptado con gran alegría y la cena fue una de las mejores, aunque la noche fue incomoda al tener que dormir solo abrazados.

Sonriendo movió su cabeza para mirar a su pareja y sonrió al verlo tan concentrado manejando su mercedes por la carretera. Habían salido el sábado desde muy temprano y ya no quedaba nada para llegar a esa casa de la que tanto presumía Richard. De solo pensar en ella sus nervios crecían y los sentimientos se dividían. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que muchas mujeres pasaron por esa casa, pero por otro, y más importante, es que ella ahora iba a marcar la diferencia en él. Kate desde ahora en adelante se encargaría de que Castle no mirara a nadie más. Aunque sonara demasiado demandante, pero así era ella. Controladora y posesiva.

Sintiendo la mano de él sobre la suya, volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de Castle y le devolvió la sonrisa a la vez que dejaba que Richard moviera su mano hasta la palanca de cambio y se quedara ahí para no separarse. Definitivamente Kate se encargaría de que ese hombre la viera solo a ella, le molestara a quien le molestara.

Llegando a la casa, Kate se quedó impaciente en el auto y dejó que él le abriera la puerta. Sus ojos no dejaban de maravillarse con todo lo que veía " _definitivamente es millonario"_ pensó mientras se dejaba guiar por toda la casa. El lugar era hermoso y la habitación donde se recluía a escribir tenía la mejor vista de todas haciéndola pensar que era imposible para Castle no poder sacar Best-Seller seguidos. El hombre lo tenía todo, era un genio en su género y tenía una de las mejores vistas para dejar volar su mente. Por un momento se sintió orgullosa ser parte de la inspiración de Richard, ser la musa podría ser una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado a ella y todo gracias a él y su persistente personalidad.

Terminando con la guía, Rick insistió en ir a la piscina, pero Kate se negó rotundamente y con voz suave y un pequeño juego de sus manos en el cuello de la camisa de él, le pidió que fueran a la playa.

Sabiendo que él no podía negarse a tal petición, ambos se pusieron ropa más cómoda y bajaron a la playa dejando que la castaña se maravillara, una vez más, con todo lo que veía. Ella no era pobre, Kate podía darse el lujo de visitar la playa cuando quería y quedarse en buenos lugar, no lujosos, pero si buenos. Mas este lugar era un paraíso, la tranquilidad y soledad de la que gozaban les hacía sentir como si todo fuera de ellos, además tener a Castle a su lado agarrando su mano sin el temor de que alguien los descubriera era lo mejor.

Mordiéndose el labio Kate se adelantó un poco y se giró para quedar frente a él. Sonriéndole le abrazó por el cuello y acarició las hebras castañas sintiendo a la vez como Castle también le abrazaba, por la cintura, y la acariciaba manteniendo la más grande sonrisa. Ese momento era suyo, por lo que sin palabras, Kate se acercó y ambos unieron sus labios en un beso lento al principio, pero que se fue alargando dejando ver un poco de la pasión que ambos se profesaban.

Relamiéndose los labios, Kate vio el deseo en los ojos de él y se rió a la vez que le mordía el labio inferior suavemente.

-te amo Castle – Susurró acariciando su nariz contra la contraria, haciendo que le iba a dar otro beso, pero no

-en serio Kate – Ahogado y sin poder pensar muy bien, la apretó más contra su cuerpo – adoro que me llames Castle, pero me gustaría escuchar ese "Rick" en un gemido tuyo – Con una sonrisa ladina, fue metiendo su mano por debajo de la camisa ajena para tocar aquella piel sedosa

-entonces~- Casi en un ronroneo, rozó sus labios con los de él e inhalo manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios. Le encantaba ver a Castle siendo tan honesto- hazme perder la conciencia Castle, haz que no pueda hacer nada más que decir tu nombre y no tu apellido… haz que cumpla todos tus deseos por mucho que mi conciencia pelee

-considéralo hecho – Dispuesto y más que deseoso por eso, la soltó y se giró para poder llevarla hasta la casa, específicamente a la cama si alcanzaban a llegar- ¿Kate?

-… - Sonriendo, ocupó algo de fuerza para oponer resistencia – vamos a comer primero Castle

-pero yo… - Confundido, le miró con suplica- te cocinare algo después, pero vamos a la casa

-una vez estemos en la cama no dejare que la dejes – Aguantando la risa por la sorpresa de él, pero con el brillo en los ojos, se acercó y dejó un beso en su nariz a duras penas – vamos a comer, no será tan tedioso.

-está bien

Con la sonrisa recompuesta, ambos caminaron por la orilla de la playa hasta llegar a un lugar más público.

Con la guía de Castle, se encaminaron hasta uno de los restaurantes favoritos de él y pidieron el almuerzo luego de ser saludados por uno de los dueños del lugar. Parecía ser que no importaba donde fuera, Rick demostraba gran importancia en todos lados y como acostumbraba a tener una especie de rutina con sus lugares favoritos siempre terminaba siendo saludado y privilegiado frente a otros.

Sentados en la mesa, pudieron gozar de una comida entre caricias y risas. El momento era especial para ellos, aun así Kate lograba sentir las miradas de algunas personas sobre ellos cosa que le molestaba porque no podía tener una total privacidad. Soltando un suspiro negó con la cabeza para que él no se preocupara " _si quiero algo duradero con él tendré que acostumbrarme"_ se dijo mientras finalizaba de comer y le agarraba la mano con dulzura.

Al salir se despidieron del dueño y prometiendo volver, se fueron caminando por la calle agarrados de la mano. La verdad era que tenían algunas miradas sobre ellos, pero no eran tan persistentes, por lo mismo Kate pudo relajarse y disfrutar de la caminata mientras escuchaba las aventuras que tuvo Castle con Alexis en ese mismo lugar. Ambos habían formado una historia hermosa en cada metro cuadrado de ese lugar, por ello, Kate no pudo negarse a escuchar cada pequeña anécdota con admiración. En momentos se imaginaba que ella podría tener eso con él en un futuro no muy lejano y la sola idea de pensarlo hizo que se emocionara mucho más de lo normal, cada día se convencía de que era él, Richard el indicado.

Al llegar, Castle sirvió dos copas de vino y ambos se fueron a sentar al sillón con tranquilidad disfrutando del momento. En ocasiones sacaban un tema de conversación, casi siempre sobre cómo lo pasarían o sobre algún caso. En un momento salió el caso de su madre a la luz y se enfrascaron hasta la noche en debates a la vez que corroboraban la información obtenida. Aun no tenían nada tangible para llevar el caso verdaderamente, pero se sentían confiados de que pronto todo saldría a la luz.

-ya oscureció – Anunció Rick mirando por el ventanal mientras rellenaba su copa de vino- no puedo creer que nos pasamos toda la tarde aquí

-ya es común en nosotros – Dijo con una risa mordiéndose el labio para luego alejar los papeles y se sentó de lado –y bien~

-bien – Sonriendo, acarició la mejilla de Kate a la vez que la acercaba para darle un beso, mas no llego a finalizarlo - ¿Qué te parece jugar?

-¿Jugar? – Alzando una ceja desconcertada notó la diversión en los ojos de Castle y entrecerró los ojos – no es ese tipo de juego ¿Cierto? – Sentenció con algo de decepción, porque si quería irse a la cama ahora

-no – Riendo dejo la copa de lado y tomó la de Kate para hacer lo mismo – pero nada me niega a jugar dos juegos

Sin darle tiempo a que respondiera, tomó a la castaña de la cintura y la obligó a sentarse sobre el regazo de él. Ella claramente no se negó y pronto se acomodó dejando cada pierna a los costados de Rick, sonriendo se acomodó el pelo desordenándolo aún más y le dedico una mirada lujuriosa. Castle parecía estar tan emocionado como ella, por lo que se acercó a darle un beso, más se detuvo cuando el interpuso la mano entre ambos.

Sin decir nada, él llevó ambas manos hasta los hombros y los acarició moviendo levemente el parte de la camisa entreabierta y sostén. En ese corto tiempo Kate había entendido que él gozaba de poder tocarla y adorarla más de lo que a ella le gustara admitir, por lo que cerrando los ojos y enmarcando una sonrisa se dejó hacer. Pronto sintió los labios de él sobre su cuello, dejando besos delicadamente sobre su piel. Castle tenía una sola intención, exasperarla y vengarse por no dejarle hacer lo que quería en la mañana.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, movió su cadera por sobre la entrepierna de él y se rio junto a su pareja ante la sorpresa. Ambos podían jugar el mismo juego.

-oye Kate – Llamando su atención, alzó la vista y le besó el mentón - ¿Qué pasaría si logramos atrapar al asesino de tu madre?

-… -Abriendo los ojos con exageración considero sus opciones, aunque muchas veces lo pensó, nunca llegó a concretar algo en el futuro – tal vez estaría lista para avanzar más de lo que lo hago ahora – Tomando una de las manos de él, le besó uno de los nudillos, específicamente el del dedo donde iba el anillo de casados – aunque dudo que algo en nosotros cambien

-¿En serio? ¿Nada cambiaria?

-es mi turno Castle – Sonriendo amplio, lo vio hacer un puchero tierno - ¿Qué pasaría si encuentras otra musa mucho más interesante?

-¿Una más interesante que tú? Dudo que eso exista – Negando con la cabeza llevó su mano libre hasta la espalda baja y alzó la camisa para tocarla directamente – aunque si pasara, solo debo verte de otro ángulo, desde una perspectiva diferente nadie se volvería más interesante que tu… eres la única e indicada Kate

-buena respuesta – Volviendo a mover su cadera, hizo una presión algo mayor en la entrepierna de él sintiendo como su amigo se animaba

-¿Qué pasaría si en un futuro cercano tuvieras la oportunidad de casarte? – Preguntó con algo de duda, aunque su mano en la espalda no dejaba de moverse, específicamente al sostén para desabrocharlo con maestría

-¿Qué? – Riendo negó con la cabeza y rozó su nariz con la de Castle – conservaría mi apellido

-¿Solo eso? – Alzando una ceja le miró confundido - ¿Nada más? ¿No que eras de una sola oportunidad?

-lo soy Castle, y veo esa posibilidad con gusto cuando tengo al indicado –Mirándolo con intensidad notó que él entendía el mensaje – ¿Y tú señor escritor?

-pues me gustaría que ella me llamara por mi nombre… y yo le diría Sra. Castle ¿Cuántos niños Sra. Beckett?

-no soy buena con ellos… pero ¿ya te había respondido no? –Mordiéndose el labio, hizo del movimiento de su cadera constante a la vez que la mano de su pareja apresaba uno de sus pechos – me gusta la idea de la parejita ¿Animales?

-me gustaría tener un perro… uno grande para los niños, muchos niños – Dijo con diversión mientras bajaba sus labios hasta la clavícula, su única intención era llegar hasta los senos de ella

-como tú no los tendrás nueve meses –Divertida comenzó a abrir la camisa de él

-pero se lo que es que te trituren la mano, ir a comprar a las 3 de la mañana y que te griten que no te aman – Sonriendo victorioso logró abrir la mitad de la camisa de ella y sin miramientos comenzó a besar y mordisquear el seno libre de su pareja - ¿Y si te invitara a vivir con él?

\- dos semanas ah… - Sin poder retener ya los gemidos bajó la mirada e intentó quitarle el cinturón – de prueba… aquí y allá y aceptaría

-¿En serio?

-Castle… llévame a la cama ahora

-estaba esperando que lo pidieras

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, se levantó con Kate encima y con cuidado de no tropezar se fue hasta la habitación de la primera planta. No era la cama matrimonial que iban a ocupar durante todas las vacaciones, pero estaba bien para el momento.

Entre besos y mordiscos, Castle se topó con la base de madera y tiró a la castaña encima de la cama haciéndola reír de la impresión. Kate se sentía bastante bien con todo eso, por lo que le dedicó una sonrisa ladina y lo llamó con el dedo, él se demoró muy poco en llegar, solo lo que bastaba para quitarse los zapatos y calcetines.

Una vez reunidos nuevamente, se abrazaron y besaron con pasión mientras se iban quitando toda la ropa que estorbaba. Una vez desnudos, Castle se tomó su tiempo para observarla mientras ella se removía bajo su presencia, entendía muy bien que él disfrutara de ese momento, le encantaba verla ansiosa, pero lo necesitaba y la promesa de que no saldrían de esa cama por un buen tiempo hacia que su excitación creciera más.

Como si el recuerdo hubiera sido mutuo, Castle bajó a devorar con rapidez su pezón erecto y disfruto del gemido ahogado, aunque no se quedó ahí ya que su misión era una sola. Hacer que Kate perdiera la cordura, cosa que no era fácil, menos cuando tenía una gran erección, pero no imposible para Richard Castle.

Mordiendo con suavidad y tirando de la piel, Rick se concentró en el abdomen mientras una mano alzaba el muslo y lo iba posicionando poco a poco, mientras bajaba, sobre su hombro. Acariciándolo, Richard besó y dejó una pequeña marca en la parte interna del muslo, en esa parte ella no podría quejarse por lo que sonriendo con malicia alzó la mirada y la vio entregada y deseosa de lo que venía.

-lograre que lo digas Kate – Susurró el atrayendo su atención y mirada – me dirás Richard

-sueña Castle

Como si fuera una orden, comenzó a dar lametones en su sexo y a succionar de a poco. Disfrutando de cómo se removía, se concentró en el clítoris y sin que ella lo predijera, la misma mano que alzaba el muslo, se posicionó en el monte de venus para estirarlo hacía el abdomen.

En cosa de segundos Kate soltó un gemido algo más fuerte, comenzaba a enloquecerse solo porque Castle lograba alcanzar más del liberado botón y no le daba tregua alguna haciendo que esa sensación fuera única. En cambio él no perdía oportunidad de verla mientras su mano libre comenzaba a adentrar dos de sus dedos en ella. Tenía claro que la haría enloquecer, no a buenas y a primeras, pero lo haría. Con esa convicción Richard siguió su juego sintiendo como los temblores en ella se intensificaban.

-Castle… ya… hazlo

El susurro entrecortado y las ganas de reprimir su pronto orgasmo lo hizo reír y poner todas sus ganas en ello. Fue cosa de segundos en el que el primer orgasmo atacó a Kate, y aunque hubiera querido algo de tregua, él siguió con los movimientos de su lengua y dedos sumando un tercero en la entrada.

-Castle

Rogó nuevamente y a duras penas alcanzó a tomar la mano que estaba sobre su abdomen para separarlo. Con su otra mano y la espalda encorvada, atrajo hacía arriba a Richard desde el hombro solo para poder besarlo con desesperación. La pierna de ella seguía en el hombro y aunque él hubiera querido hacer comentario de su buena flexibilidad, no pudo pensar mucho cuando Kate tomó su miembro y comenzaba a masajearlo con rapidez.

-te necesito… ahora – Relamiéndose los labios, le mordió el labio inferior - ¿Me lo darás mngh… Castle?

-nada que quiera mas

Sin más palabras, él se acomodó sobre ella y de una sola estocada, entró en Kate disfrutando como Beckett soltaba el gemido sobre sus labios y cerraba los ojos. Adoraba tenerla así y aunque hubiera querido algo más lento, se comenzó a mover de acuerdo a lo que iba permitiendo Kate para instaurar un balanceo rápido.

Con un movimiento rápido de su cadera y una mano de apoyo en la cama, Castle disfrutó de como ella se entregaba. Sin bastarle solo con eso, llevo su mano libre hasta uno de los senos de ella y comenzó a amasarlo y jugar con el pezón mientras que su boca se dedicaba a dejar todas las marcas que no podía poner en el cuello, en su hombro, incluso se atrevió a mordisquear el gemelo que se mantenía en su hombro.

A los pocos minutos ella alcanzó el segundo orgasmo de la noche y Castle la acompaño a los minutos después mientras sus labios se unían en un beso necesitado.

Relajándose un poco, Castle dejó libre la pierna de ella y respiró profundo manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Kate en ningún momento le había dicho Rick y aunque se sentía defraudado por no ser complacido, no perdía la esperanza

-¿Cansado? – La voz de ella sonó deseosa, como si el reciente ejercicio no hubiera significado nada

-estoy en mi mejor momento – Aseguro ampliando su sonrisa, mientras conectaba su mirada con la de ella para demostrar lo bien que se sentía en ese momento

-me parece bien, amor, porque realmente tengo planes de dormir muy tarde – Viendo los ojos abiertos de él con sorpresa se rio y giró quedando ella encima de Rick mientras movía su cabello y dejaba que algunos mechones cubrieran su hombro y parte de sus senos - ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Excitado sin siquiera haber estimulo?

Sin recibir respuesta, Kate fue tomada de la nuca y volvieron a unir sus labios con intenso deseo. Ella sabía que en todo momento de su relación nunca dejó de llamarle Castle, no era porque no lo amaba o no quisiera complacerlo, sino que más bien era duda. Cada vez que le iba a llamar "Rick" recordaba que infinidades de mujeres le dijeron así en el orgasmo y le enfurecía muy a pesar de que a Beckett, sus parejas también le decían Kate. Nadie como lo hacía él, pero le decían.

Sonriendo en el beso, sintió el movimiento de su cadera y ella lo acompaño para que llegara más profundo. Definitivamente aun no llegaba el momento para decirle por su nombre, pero si decirle en ciertos momentos, expresiones de cariño que significaban todo para él.

-dilo de nuevo – Susurró él con necesidad mientras se encargaba de besar su hombro y clavícula – por favor Kate

-cariño, relájate – Riendo por como él se emocionaba, solo con palabras simples, y aumentaba el movimiento a la vez que una de sus manos se encargaba de su clítoris, se intentó concentrar en lo que quería decir – tenemos toda una vida para que te acostumbres a esto, amor

-ya la hice Kate

-no, porque te excitas mucho cuando lo digo – Separándose puso ambas manos en el pecho de él y comenzó a marcar el ritmo con más rudeza – te acostumbraras hasta que no te pase en publico

-tenemos mucho trabajo

-comencemos ahora, amor

-ohh Kate.

Sin contemplaciones, ambos se sumergieron en una danza de pasión que llenaron la habitación de gemidos y gritos.

Ninguno de los dos quería dormir en ese lugar, no cuando tenían una cama arriba preparada para ellos, más la pasión los llevó a agotar todas sus energías después de todas las veces que lo hicieron. Habían estado unos días sin poder amarse en New York, pero no se imaginaron que la primera noche llegarían hasta el cuarto round sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando Kate despertó se sentía agotada y se maldijo porque su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a despertar temprano. Hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él, soltó un quejido y con pesar abrió los ojos solo para ver como dormía su pareja. Se veía tan tranquilo y relajado que le dio un poco de envidia.

Cerrando los ojos soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hacer círculos en el pecho de él con su dedo mientras pensaba en toda la conversación de anoche. Una sonrisa boba apareció en sus labios cuando recordó la indirecta del matrimonio ¿Él se lo pediría? Alzando la cabeza y viéndolo directamente pensó en como lo haría. Una vez Castle dijo que debía ser estrafalario y memorable ¿Así lo haría? Ella no quería pensarlo, solo deseaba que lo hiciera de manera simple y ya. Ante ese pensamiento volvió a sonreír al notar que la ansiedad la embargaba y posiblemente había sido solo una conversación al azar. Una pregunta para iniciar ese "juego".

Bostezando subió su mano y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla y mentón de él. Lo vio sonreír en el sueño, por lo que sin aguantarlo llevó sus caricias hasta el cabello ajeno y enredó sus dedos en las hebras de Castle.

-te amo Rick…

Susurró muy suave y con los ojos fijos en Castle a pesar de que no despertaba para nada. Si podía susurrar eso todas las mañanas siguientes no se quejaría y ahora que lo pensaba no quería esperar dos semanas. Quería vivir con él en ese mismo instante, más aún existía una cuenta pendiente. Su padre.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se recostó bien en la cama y comenzó a pensar notando como el cuerpo de su pareja la buscaba y ahora era él quien la abrazaba sin dejarla ir. Castle siempre fue pegote y aunque le molestaba de otras parejas en la mañana, le encantaba en él. Negando con la cabeza se volvió a centrar en lo importante.

Su padre era un caso especial, él sabía que ella no buscaba nada serio, él sabía que ella se centraba solo en su madre y por mucho que le doliera no haría una vida sin resolverlo. Lo que no sabía era que Castle se había metido hondo en su corazón y es que ahora ponderaba su vida sin haberlo resuelto aún.

Negando con la cabeza, paseó su mano por la espalda de él y comenzó a rozar sus uñas en la piel solo para molestarlo, aunque no le hacía daño. Tal vez el casamiento si tendría que esperar, no podía hacer nada sin haber resuelto el caso de su madre, " _quizás esta es la meta que necesito para liberarme… no solo avanzar, sino que resolver mis problemas antes de dar un paso importante con él"_ se dijo cerrando los ojos.

Sorprendida, escuchó sonar el celular que estaba al otro lado de la habitación con su pantalón. Maldiciendo ponderó en dejarlo de lado, más la insistencia de la segunda llamada entrante hizo que se separara de su pareja y lo tomara. Al ver el nombre de Javier en la pantalla contestó con rapidez.

Se puso la camisa de Castle mientras escuchaba que él se disculpaba por interrumpirla en las vacaciones. Saliendo de la habitación, hablo con más tranquilidad mientras se preparaba una taza de café.

-y ¿Cómo te ha ido Beckett? ¿Alguna novedad en tu aburrida vida?

-jajaja que chistoso Esposito – Frunciendo el ceño se mordió el labio inferior, no podía decir nada, menos a él – hasta el momento eran las mejores vacaciones hasta que me llamaste ¿Qué pasa?

-tengo dos temas para ti, uno importante y otro no tan importante

-¿Ya? –Llevando el café hasta su nariz hizo un gesto de desagrado al saber que no era como el de Castle – dime la más importante

-hemos encontrado algo de Vulcan – Escuchando por la línea como Kate se atragantaba, dejó que se recuperara y prosiguió – al parecer tiene negocios, no comprobables legalmente, con Bjorn… pero eso no es todo… posiblemente él sea uno de los patrocinadores de algún político importante… esto es mucho más grande de lo que pensamos

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Ryan y yo tenemos contactos… resulta que están haciendo un seguimiento e infiltraron a un tío en el negocio de Vulcan – Dijo tranquilamente para luego suspirar – en una de las noches, Bjorn se dejó ver en la mansión de Vulcan

-pero él volvió a Alemania

-creímos que volvió a Alemania – Corrigió soltando un suspiro – lamentablemente no podemos saber más, la policía perdió contacto con él infiltrado y temen que lo hayan descubierto.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, golpeó con frustración la encimera. Ahora que lo pensaba se había tomado las vacaciones en el peor momento, ella debería estar ahí y no aquí disfrutando.

Soltando un suspiro, siguió escuchando la información de él y cerró los ojos con fuerza ¿Castle se engoaría si le decía que debía irse? Lo más seguro es que si, los planes de ellos eran relajarse, pero no quería quedarse fuera de esto. Ella necesitaba estar dentro de eso.

Sin previo aviso y mientras Espo seguía hablando, sintió las manos de su pareja en su cadera y recibió un beso amoroso.

-te preparare otro café – Susurró muy bajo por sobre sus labios dejando un último beso

-¿Qué? ¿Estas con un tío Beckett?- La voz de Espo le sacó de su trance

-¿Con un tío? No, claro que no – Nerviosa miró a Castle como si le reclamara con la mirada, cosa que solo lo hizo reír

-claro que sí, le escuche "te preparare otro café" – Con voz burlona – no me lo puedo creer, te lo tenías bien guardado Beckett

-cállate Javier – Ofuscada rodó los ojos - ¿Me necesitan ahí?

-no, sigue disfrutando de tu tío, aunque estamos muy ofendidos de que no nos dijeras a ninguno de los dos

-¿estamos?

-Jenny me invitó a su casa para comer, así que aprovechando el día libre y que no hay casos que resolver, me vine temprano… Jenny está en la cocina y nosotros aquí conversando de la vida, estas en alta voz

-mierda- Frunciendo el ceño escucho la risa del rubio y su mirada asesina se dirigió a Castle, aun así aceptó el café –puedo ir para allá en un segundo si me lo piden

-no, para nada, lo tenemos bajo control solo te avisamos para que no te molestes luego – Dijo divertido

-así es beckett, relájate y disfruta con tu novio las vacaciones

-chicos, no sean tontos – Molesta le dio un sorbo y soltó un suspiro. Muy en el fondo no quería volver, ese delicioso café era una de las razones

-Castle estará celoso

-demasiado celoso

-¿Por qué? – Alzando una ceja vio cómo su pareja, con descaro abría un poco la camisa y comenzaba a dejar besos en su cuello y hombro - ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó confundida alejando su celular lo más posible de su cara para no ser escuchada

-darte los buenos días – Guiñándole con un ojo, fue abriendo más y más mientras iba bajando a base de besos y lamidas – Ryan te llama

-mierda – Centrándose, se acercó el celular y escuchó la pregunta – sí, estoy bien chicos… hablare con ustedes luego y…

-espera, aún queda otro tema – Dijo Javier con algo de nervios

-¿Qué pasa? – Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, apoyó sus codos en la encimera y alzó la cabeza en cuanto lo sintió tan cerca de aquel necesitado lugar. En esos momentos se preguntaba si él no se cansaba

-es sobre Lanie – Intentando mantener la compostura frente a la broma de Ryan, Javier prosiguió – quiero invitarla a salir y necesito tu ayuda

-¿Por qué… yo? – Sin querer dejar escapar nada, Kate apretó los ojos y se negó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, como si fuera un castigo para él –nunca has necesitado ayuda con Lanie

-quiero que sea especial, no solo una noche o sin privilegios – Dijo cansado – creo que la amo Beckett

-la amas, bro ya date cuenta – Cansado Ryan intervinó – Beckett dile que la ama y que se dejen de juegos

-hmm… - Disimulando, sintió sus piernas tiritar, poco a poco su mente la traicionaba gracias a la lengua de Richard – Lanie aún no está preparada, pero dale tiempo

-Castle te lo dio a ti y no funcionó

-… - Mirando hacia abajo, sonrió al ver el brillo de sus ojos mientras la torturaba- pregúntale a él… en ocasiones… tiene buenas ideas…

Sin dar opción a más platica, cortó la llamada e intentó separar a Castle, mas este estaba empecinado en lo suyo, por lo que abrazándola siguió con el movimiento de su lengua hasta que le hizo tener el primer orgasmo desde que despertó. Su vida con él sí que podría estar llena de intensidad si se lo permitían ambos.

-¿Esposito y Lanie al fin? – Preguntó relamiéndose los labios mientras subía por otro camino de besos-¿Quién tiene buenas ideas?

-quizás ya no quieren estar separados – Dijo divertida soltando el celular para abrazarlo con un brazo mientras el otro seguía sosteniendo el café – un pervertido escritor

-oh, entonces tendremos que apurarnos si es que no queremos que nos interrumpan en algo bueno

-¿Algo bueno?

-ya sabes, aún tengo una erección por cada vez que me dijiste amor con tanta pasión anoche

-tenemos que arreglar eso

-si…

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero de verdad que les haya gustado y ya la próxima semana nos estaríamos viendo.**_

 _ **espero que disfruten su fin de semana y cualquier comentario es bien recibido. sin mas que decir me despido.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_hello~_**

 _ **bueno primero que todo, pido disculpas por la tardanza. el tiempo juega en contra en esta época. así que me demore mas de lo normal.**_

 _ **como siempre, agradezco a los comentarios. Katerine939, Guest y Minf fue genial saber que les gustara aquella escena. aun tengo mis dudas de como lo relato, pero me hacen sentir complacida y con muchas ganas de mejorar.**_

* * *

Capitulo 12

 _ **¿que pasaría si... ahora yo domino?**_

Como todas las mañanas de esas vacaciones, unas más cansada que otras, Kate despertaba bastante temprano y se quedaba admirando a su pareja unos minutos antes de vestirse y hacer un poco de ejercicio. No odiaba la vida tranquila de Castle, de hecho podía decir que le envidiaba esa facilidad por no hacer nada, pero ella no podía quedarse tranquila aun en sus vacaciones. Necesitaba sentirse útil en algo y el ejercicio era la mejor forma para desestresar su cuerpo antes de todo lo que se venía en adelante.

Convencida de gastar una buena parte de su energía. Se vistió con sus calzas negras, un top morado y su fiel chaqueta negra para luego salir al balcón admirando la gran vista. Aun no se creía que saliendo de la habitación principal, a donde se habían mudado apenas tuvieron oportunidad, podía ver la hermosa vista de la playa desolada, esperándola para algunos ejercicios. Castle era un bastardo con suerte y al parecer ahora ella también corría con esa suerte gracias a él por lo que no se quejaba.

Emocionada y un poco cansada por el ejercicio de anoche, bajó con un trote suave permitiendo que el sol la saludara. Comenzó un pequeño calentamiento de piernas antes de empezar a correr por la orilla del mar. Su mente se lograba despejar y el caso de su madre se iba perdiendo de a poco para no ganar contra sus deseos de quedarse en esa casa con Richard. No era que no adorara a Castle, era todo lo contrario, lo amaba y por ello hacía esto, pero una parte de su cabeza le decía que tenía que ir a atrapar a los malditos. Que todo ese tiempo perdido le pasaría la cuenta, además, después de atrapar a esos maleantes podría tener tiempo libre.

" _paso a paso Kate"_ se dijo en la mente comenzando a correr más fuerte de un lado a otro. Cuando ya se sintió cansada, hizo un poco de elongación mirando hacia el mar. Se sentía completamente satisfecha, nada de eso era como golpear un saco de box, lo tenía claro, pero por ahora bastaba para ella.

Al ver que la gente comenzaba a llegar, en específico los pescadores inexpertos que creían poder pescar algo ahí, Kate se devolvía a la casa. Según la posición del sol, a Castle aún le quedaba una hora más o menos para dormir así que se fue directo a la cocina y saco la caja de Leche. Aun recordaba cuando estaban haciendo las compras y sin mesura se acercó a su oreja para hacerle una broma desagradable. Se había puesto roja y hubiera querido sacar su pistola, pero intentó controlarse haciendo como si no había escuchado nada. Después de todo su pareja era así, en ocasiones le causaba gracia y en otras solo ganas de matarlo.

Castle era de esos niños que no soportaban mantener sus manos ni boca tranquila, en todo sentido y aunque le gustaba, Kate creía que ya era hora de vengarse un poco. Sonriendo amplio, le dio un último trago a la caja y la volvió a guardar antes dirigirse al living. Movió la mesa y un poco los sillones antes de colocar su mat personal en el centro de la habitación.

Respirando con suavidad, volvió a elongar su cuerpo de arriba hacía abajo. Ese trabajo lento en el que movía su cabeza, hombro, muñecas y todo el cuerpo le ayudaba a conseguir lo que él más deseaba en sus noches. Aun encontraba ilógico que él le preguntara como conseguía tanta flexibilidad " _será un secreto hasta último minuto"_ pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de empezar a hacer estiramientos.

Hizo estocadas, saludo al sol, la flor de loto, entre otros. En muchas ocasiones Kate mantenía una expresión adolorida, pero era únicamente que si no se fosaba en las repeticiones de tres sesiones entonces no mejoraría y el hecho de que Castle no se siguiera sorprendiendo no era opción. En cierto sentido, esperaba ver cada expresión de deseo por ella gracias a la flexibilidad de su cuerpo en aquellos momentos.

Mirando hacia atrás, vigilo que él no se acercara. No porque no quería que la viera, sino que precisamente esa posición que iba a realizar, no quería ser pillada. Por ser Castle de seguro la iba a malpensar tanto como lo hicieron sus compañeros de Stretching cuando aún estaban en la academia de policías y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera era el Split del cual tanto amaba ver su pareja.

Cerrando los ojos separó las rodillas y juntó los talones para recostarse en el piso boca abajo. La posición de la "rana" era bastante incomoda. De hecho hasta tenía ganas de quejarse, pero se reprimió el gemido de dolor comenzando a respirar profundo. De ningún modo iba a ser escuchada por él.

Si no hubiera tenido sexo con Castle la noche anterior, de seguro eso no dolería tanto. Pero al hombre le encantaba verla cansada y entregada por completo, por lo que el dolor era más que palpable. Por otro lado, Kate disfrutaba cada atención hacía su cuerpo, había descubierto que su punto sensible no era solo su abdomen, sino todo aquello en lo que el escritor ponía especial atención. " _es increíble la manera en que puedo contradecirme por él"_ pensó recordando todas sus emociones.

Sonrojada un poco, recordó la boca de él sobre su muslo, susurrando cursilerías mientras dejaba marcas, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Aquello había excitado demasiado a la detective y al parecer ahora también " _Kate, céntrate… solo son tres minutos"_ pensó mientras se maldecía por no haber puesto música, aunque sea despacio.

-¡Ahh! – Sin poder evitarlo, Kate bajó la cabeza para apoyarla en su antebrazos mientras sentía un peso extra cubrir todo su cuerpo - ¡Castle! Sale de encima, idiota

-creí que era una invitación, Detective – Con una sonrisa, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella y la miró persistentemente, como si quisiera memorizar todo, pero también con esos ojos de niño travieso a los cuales no podías negarte

-para ti todo es una invitación

-solo si viene de ti, Detective – Sonriendo con malicia, la vió ladear la cabeza hacía su dirección, por lo que la beso en los labios

-Castle… hnng… duele si presionas mucho – Le susurró sintiendo que no podría durar los tres minutos teniendo ese tipo de presión sobre su cadera- pone algo de peso en tus rodillas… si puedes separar las piernas, quizás tu amigo podrá seguir disfrutando y tal vez yo también lo haga

-… - Sorprendido, sonrió a la vez que ella lo hacía con malicia. La vio bajar nuevamente la cara, por lo que intentó hacer lo que dijo, pero solo al sentir el tirón se contuvo – es imposible… Kate ¡Estas casi tocando el piso! Yo no puedo hacer eso

-amor… la idea es tocar el piso – Con voz sugerente, le guiñó un ojos y volvió a recibir un beso – ahora no

-¿Qué cosa? Solo te veo – Saliendo de encima, se quedó mirando a Kate, tenía una buena vista de su trasero y la verdad es que todo eso le emocionaba más de lo que creía – comeré algo

-Castle… ¿Quieres intentarlo? – Respirando, juntó las piernas y se quedó sentada un momento para superar el dolor – te gustara, enserio… si quieres intentarlo solo estira tu cuerpo.

Sin decir nada, asintió con la cabeza, algo dudoso cabe decir, y en pijama hizo lo que Kate le dijo. Ella sabía que él lo hacía más por el morbo y el deseo de fricción entre sus cuerpos que otra cosa, la verdad es que ella también, más Castle no contaba con que esto pudiera ser más doloroso de lo que creía solo por querer jugar.

Pasado unos diez minutos de elongación, y quejas, Kate lo hizo recostar, mas esta vez él iba con la espalda en el piso.

Sonriendo seductoramente en todo momento, le separó las piernas desde las rodillas y le junto los tobillos con sus propias piernas. Vio la sonrisa de él esperando el factor sorpresa por lo que sin dejarlo esperar más, separo sus piernas aún más y lo sintió tensarse a pesar de que no ejercía mucha precio en él. Posiblemente el miedo le ganaba.

-no Castle, relájate

-es imposible, ¡No puedo hacer lo que tú haces!

-no te hare hacer lo que yo hago Castle

-pero yo quería

-confía en mí, Castle, confía amor

Viéndolo morderse la lengua con molestia, asintió con la cabeza y cerrar los ojos para volver a intentarlo. Ella volvió a su tarea de presionar sus rodillas para separarlas más de lo normal mientras él comenzaba a quejarse de que lo iba a romper si seguía empujando.

-debes aguantar mínimo un minuto

Riendo por su expresión de temor. Siguió manteniendo la fuerza sobre sus rodillas mientras le susurraba cosas, su única intención era relajarlo aunque se notaba que no funcionaba para nada ya que este no separaba sus manos de su cara alegando un sufrimiento total.

Cuando por fin ella se apiado de Richard, lo soltó y lentamente le junto las piernas masajeándole los abductores en el proceso.

Manteniendo una sonrisa lo vio inmóvil un momento y sin esperárselo, su pareja hizo un abdominal completo llegando a besarla en el proceso. No pudo evitar reír por la decisión de su pareja, más le apoyo poniéndose más cómoda y lo recibió siempre con un beso, cada uno más largo que el anterior, hasta que el hombre ya no pudo levantarse más.

Le gustaba estar forma de ser. Castle nunca seria completamente atlético, su trabajo no lo exigía, pero por estar con ella se arriesgaba a dolores solo por acompañarla.

-Castle, vamos a bañarnos - Le invitó manteniendo su sonrisa – no seas flojo, quiero salir hoy… nos quedan pocos días

-creo que… prefiero esperar un rato – Agotado se cubrió los ojos y soltó el aire de manera exagerada - ¿Cómo haces esto todas las mañanas?

-es mi rutina desde que entre a la academia

-yo… yo no puedo

-ya muévete, Castle

-moriré Kate, moriré si no me besas ahora y me cargas al baño

Dándole un golpe en la rodilla se levantó y subió al segundo piso. Por mucho que este quisiera seguir exagerando, no podía aguantarse las ganas de acompañarla así que Kate despreocupadamente se metió al baño dejándolo abierto y se desvistió.

Fue en cosa de segundos cuando sintió como él le abrazaba por la cintura y le besaba el hombro. Sonriendo se dio la vuelta y le quitó la ropa antes de meterse en la ducha. El baño fue igual de lento que otros durante esas vacaciones, las caricias no dejaban de ser otorgadas, ni mucho menos los besos por lo que cuando terminaron Kate se sentía mucho más cansada que antes. Aun así Kate agradecía que no lo hicieran en esa ocasión.

Una vez ambos se vistieron, bajaron a la cocina y tomaron un desayuno preparado por él antes de salir a dar un paseo. Les gustaba estar encerrados con la excusa de querer conocerse, pero también sabían que debían estar en el exterior, sobre todo cuando las vacaciones comenzaban a agotarse. Rick quería que Kate disfrutara de todas las cosas que naturalmente se privaba por no tener tiempo, así que sin que ella rechistara fueron al parque a dar un paseo y posteriormente a un restaurante de lujo.

Sintiéndose más cómoda que las veces anteriores, Kate le permitió pequeñas muestras de cariño a su pareja, haciéndola sentir más bien que antes, pero por sobre todo cómoda. Era increíble la naturalidad con la que se desenvolvía Rick en público a pesar de que la mayoría de las mujeres le miraban como un pedazo de carne, ya sea por fama o no.

Al terminar de comer ambos volvieron a la casa y aunque hubieran querido una tarde tranquila de vagos, Rick le insistió para que bajaran a la playa y disfrutaran el atardecer. Muy en el fondo ella sabía que Castle tenía más miedo que ella de que no quisiera estar ahí, de que su mente se aburriera de estar a solas con el escritor y solo quisiera volver a atrapar a Vulcan, más no podía estar más equivocado. Su mente y corazón querían estar ahí, se aburría, pero solo por el hecho de que siempre se mantuvo ocupada y el tener tantos días libres le provocaba un vacío que no sabía controlar.

Al llegar a la playa, pusieron las toallas en el piso y Kate se recostó permitiéndole a su pareja ponerle bloqueador a pesar de que ella podía hacerlo sola. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sintió los dedos de él sobre su abdomen y la sonrisa apareció instantáneamente en su boca dejando ver como el recuerdo se revivía en su cabeza.

Llevando su vista hasta donde se encontraba él, alzo una ceja y negó suavemente ante la mirada picara y traviesa de Rick. Era increíble como aun después de tanto tiempo este se mostrara como un niño, pero también como un pervertido completo. Parecía surrealista que lo amara tanto ya que ella no había tenido ninguna pareja como él, ni tampoco había amado tanto como lo hacía con Castle, aunque nunca se lo diría.

-creo que debimos habernos quedado más cerca de la casa – Comentó él una vez terminó con su tarea y se posicionaba a su lado – esos tíos no paran de mirarte

\- ¿En serio? – Alzando una ceja, miró la cara celosa de su pareja y soltó una leve risa – Castle, ni me preocupa eso

-pues a mí si

-¿Si sabes que se defenderme sola no? No podrán hacerme nada… te defiendo a ti siempre

-tengo mi orgullo Kate – Haciendo un puchero se recostó y soltó un suspiro –además te ven como un pedazo de carne, es asqueroso

Soltando una risa más sonora, se sentó en su puesto y miró directamente a su pareja sin poder creerse lo que decía. Hace unos años quien miraba a las mujeres, sobretodo más jóvenes, como un pedazo de carne era él. Al parecer comprometerse al menos sentimentalmente cambiaba a las personas y en cierto sentido Richard maduro más de lo esperado.

Sonriendo por el nombre, miró al cielo y se maravilló con el color anaranjado. No importaba lo tarde que era, seguía haciendo un calor agradable, lo cual permitía que las mujeres pudieran andar en bikini luciéndose y disfrutando.

Bajando la vista notó como un grupo de chicas estaban vestidas para fiesta, en ese instante recordó como su pareja, años atrás, se le quedaba viendo cuando se infiltraban en un pub. Ampliando su sonrisa, golpeteó suave el estómago de él y le obligó a irse nuevamente hasta la casa en donde le demando vestirse para salir.

Saliendo del baño con el pelo ondulado y un vestido cortísimo, se regocijo al saber que Castle no paraba de mirarle las piernas, ese siempre había sido su fuerte, sobre todo por los tacones altos que ocupaba. Contorneándose libremente, se acercó al escritor y le tomó del cuello de la camisa obligándolo a salir antes de que sus ojos se volvieran completamente negros por el deseo. Sino, nunca saldrían de la pieza. Mucho menos de la casa.

El camino por las calles de los Hamptoms fue tranquilo. La luz de la luna les daba el entorno que buscaban y además la privacidad de poder abrazarse con mucha más libertad, al menos para Kate, ya que ahora las calles estaban menos concurridas.

Al entrar al pub, ambos se tuvieron que acostumbrar al nuevo ruido. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente a pesar de que aún era temprano y la música los dejaba casi sordos, aun así se sonrieron mutuamente mientras caminaban hasta la pista. En eso Kate sintió la intensa mirada de Rick en su trasero, mas no pudo hacer mucho ya que pronto él la estaba abrazando posesivamente, como si nadie más pudiera observarla. Riéndose, se giró en sus brazos y rozó juguetonamente su nariz con la del escritor.

-relájate Castle~

-ya sabes, no me gusta –Haciendo un puchero dejó un beso en sus labios

-debes aprender a controlar ese lado posesivo tuyo – Mordiéndose el labio inferior, miró directamente esos ojos azules – además sabes que te amo a ti, Castle

-si me dijeras Rick entonces creo que no me quejaría

Riéndose libremente, Kate lo tomó del cuello y le abrió un botón dejando ver un poco más de piel. La sonrisa ladina y juguetona de él le animo a comenzar a bailar libremente frente a Castle. En un comienzo a Rick le costó agarrarle el ritmo, en ocasiones Kate pensaba que prefería observarla y maravillarse más que bailar realmente, pero después no tuvo problemas en hacer sus pasos. Esos que eral para el público y le dejaban bien parado.

A diferencia de la primera vez que bailaron, en privado, esta vez no se preocupaban de hacer ruido ni de molestar a la otra persona. Todos estaban en su mundo y por lo mismo Kate no tenía problemas en sonreírle a Castle mientras bajaba un poco para incitarlo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior y sin dejar de verlo, volvió a subir deslizando sus manos por el pecho de su pareja hasta que lo volvió a abrazar por el cuello.

Animados y más desinhibidos, bailaron un buen tiempo. Sus cuerpos siempre conectados por alguna extremidad y Castle siempre vigilando que nadie se acercara demasiado a su pareja, después de todo notaba las miradas deseosas de los hombres. Su pareja era demasiado bella para no ser notada.

Cuando estuvieron cansados, se fueron a la barra y pidieron un trago. Nuevamente alguien le coqueteaba a Kate por lo que Castle no tuvo reparos en abrazarla por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Ella por el contrario, se encontraba divertida con esa característica en él, nunca le había gustado mucho los hombres celosos, más en Richard todo era tierno, sobretodo porque el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas sacaban a relucir su niño interior. Era imposible disgustarse así.

Entre conversaciones, caricias, bailes y risas. Ambos disfrutaron de esa noche y creyeron que era hora de partir, además Kate tenía aun algo que hacer con Castle así que lo necesitaba tan consciente como fuera posible.

A duras penas pudieron llegar a casa y por increíble que pareciera el trayecto les pareció más largo que antes.

Cuando llegaron a la pieza, Kate se quedó en el marco de la puerta viendo como Castle soltaba quejas infantiles de sus pies y de que la próxima vez saldrían en auto. En cuanto Rick se sacó la camisa, ella se acercó y lo empujó contra la cama quedando boca abajo, sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó sobre su trasero a horcajadas escuchándolo reír. Sacando del vestido sus esposas tomó ambas manos de su pareja y lo esposó escuchando como decía lo de siempre.

-recuerda que la palabra clave es "manzana" – Ya ni siquiera le preocupaba de donde las sacaba. Kate tenía sus secretos y era más excitante así

-no lo vas a necesitar o ¿Tienes miedo Castle? – Alzando una ceja se apoyó en sus rodillas y le obligo a darse vuelta para encararlo

-eres mala detective… embriagar a un civil para aprovecharte de él – Sonrojado por la ebriedad y anticipación intentó sentarse – podría demandarla

-oh~ se lo prometo señor escritor – Arrastrando las palabras, se acercó a sus labios y le dio un corto y suave beso – no tendrá quejas, ponte cómodo y espérame como niño bueno

-nunca fui bien niño

-te conviene portarte bien, el castigo no te gustara

Separándose por completo, lo observó atentamente y salió de la habitación para bajar las escaleras. Con malicia hizo resonar los pasos para asustarlo y lo consiguió al instante, ya que aun en el primer piso escuchaba los gritos de él aludiendo que no era chistoso. Haciendo caso omiso siguió su camino sabiendo que no sería chistoso, sino que Castle lo disfrutaría mucho y se olvidaría de las quejas.

Tomando lo que necesitaba para esa noche, volvió a subir por las escaleras, esta vez sin hacer ruido, y lo vio mientras se estaba intentando parar, aunque su equilibrio no lo ayudaba nada. Riendo sonoramente, llamó su atención mientras se acercaba y notó como inflaba las mejillas, en realidad parecía un niño mimado. Aun ebrio Rick se veía estupendamente tierno y hermoso por lo que puso lo que llevaba en la mesa de noche para luego acercarse y, con toda la ternura que aún conservaba, le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿Tienes miedo Castle?

-Rick…

-eres Castle

-Kate… no estoy ebrio, pero me esposaste, me emocionaste y me dejaste solo… mínimo Rick

-amor, confía en mi

-eres tan injusta Kate, demasiado injusta

Acercándose, Rick inicio el beso cerrando los ojos mientras movía las manos, automáticamente las esposas sonaron e hicieron que Kate sonriera excitada. Solo esperaba que su pareja pudiera soportar lo que se venía, aunque dudaba mucho el hecho de que este se quisiera quejar, porque la idea era que él disfrutara.

Sentándose sobre él a horcajadas nuevamente, levantó una mano y le tapo los ojos antes de volver a besarlo de manera demandante.

En esta ocasión lo sintió saltar por el contraste de temperatura y no era para menos, ya que en cuanto abrió su boca, Kate pasó su lengua y un pequeño trozo de hielo. La pelea por dominar el beso no se hizo esperar, pero en esta ocasión fue Beckett quien se rindió fácilmente al ver la insistencia en Castle por no querer separarse y por sentir la dureza chocando contra su trasero.

Relamiéndose los labios, cerró los ojos y mordió el labio inferior ajeno mientras intentaba controlarse lo mejor posible. Rick ya había comenzando a mover su cadera contra ella y la verdad es que se sentía de maravillas.

Centrándose de nuevo en lo importante, llevó su mano libre hasta la mesa de noche y sacó otro cubo de hielo, en esta ocasión más grande, solo para acercarlo al cuello del hombre. Castle volvió a saltar y se quedó inmóvil viéndola a los ojos con curiosidad, parecía ser que su curiosidad había despertado y comenzaba a pelearse contra la ansiedad.

Haciéndose la desentendida, sonrió con malicia y lentamente pasó su mano hacía abajo mientras su boca se adueñaba del camino húmedo que dejaba el hielo. Lo sintió gemir cuando Kate le dejó una marca en su cuello, también escuchó el sonido metálico de las esposas, más le restó importancia y siguió con su camino de besos y mordidas hasta el pecho de él deleitándose con cada ruido producido por su pareja.

Separando su cara un poco de su cuerpo, pasó el hielo por la tetilla de él insistentemente y se regodeo con sus movimientos. En otras circunstancias Castle hubiera tenido el dominio de la situación y el hielo hubiera desaparecido de otra forma, mas Kate necesitaba torturarlo un poco antes de dejarle disfrutar.

Dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa, lo vio fruncir el ceño con suplica, quizás de que le liberara las manos, pero su mirada le decía que no lo conseguiría. Ni su cara más tierna e infantil la podría convencer de parar todo aquello.

-si dices manzanas, abras perdido el juego

Sabiendo que así lo mantendría ocupado, volvió a su tarea de besar, morder y lamer para calentar la parte congelada, mientras el hielo se iba desapareciendo por el abdomen.

Moviéndose como una serpiente saco otro hielo y poniéndolo en su boca inició un beso salvaje donde Castle no dio su brazo a torcer. Era en ese momento en donde podía demostrarle todo lo excitado que estaba, así que no se contuvo al besarla. Incluso llego a dejarle los labios hinchados mientras que su cadera se refregaba y empujaba con fuerza contra el cuerpo de ella. Ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

-¿Cuántos hielos pretendes ocupar? Necesito estar ya en ti – Su voz salió demasiado grave haciendo que el ego de ella creciera más – Kate necesito ya…

-Rick… queda uno solo – Sonriendo ampliamente, le lamió el labio y se rio - ¿Aguantaras?

-¿Con quién crees que hablas Kate? Eso sí, mis manos… libéralas – La miraba con deseo, por un momento le había emocionado su nombre en sus labios, sonaba condenadamente bien, pero esos besos en su cuerpo y el hecho de que no podía tocarla ni estar sobre ella le hacían confundirse y olvidarlo rápidamente- libérame

-aun no, Rick… respeta el juego ¿Nunca has jugado?

-Kate- Esa mirada pervertida y el nuevo sonido metálico le hizo comprender que no

-shh shh… te tratare bien

Sin dejarle hablar, puso un dedo sobre su boca y con su mano libre tomó el último hielo mostrándoselo. Vio la ansiedad en sus ojos así que mordiéndose el labio, bajó la mano que tenía sobre la boca ajena y la llevó directamente al pantalón para desabrocharlo.

En un momento lo vio tensarse igual como lo hizo en la mañana, más le restó importancia y bajó tanto el pantalón como el bóxer mostrando su imponente miembro. Kate sintió el hielo derretirse en sus dedos y por ello se apuró en acercar el hielo hasta el costado de la cadera regocijándose al ínstate de como salto. Posiblemente el miedo era superior a la mañana, pero nadie le podía negar que Castle estuviera más que excitado con ese juego.

Mordiéndose el labio y entrecerrando los ojos lo vio abrir la boca, más bajó rápidamente el hielo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la base de su virilidad en donde Castle soltó un sonoro gemido. Riéndose de manera traviesa, subió lentamente el hielo y lo sintió quejarse mientras se removía de un lado a otro, pero todo ese movimiento seso en cuanto suplió el hielo por su boca otorgándole el calor necesario.

Escuchando sus constantes suspiros, Kate impuso un ritmo pausado que en ocasiones se reemplazaba por el hielo haciendo que Castle se quejara, aun así todos los gemidos eran de completa satisfacción por parte de él.

Ya quedando poco del hielo y sintiendo que a Castle no le quedaba mucho tiempo, decidió meter lo poco y nada que quedaba de este en su boca y volvió atenderle con sus labios y lengua. Las sensaciones de calor y frio otorgadas por igual en su virilidad hicieron que Rick se moviera con mayor fuerza y sus gemidos fueran mucho más eróticos de lo normal.

Los temblores en él se empezaron a intensificar, aun así ninguno de los dos perdía el contacto de la mirada, al menos no hasta que Castle movió con fuerza sus manos y a duras penas avisaba de que ya quedaba poco. Sin separarse, Kate se concentró en darle el mayor placer posible y sin contratiempos lo sintió venirse en su boca.

Cerrando los ojos se separó y se tomó unos segundos antes de verlo a los ojos. Ahí donde lo tenía parecía ser que Rick estaba pasmado. Por un momento creyó que aquello no le gusto, más cuando notó el brillo en sus ojos se dio cuenta de que era todo lo contrario.

-Kate… sácame las esposas… necesito tocarte

-¿Seguro? – Alzando una ceja, se relamió los labios y lo vio removerse

-Dios… si, Kata ya… por favor necesito tocarte, tocarte

Satisfecha, se acercó al velador y con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, sacó del cajón la pequeña llave de sus esposas. Movió su mano para que él se girara y una vez hecho ella se las quitó notando como unas marcas rojas en sus muñecas daban muestra de cuanto lucho por separarse. Aun cuando el periodo había sido bastante corto Richard se hizo marcas que ella hubiera preferido no verlas.

Concentrada en ello, le acarició las muñecas, mas parecía ser que el hombre no tenía deseos de simples caricias. En cuanto Kate bajó la guardia él se giró un poco y le tomó de una de las manos para mantenerla apresada contra la cama. Ella aún estaba vestida así que sin reparos Castle le sacó el vestido y sin preocuparle de que lo podía romper o ensuciar más de lo que ya estaba, lo tiró por el suelo manteniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Aprecio su ropa interior y se preguntaba como una musa, no, como una diosa había sido capaz de enamorarse de él y darle semejante placer.

-eso…. Todo eso fue… revelador – Dijo algo confundido queriendo encontrar las palabras perfectas, pero Kate siempre lograba dejarlo sin nada

-y tu pensabas que tus escritos eran sugerentes – Sonriendo con malicia soltó un suspiro en cuanto el comenzó a pasear su mano por su abdomen y costado – veo que te ha gustado

-no solo eso – Sonriendo con verdadera lujuria, Kate se maravilló con la intensidad de su mirada – nunca espere que una mujer me complaciera, soy egocéntrico y me gusta complacer a mi pareja… pero contigo Kate… contigo todo es diferente

-te lo había dicho desde un principio – Mordiéndose el labio inferior, disfrutó de las suaves caricias que él le daba, saber que era más que especial le causaba una satisfacción única

-sí, pero lo mejor de todo es que ahora eres toda mía, nadie podrá sacarte de aquí – Llevando una mano de ella hasta su pecho, hizo que Kate comprobara los latidos rápidos de su corazón – y yo no dejare que nadie me saque de tu corazón

-Castle…

-oh no Kate… di Rick, desde hoy ya no mas Castle a no ser que sea especial

-oblígame Cast… ¡Ahh! – Sorprendida sintió como Rick la palpaba - ¿Es en serio?

-tanto como tu sonrisa

Riéndose sonoramente, le vio la sonrisa en los labios y sin esperar mucho él comenzó a preocuparse de ella. Kate sabía que esas atenciones no la harían durar mucho, aun así se sentía tan confiada y tan plena con él que no tenía problemas. Esos días él había demostrado completa devoción, más de la habitual, por lo que le tomó de las mejillas y lo atrajo por completo arruinando así los planes de él.

-Rick, hazme el amor sin tanto juego ahora… te necesito

-pero tú...

-Rick

-está bien… solo porque ya he podido disfrutarte en otras ocasiones

Sonriéndose mutuamente, ambos se volvieron a besar y suplieron toda la pasión desenfrenada y ruda por caricias suaves. Él no intento ver que tanto podía ceder el cuerpo de ella, mientras que Kate no reprimía sus gemidos ni se reprendía por decir constantemente su nombre. Es más sonaba tan natural que por un momento pensó en lo tonta que fue por ser una insegura.

Cuando ambos terminaron exhaustos en la cama. Él no dudo en abrazarla contra su pecho mientras dejaba tiernos besos en su cabello antes de quedarse dormidos. Todo el ejercicio sumado a la salida y el alcohol hizo que ni pudieran verse a los ojos antes de dormir, mucho menos decirse buenas noches como solían hacerlo desde el primer día de sus vacaciones.

La primera en despertar fue, como siempre, Kate, más se quedó en la cama intentando lograr que su cuerpo juntara las fuerzas necesarias para querer hacer algo. Imposible siendo que el abrazo se sentía tan bien, como también por el hecho de que les quedaba un solo día para disfrutar antes de volver nuevamente a sus vidas.

-¿Despertaste hace poco o no puedes ir a hacer ejercicio? – La voz de él salió cansada, aun así el toque de diversión persistía como también el ego por haber interrumpido su rutina

-no puedo creer que este mas cansada que cuando llegue –Riéndose libremente se movió el cabello que estorbaba

-bueno… eso quiere decir que ninguna de tus "parejitas" podían satisfacerte completamente – Sonriendo con prepotencia, sintió el codazo de ella – aunque lo niegues sé que es verdad

-solo hablas estupideces Rick, y diga lo que diga no me creerás así que no peleare

-Rick… adoro como suena eso de tus labios, nadie lo dice mejor

-eso solo es porque te adiestre bien – Ampliando su sonrisa con diversión, mostró los dientes y le vio arrugar el ceño – ya sabes cómo Turner y Hooch

-di lo que quieras, soy tu mejor pareja – Inflando las mejillas como si fuera un puchero se rió junto a ella - a todo esto… no sabía eso del hielo… creo que podría ocuparlo, fue… woow – Abriendo los ojos con exageración, Kate se dio cuenta de la manera en que recordaba y sintió un poco de vergüenza –nunca me habían hecho algo así

-¿No? – Alzando una ceja, intentó mantenerse estable, más la mirada intensa sobre ella hizo que se sonrojara un poco. Ella no se intimidaba con nada, pero debía admitir que no sabía si lo había hecho bien o no, el trago le había ayudado a liberarse y a actuar como se debía

-me encantas Kate –Le acarició la mejilla y luego parte del cuello con sus dedos sin segundas intenciones– aparte de Alexis, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

-ya cállate Castle – Dándose vuelta, lo sintió tan apegado a ella que sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras los labios de él recorrían su hombro – Rick… - Advirtió

-solo me vengare por las marcas que se tengo en mi cuello

Sorprendida, intento quitárselo de encima, pero era tarde. Castle le había apresado los brazos con fuerza y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a dejar chupetones en su cuello y hombro mientras soltaba en ocasiones una risa divertida. Aunque Kate peleara, sabía que esa situación le gustaba tanto como a él, ya que le dejó hacer todo lo que quería.

-¿Te parece si nos quedamos hoy en casa? podemos desayunar – Dijo entre besos en el oído de ella – y ver la televisión

-o estar en la piscina… podrías escribir un poco mientras me baño

-y si me aburro simplemente podría acompañarte – Estirándose, inhaló el aroma de ella – también podrías haces un poco de Stretching para mi

-creo que ya estas lo suficientemente inspirado para escribir, pero lo pensare

-Kate…cuando volvamos

-ahora no Castle – Sabía lo que quería decir. Tenía por seguro que Castle pensó mucho en el caso de su madre, en Vulcan y en Bjorn como para preocuparse por el futuro – solucionaremos eso cuando estemos en Manhattan

-solo quiero saber que estaremos juntos en esto

-estamos juntos en esto – Sonriendo tomó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos para darle un beso – nada nos separara

Viendo la sonrisa en sus labios, Kate se sintió segura. Realmente creía que podrían solucionar fácilmente todo en adelante juntos, porque eran una pareja implacable, ella era la mejor detective de New York y él, el mejor consultor que podía tener. Simplemente nada podría separarlos o vencerlos. Con esa convicción, se quedaron un rato más en cama antes de que sus estómagos rugieran por un poco de comida

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **ya en el próximo capitulo vuelven a la ciudad, así que esperemos que puedan mantenerse igual de bien que en las vacaciones.**_

 _ **por otro lado, como me atrase, el capitulo de belleza interna aun no esta listo así que posiblemente me demore hasta el viernes o solo tendremos una actualización. no se como se darán mis tiempos, pero intentare tener todo listo lo mejor posible.**_

 _ **gracias por seguir hasta aquí.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**hello~**_

 _ **primero que todo pido disculpas por el atraso. debía ser la semana pasada, pero los tiempos me superan y recién tuve listo el cap el martes así que preferí omitir una semana simplemente.**_

 _ **muchas gracias como siempre a Katherin939 y a Minf. si, ellos debían ya disfrutar como se debía sus vacaciones y me alegra bastante que les guste la historia a medida que avanza. la verdad me sorprende por que iba a ser una historia de 5 caps, pero la verdad es que ni yo cumplo promesas conmigo misma.**_

 _ **sin mas, les dejo leer tranquil s**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué pasaría si no te digo nada?**_

Acercó su mano hasta la puerta y ponderó la idea de olvidar absolutamente todo y volver hasta su casa, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Prefería mil veces hablar con Lanie antes de volver al trabajo, a que esta le preguntara indiscriminadamente cosas sobre su vida personal frente a sus compañeros o, peor, de Castle. Lo mejor sería arreglar la situación antes de que se le saliera de las manos, por lo mismo suspiró y dio tres golpecitos escuchando un "ya voy".

Sonriendo por la despreocupada actitud de su amiga, Beckett esperó pacientemente mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Estaba un poco más bronceada de lo que quería estar y la realidad también era que se encontraba más deseosa de volver a sus vacaciones que tener que volver luego a su casa sabiendo que estaría sola. Aun cuando recién habían pasado solo 5 horas desde que llegó a la ciudad y se separó de Castle. Pensó que eso era producto de la nostalgia del buen vivir y que pronto se le pasaría, solo debía establecerse en su rutina nuevamente.

Aun se cuestionaba el hecho de que se sintiera tan cómoda con él, no era como sus otras relaciones y aunque Castle le repetía que era porque no los amaba, ella se seguía sorprendiendo. Era como si ambos estuvieran destinados a estar juntos para siempre, cosa que a Kate le hacía sentirse insegura, sobre todo cuando él lo tomaba con tanta tranquilidad y comodidad.

Soltando un suspiro, Kate lo atribuyó a que el llevaba dos casamientos encima y ella ninguno. Para él podía ser simple, un mero trámite, más para Beckett este tenía tanto peso como su afán por hacer valer la justicia cuando cerraban un caso con excito.

Viendo como la puerta se abría, disfrutó al ver como su amiga ahogaba su sorpresa solo para abrazarla con fuerza. Se había ido dos semanas, pero con Lanie pegada a ella parecían ser como tres años. Sonriendo ante tal muestra de afecto, le devolvió el abrazo con un poco menos de intensidad y le dijo que también la extrañaba, pero que lo mejor era que la dejara pasar y no hacer tanto show ahí.

Una vez ambas chicas estuvieron adentro, se pusieron a conversar sobre trivialidades. Las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado desde que se fue, después de todo eran solo dos semanas, pero los chicos andaban con sus narices metidas en la vida personal de la detective y Kate debía saberlo antes de que pasara algo.

Negando con la cabeza, vio la emoción en los ojos de Lanie por saber que tan verdad tenían sus compañeros, por lo que sonrió culpable y fue a recibir la pizza pensando aun en que le diría ¿Tenía que decirle la verdad? Realmente no quería, podían decirle egoísta, pero deseaba pensar que eso seguiría siendo absolutamente de los dos sin que nadie se meta. Además no quería los típicos comentarios sobre Castle o cualquier otra cosa.

Al volver con su amiga, dejó la pizza en la mesita que tenían al frente del sillón y se santo tomando un largo trago de su cerveza. Lo más sano seria que le dijera la mitad de la verdad y de momento solo Alexis y Martha supieran todo lo que ellos tenían. Ya llegaría el tiempo para decirle todo a Lanie y pedirle las disculpas correspondientes, al menos debía quedar satisfecha al saber que ni su padre sabía algo.

-vale, estas verde por querer saber – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa viendo como su amiga se hacía la desentendida – entonces ¿No quieres saber cómo pase mis vacaciones?

-la verdad no, quiero saber con quién las pasaste – Afirmó divertida haciendo reír a viva a voz a la castaña - ¿Alguien que conozco?

-posiblemente, lo siento pero no te puedo decir nombre

-¿Qué clase de amiga eres? ¿Es Castle? Sabía que había pasado algo entre ustedes ese domingo – Sentencio mientras inspeccionaba a su amiga – no Kate, tú tienes que decirme todo

-Lanie exageras, no te daré nombre – Sonriendo amplio, enfrentó a su amiga – pero si puedo decirte que nunca aproveche tanto unas vacaciones como esas

-por como vienes, me imagino –Negando comenzó a comer - ¿Es guapo?

-como no te imaginas… creo que es lo que buscaba

-pobre Castle – Viendo la ceja alzada de Kate, Lanie suspiró frustrada - ¿No te das cuenta? El hombre esta colado por ti, viene solo para estar contigo… si yo fuera él, ya me habría rendido e ido

-pero no eres él – Sonriendo, miró su lata y un suspiro se escapó de su boca - ¿Tu cómo vas con Javier?

-la verdad… no tan bien – Dejando todo de lado se levantó y comenzó a girar por la pieza siendo seguida por la mirada de Kate- él parece querer algo más, pero… ¡pero yo no estoy lista! Yo soy libre y él quiere una relación

-puedes ser libre aun cuando estés con él

-Kate – Con los ojos entrecerrados la fulminó con la mirada

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Y si no funciona? ¿Si lo nuestro termina antes de siquiera frenarlo? Me gusta Javier, me encanta, pero no me amarraría solo a él… me gustan los privilegios de la solteria ¿Me entiendes?

-lo que me pasaba con Castle, su pasado te asusta – Dijo tranquilamente viendo como ella pensaba demasiado en Javier, quizás Kate se vía igual hace unas semanas atrás, solo que ella no podía decirle a Lanie que debería dejar de ser una cobarde como la morena lo hizo tantas veces - ¿Qué harás?

-le diré que no

-¿Segura?

-no puedo ofrecerle nada, tampoco quiero mantenerlo en un juego del que lo más seguro me aburriré – Volviendo a sentarse soltó unas lágrimas, como si no estuviera completamente convencida – no quiero nada de lo que me ofrece

-te engañas

-mira quien lo dice

Con risas, siguieron conversando de otros temas en común. Kate podía ver en los ojos de Lanie el error que estaba cometiendo, mas no quiso volver a hacer comentario alguno para no seguir atormentandola. Lanie se quejaba de ella, pero la morena era igual de terca y miedosa que Kate cuando se trataba del amor, solo que lo ocultaba con sus acciones "liberales".

Pasadas las horas, la castaña se despidió de su amiga y fue a su casa soltando un suspiro. Iba a ser la primera noche que pasaría alejada de Castle desde las vacaciones y ya se estaba arrepintiendo, pero recién estaban empezando, por lo que contuvo sus ganas de llamarlo y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con el sonido de su teléfono y de un salto le informó a esposito que iba en camino. No podía creer que se había quedado dormida, pero lo atribuyó a que aún se encontraba cansada por las vacaciones " _dios… necesitaba unas vacaciones de las vacaciones"_ pensó mientras conducía hasta la comisaria. Aunque aún se sentía cansada y con el cuerpo tenso, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara, menos cuando sabía que Castle llegaría esa mañana a la comisaria para llevarle su café. Para los demás sería su compañero, pero para ella sería su pareja, compañero y amigo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con impaciencia, estaciono el vehículo y fue directamente hasta el piso de homicidios saludando a algunos policías en el camino. Cuando llego al escritorio de sus amigos recibió los abrazos correspondientes y le informaron que había un caso, pero antes debía pasar a informarle a Gates su llegada.

Habiendo informado de su llegada, Kate marco el número de Castle, mas este no respondió " _el muy flojo debe estar durmiendo"_ pensó frunciendo el ceño mientras seguía las indicaciones de los chicos.

El caso a su manera de ver era bastante simple, un tipo asesinado en el estacionamiento y el mayor sospechoso se encontraba en su apartamento posiblemente. Nada que llamara la atención del escritor realmente por lo que se centró el día completo en el caso dándose cuenta, con cada evidencia, de que si no lo volvía a llamar este la odiaría.

Con un poco de reticencia, llamó al escritor desde su escritorio viendo mientras tanto como Esposito era llamado por Lanie. El moreno se encontraba feliz de verla, más la mujer miró a Kate informando que era hora. Mordiéndose el labio inferior bajo la mirada y escuchó la voz de Alexis al otro lado del teléfono, parecía estar bastante feliz así que sonrió a duras penas.

-Kate, lo siento, mi padre estaba hablando con su publicista – Informó la menor manteniendo su voz jovial- ¿Paso algo?

-oh… nada de qué preocuparse, es solo que este es el tipo de caso que a tu padre le gustan – Dijo mirando a Ryan y luego a Gates que no le quitaba los ojos de encima – yo no dije esto Alexis, pero el sospechoso parece ser un Zombie

-¿Zombie?

Escuchando ajetreo al otro lado del teléfono. Kate se enfocó en la voz de Alexis que le decía a su padre que se tranquilizara, la voz de Castle pidiendo el teléfono cuanto antes y la voz de una mujer pidiendo no ser ignorada. Lo más seguro era que seguía con la publicista por lo que ahogó una risa y espero unos instantes para que se tranquilizaran los ánimos.

-habla Castle, ¿dijiste Zombie?

-sí, Castle… lo dije – Sonriendo amplió vio la mirada curiosa de Ryan y luego como este se ría, de seguro se imaginó a Rick en su casa

-voy para allá… en 10 minutos

-es una lástima, tengo que ir a interrogarlo ahora, nos vemos Castle

-Kate… ¡no! Espera yo…

Cortando la llamada, se levantó y fue hacía donde se encontraba Ryan para decirle que lo más seguro es que tendrían a un Rick exaltado en un par de minutos así que era mejor trabajar.

Dicho y hecho, Kate estaba revisando cierta información que los citaba en una calle a altas horas de la noche cuando Castle llegó con gritos queriendo conocer al Zombie. Automáticamente todo el piso se quedó en silencio y Gates salió con el ceño fruncido llamándolo a su despacho.

Ahogando la nueva risa que quería escaparse de sus labios, Kate disfrutó del ceño fruncido ajeno y se volvió a concentrar en lo suyo hasta que una llamada telefónica le alarmo. La pantalla mostraba la cara de Javier y si no se equivocaba, lo más seguro era que quisiera hablar sobre Lanie.

Levantándose de su puesto le hizo unas señas a Ryan y se fue a contestar el teléfono. En un principio el hombre le conto sobre su resultado con Lanie, en como Kate había tenido razón al no deber presionarla, pero pronto dejó ese tema, en específico, cuando su voz comenzó a quebrarse. Beckett no sabía si era por orgullo o como autoprotección, aun así lo dejó hablar sobre el otro tema importante. Javier comenzó a contarle sobre los avances en el caso de su madre que no había podido decir antes.

Al parecer, el tipo que se contactaba con Castle era un tal Smith quien era el único en tener los documentos contra el asesino. Mordiéndose el dedo con impaciencia, le dijo a Javier que no se moviera, que ella iba para allá.

Saliendo de la sala de descansos, dejó a cargo a Ryan del caso y vio a la oficina de Gates, lo más seguro era que Castle iba a ser regañado por un buen rato. Pidiéndole disculpas por abandonarlo, Kate se fue de la comisaria y se dirigió hasta el café en donde encontró un devastado Javier sentando en la última mesa.

Negando con la cabeza recordó todo el tiempo que hizo esperar a Rick, en como debió sentirse de la misma forma tanto tiempo mientras que ella corría en círculos para encontrar estabilidad. Lanie estaba equivocada, pero no era nadie para decirle que deshiciera todo lo que hizo. Tenía sus razones y como mejor amiga debía respetarlo le gustara o no.

Saludándolo con una media sonrisa, aceptó la invitación a sentarse y pidió el café que no había gozado en toda la mañana. Recién se venía dando cuenta de que no había desayunado, mas sus preocupaciones lograron mantenerla desconcentrada del hambre tanto como en ese mismo instante.

-investigue por mi cuenta en tus vacaciones, vi amigos- Dijo mientras apretaba la taza de café como si así todo se hiciera más fácil – es Cedric Marks el que te disparó Kate… se apoda Maddox

-Maddox – Susurró con el ceño fruncido intentando encontrar alguna relación, algo que le llevara a él

-todos los que han ido por ti están muertos o en presión Kate, pero Maddox es diferente – Pasándole un expediente, el del criminal, arrugó el entrecejo – vi conexiones entre él y Bjorn, el alemán es más inexperto que Vulcan por lo que la primera transferencia la hizo desde su cuenta

-trabaja con políticos… esto es…

-según todo lo que me has dicho, Kate, te matara si o si… tenemos que encontrar lo que busca antes de que lo haga – Apretando con fuerza la mano de ella, la miró serio – eres como mi hermana… así que puedo decirte que ese solo es el inicio, podría ir por ti aun con el expediente en tus manos, por lo que tienes que considerar la opción de matarlo

-aun así no podemos hacer esto público, si Gates se entera, el nombre de Roy será manchado… estamos solos en esto – El peso del mundo se le venía nuevamente encima, sabía que Javier no bromearía con aquello, a nadie le gustaba matar, pero era una realidad que debían considerar

-eso es lo otro

-¿Qué?

-entraron a robar a la casa de su familia, se llevaron no solo expedientes, sino que también un álbum, el de bodas… ¿Crees que esté conectado?

-el contacto de Castle era un amigo de Roy, tal vez su foto está ahí… el que contiene la información – Sintiendo que el aire se le iba del cuerpo, intentó serenarse - Espo, debemos actuar con cautela, nadie puede saber lo que hacemos

-y ¿Ryan? ¿Castle?

-Mientras menos sepan mejor, ellos… ellos tienen familia– Susurró mordiéndose la lengua, sentía como si los traicionara al no considerarse parte de ellos, además era un golpe bajo para ambos que siempre gozaron de una vida en solitario

-vale, sigamos con el caso del Zombie, cuando sepamos qué es lo que busca Maddox podremos adelantarnos, incluso con saber la identidad del amigo de Montgomery

-¿Tu como estas?

-me recuperare, Lanie no es la única mujer del planeta… solo necesito un poco de tiempo y volveré a las pistas

Viendo la sonrisa en los labios ajenos, Kate asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó partir sintiendo que su corazón poco a poco comenzaba a acelerarse de manera dolorosa. Si todo lo que Javier decía era verdad, Maddox era demasiado peligroso y ya le había prometido a Alexis mantener a salvo a su padre ¿Debía callarse eso? ¿Tenía que decirle? No lo sabía, pero Castle era el contacto directo con el que aun llevaba ese trato, por lo que no podía mantenerlo tan alejado como deseaba " _concéntrate Kate, tu estas en la línea de fuego, no quieres que nadie más salga herido"_ se dijo intentando justificar el no decir nada.

Maldiciendo, pagó la cuenta y se fue a trabajar. Durante casi todo el día, tuvo a un Castle quejándose por el castigo de Gates, pero pudo sobrellevarlo hasta el final del día donde se despidió de todos. Incluso de Castle.

-Kate dijiste que nada nos separaría

-Castle… Rick – término por decir cuando ambos estaban solos en el estacionamiento – nada ha cambiado

-te veo distinta… además si me gustaría pasar un rato contigo

-Alexis esta con el tema de su graduación, tu estas con el de tu libro y yo estoy cansada después de todo lo que hicimos allá – Sonriendo, le acaricio la mejilla con ambas manos a la vez que disfrutaba verlo cerrar los ojos – te llamare

-estaré esperándolo

Dándose un beso de despedida, Kate se separó y fue hasta su departamento preguntándose quien mierda era el contacto de Rick, pero la respuesta no llegaba pese a que revisaba todo lo que tenía entre sus manos.

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos. El caso del "Zombie" había resultado en una desilusión para Castle, pero de igual modo pudieron atrapar al asesino por lo que todos quedaron satisfechos y se fueron a celebrar al bar.

Incomodos, Kate intentó mantener distancia de Castle y Javier, solo por el hecho de que se encontraba al lado de Lanie escuchando sus quejas de lo rápido que Javier la había cambiado. Ella quería decirle que fue su culpa, más se calló y miró nuevamente hacía donde estaba el Esposito hablando muy de cerca con Tori, una chica linda y lista que no se merecía ninguna de las ofensas de Lanie a su parecer.

Desviándola vista, Kate se encontró directamente con los ojos de Castle mientras este hablaba con Ryan y Jenny, más el escritor parecía más concentrado en mandarle señas para hacerla sonrojar al recordar esa noche en el pub. Negando con la cabeza, intentó olvidar ese baile y en como termino todo para volver a centrarse en su amiga y sus quejas.

Lanie parecía decidida ir a bailar y ni siquiera Kate con sus constantes ruegos y regaños pudo hacer que esta se quedara quieta, porque tan pronto un hombre, bien parecido, se le acercó, esta saltó a bailar. Sabiendo que era una mala idea, Kate se levantó y fue con el resto de sus amigos.

Dejándose llevar por la conversación. Kate sintió la mano de Rick sobre la suya por debajo de la mesa y una sonrisa de sus labios demostró lo bien que se sentía con ello. Acariciando su mano con su propio dedo, respondió a duras penas algunas preguntas de Jenny mientras sus ojos seguían a Lanie y a ese galán.

-bueno chicos, es hora de que nos vayamos- Informó Ryan viendo hacía Javier y a Lanie - ¿Lo superaran no?

-por supuesto, al final del día… siempre triunfa el amor – Afianzando el agarre por debajo de la mesa, Castle mantenía una sonrisa ancha creyendo fervientemente en esas palabras

-que romántico Castle, suena bonito, aun cuando viene de ti – Ironizó Kate ganándose una queja por parte del escritor

-incluso tu Kate puedes encontrar el amor con un hombre perfecto

-esperemos que sea ese tipo misterioso de tus vacaciones Kate, después de todo parecías estar disfrutando mucho, tu voz sonaba como nunca

Habiéndolo dicho con malicia, Ryan escapó junto a su pareja dejando a una detective completamente sonrojada y aun escritor con la sonrisa más grande de la vida.

Negando con la cabeza, se apoyó en Castle y soltó un suspiro recordando esos días con cierto pesar. Había extrañado un poco a su pareja, no se habían dejado de ver, pero el hecho de no decirle una parte importante de su vida, una parte donde él le prometió estar con ella, le carcomía la conciencia.

Viendo a su amiga comenzar a besarse con el tipo al frente de Javier haciendo que este frunciera el ceño y se centrara más en Tory no pudo más que cerrar los ojos. No podía creer que ambos fueran tan cabezotas " _Kate tú eras igual"_ pensó bufando antes de alzar la vista y ver la sonrisa divertida de Castle. Rick era un niño malicioso, por lo mismo toda esa escena le divertía, tanto como esa mano que ahora sentía por debajo de su camisa en su cadera.

Sobresaltándose, enterró con cierta suavidad sus dedos en el muslo de su pareja y le amenazó con la mirada para que no siguiera, no al menos en un lugar público y frente a sus tres amigos ebrios.

Al sentirse libre de la mano, soltó un suspiro y se levantó con la única intención de arrastrar a su amiga hasta el auto. Con una cena le dijo a Castle que lo vería luego y este no rechisto porque tenía que hacer lo mismo con los otros dos.

Al lograr meter en su auto a Lanie, vio como esta rompía en llanto y maldecía una y otra vez a Javier. Omitiendo comentario al respecto, comenzó a manejar de manera tranquila hasta la casa de su amiga donde por fin pudo recostarla y consolarla un poco. Aun se sentía un poco reflejada en ella, en como había procedido y la manera en que había dañado a Castle solo por no querer admitir que ella lo amaba. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, mantuvo con fuerza su mano y la acompaño hasta que se quedara completamente dormida.

El momento en que dejó el departamento ajeno, su celular comenzó a sonar y cuando pudo ver la pantalla sonrió ante la cara de Castle en ella. Al parecer ninguno de los dos dormiría solo esa noche y verdaderamente lo agradecía.

-Beckett – Saludó como siempre mientras bajaba con tranquilidad las escaleras

-acabo de dejar a Javier en su departamento… me ha repetido que soy su hermano de batalla y que las mujeres apestan, un montón de veces… creí por un momento que me besaría

-pareces divertido con todo esto, Rick –Regañó ella, aunque no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara – están pasando por un mal momento ambos

-yo ya lo pasé y aunque duele… la espera vale toda la pena del mundo, puedo asegurártelo – Su voz sonaba más grave de lo usual- por cierto detective ¿Sabe que alguien parece haber entrado en su departamento?

-¿En serio? – Alzando una ceja se dispuso a conducir hasta su departamento. Cada segundo que pasaba le daba más ansiedad – al menos ¿Es atractivo?

-bueno… creo que sí, tenía curiosidad por lo que decían los chicos de tus vacaciones y vine a comprobarlo con mis ojos

-¿Te diste cuenta que no es muy atractivo?

-¿Bromeas? Es toda una ballena blanca –Bromeó haciendo reír a Kate –y está ansioso por verte

-estoy a 5 minutos, dile que me espere… aunque – Ronroneando, se tomó una pausa intentando poner una voz un poco más sexy – podrías despacharlo y quedarte tu Castle, hacemos algo divertido y luego hablo con él

-¿Me propone ser su amante detective Beckett?

-averígualo cuando llegue a casa

Sonriendo ampliamente, pisó el acelerador y rogó porque ninguna luz roja la detuviera. Quería encontrarse con Rick y desconectarse del mundo.

Al llegar soltó un suspiro y no pudo evitar reír al ver el deportivo rojo aparcado en la calle, era impensable que ese extravagante auto perteneciera a otra persona. De manera ansiosa ante el pensamiento de que ya estaba instalado, se estaciono rápidamente y subió por las escaleras hasta su piso en donde colocó la llave con evidente necesidad.

Al abrir la puerta miró a todos lados, mas sus ojos se quedaron estáticos al notar como su mesa frente al sillón se encontraba ocupada por comida tailandesa. Rick estaba sentado en el sillón manteniendo una copa de vino en la mesa y se veía tan feliz y seductor que le dio la impresión de que era una cena romántica.

Conteniendo su felicidad, terminó de adentrarse en el departamento y fue directo al sillón siendo recibida por su pareja. Sin medir consecuencias se sentó en sus piernas y le dio un beso en los labios manteniendo los ojos cerrados solo para disfrutar aún más la cercanía.

Al separarse Kate tomó su lugar y se relamió los labios ante la satisfacción de que por fin podría comer algo. Castle sabía que era su preferida de entre todas las elecciones, por lo que se pusieron a conversar mientras discutían como el caso había emocionado a Rick para una nueva novela que de seguro sería todo un excito.

El escritor se explayó en toda la comida sobre su idea. Parecía bastante emocionado, así que para no golpear a su orgullo, Kate hizo como si le escuchaba atentamente. Su mente divagaba en otro asunto, no era que no quisiera ponerle atención, las ideas de Castle siempre eran entretenidas, mas esta vez su mente se debatía entre decirle o no sobre el avance en el caso.

Por un lado deseaba poder informarle sobre todos los asuntos, de cómo se estaban acercando a Maddox, de que casi tenían a Smith para pedirle la información importante, pero por otro lado no quería hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que Castle se arriesgara más de la cuenta y terminará dañado o en condiciones peores. Ella le había prometido a Alexis cuidar a Rick del peligro " _yo sola podre contra Maddox… una vez hecho todo estará bien"_ pensó tragando la comida mientras sonreía ante la inocencia de Castle. No tenía porque preocuparle, todo eso acabaría pronto y podrían estar juntos sin problemas.

Convencida a medias, asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó en el sillón para ver la película traída por Castle sin hacer comentario. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a las conversaciones unilaterales por parte del escritor y la verdad es que le convenía a la hora de cuestionarse cosas.

-estuve pensando algo y necesito tu opinión – Comenzó nuevamente mientras la abrazaba por el hombro

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has metido en algún problema? – Alzando una ceja, se rió ante la expresión de Rick

-¿Qué nombre combina con Cosmo?

-¿Cosmo?

-sí, Cosmo… quiero comprar un perro, de verdad que quiero y deseo que los nombres de mi hijo y la mascota combinen de tal forma que seamos la envidia

-¿Tienes nombre para el perro y no para tu hijo?

-… Cosmo será el niño

-no tendré ningún hijo que sea llamado Cosmo, Castle… antes te asesino

-¿Qué? Pero si es genial – Haciendo un puchero se rió ante la cara de fastidio de la detective- ¿Pero la mascota si se puede llamar Cosmo?

-si, como sea – Negando con la cabeza comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de su pareja de arriba hacía abajo - ¿Qué raza será Cosmo?

-no sé, quiero uno grande – Encogiéndose de hombros, acercó más a la detective - ¿Qué opina usted detective? Después de todo, nos ayudara para los casos, será todo un investigador

-¿Golden retriever? Son hermosos – Sonriendo, acarició el pecho del escritor y mordió muy suavemente el mentón ajeno - ¿Vamos a la habitación?

-solo si me acompañas el fin de semana a por él- Sonriendo, comenzó a quitarle la camisa

-¿En serio? Podemos quedarnos aquí también

Kate se sentó sobre las piernas de Castle e inició un beso apasionado que rápidamente fue respondido. Sus lenguas no tardaron en juntarse en una danza donde la dominación pasaba a segundo plano, ambos se deseaban, ambos comprendían que eran alfas en su relación, por lo que ahora solo se dedicaban a disfrutar más que hacer valer su autoridad. Además la pasaban mejor cuando no estaban en aquella guerra concentrados en ganar.

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, Kate sonrió en el beso cuando sintió las manos de él recorrer su espalda magistralmente. No sabía cómo lo hacía Castle, tampoco quería llegar a entenderlo, pero solo con un rose lograba que su mundo se embriagara en un mar de emociones de donde no quería salir. Deseaba permanecer con él todo el tiempo posible y olvidarse de los problemas, las responsabilidades y las venganzas. Con Rick solo quería ser Kate.

Separándose por la escasez de aire, soltó un suspiro al sentir la yema de los dedos sobre su espalda baja. Estas iban subiendo lentamente sin importarle cuanta ansiedad producía en la mujer aquella acción. La desesperación crecía, mas Castle solo se dedicaba a acariciarla negándose a quitarle el sujetador y la camisa de una vez por todas, aunque ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, se concentraba en besarlo y pasar sus uñas por el pecho libre de Rick.

-Alexis… Alexis quería que te preguntara algo – Susurró interrumpiendo el beso y deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos

-¿Alexis? ¿Preguntarme algo ahora? – Alzando una ceja soltó un suspiro. Castle casi siempre salía con algo que la descolocaba, como si no supiera leer el ambiente en ocasiones

-es importante, quería decírtelo en el inicio, pero no sabía cómo – Sonriendo con culpa, se levantó manteniendo a Kate entre sus manos – pero creo que ahora se

-Castle… ¿Qué pasa? – Sonriendo por la repentina acción de él, se dejó llevar hasta el cuarto

-Kate ¿Te gustaría ir a la graduación de Alexis? – Depositándola con cuidado en la cama, le quitó la camisa – sí, es para la familia, pero tú ya eres parte de ella… Alexis quiere que vayas y no creas que serás un reemplazo porque Meredith no va, ella nunca estaba, ni estará… te ganaste tu asiento tu sola, al menos eso me dijo

-Rick… yo… - Sorprendida sonrió ante lo que decía, no era la propuesta de matrimonio que esperaba desde las vacaciones, pero si era reconfortante. Esto solo le impulsaba a terminar con Maddox y con todos los asesinos de su madre para poder avanzar – me encantaría

Viendo la sonrisa sincera de él, Kate lo volvió a recibir entre sus brazos. Sus labios se volvieron a juntar en una pasión más mesurada, pero llena de amor haciéndose ver que ambos deseaban lo que estaba a punto de pasar y que ya nada podría separarlos por esas horas.

-Rick yo…

Hundiendo la cabeza aún más en el colchón, sintió los labios moviéndose profesionalmente sobre su pecho. Se sentía condenadamente bien, mas ella quería poder decirle lo que pasaba. Lo correcto era hablarle sobre Maddox, Smith y todo lo que había averiguado.

-Rick…

-Shh… solo disfruta Kate

La voz de él salió mucho más lujuriosa de lo que le había escuchado antes y demostró que no era una simple frase para aumentar su orgullo, por que pronto comenzó a jugar con su cuerpo de manera delicada. Las manos de Rick la iban desnudando lentamente mientras que los labios se paseaban dejando besos y palabras suaves. Kate odiaba que hiciera eso, no porque se sintiera mal, sino porque su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y se daba cuenta de que cada día dependía más de Rick. Desde la vuelta de sus vacaciones todas las noches solitarias eran una tortura, no porque no tenía sexo, sino porque no lo podía escuchar a él.

No deseaba perderlo, no cuando su dependencia crecía a cada segundo con sus acciones, y por lo mismo su conciencia le pedía a gritos que le informara de todo, que no ocultara más la información. Castle tenía derecho de saberlo porque ahora estaban juntos, eran una pareja, mas allá de lo sentimental, en el trabajo. Kate confiaba en él tanto como en Ryan y Javier.

 _Mientras menos sepan mejor, ellos… ellos tienen familia_

Esas habían sido sus propias palabras. Ni si quiera Ryan podía saber para no perjudicarlo, él tenía a Jenny como Castle tenía a Alexis " _si ellas los pierden nunca podre perdonármelo_ " pensó mientras sus ojos batallaban para no llorar.

Castle volvió a subir por su cuerpo y le miró extrañado, quizás pensó que no lo estaba disfrutando por lo que le sonrió con suavidad y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón a la vez que le besaba. Intentó hacer que fuera lo más dulce posible, más la pasión en Castle era mucho para poder controlarla con un simple beso.

\- Rick

-Te amo Kate

-y yo a ti, como no te imaginas

Ambos centrados en ese momento, sin pensar en las consecuencias de la omisión de Kate, se enfrascaron en hacer el amor tantas veces como sus cuerpos les permitió. La primera vez Castle había tomado el dominio de las acciones y se encargó de complacer a su detective, ella parecía un poco perdida, por lo que intentó mantenerla con él lo mejor posible; en la segunda ella pudo reaccionar y retribuir como se debía a su pareja, incluso cada beso que compartían le permitía ver la devoción de Kate hacia Rick.

-¿Existe algo que no me estas contando? – Abrazándola por el hombro, le acercó más a su cuerpo

-no se a lo que te refieres – Intentando sonreír con sinceridad, le miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla

-nada cambiara entre nosotros ¿Verdad Kate? – Hizo la misma pregunta que iba repitiéndole en todas las vacaciones, pero esta vez se podía ver un poco más de miedo en su voz, quizás presentía algo

-Rick, todas mis luchas son para poder liberarme, para poder estar contigo completamente ya sin ataduras – Pasando su mano por el cabello castaño de él soltó un suspiro – te amo Rick, lo que menos quiero es que las cosas cambien entre nosotros

-sabes que puedes confiar en mí en todo, estoy contigo para lo que necesites… y siempre lo estare

Ella no le respondió, solo volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja y cerró los ojos preguntándose en cómo hacerlo. Necesitaba terminar con esto antes de que el tema le superara y perdiera los estribos.

Sin quererlo se imaginó obligándose a terminar con Rick para protegerlo, pensó en el momento de soledad, en donde él ya no la apoyara, incluso se permitió crear un escenario en donde Castle se cansara de ir a su ritmo, de esperarla o de verla arriesgarse pensando en que estaba sola en el mundo y desidia irse con otra. No le gusto, no le gusto creer que su pareja se aburriera de ella en algún momento, pero era humano y como tal debía asumir que si esto no acababa pronto, sus omisiones terminarían por sepáralos.

Sintiendo su celular vibrar, miró a Castle y al comprobar que dormía se fue rápidamente a verlo. Era un mensaje de esposito, pero no uno cualquiera.

" _tengo la dirección de Micheal Smith, visitalo en cuanto puedas… yo estoy siguiendo a Maddox"_

El aire se le escapó de sus pulmones, su corazón se paralizó por unos segundos y creyó que Espo estaba arriesgando más de lo que debía, pero el hombre no se iba a detener. No cuando quería concentrar sus pensamientos en algo más que en su propio dolor, por lo que se mordió el labio y pidió por que se encontrara bien.

La dirección llegó en pocos segundos en un nuevo mensaje, él le prometió que no se arriesgaría y que ella tuviera cuidado.

-Kate… ya vuelve a la cama

La queja de Castle hizo que volviera a verlo. Su corazón se volvió a oprimir pensando en lo que quería hacer contra lo que debía hacer, mas no pudo ir a vestirse para interrogar a Smith, no cuando Rick se quejaba por la falta de su calor.

Las cosas de ahora en adelante no podían complicarse y por lo mismo dejó el celular de lado para irse nuevamente donde se encontraba su escritor favorito. Si todo salía bien, antes de la graduación de Alexis esto se acabaría y ella podría invitar a Javier a un trago para pasar las amarguras. Javier no estaba destinado a estar solo y aunque apreciara a Lanie, lo que estaba haciendo él por ella era merecedor de todo.

* * *

 _ **hasta aqui llegamos**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente reitero mis disculpas por no haber subido el cap el domingo, espero que esta vez mis tiempos se acomoden para no fallar nuevamente**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, espero sus comentarios y que realmente hayan disfrutado el cap.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**hello~**_

 _ **bueno, se que me he demorado, pero e tenido unos días interminables y el capitulo no me convencía, así que no podía subirlo.**_

 _ **como siempre, les agradezco a Guiguita, Guest y a Minf por los comentarios, sino fuera por ustedes, ya no subiría tanto capitulo. gracias por seguir soportando mis desorden de actualizaciones ~**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué pasaría si ya no estuviéramos juntos?**_

Se suponía que todo iba a salir bien, pensaban que todo iba a terminar esa semana, una semana de infierno, pero que terminaría, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Ambos habían ido a luchar creyendo que serían ganadores por su inteligencia y destreza, mas no contaron con que su enemigo fuera mucho mejor que ellos. No pudieron prever que realmente el enemigo era quien los seguía y no al revés.

Tragando con fuerza, Kate intentó controlar su respiración mientras sentía que la sangre no paraba de salir por su nariz. El golpe que había recibido fue demasiado fuerte y la había dejado mareada, pero nada era peor que ver a tu compañero sufriendo las mismas consecuencias. Intentando pararse para ayudarlo, sintió una patada en su estómago y volvió a caer en el piso dándose cuenta que no estaban solos con Maddox, sino que otro hombre se había metido para cagarles más la vida.

 _Kate había ido a visitar a Michael Smith a escondidas de su pareja. No había necesidad de informarle sobre nada, solo era una visita donde reclamaría los papeles y ya está._

 _Intentando no parecer nerviosa, tocó el timbre y esperó unos segundos antes de golpear la puerta tres veces, según apariencias nadie se encontraba en ese lugar, pero Kate estaba segura de que él hombre seguía ahí, por lo que siguió golpeando. A la cuarta llamada, un hombre cansado abrió la puerta y le vio con el ceño fruncido, este no estaba para nada feliz de verla, aunque para Kate esa situación no era muy distinta. Tenía al frente a la persona que hacía un trato por su vida sin siquiera consultarle y eso le enojaba._

 _Explicándole quien era, el hombre le dijo que no quería ninguna charla y que se fuera, pero Kate no iba en calidad de policía por lo que sin mediar consecuencias, empujó la puerta con fuerza y entró a pesar de las quejas ajenas. Con un semblante duro, Kate miró todo el pasillo principal y se impresionó un poco de que fuera lujoso, aunque un abogado de su magnitud podía justificar esos gastos._

 _Sin perder más el tiempo, siguió al abogado hasta su despacho y se cruzó de brazos mientras lo escuchaba balbucear palabras sin sentidos. La verdad es que no le preocupaba que le dijera falta de respeto o que no mereciera la placa. Todo le daba igual en ese momento ya que lo único que quería era acabar con todo y volver con su pareja, volver a la normalidad ¿Nadie podía entender su frustración por no resolver el caso? ¿Ninguna persona era capaz de darse cuenta de que el caso de su madre era tan importante como otro? Al parecer no, porque tanto Roy como Smith se negaban a darle la información faltante para terminar con ese caso._

 _-¿Dónde están las cosas del chantaje, Smith? – Inquirió alzando una ceja sin dejar de verlo_

 _-no te los daré, tú no sabes a lo que te enfrentas – Tan terco como siempre, se acomodó en su asiento detrás de su escritorio – ahora vete, tengo trabajo_

 _-lo sé, ahora dime donde están y para con todo esto… ya no quiero más protección, quiero acabar de una vez por todas con este asunto y vengar a mi madre_

Respirando con dificultad, volvió a la realidad producto del agua helada chocando contra su cara. Al parecer se había quedado dormida y esos recuerdos le informaban sobre su primer mal movimiento. Él tenía razón, no merecía la placa, aunque nadie lo escucharía de sus palabras porque ya estaba muerto, Smith había sido asesinado por su descuido al empecinarse con una sola cosa y no ver el alrededor.

Apretando los dientes con fuerza, se arrastró hasta el moreno y lo inspeccionó con la mirada agradeciendo que estaba bien o que aun respiraba. Kate se recostó de espalda y soltó un fuerte suspiro preguntándose cuánto duraría esta tortura, mas habían sido secuestrados hace unas horas así que asumía que ya casi no les quedaba tiempo para poder seguir vivos.

Si solo no se hubiera creído capaz de lograr hacer aquello con esposito solamente no tendrían estos problemas, pero no. No confió en Castle, no le avisó a Gates y no requirió la ayuda de Ryan porque creía que nadie podría apoyarlos tanto como lo hacía Esposito " _fui una tonta, una tonta"_ repitió sintiendo que comenzaría llorar.

Escuchando una risa a su alrededor, se sintió asqueada. Ahora podía reconocer a Bjorn en todo ese ajetreo, ahora sabía que realmente estaba metido en todo eso, pero de nada importaba porque Maddox los había atrapado a ambos y sus segundos estaban contados. Tal vez lo único que importaba era el hecho de que Castle y Ryan estaban bien y no irían tras ellos o eso quería creer en esos momentos " _siempre es mejor un pensamiento idealista que la misma realidad"_ se dijo sintiendo como el dolor incrementaba con cada segundo.

-Lo siento Kate – Escuchó débilmente a su lado – todo esto fue mi culpa

-no, Javi…. No es tu culpa – Intentando sonreír, se arrastró hasta que pudo juntar ambas cabezas y sonrió, aunque no tuviera esperanzas y que los delincuentes estaban a unos metros, le sonrió a su hermano - todo saldrá bien

-sabes que no… Ryan y Castle no nos buscan… Gates no sabe nada… estamos acabados solo porque te incite a continuar con esta locura – Cerrando los ojos, apretó la mandíbula para controlar el dolor

-ahora no sirve ser negativos Javier –Se quejó soltando una suave risa – no pierdas la esperanza

-hubiera deseado que hicieran oficial lo tuyo con lo de Castle – Admitió desviando el tema

-¿Qué?- Sorprendida intentó sentarse, pero el dolor se hacía más fuerte y debía conservar las pocas energías que le quedaban

-Kate, soy como tu hermano, un buen detective ¿Creías realmente que me engañarías? – Negando con la cabeza, intentó acomodarse en ese sótano sin despegar la vista de los asesinos - ¿Crees que alguien se preocupe por nosotros?

-es jueves, debe ser de noche ya…. Lo dudo, al menos Castle esta con lo de la graduación de mañana, no se preocupara hasta que no aparezca a la hora – Soltando un suspiro, vio como ambos subían las escaleras dejándolos solos en el sótano

-ahh… tu oportunidad con Alexis

Quedándose en silencio ambos, intentaron ver todo a su alrededor. Nadie sabía dónde estaban, nadie sabía que estaban desaparecidos y por lo mismo sería difícil que los encontraran, pero aún tenían un poco de esperanzas, o al menos Kate las conservaba.

Cerrando los ojos, recordó como en su visita a Smith para que le diera de una vez por todas la información, el viejo andaba nervioso. Él le había dado señales de que no estaban solos, pero Kate estaba demasiado ansiosa para percatarse de esos detalles así que siguió insistiendo hasta que alguien golpeo sus rodillas. En seguida ella cayó y sintió como alguien le tomaba del brazo para arrastrarla. El grito que salió de su boca fue profundo, mas no tuvo opción para concentrarse en ello ya que Maddox le sonría mientras le quitaba la placa, celular y su pistola.

Después de eso, fue bajada a punta de empujones hasta el sótano en donde encontró a Javier en no mejores condiciones que ella, pero al menos estaba vivo aun.

Todo aquello fue una verdadera estupidez por parte de ambos, aun no podía creer todo lo que le segaba el caso de su madre " _no estoy lista para resolver este caso y ahora nadie lo hará"_ pensó con verdadera frustración. Las cosas no deberían estar saliendo mal, al menos no ahora que su vida comenzaba avanzar, pero ella era demasiado terca e impulsiva como haberse dado cuenta de eso. Tragando con fuerza movió sus brazos esposados y reprimió un gemido " _Rick… discúlpame por favor"_ fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de escuchar como la escalera comenzaba a crujir avisando de que alguien les volvía a hacer compañía.

-¿Cómodos? – La voz de Maddox mientras bajaba las escaleras hizo que ambos se pusieran en alerta

-púdrete maldito – Murmuró Javier quien de inmediato recibió un golpe por parte del alemán

-Kate… tienes una llamada, parece ser que tu pareja no puede vivir sin ti – Mostrando una sonrisa retorcida tiró el celular al suelo, casi al lado de la cabeza de ella – puedes responder, tu veras que le dices

-Kate no – Javier intentó hablar, pero Bjorn le pateó el estómago quitándole el aire nuevamente

-demasiado tarde – sin más contestó Maddox al ver que Kate era incapaz de usar ambos brazos

Mordiéndose el labio inferior intentó evitar llorar. Era ilógico pensar que Maddox era un adversario que estaba en iguales condiciones que ella, pero aun así lo hizo y falló. Como casi todo en ese caso.

El escuchar la voz relajada de Castle preguntando por su nombre hizo que su pecho se detuviera. El hombre al otro lado del teléfono no sabía lo que pasaba y lo mejor sería que no lo supiera. No podía ponerlo en peligro 'Kate… ¿Nada cambiara entre nosotros?' esa pregunta comenzó a resonar en su mente. Sí, todo estaba cambiando, ya no vería a su escritor favorito despertar por la mañana, ya no recibiría el café como todos los días, no tendría esos detalles de un hombre increíble.

Sollozando escuchó como Castle volvía a llamarla y supo que ese era el fin " _¿Qué pasaría si ya no estuviéramos juntos?"_ la idea le aterró, porque muy en el fondo sabía que esa pregunta pudo haberla liberado de ese sufrimiento, quizás hasta le hubiera dejado la oportunidad no hacer sufrir en ningún sentido a Castle, pero ya no importaba. Nada de lo que pasaba ahora importaba y aunque dañara a su pareja, debía hacer esto por su bien, el hombre podría llegar a sufrir, pero era por su bien y nada sería peor que después la encontrara muerta. O peor, que el muriera por su culpa.

-Castle, aquí estoy – Dijo intentando mantenerse calmada bajo la mirada aterrada de Javier

-que bien, creí que estabas muy ocupada ¿Sabes que Alexis está nerviosa? No quiere sonar una sabelotodo en su discurso y…

-Castle… tenemos que hablar – Interrumpió sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, aunque no lo sintiera de verdad, todo era demasiado difícil para ella porque Castle creería que sí lo era

-¿Ahora? Podría ir para allá y quitarte la tensión – Con voz risueña, Kate sintió que el hombre sonreía y por última vez, se alegró de aquello –sabes que soy bueno en eso y nosotros podríamos…

-no, ya no más nosotros – Ella no sabía cómo cortar, no sabía cómo decirle que ya no lo amaba porque lo amaba y el solo pensarlo era doloroso, hacía imposible decirlo- esto tiene que parar Castle

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando Kate?

-Castle, estoy aburrida de ti… quería decírtelo antes, pero – Un quejido se ahogó en su, Maddox había pisado su pierna a propósito. Ante eso tomo la decisión de hacer lo correcto–ya no puedo más… no se lo puedo seguir ocultando a Gates ni a Ryan, además tus jueguitos de consola me hartan… sobre todo esos shooter que tienes, el que siempre juegas… necesito un hombre de verdad, alguien que se arme en la realidad y me ayude, no que solo juegue

-no entiendo – Su voz sonaba confundida, como si quisiera encontrar una respuesta, pero no

-¿Eres inteligente? Comprende que ya me canse, no quiero nada contigo y deja de seguirme ¿Podrías tener un poco de dignidad, Castle?

-Kate yo

-es Katherine para ti… y si no lo vuelves a usar, mejor también– Encogiéndose, miró hacía arriba e intentó mantener las lágrimas a raya, pero era al imaginarse la cara de Rick intentando digerir la información – corta ya – Susurró con voz entrecortada – por favor, corta ya

-¿Kate? Es ilógico, no entiendo voy para…

Maddox había pisado con tanta fuerza el teléfono que este término por romperse, pero a la castaña le dio igual, lo único que pasaba en su mente era el hecho de que no despertaría más con él. Dolida y arrepentida se mantuvo estática mientras Maddox y Bjorn hablaban sobre cómo proceder, al parecer al fin habían localizado donde estaba el otro archivo oculto y con eso podrían hacer lo que quisieran.

-antes de matarte Kate – Bjorn se acercó tomándole por el pelo para que le viera – voy a hacerte mía, te humillare tanto que te arrepentirás por haberte metido

Empujándola con fuerza contra el piso nuevamente, Kate sintió que volvía a sangrar por un nuevo corte, más le restó importancia y se mantuvo quieta hasta que los pasos de ambos tipos ya no se escucharon. Javier le decía algo, pero ella solo quería recomponerse del dolor en ese instante. Intento respirar profundo, pero se volvió a quejar ante el dolor de su nariz.

No tenían tiempo, Maddox había hablado del lugar como si estuviera fuera de la casa, así que tenían que proceder rápido si deseaban tener una oportunidad, aun no podía rendirse. Intentando utilizar sus piernas, sintió como el dolor punzante comenzaba a causar estragos en su cuerpo. Lo más seguro es que no sería una adversaria para Maddox, pero aun así no podía quedarse tranquila por más tiempo.

-Kate… ¿Cómo estás?

-no tan bien si no hacemos algo – Arrastrándose como pudo, comenzó a observar a su alrededor. El sótano estaba lleno de cosas. Algo debía servir – tenemos que salir de aquí

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Nos mataran

-nos mataran de todos modos – Ahogando su grito por intentar pararse, Kate logró divisar un brillo metálico al otro lado – Maddox es narcisista, no podría trabajar en conjunto… eso nos dará ventaja

-Bjorn es ansioso y sádico… podría encargarme de él fácilmente si Maddox no estuviera cerca – Intentó decir como si estuviera convencido, pero él sabía realmente que no podrían vencerlos en esas condiciones

-entonces… salgamos de aquí, busquemos a donde se fueron y acabemos con esto

-antes de que Castle meta más sus narices y sepa dónde estamos – dijo como si fuera una pregunta

-antes de que Castle meta más sus narices –Convencida, no estaba segura de todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero si Castle había entendido, entonces tenían una manera de salvarse

Kate le daba la espalda al objeto punzante que encontró en su búsqueda y comenzó a refregar las amarras contra ellas hasta que pudo liberarse. La sensación de que podía mover sus manos era satisfactoria, pero sus piernas y estomago aun dolían demasiado, así que tenía presente el hecho de no poder ser de mucha utilidad, no sin medicamento. Cerrando los ojos le dejó espacio a Javier para que se liberara y vio sus piernas lastimadas con golpes y cortes. Si hubiera sido solo Maddox el hombre no le hubiera golpeado tanto, pero Bjorn era sádico por naturaleza, así que ante su diversión tuvieron que sufrir mucho más.

Decidida y con Esposito listo, ambos subieron las escaleras del sótano y con cuidado abrieron la puerta. Como había predicho Kate, Maddox dejó la puerta abierta confiado de que no se moverían por de ahí por miedo. No sabía cuánto se equivocaba en el perfil de ella.

Sonriéndose mutuamente caminaron con cuidado por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina, ahí fue donde limpiaron un poco las heridas y comprobaron que los teléfonos, ni nada en esa casa, funcionaba. Las cosas no podían ser tan simples tampoco. Sin darle mucha importancia recorrieron el primer piso con cuidado buscando el botiquín de emergencia. Al encontrarlo tomaron las pastillas necesarias y se vendaron las heridas lo más rápido que pudieron antes de ir a la oficina, donde yacía muerto Smith. Sin sentir mucha lastima por él, comenzaron a buscar cualquier cosa útil que les haya dado indicios de donde estaba la información.

En un principio todo parecía inútil. Las cosas estaban desordenadas y los papeles eran aparentemente de otros temas, " _no puede acabar así, no así por favor_ " pensó comenzando a perder la esperanza. A ella no le importaba perder la vida por su madre, era un caso que tenía que solucionar, pero no quería que Castle se entrometiera y saliera herido. Era en esos momentos en los que se arrepentía de haberle dicho eso.

Sin desearlo, recordó cuando el escritor le confeso que realmente pensaba que ella era el amor de su vida. En un principio Kate se asustó, pero ante la explicación de Castle la ternura le había llenado y no podía dejar de sentirse dichosa " _con mis otras esposas, el dolor era lo que menos me acompaño, pero contigo Kate, no importaba si ni siquiera me mirabas, lo único que deseaba y deseo es estar contigo, acompañarte e intentar ser mejor persona por ti. Estoy seguro que después de ti no habrá nadie Kate, nadie"._ Esas palabras fueron justas y necesarias para acelerar su corazón, le recordaron que su vida ya no era solo suya, su vida ahora estaba ligada a Castle y debía cuidarlo como se merecía.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, buscó con más determinación, hasta volvió a ver el cuerpo. Le lanzó una mirada a Esposito, como quien no quiere la cosa y ambos se acercaron al fallecido para comenzar a inspeccionarlo, podía ser que él les había dejado una pista. Algo antes de morir, más lo único que vieron fue un 86.

En eso Espo recordó un documento con ese número grabado y fue corriendo, lo mejor que pudo, hasta el archivero para buscar la hoja. En unos minutos ya lo había encontrado y volvía feliz enseñándole la dirección que estaba marcada. Smith había hecho un último intento por haberle ayudado.

-es perfecto, pero no tenemos armas… - Recordó ella mientras miraba la oficina deshecha, ese lugar era el más seguro para mantener cualquier pistola y el hombre no tenia nada

-podríamos ir en vehículo hasta la comisaria, sacar y…

-¿Te estas volviendo Castle? – Alzando una ceja sonrió un poco más decidida – tu casa queda de camino a ese edificio podemos tomar tus armas de la milicia – Al ver la cara sorprendida de Espo rio con dificultad mientras apoyaba una mano en su propio costado – no me dirás que creías haberme engañado, eres un orgulloso de la guerra, adoras las armas como los videojuegos… sé que las tienes y no le diré a nadie si me prestas una para acabar con ese maldito

-puede ser que nos maten… que sea una trampa

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto morir? ¿No se supone que ya debemos estar muertos?

-eres como mi hermana, ya te lo he repetido… moriría antes que tu – Poniendo una mano en su hombro soltó un suspiro – además tú te realizaste con Castle, lo cual es bueno… pero yo no conocí lo que era estar en pareja con Lanie y ahora la deseo más que nunca… me gustaría que ella me diera la oportunidad que sé que merezco

-lo conocerás, no moriremos aquí ni allá Javier – Manteniendo una sonrisa, se acercó a él para ayudarse mutuamente a caminar, aun no sabía cuánto duraría su cuerpo sin caerse

Intentando sonreír de la mejor manera, Kate se sacó su chaqueta y se pasó el antebrazo por debajo de su nariz para quitar los rastros de sangre y agua que aún quedaban. Todo le dolía demasiado y estaba segura de que ese plan era suicida, pero no tenían mejores opciones, lo único que tenían para confiar era que ambos eran los mejores en el campo de guerra. Solo necesitaban armas. Por otro lado, Kate confiaba también con ver a Castle al salir de la casa.

Decidida, guió a Espo hasta el garaje y se dio cuenta de que solo había una llave de auto, pero ninguno ahí así que volvieron a la puerta principal e intentaron salir. En cinco segundos estaban tirados en el suelo, con el corazón en la mano y a los costados de la puerta ya que Bjorn se había quedado solo para dispararles sin compasión. Kate miró a su lado, mientras escuchaba la risa del hombre, y se dio cuenta de que Javier había recibido una bala en el hombro, pero afortunadamente no era grave.

-así es imposible salir – Se quejó mientras presionaba su mano contra su hombro para que el sangrado parara – maldita sea, bastardo…. Si fuera uno contra uno ya lo hubiera matado al muy hijo de perra

-déjame pensar

-¡pídeselo a él! – Molesto, asomó su cabeza y la volvió a esconder cuando los disparos casi le dan de nuevo. Podría ser que tenía otro cartucho y de ser así, pues morirían tarde o temprano- ¡Demonios!

Javier tenía razón. No tenían mucho tiempo, no cuando ese maldito ante cualquier avistamiento de ellos disparaba sin compasión, más la puntería no era la mejor de todas así que no los dañaba. Tragando con fuerza pensó en ir corriendo contra él, pero era estúpido de solo pensarlo, sus piernas no respondían tan bien como ella quería que lo hicieran.

Negando con la cabeza, la imagen de Castle confundido volvió a su mente, de él queriendo tener explicaciones sobre su rompimiento y su negación por acatarlas. Kate no le había visto físicamente, pero conocía al hombre como para imaginarse como su expresión pasaba de la felicidad hasta el asombro, luego vendrían la confusión, diversión, tristeza y negación. Castle era predecible en ese sentido y Beckett no podía sentirse más enojada consigo misma por eso, deseaba poder olvidarse del escritor por unos segundos y concentrarse en su propia realidad. Intentando tranquilizarse, cerró los ojos " _si voy a morir, me gustaría que mi último pensamiento sea relacionado a él"._

Soltando un suspiro, miró a Javier de manera interrogante y se dio cuenta de que lo veía todo perdido. Esposito era uno de los mejores que le caía, pero era demasiado realista, no se dejaba engatusar por la ficción como los otros y ese era su peor defecto en esos momentos. Ahora Kate se estaba contagiando de su ánimo pesimista y eso no era bueno.

Intentando buscar palabras de ánimo, la detective se dio cuenta de que los pasos ya no eran escuchados, los disparos tampoco y la risa menos, así que asumió lo impensable. Bjorn estaba en la entrada esperando a que alguien se asomara.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, le pidió disculpas a Castle y a Alexis por todo, pero ya estaba cansada, así que se asomó con sus ojos clavados en él y lo enfrentó de la única forma que podía ser. Su arma era su orgullo, ese que aceptaba su destino.

La sonrisa retorcida de él le dio asco, recordó sus palabras y las náuseas quisieron hacerla vomitar, más se mantuvo en su posición viendo como el cambiaba la dirección de su pistola hacía Javier. El hombre se había asomado negándose a dejarla sola con ese demente.

Ese era el error que esperaban. Eso era lo que necesitaban y por lo mismo Kate se hizo de todas las fuerzas posibles para lanzarse contra el hombre.

Sorprendida escucho un disparo y se quedó estática, por un momento vio a Javier quien también la observaba y se fijó que no había recibido él el disparo. Volvió su vista al frente y sintió satisfacción al saber que era ese hombre quien estaba sangrando. Su cara nerviosa y asustada les indicó que sabía que iba a morir así que ella le quitó el arma y revisó las balas mientras el cuerpo caía. Ella cayo a su lado, su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado fatigado para seguir ahí.

Al ver al frente, con la pistola apuntando también, se sorprendió de ver a Ryan al otro lado. Por un momento la felicidad le lleno y se sintió agradecida, pero luego, cuando vio a Castle a su lado todo desapareció. En seguida se dio cuenta de que ambos podían estar molestos y le comenzarían a preguntar cosas sobre aquello.

Bajó el arma y con un sentimiento de culpa creciendo por su pecho, comenzó a caminar, apoyada en Javier y viceversa, en dirección a ambos hombre. Ryan le abrazó con fuerza y le agradeció que estuviera bien. Lo mismo hizo con Javier, mas Castle se mantuvo un poco distante.

La abrazo y le entregó su chaqueta, pero el amor efusivo del escritor no estaba.

-debieron confiar en nosotros… si Castle no me hubiera llamado, no la contarían – Los regaño Ryan

-no hay tiempo para esto, bro… Maddox sigue suelto – Dijo Espo apoyándose esta vez en Ryan, estaba demasiado feliz para soltarlo – y los medicamentos no nos duraran mucho tiempo

-¿Maddox?

-quien quiere matar a Kate… esta en esta dirección y si no nos damos prisa se hará con los únicos documentos que sirven para mantenerla viva

Los recién llegados no hicieron mayor comentario. Solo ayudaron a caminar a los heridos y se dirigieron hasta el auto de Ryan y en silencio. Donde el rubio condujo hasta el lugar acordado a pesar de alegar que debían ir al médico.

Lo siguiente que paso fue todo demasiado rápido. Al llegar miraron hacía arriba y todos armados decidieron subir. Los tres podrían contra Maddox o eso pensaron antes de que la explosión retumbara en sus oídos y las ventanas del quinto piso le alarmaran que ahí fue el epicentro. Confundida y algo aturdida, Kate empujó a Ryan y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta donde creyó que era el lugar en donde se suponía que debía encontrar a Maddox.

Las ganas de vomitar la volvieron a invadir y no era para menos, los pequeños trozo del documento le hicieron ver que la suerte del asesino profesional no fue mucho mejor. Desvió la vista y la impotencia comenzó a ganar terreno, todo el trabajo que habían realizado, todo el sacrificio, todas las penas vividas… todo había valido mierda porque no tenían nada ya. Sus únicas esperanzas de terminar con el caso de su madre se esfumaron.

Las ganas de reír ante la ironía se contuvieron cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Por un momento pensó que era Rick intentado consolarla, pero cuando se dio la vuelta solo vio a Javier a su lado, Ryan había pasado de largo para observar todo mejor y Castle estaba inmóvil en la puerta. Con un sentimiento de culpa, y ya sin Javier tocándola, intentó abrir la boca para hablar con él, mas Ryan les volvió a interrumpir.

Como era el protocolo, la policía llegó y con ellos Gates, quien los interrogo con dureza e intentó sacar la verdad, pero nada pudo conseguir. La evidencia apuntaba a que fue una detonación espontanea, así que los dejaron ir hasta el hospital en donde revisaron a ambos policías y posteriormente fueron dados de alta. Kate fue dejada en su departamento junto con Castle, él le había prometido a Ryan cuidar de Kate como el mismo rubio aseguro el bienestar de Javier.

Cuando subieron al departamento de ella, todo estaba en silencio. Kate pudo pensar que las cosas se arreglarían fácilmente con mirarse y abrazarse, más la realidad era muy distinta ya que cuando se dio la vuelta para verlo, notó que él seguía en la mismo lugar. En la entrada de la puerta como si estuviera ajeno a todo lo que le concernía a ella.

Los recuerdos de las veces que él cenó con ella, las veces que hicieron el amor, incluso cuando todo comenzó con un tonto juego se agolparon en su mente provocándole dolor. Kate tenía miedo de que él la dejara de verdad, que ya no la amara o incluso pero, que él la odiara.

Beckett había asumido las consecuencias de todas sus decisiones desde la muerte de su madre. Ella quería ser considerada madura rápidamente y por lo mismo se obligó a actuar con la mayor responsabilidad que podía, pero en este momento solo deseaba que él dejara pasar este error. Kate quería, no, deseaba con todo su corazón que Rick la perdonara y entendiera. Después de todo lo hizo por él también.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Kate? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? – Alzando una ceja se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la puerta a su espalda – te he demostrado ser un buen compañero, una pareja ideal… entonces ¿Por qué?

-tenía miedo a perderte Castle – Las lágrimas comenzaba a agolparse en sus ojos y el cansancio de una noche extenuante no ayudaba para nada – si Maddox te hubiera hecho algo… yo…

-¡Te hubiera detenido! ¿Tu idea de justicia es actuar a lo loco? Así no eres tu – Le recriminó con ojos más serios – así no eres tu – Termino por repetir

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara sentada mientras esperaba que me matara? ¡Castle es mi vida! ¡La de mi madre! – Negando con la cabeza la ira comenzó a apoderarse de ella – cuando me hice policía jure vengar a mi madre… no podía detenerme, tu no podías evitar el que yo quisiera vengar a mi madre

-¡Pero podías pensar! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te llamaba? ¿Si hubiera sido un conformista con tu rompimiento? – Alzando una ceja dio unos pasos hacía adelante - ¿No crees que tengo derecho a saber qué te pasa? Soy más que un compañero, soy tu pareja real… aun así fuiste por Javier

-pero no policía… cometí un error y te pido disculpas, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice,

-¿Te disculpas por el error? – Soltando una risa divertida negó con la cabeza – Kate ¿Qué significa para ti estos dos meces juntos?

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Te imaginas realmente casándote conmigo? – La pregunta la dijo de manera tan seria y seca que ella adivino que él comenzaba a perder el amor hacia ella

-el casamiento no es algo a la ligera Castle… te lo dije hace mucho tiempo, soy de una sola oportunidad – Comento con algo de miedo, sinceramente esas no eran las palabras que quería decir, sino que eran las que Castle le forzaba a sacar. Aun así no intento retractarse de lo dicho

-hmmp… eso es un no – Riéndose se acarició el cabello algo frustrado para luego dar media vuelta. Sin esperar un segundo más, se acercó a la puerta – menos mal lo averiguamos antes que todo pasara

-Castle… - una punzada en su costilla le hizo retraerse, aun así no llamaba la atención de su pareja, o ex pareja

-no te preocupes, tengo material de investigación hasta para que me retire… no tengo porque seguirte más… hace dos años que dejo de ser necesario – Abriendo la puerta salió del departamento, mas no cerro – eso sí, Alexis no sabe nada, te ruego que por ella no… no la abandones, ella te quiere en su graduación y no soy quien para negarle ese deseo, así que asiste por favor… después de eso no te volveré a molestar

-Castle

-no te preocupes por el perro tampoco, ya veré comprar a Cosmo yo solo… adiós Kate, realmente disfrute todo este tiempo, aunque no lo creas… eres la única para mi

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Kate se quedó aturdida. No podía reaccionar, tampoco podía salir corriendo detrás de él, su cuerpo simplemente ya no daba para más.

Sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir sin control sus piernas cedieron y cayó al piso tan fuerte que sus rodillas dolieron. Sus manos intentaron mantenerla sentada, más el dolor era tan fuerte nuevamente que se puso en posición fetal para aplacar algo del sufrimiento. Aun no podía creerse que todo eso estaba pasando, que Rick verdaderamente la estaba dejando sola por un error en su vida.

-esto es mi culpa, debo aceptarlo… debo aceptarlo… debo aceptarlo.

Arrugando la nariz, negó aceptar aquella realidad. Kate no sentía dolor cuando aceptó terminar todo con sorenson por segunda vez, ya que amaba a Castle; tampoco le importó terminar con Demming, porque lo hacía por recuperar a Rick; con Josh sufrió, pero porque sabía que nuevamente todo era por él, por Richard. Todo siempre era por Rick y por eso dolía, porque no podía soportar el hecho de que él terminara con ella, no porque fuera una narcisista que deseara con todo su corazón terminar las relaciones, sino porque lo amaba.

Viendo la hora de su reloj se dio cuenta de que eran las una de la mañana, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado lamentándose, pero si sabía que debía ir a buscarlo, aunque despertara a Martha y a Alexis en el proceso.

Decidida se sacó los tacones y camino hacia la puerta débilmente, quizás su cuerpo se derrumbaría más de una vez en la calle, no traía pistola ni identificación, pero tampoco le importó, ya que no lo perdería. Ya más adelante se las podría arreglar contra cualquier inconveniente.

Abriendo la puerta dio tres pasos con seguridad antes de que alguien la tomara por la cintura y apegara su espalda contra el pecho del extraño. Su cuerpo no hizo nada para luchar.

Esa sensación de que la cubría por completo sumado al calor de él logró que su llanto saliera con más fuerza. El muy desgraciado había jugado con ella y aun así no podía odiarlo, porque solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no lo había perdido finalmente. Quizás si lo daño y ese era su castigo, de ser así le daba igual si Rick le aceptaba en su vida.

-si te hubieras demorado tres minutos más, me hubiera ido y te habría costado más llegar a mí – Susurró en su oreja mientras intentaba consolar su llanto

-Rick…

-shhh… estaba enojado… sigo enojado – Se rectificó mientras la tomaba bien en brazos y entraba al departamento nuevamente– pero no lo hiciste por egoísta, fue para protegerme y solo por eso te lo perdono – Sonriendo suave la llevo hasta la habitación – además que si no hubieras dejado esa pista en la caratula, nunca hubiera llegado a ti

-estoy demasiada cansada

-no es para menos, te vez horrible, eso pasa cuando no estoy cerca de ti Kate – Sin dejar de sonreír algo arrogante, la dejó en la cama y se recostó a su lado abrazándola protectoramente – no sé qué hubiera pasado si él te hubiera matado Kate

-Rick, esto aún no acaba… - alcanzo a susurrar mientras apegaba su cuerpo al de su pareja lo más que podía

-no te preocupes, estamos los cuatro en esto.

Asintiendo con la cabeza muy débilmente, Kate sonrió ante la caricia que le otorgaba su pareja. El cuerpo seguía doliéndole, sus ojos le pesaban como nunca antes, pero estaba segura que no podría llegar a dormir sin estar entre los brazos de Castle. Él era su mejor medicina.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos~**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que como dice Kate, todo esto aun no acaba y por lo mismo sigue quedando algo de trama, pero ya vamos por la recta final me imagino. la verdad es que aun no lo decido, pero si les digo de que vamos pasada la mitad.**_

 _ **por otro lado, les digo que la próxima semana quizás no tengamos un capitulo de esta historia. belleza interna tendrá dos capítulos, uno en el mismo día de la navidad para que valla a acorde y subiré otra historia (de cuatro cap) para la navidad, así que no podre actualizar, lo mas seguro, ¿que pasaría si?, aun así, si logro llegar a tiempo el domingo, lo hago.**_

 _ **sin mas que decirles me despido**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo.**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estamos con un nuevo capitulo. se suponía que iba ayer, pero el tiempo me jugo en contra.**_

 _ **como siempre, agradezco los comentarios de Guiguita, guest, Katerin 939, MJCASBELL y Minf. me alegra que les guste~**_

* * *

 _ **¡que pasaría sí... encuentro al culpable?**_

Kate despertó con una sonrisa en la cara. Los golpes aun causaban estragos en su cuerpo, de hecho, su labio roto sería un fuerte contratiempo para todos sus planes estéticos, pero nada de eso importaba sabiendo que despertaba con Rick y no en un sótano donde podía haber muerto. Burlar la muerte no era cosa fácil, ella lo sabía de primera mano y por lo mismo agradecía estar viva, aun cuando el constante recuerdo de que corría peligro atormentaba su mente.

Removiéndose un poco, escuchó la queja de su pareja al lado suyo y amplió su sonrisa. Era increíble, se supone que ella estaba adolorida, se suponía que era Kate quien tenía que seguir durmiendo y ser atendida, más Rick parecía no querer despertar en un buen tiempo. Igualmente no lo culpaba, habían tenido una noche complicada y todo el estrés que pasó debió haberlo dejado más cansado de lo normal.

Sintiéndose algo sucia, se separó de su pareja y se estiró comenzando a ser consciente de cada herida y moretón que tenía su cuerpo. Era imposible que esos hombres hayan podido abusar tanto de su cuerpo sin que ella lograra desmayarse " _quizás, la fuerza mental de un policía es bastante grande"_ pensó mientras se quejaba y pasaba el brazo por el cuerpo. Definitivamente tendría unos días problemáticos, pero no tenía que volver hasta el lunes así que al menos lograría descansar un poco.

Volviendo a ver al hombre que tenía al lado, soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Parecía estar demasiado en paz como para despertarlo, por lo mismo lo dejó tranquilo y como pudo se fue al baño. Tenía que tomar una ducha si o si, sabía que no podría hacer el ejercicio de siempre, pero la ducha le ayudaría o eso creía porque el cuerpo se relajó tanto bajo el agua que no quería salir en un buen tiempo, incluso días.

Cuando por fin sus ánimos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para llevarla a la pieza nuevamente, se fijó que el celular de Rick sonaba, pero este aun no despertaba. Rodando los ojos, se acomodó la bata mejor y vio el identificador notando que era Alexis quien llamaba. Quería despertarlo y avisarle, pero la falta de sueño en una noche cansada la obligó a contestar por el contrario. Seguía sintiéndose culpable de su estado.

La pequeña no quería mucho, solo agradecía que su padre estuviera con ella y le recordó una vez más que su graduación era ese día. Alexis le volvió a preguntar si asistirá a la graduación y en cuanto ella respondió que si la voz de la pelirroja sonó más alegre, eso basto para hacerle notar a Kate cuanto la quería. Era extraño, ellas compartieron lo justo y necesario, pero siempre la menor le tenía en consideración y le apreciaba como ninguna a otra persona o al menos así lo veía ella. Quizás Alexis no era partidero de que fuera la mejor pareja para Rick, pero si sabía que ambos se necesitaban y estaban hechos para estar juntos y por lo mismo los dejaba estar. El apoyo de Alexis era incondicional y por lo mismo quería seguir ganándose su cariño.

Una vez la llamada finalizó, Kate se permitió vestir con unos short y una camisa holgada, esas que solo usaba en su casa por lo desgastada que eran.

Sintiéndose más cómoda que nunca, Kate se acercó a Rick, quien ahora dormía de lado, y le acarició el cabello unos instantes antes de depositar un beso en su cabellera ¿Era posible volverse dependiente de ese hombre? Sí, lo era. Rick era de esos hombres que te hacía querer volverte dependiente, te hacia desear esperar sus detalles y por lo mismo agradecía que estuviera ahí ¿Ella era la mejor para él? No lo sabía, pero Alexis y Martha la aceptaban. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba de momento.

Recordando a su amigo decidió dejar de lado a su pareja y fue a la cocina para llamar a Espo mientras se preparaba un café simple. Necesitaba despertar bien y comenzar a saber de las personas que le importaban –Ryan y Esposito – porque si no tendría que despertar a Castle para hacer unas visitas.

En cuanto Javier le contestó, sonrió y le preguntó como estaba, este no se mostraba con los mejores ánimos, de hecho parecía recién estar despertando. Aun así le intentó llevar la conversación lo mejor que podía.

El momento en que él le informó sobre su estadía con Ryan y Jeny la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Kate había tenido la posibilidad de pasar tiempo con Rick, ella pudo abrazar a su escritor toda la noche sin el miedo de estar sola nuevamente. En cambio Javier no solo tenía que aun soportar el martirio de no ser correspondido por Lanie, sino que también tenía que ver la buena relación de su mejor amigo sabiendo que esa realidad no era suya. Lo único que lo consolaba era el hecho de tener un buen amigo a su lado.

-¿Tu como estas? ¿Pudiste dormir bien?

-sí, Rick y yo nos arreglamos – Escuchó una broma por parte de Javier y se rió – aunque ambos sabemos que esto aún no termina

-sí, llamé a la comisaria en la mañana, me dijeron que estaban aún viendo los trozos de papeles, pero no tienen nada

-dudo que logren obtener algo, si solo los tuviéramos… - Soltando un suspiro miró hacía la puerta y escuchó como su novelista se quejaba en un bostezo – creo que despertó

-¿Cómo es posible que él duerma más que tú? – Sin poder comprender, Javier soltó un suspiro – Kate, tengo que pedirte un favor

-claro, dime – Sorprendida, vio salir a Rick de la pieza y le sonrió suave- ¿Qué necesitas Javi?

-hoy lo pensé bien, también desperté temprano… los medicamentos no ayudaron mucho al dolor – Escuchando un asentimiento por parte de Kate, prosiguió – Tory me ha llamado y preguntado cómo estoy…. Lanie brilla por su ausencia

-¿Quieres que le hable a ella de ti? – Alzando una ceja, recibió el beso en su mejilla y le sirvió una taza de café a Castle

-no, quiero que si ella te pregunta de mí no le digas nada… saldré con Tory apenas me sienta mejor

-pero Espo – Torciendo la boca en son de disgusto, Kate supo que se venía lo peor

-no, sé lo que dirás y no quiero que lo hagas – Poniendo su voz más rígida, soltó un suspiro – debo admitir que Lanie no quiere nada de mí y Tory si se siente atraída… creo que debería quedarme con ella

-cometes un error – Intentó hacerlo desertar, Lanie debía abrir los ojos ya

-no, mi error fue esperarla, ahora disfruta de Castle

Sin darle tiempo a poder decir algo, Javier cortó la llamada y Kate no pudo más que quedarse unos momentos quieta pensando en lo reciente ¿Era tan fácil llegar a decir que saldría con otra y ya? Ella lo intentó, pero al final siempre terminaba volviendo a Rick aunque no quisiera. El amor era impredecible y la verdad de todo es que no podías ir en su contra, tenías que aceptar el hecho de que tarde o temprano te obligará a aceptar tus sentimientos.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, tomó su propia taza y, dejando de lado el teléfono, se fue a sentar junto a Castle para tomar su bebida caliente. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero no por eso el momento se sintió incómodo. Cada uno tenía su mente en sus propias preocupaciones mientras se abrazaban superficialmente.

Sonriendo, Kate cerró los ojos y disfrutó del olor matutino de su café junto a la colonia de Rick ¿Había algo más perfecto que eso por las mañanas? No y por lo mismo no entendía porque al momento de escuchar sobre la propician de matrimonio se negó. Hubiera sido su oportunidad " _espera… ¿Él lo está pensando ya?"_ sobresaltada ante su pensamiento, dirigió su mirada a Castle y lo analizó con tranquilidad aprovechando que se mantenía ausente. Richard estaba frunciendo el ceño, aun así no la soltaba, por lo mismo sabía que no debía ser demasiado preocupante.

Una vez el café de ambos se acabó, acordaron verse en la tarde para la graduación de la pequeña Castle. Rick le insistía en que estuvieran juntos el resto del día, pero ella solo quería tener un poco de paz en su cama o sillón y por lo mismo se negó rotundamente. Aun así le prometió que no haría nada estúpido nuevamente, ella sabía que no se lo perdonaría dos veces de ser así y por lo mismo no se iba a arriesgar. Su madre valía la pena el sacrificio, pero si quedaba viva nada serviría sino podía estar con Rick.

Cuando estuvo sola por fin, soltó un suspiro y se recostó en el sillón mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados pensando en todo y en nada. La pregunta de matrimonio, hecha por segunda vez, le carcomía la mayor parte de su cerebro, pero ella estaba segura que nada importaría si no solucionaban los problemas del pasado. No lo podía negar, quería casarse, pero se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si no solucionaba el asesinato de su madre entonces no avanzaría más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Recordando la manera en que murió Smith, no pudo evitar tapar sus ojos con una de sus manos mientras se mordía el labio lastimado. La seguridad aún no estaba dada por completo y por lo mismo pensaba que cuando volvieran a atacar esos malditos no sería a ella. no, de hacerlo todo acabaría muy fácil y eso no iba con la mente maestra de todo esto, el atacaría a sus seres más cercanos.

Negando con la cabeza, se prohibió pensar en más estupideces y se pasó el resto del día descansando y viendo que iba a usar para la graduación de Alexis. En mitad de todo eso su celular volvió a sonar, mas esta vez el nombre de Ryan se hacía presente en el identificador. La idea de que hayan encontrado algo la obligo a contestar rápidamente.

-Ryan ¿Qué pasa? – Viendo un vestido, lo descartó al notar que los moretones de sus piernas se notaban

-Kate, lo siento por molestar, pero esto es importante – Su voz sonaba algo complicada

-dime que pasa Ryan

-un amigo de la comisaria me hizo un favor, me trajo los restos de papeles… necesito que vengas a mi casa ya

-dame un segundo, estaré ahí en diez minutos

Sin esperar una contestación por parte del rubio. Kate cortó la llamada y se cambió de ropa a una de sus típicas teñidas de trabajo para luego guardar un vestido con sus tacos y perfume en una mochila. Haría todo lo posible por asistir a esa graduación y si se demoraba tendría que pasar desde la casa de Ryan haciendo más publica su relación. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, si Javier lo sabía entonces Kevin no era distinto.

El camino en su auto fue un poco más rápido de lo normal, así que cuando estacionó se bajó del auto y miró en todas direcciones sabiendo que nadie la seguía. Aun no podía evitar sentirse paranoica con todo lo que les pasó.

Al tocar la puerta, Javier le abrió y en tres minutos ya estaba conversando con sus compañeros de trabajo sobre el asunto que los aquejaba. Ryan se había hecho de los restos sin la autorización de Gates y con Javier se ocuparon de toda la mañana, y casi la tarde completa, en unir los papeles para encontrar algo útil.

-no es mucho, pero creo que son giros postales – Informó Ryan con el ceño fruncido. Cada vez esto le parecía menos seguro para tres simples detectives

-se podría asumir que son de Bjorn – Intervino Javier mostrando el poco avance que tenían

-pero no son giros postales extranjeros – Finalizo Kate analizando todo - ¿Tienen deseos de seguir en esto? Chicos lo que menos quiero es meterlos en un lio del que no los podre sacar

-a mi dame una taza de café y manos a la obra nuevamente – Comentó Javier con una sonrisa

-ya estamos en esto, no te dejaremos sola Kate

Sonriendo a ambos compañeros, miró su celular y ponderó llamar a Castle, mas solo le dejó un mensaje avisándole que ahora se encontraba en la casa de Ryan viendo unos temas del caso. También le informó que se pasaría directamente a la graduación posiblemente, pero el escritor no le contestó.

Soltando un suspiro se puso a trabajar con los chicos compartiendo en ocasiones teorías, pero las horas pasaban y la verdad es que no avanzaban nada. Ninguno tenía el permiso para meter en la base de datos aquella información y por lo mismo se les complicaba un poco más. Cualquier paso en falso Gates los pillaba y los mataba sin compasión.

En mitad de todo el ajetreo, cuando Kate ya estaba a punto de marcharse, Javier se ofreció a llamar a Tory y aunque a ella le pareciera una mala idea, le dejó hacerlo. Ella se fue a preparar y posteriormente conversó un poco con Jenny antes de volver para encontrarse con sus amigos. Javier sonreía de oreja a oreja y Kevin soltaba un suspiro resignado como si no le gustara para nada toda aquella situación.

-me tengo que ir ya, chicos – Avisó llamando la atención de todos -¿No me necesitan mas?

-si obtenemos algo te avisaremos. Ahora descansaremos un poco – Dijo Javier estirándose antes de acercarse para abrazarla – buena suerte con tu hijastra – Susurró divertido

-que te valla bien Kate – Ryan fue más mesurado, aun así compartía una sonrisa cómplice con Javier

-cuando todo esto termine, les prometo que hablaremos de todo

-eso espero, quiero escuchar a Castle su versión de los hechos con lujo y detalle – Ambos hombres chocaron sus manos

Con risas de ambos hombres y la negación de la rubia. Kate se despidió de los tres y se fue hasta su auto en donde se quedó pensando un poco antes de comenzar a conducir. Lo más seguro es que su tranquilidad no duraría muchos días, de hecho estaba segura que no duraría más horas de lo que podía llegar desear, pero necesitaba estar en esa graduación con Alexis. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, vio la hora y aceleró un poco. Estaba ansiosa al saber que la hora de la reunión ya se acercaba y ella aun no llegaba. No podía fallarle.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar, vio una innumerable fila de autos lujosos estacionados alrededor de la escuela y tragó con fuerza ¿Era justo que ella estuviera ahí? Se suponía que Meredith debía estar ahí acompañando a su hija, pero no, era ella quien ocuparía el lugar por petición de Alexis y ya no sabía dónde la ponía en esa familia.

Con algo de temor, después de estacionar, fue adentrándose en el colegio viendo como todos los estudiantes se abrazaban y se sonreían a la vez que se sacaban fotos. Parecían todos muy emocionados, pero no podía encontrar a los Castle y eso le ponía más nerviosa de lo normal. Cada vez le parecía más extraña la situación.

Estirando su vestimenta una vez más, soltó un suspiro al pensar en cada moretón y herida que mantenía su cuerpo. Gracias a eso no pudo ponerse un vestido bonito y ahora tenía que contentarse con sus típicas ropas formales pareciendo más fuera de lugar que lo normal ¿Era un castigo acaso?

Torciendo la boca en son de desagrado, siguió caminando hasta que un grito le hizo girarse algo sorprendida. Alexis movía la mano entre un grupo de adolescentes y le sonreía abiertamente. Pronto la chica se le acercó con paso rápido solo para darle un abrazo fuerte, definitivamente tenía la misma simpatía que su abuela y eso le agradaba.

Siendo dirigida por la chica, vio a Martha hablando con un par de personas y a Richard rodeado de mujeres con una expresión aproblemada. El hombre no parecía querer estar ahí, mas su actitud de caballero le impidió negarse a los constantes avances de las mujeres.

Alexis soltó un bufido molesto y ella solo pudo reírse por la incómoda situación que estaba viviendo el escritor. Pensó en salvarlo, pero Alexis se puso a conversar con ella de su trabajo y de sus planes.

En si la conversación fue bastante cómoda y Kate pudo relajarse un poco antes de que los llamaran a todos. Fue en ese momento en que Alexis le tomó de la mano y se la apretó con un poco de fuerza para hacerla ver su nerviosismo.

-Gracias por estar aquí Kate – Llamando su atención, Alexis le sonrió tímidamente – sé que tu trabajo te impide venir, pero conseguiste venir

-no podía negarme a venir Alexis, no cuando tú me invitaste – Sonriendo suave pensó que la pelirroja le hacía más fácil las cosas

-mamá tenía una excusa y lo entiendo, pero en ocasiones – Mordiéndose el labio inferior bajó la cabeza y se apegó más a su brazo – papa y la abuela no bastan

-claro que no, una madre es irremplazable – Con temor, acarició el cabello de la chica – de seguro está muy orgullosa de ti

-gracias

-¿Listas? Es hora de que mi calabaza de su hermoso discurso – Con orgullo, Castle abrazó a ambas por la cintura y las encaminó hasta el gimnasio

-¡Papá no! – Separándose de ambos, miró a su grupo y recuperó la sonrisa de siempre – iré con mi grupo y por favor papá, no hagas nada que me avergüence

-me ofendes Alexis… pero cancelare el plan solo por hoy

Los tres mantuvieron una sonrisa. Alexis se marchó con las chicas y se puso a conversar automáticamente dejando a ambos adultos con un sentimiento de satisfacción sin que pudieran despegar la mirada de ella. Ese era el día de la pelirroja y por lo mismo no podían dejar de verla, sobretodo Castle que se mostraba orgulloso de su hija.

Una vez dentro del gimnasio, los tres se sentaron juntos y esperaron a que toda la ceremonia pasara. Kate pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Castle se mantenía orgulloso sin dejar de sostener su mano con verdadera satisfacción. Volviendo sus ojos a Alexis, que ahora pasaba al podio, le sonrió y escuchó su discurso con evidente orgullo, en un momento su celular vibro, pero lo ignoro.

Al final de la ceremonia, Castle pasó a abrazar con fuerza a su hija mientras le decía lo orgulloso que estaba, Martha hizo lo mismo y ella pudo verlos de cerca manteniendo su móvil en la mano. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por saber que era lo que tenían que informarle, pero se mantuvo firme dedicándole una sonrisa a Alexis a prudente distancia. No iba a traicionar la confianza de Alexis por nada del mundo, ya tenía suficiente con sus sentimientos con respecto a Meredith y su decadente capacidad para estar con ella.

Cuando los tres se acercaron a ella y le informaron de que irían a cenar, asintió con la cabeza y miro de manera curiosa a Castle ¿Esa era una invitación? Parecía ser que sí, porque tan pronto como llegaron hasta el Ferrari de Castle, Alexis informó que se iría con Beckett para decirle como llegar más rápido.

Tragando con fuerza, buscó en la mirada de Rick alguna respuesta, pero este parecía estar tan confundido como ella, así que lo dejo estar. Si la pequeña necesitaba decirle algo antes de irse a la universidad Kate la escucharía, después de todo, la pelirroja siempre estuvo pendiente de su padre y ahora básicamente lo dejaría en sus manos.

De pronto la duda la consumió ¿Y si Alexis no confiaba en ella? ¿Qué pasaría si Alexis le recriminaba sus actos? La chica había vivido de primera mano el sufrimiento de su padre, era obvio que no supo lo que Kate sufrió porque no lo compartía con nadie, así que lo más seguro es que solo podía sentir resentimiento " _¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué lo cuestiono ahora? Alexis siempre me ha tratado bien y me acepta"_ pensó intentando convencerse a sí misma de que sus dudas eran infundadas y tontas.

Abriendo la puerta de su auto, la dejó entrar y pronto se puso a conducir manteniendo las manos pegadas al volante. Lo menos que quería era producir incertidumbre en la chica, pero ¿Cómo lo haría si ella era un manojo de nervios? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

-Kate, para mí también es difícil… nunca he hablado con una "madre" de verdad y tú tampoco has visto alguien como "hija" ¿No? – Sonriendo suave, la pequeña le dirigió la mirada – quizás es más incómodo para ti porque aceptaste a papa no a…

-¿Me vez como tu madre? – Alzando una ceja tragó con fuerza – Alexis me alegra saber que me consideras, pero Meredith lo es

-supongo que todo es hipotéticamente – Riendo negó con la cabeza – siempre me creí más madura que papá, así que cuando te conoció dije que solo sería pasajero – Viendo el asentimiento de Kate amplio su sonrisa – pero hoy en día cuestiono mis sentimientos hacia ti

-¿En qué sentido?

-en el que si dejas algún día a papá puede que yo sufra tanto como él, o mas ¿Es raro? Tú no tienes obligaciones conmigo y aun así viniste ¿Aun crees que te odio?

-…- Frenando, vio a la menor y le dedicó una sonrisa de verdadera alegría – el momento en que acepte a tu padre, tenía claro que tú también estabas dentro… incluso Martha, y la verdad lo agradezco. Batallar con tu padre solo es mortificante

-jajaja sí, pero tiene buen corazón

-igual que tu Alexis… mira, no quiero ser tu madre, no quiero reemplazar eso que tú tienes con ella – Viéndola morderse el labio inferior con dolor, le tomó de la mano – pero te juro que puedo ser una gran amiga, estaré para ti en todas las ocasiones que necesites… no solo por Castle

-¿Lo tuyo con papá va en serio cierto?

-por mi parte si, solo quiero librarme de un asunto pendiente para seguir adelante, para no cometer más errores – Soltando un suspiro miro hacia el frente – no quiero volver a hacerle daño a Rick, Alexis

-espero que lo hagas, porque tenerte en la familia sería hermoso Kate

-yo también lo espero

Volviendo a conducir, la conversación pasó a otro tema, como las postulaciones a derecho en las universidades. Kate en si se sentía alegre porque estuvo dos años en la universidad de Stanford y por lo mismo pudo mencionarle un par de cosas, básicamente de como era todo en las universidades.

Cuando por fin llegaron, vieron el auto estacionado de Castle y se apresuraron a entrar al restaurante. Notaron que tanto la abuela como el padre estaban viendo la carta con cierto aburrimiento. Quizás las estaban esperando hace un buen rato considerando que salieron juntos, por lo que ambas rieron y se acercaron a ambos comensales. Alexis se abrazó a Martha y Kate se permitió sentarse al lado de Rick negándose a decir todo lo que habían hablado.

Ya había pasado una vez que Alexis quiso hablar a solas con ella y nuevamente no la iba a traicionar por lo que se preocupó de pedir su comida antes de dedicarle una sonrisa a Alexis. Vio que Martha le decía algo al oído a Rick, pero no le tomó importancia realmente, todo el momento era especial y por lo mismo no quería arruinarlo.

Cuando la cena termino todos se fueron hasta el loft de los Castle y se quedaron conversando un momento antes de que las chicas subieran a su cuarto. Ellos dos se dirigieron hasta el cuarto de Richard solo para lanzarse a la cama y suspirar con cansancio por todo el día. No tuvieron que atender un caso, tampoco persiguieron a un maleante o arrancaron de él, pero se habían mantenido tensos casi todo el día.

Como si fuera un recordatorio, Kate metió la mano a su bolsillo y vio el mensaje que Espo le había enviado en medio de la ceremonia.

"William H. Bracken… candidato a senador"

Inmediatamente se sentó y llamó a Javier para poder confirmar los datos.

Luego de cortar la llamada, sintió como Castle le abrazaba por el hombro esperando recibir la información requerida, pero la detective se mantenía en silencio mientras temblaba. Toda su vida estuvo persiguiendo a alguien que se mantuvo en el ojo del huracán. Este tenía tanta confianza de que nunca caería que se candidateaba para ser senador.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior se encogió aún más en sí misma y sintió el dolor de los golpes. Todo su cuerpo estaba resentido, pero nada le importaba, el asesino de su madre, el verdadero, estaba suelto disfrutando de una buena vida sin que ella pudiera hacer nada porque toda la evidencia se había quemado.

Viendo hacía Castle, intentó sonreírle, pero solo de ver sus ojos no pudo más que abrazarse a su cuerpo con fuerza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas ¿Qué tanta diferencia hacía el saber la identidad ahora? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto ese simple nombre? Porque él decidió por la vida de su madre, él se creyó el dios de la muerte y ni siquiera tenía la vergüenza de ocultarse, no, Bracken solo se mostraba como un buen hombre dispuesto a luchar por el pueblo. Que gran mentira.

Con impotencia, se apegó más al cuerpo de su pareja ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Arrestarlo? No, era imposible. No podía ir a arrestarlo solo por los giros postales. Kate no quería que ese maldito saliera en unos años sin pagar la verdadera condena ¿Matarlo? ¿Serviría de algo? De seguro que no, pero aun así esa idea se mantenía en su cabeza como una buena opción.

Alzando la vista, vio la expresión de dolor en Castle y sonrió ¿Cómo matar sería una buena opción? Ella no era ese malnacido de Bracken, ella no podía tirar por la borda sus años de lucha por la justicia, como tampoco la confianza de los Castle. No, tendría que encontrar una nueva forma de hacer las cosas.

-William Bracken…. Es William Bracken Castle – Susurró con ira – él mató a mi madre, pero no tengo nada contra ese maldito, Rick

-¿Los papeles que quedaron? – Alzando una ceja se arrepintió – no dicen nada sobre las muertes…

-no quiero que pague solo por el asesinato de mi madre, quiero que pague por todos… por cada una de las cosas que salió ileso

-y lo haremos

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo haremos? El vendrá nuevamente hacia mí y – Mirándolo con frustración e ira, se arrimó más a Castle. No entendía porque, pero era en esos momentos en lo que los brazos ajenos le hacían sentir extremadamente bien

-existe una posibilidad, tal vez no te guste, pero podría funcionar – Notando como Kate le escuchaba, soltó un suspiro, iba a ser difícil convencerla –no tenemos todas las evidencias, pero tenemos las cosas con las que lo chantajeaban… quizás si esta vez tú lo amenazas, si tú le demuestras…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y dejarlo ser senador?! Rick ¡No! ¿Qué pasa por tu mente? – Separándose del escritor se negó a aceptar esa realidad, no podía dejarle libre. Ella misma había criticado los tratos que los demás hicieron en su nombre ¿Ahora hacer uno ella? ni de broma

-Kate, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero tenemos que conseguir tiempo… solo el necesario para encontrar más información y hacer que todos caigan, Bjorn está muerto, pero Vulcram también está metido… Vulcram y Bracken tienen que caer

-nunca lograremos que Vulcram caiga…

-si lo haremos – Levantándose, se acercó a su pareja y la abrazo con suavidad – sé que es difícil, pero tienes que lograr soportarlo. Tu madre y todos los que murieron cuentan contigo… por algo Montgomery no nos envió la información a nosotros… él sabía que aún faltaba información

\- recuerdo que me dijo lo mismo, siempre preguntó por algo de mi madre, pero nunca encontré nada – Encogiéndose de hombros, se sintió abatida por lo que tenía que hacer, no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo

-disculpa que te ofenda Kate, pero – Ampliando su sonrisa le acarició la mejilla – en ese tiempo eras una simple policía, ahora eres una detective famosa, tienes al mejor consultor y dos detectives a tu disposición… ahora no es imposible

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Kate se volvió a relajar y sin contratiempos se dejó guiar hasta la cama nuevamente. Recostada en ella cerró los ojos y sonrió en cuanto el comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa lentamente, Castle intentaba relajarla y la verdad es que podía estar consiguiéndolo un poco. Nunca lo admitiría pero él tenía cierto poder sobre ella.

Abriendo los ojos nuevamente, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Rick. Lo amaba, quería que él estuviera con ella toda su vida y por lo mismo tenía que actuar con sabiduría " _no resuelvo nada jugando solo mi juego… tengo que acomodarme y ganar"_ pensó tensando su rostro por la sola idea de caer en el juego de esos malditos. Solo de pensarlo sentía nauseas ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esto? Porque los cuentos de hadas no existían y nadie vendría a dejarle todo en bandeja solucionándole la vida, por mucho que se quejara, no todos eran como Rick.

Notando como él comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, se dio cuenta de que se había desconcentrado por completo de la realidad. Ella no creía en los cuentos de hadas, no le interesaba santa ni nada de esas cosas mitológicas que solucionaban tu vida, pero creía en Castle y deseaba poder mantenerse un buen tiempo con él. Cursi o no, Rick era su hostigoso y lindo cuento de hadas.

Volviendo a sonreír, se sentó bien en la cama y le besó con delicadeza en los labios. Rick rápidamente le correspondió sintiéndose dichoso de que ella se recuperara y le volviera a dar la atención que se merecía.

Con lentitud, empezó a recostarse llevándose a Castle con ella, solo para continuar con el beso. Sus manos se mantenían en el cabello de él disfrutando la sensación de suavidad que le daba. Era en estos momentos en los que se sentía verdaderamente en casa. Era en esos momentos claves en los que ningún asesino despiadado se hacía inalcanzable para ella " _mierda, me empiezo a sentir como un súper héroe a su lado"_ pensó entre fastidiada y divertida.

-¿Me dirás lo que hablaste con Alexis? – Alzando una ceja, besó la punta de la nariz de Kate antes de recostarse a su lado, tampoco quería provocarle más dolor de lo necesario

-¿Por qué debería? Es un secreto de chicas – Agradeciendo no tener más el peso extra, se puso sobre Castle e hizo una mueca. No podía creer que aún le doliera la mitad de su cuerpo

-entonces ¿Alexis te dijo si lo disfruto? – Yendo por otro lado, Rick comenzó a acariciarle la cadera

-Castle, tienes una niña increíble – Sonriendo, tomó la mano de Rick y la besó con ternura antes de terminar de recostarse encima de él – estaba satisfecha y muy feliz de todo

-a veces siento que no puedo cumplir con el papel de madre y padre… a veces ni siquiera el papel de padre

-ella te ama y tienes que saber que está feliz con lo que haces Rick– Negando con la cabeza le besó la mejilla y soltó un suspiro – no tendrías que ser insegura con ella, solo fueron temas personales que ella debe comentarte

-gracias… y lo averiguare

Aunque tenía ganas de juguetear un poco más con Castle, de sentirlo parte suya, esa noche no sería posible. Su cuerpo aun dalia y como buena testaruda que era no se tomó los analgésicos así que andaba más sensible de lo normal, pero no importaba mucho ya que, si bien no pasaron a mayores caricias, él no dejó de acariciarle la espalda para que se durmiera.

Ya estaba decidido. Tendría que ir a hacerle una visita a Bracken en cuanto pudiera y le daría el susto de su vida.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos~**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos viendo en el próximo capitulo. no se cuando actualice, pero espero que no pase de la semana.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, espero pasen un buen año nuevo~ no hay especial, pero si se vienen mas fics dentro de lo posible este año.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**hello~**_

 _ **algo tarde, pero aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo. que espero les guste.**_

 _ **como siempre, agradezco los review. Guiguita y Minf, muchas gracias~**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué pasaría si te amo hasta que duela?**_

Kate soltó un suspiro en cuanto estacionó el vehículo. Se suponía que eso era lo correcto, posiblemente tendría una vida tranquila de ahora en adelante hasta que tuviera la pista necesaria, pero aun dudaba. Después de todo ese tipo no era para nada alguien de confiar así que se estaba jugando el pellejo.

Beckett sabía que se había vuelto suave, ya no era esa detective que luchaba con toda la garra para atrapar a los malnacidos que creían salirse con la suya, lo tenía claro, pero ¿Cómo volver a aquello? No quería tener un retroceso donde sus relaciones sociales quedaran en crisis, aun así, tampoco quería avanzar dejando a su madre inconclusa ¿Qué clase de hija sería si lo hiciera? Quizás una común y corriente que se conformó con la muerte de su madre, ys ese no debía ser su caso.

Apretando con fuerza el volante cerró los ojos y pensó bien, después de esto su vida cambiaria para bien o para mal y esperaba de todo corazón que fuera para bien. Pero si llegaba a terminar muerta tampoco se arrepentiría de todo lo que vivió, porque por un tiempo pudo aprovechar su vida con Rick lo cual era similar a tocar el cielo " _sí, definitivamente ya no soy esa detective de antes"_.

Negando con la cabeza, miró su celular nuevamente y encendió la pantalla. Los dos mensajes de sus amigos se marcaban como no leídos, pero podía verlos perfectamente 'cuenta conmigo' 'buena suerte'. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que tenía un pequeño seguro entre sus manos antes de entrar ahí.

Respirando hondo, se centró en la sonrisa de Castle y en cómo se despidió de la familia luego del desayuno. Todos estaban emocionados con la reciente graduación de Alexis así que ninguno pudo percatarse de su nerviosismo. Ni siquiera Rick cuando le vio su cara de susto, ya que rápidamente lo pudo atribuir a sus lesiones en la casa de Smith.

Saliendo del auto con decisión, miró el edificio y sonrió. Era una detective capaz de todo y si eso implicaba que debía tomar decisiones arriesgadas para lo que realmente quería, entonces todo lo demás no importaba. Ya vería luego como solucionar las cosas, quizás con Castle acabaría en una pelea, pero dudaba que fuera demasiado fuerte. Esto también era para protegerlo a él y a su hija, era su deber como detective y como la nueva intrusa que se metía en la familia para hacerse un lugar " _si, no puedo ponerlos en riesgo"_ se dijo mientras caminaba.

Sintiendo que sus manos temblaban un poco, esperó a que el hombre llegara. Su arma estaba cargada y lista para usarse en caso de cualquier cosa. Sabía que era algo suicida ir ahí sin el equipo necesario, pero joder, ya no tenía tiempo para seguir jugando al gato y al ratón " _tranquila Kate, tranquila"_

Abriendo los ojos ante el nuevo sonido de unos pasos acercándose, intentó que su respiración no se agitara más de lo normal, pero ¿Cómo podría tranquilizarse si al frente suyo se encontraba ese ser que mando a matar a su madre? Su sonrisa era la de un ganador sin siquiera haber luchado, tenía un traje pulcro, su andar y postura demostraban la educación que quizás muchos envidiarían.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior aferró su mano derecha a la pistola. Estaba solo a tres segundos de dispararle y acabar con toda esta tortura, pero prometió no hacerlo. Además había asistido al encuentro, eso solo significaba que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a publicar. Las cartas estaban a su favor y debía saber ocuparlas.

Manteniendo su ira lo más mesurada posible, respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor. La acción quedo estancada al sentir como este se reía divertido de ella. Era claro, la veía como un mero trámite, como si realmente Kate no valiera la pena.

En seguida los recuerdos de encontrar el cuerpo de su madre entre la basura se instalaron en su memoria. No podía quitarse la imagen de la cabeza, como tampoco podía olvidar el sacrificio de Montgomery quien sabía que correría hasta el asesino con una pequeña parte de la información, lamentablemente no había cumplido los deseos de Roy.

Su capitán, ese ser que siempre admiró, la quería proteger, pero después de muerto ¿Qué podía hacer? Kate era dueña de su vida y la verdad es que prefería morir sabiendo que una escoria dejaría el mundo con ella que intentar vivir una vida de cuentos de hadas " _los cuentos de hadas no existen, ni los finales felices"_ arrugando el entrecejo tensó todo su cuerpo. No había nadie más que ella y Bracken.

-¿acaso usted me a traído aquí? Creo que no nos conocemos – Fingiendo, miró a su alrededor con las manos en los bolsillos

-claro que sí, William Bracken – Apretando con más fuerza la pistola pensó en desenfundarla, en causarle miedo, pero se contuvo – debe recordar al menos mi apellido… Beckett, después de todo ¿No se tomó muchas molestias para mandar a matar a Johanna Beckett?

-esa es una acusación muy fuerte, señorita Beckett, pero le responderé – Sonriendo con burla se encogió de hombros – no recuerdo a ninguna Johanna Beckett, además estoy por mi pueblo ¿Cómo podría matar a alguien?

-es fácil actuar para usted, está claro – Negando con la cabeza se mordió la lengua con fuerza para no sobresaltarse – lástima que uno de sus socios no era igual… ¿Ya vio en las noticias que Bjorn está muerto?

-es una lástima – Desmereciéndolo con la mano, soltó un suspiro – Alemania querrá una sanción para su asesino, nadie asesina a una cabeza como son los Ziegler, pero ¿Por qué estamos aquí? La verdad es que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que…

-¿Realmente cree que estoy jugando? –Sacando su arma rápidamente, apuntó hacía Bracken. Aun así quedo confundida cuando el rió, nuevamente, relajado – Senador, no estoy jugando

-usted es solamente una detective con estrés por todos los acontecimientos sorprendentes que han ocurrido últimamente en su vida, en cambio… yo soy nuevamente un candidato a senador dispuesto a cumplir el papel que todo el público pide – Alzando sus manos hasta medio cuerpo, hizo la alusión a gente detrás suyo aunque no había nadie – no tengo nada que perder, nadie le creerá a usted

-Usted…

-no detective, no sirve nada de lo que diga, nunca le daré lo que me pide – Dando unos pasos hacáa adelante, dejó ver aún más su gesto soberbio – puede tener un arma, pero no tiene ni tendrá nunca el poder… ya ríndase y admita su derrota… quizás hasta debería viajar con sus compañeros

-08672241 –Susurró apretando la mandíbula, había escupido cada número con asco sin comprender como escorias como esas podían gobernar – es tan simple para mi poder dar a conocer ese archivo ¿No? – Logrando ver como su cara titubeaba, bajó el arma. Tenía razón el poder no iba en las armas - pero ¿De que serviría? No pagaría lo verdaderamente importante… así que ¿Qué tal si hace el trato conmigo?

No se sentía para nada bien, de hecho esperaba que todo eso fuera una pesadilla y que al despertar se diera cuenta de que tenía el archivo y todo para enjuiciarlo, pero no. Kate tenía claro que eso no pasaría, Bracken seguía ganando, de hecho su confianza no se desmoronaba por nada del mundo a pesar de que titubeaba un poco.

Quizás su madre se sentía decepcionada en ese instante de ella o posiblemente orgullosa de que no desechara su vida, pero nada importaba. Ella seguía sintiéndose una mierda de persona, sobre todo cuando vio en los ojos ajenos la dicha de escuchar que no dejaría su vida actual. Él podría continuar con su candidatura e incluso pensar en la presidencia como lo había informado hace poco si dejaba libre a Kate.

Pensando en que eso era por su futuro y el de sus seres queridos inspiró hondo a pesar de que le desagradaba oler el perfume caro de ese tipo. Tenía que seguir en su papel firme si deseaba demostrarle que no era una niña asustadiza como antes. Se habían acabado los juegos para ambos, ahora debía comportarse como adulta.

-estoy esperando una respuesta – Sonriendo débilmente, notó que él comenzaba a tener nuevamente el valor de antes – cuidado con lo que llegue a decir ¿Cree que hubiera venido sin un seguro? – La duda volvió a instaurarse en sus ojos, por lo mismo no podía quedarse callada – máteme ahora y toda su información quedara expuesta, esa cuenta cancelada hace diecinueve años junto a todos sus secretos serán expuestos. Le dira adiós para siempre a su candidatura, a su vida… a todo

-no se atre…

-no suponga de que me atrevería o no, no vine a morir hoy así que respóndame con un sí o no ¿Tenemos ese trato? – mostrando su celular con su mano libre, disfruto al verlo asustado. Quería mantener esa misma cara en su imagen hasta que pudiera atraparlo de verdad

-si – Había tensado toda su cara, se notaba un poco rojo, quizás porque era la primera vez que le enfrentaban de esa forma y en cierto sentido le agrado saber que lo descoloco un poco

Dando por terminada la conversación, Kate dio media vuelta para marcharse, el hombre debió hacer lo mismo porque se alejó con paso apresurado mientras maldecía un poco en voz alta. Soltando un suspiro decidió ignorarlo y dirigirse directamente hasta su auto, al menos se le había quitado un poco su actitud de "chico malo" con ella.

Volviendo a estar sentada en el auto, pensó en la asquerosidad que había hecho recién. Era obvio que Castle no debía acompañarla, simplemente hubiera sido más humillante hacer que viera como su "musa" se dejaba llevar por las tretas a pesar de que él mismo lo había dicho. Kate aun tenia dignidad y por lo mismo no quería que Rick la viera en esa faceta, además si algún día el volvía a ir por ella, no podía tener en la mente a su pareja.

Volviendo a encender su celular, Kate notó como Espo y Ryan le llamaban constantemente hace unos cinco minutos, quizás estaban preocupados y ella recién podía darse cuenta que todo se había demorado unos treinta minutos. Sonriendo, llamó a cada uno para calmarlos y fue hasta su casa pensando en lo recién hecho ¿Castle se enojaría por eso? ¿Lo mejor sería no decirlo? Quería olvidarlo, pero sabía que no era justo. Rick tenía que tener claro con quien estaba y no podía seguir ocultándole o apartándolo de sus decisiones. Después de todo Rick era parte de su equipo de trabajo.

Llegando a su departamento, se lanzó a la cama y cerró los ojos pensando en su padre, ni siquiera había hablado con el sobre todo ese asunto ¿Él estaría feliz con su decisión? ¿Le criticaría el hecho de dejar libre a ese tipo sin dar más lucha? Dios, no sabía nada, no sabía ni que mierda estaba haciendo, pero al menos aún estaba viva y eso era lo que contaba ¿No?

Apretando la mandíbula intentó alejar todos los sentimientos de culpa que llenaban su corazón. Ella siempre era igual, pensaba en un acto justiciero y sin medir las consecuencias ni repercusiones para los otros, actuaba de la manera más mártir. Ya luego si se arrepentía o le hacían ver que se había equivocado no importaba. Su mente procesaba que nada podía ser peor que lo que ya vivió y así se salía del hoyo ella sola, aunque se ganara el resentimiento de todos sus conocidos por no confiar.

Queriendo un poco de descanso, intentó dormir, pero terminó dando vuelta tras vuelta mientras su mente divagaba en distintas conclusiones hacía su futuro. Ahora que lo pensaba estaba también el tema de Gates y su llamada ¿La despediría? Tendría que hacerlo con todo el equipo y aunque sabía que esta era la dama de hierro, tenía cierta confianza en que sería un poco indulgentes con los tres " _sino, simplemente tendré que atribuirme la culpa y salvarlos a ellos… no puedo dejar que caigan por mi culpa"._

Sabiendo que no podría dormir ni por un segundo, se fue a dar un baño tranquilo. Hizo lo que hace mucho tiempo no había logrado hacer. Es decir, prendió velas, puso música suave, dejó cerca el celular, tomó uno de sus libros de Richard Castle y se sirvió una copa de vino. Esa era la mejor terapia contra todos sus malestares, pero en medio de su lectura recibió una llamada logrando hacer que abandonara su mundo de tranquilidad.

Hubiera preferido no ver el identificador porque el nombre de su padre se mostraba en la pantalla tan triunfante que le asustaba. Un momento pensó que lo había llamado inconscientemente por el tema de su madre, pero Kate no creía en esas cosas, al menos no como Castle, así que lo atribuyó a una mera coincidencia.

Aun diciéndose eso, se sentía asustada. Lo que menos quería en estos momentos era tener una conversación larga con su padre donde terminaría por informarle de todo. Si tenían que hablar de un tema delicado, lo mejor sería hacerlo cara a cara, " _lo mejor será colgar rápido_ " se dijo mentalmente mientras miraba su celular con recelo. Ella no le tenía miedo a su padre, pero por hoy no podía, simplemente no quería más guerra.

-hola, papá – Haciendo el amago de una sonrisa, soltó un suspiro – es raro que me llames

-bueno, quería saber un poco de mi hija, hace poco más de un mes no sé nada de ella – Y no mentía, con la relación que tenía, más el reciente caso se le hizo imposible contactarse con él - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-bastante bien papá, lo siento, no he tendió mucho tiempo – Acomodándose en la bañera ahogo sus sentimientos de culpa, no podía cortarle así

-lo entiendo, ya tienes tu vida Katie… solo quería escuchar que estabas bien

-lo estoy papá y sabes que me gusta que te preocupes por mí – Sonriendo suave, le dio un sorbo a su vino - ¿Tu cómo vas? ¿Algo nuevo?

-oh~ no mucho… ahora tengo un tiempo libre unos días, así que creo que aprovechare de descansar antes de volver a los casos de siempre

-me parece perfecto, siempre te sobre esfuerzas demasiado ¿Saldrás de viaje?

-quizás vaya a ver a unos amigos en Londres, pero quería pasar a visitarte uno o dos días si no es molestia… me dices que estas bien, pero tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos querida

-papá, tu sabes que nunca me molestarías – Mordiéndose el labio inferior, pensó en que no podía ser tan malo – de igual modo me gustaría poder hablar contigo y que vengas sería ideal para eso ¿Te quedaras en la casa o un hotel?

-en la casa… después de todo, sigue siendo nuestra, entonces ¿ Te veo el martes?

-hasta el martes, papá. Cuídate

-tú también hija

Cortando la llamada, botó el celular al suelo y soltó el suspiro que hace un par de minutos no pudo dejar salir para no preocuparlo. Su padre en la ciudad era algo bueno, casi nunca se veían y por lo mismo estaba alegre, pero su relación con Castle podría verse comprometida " _de todos modos tengo que decirle… es mi padre"_ pensó divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza. A su padre le encantaba asustar a sus parejas cuando era aún una estudiante así que no sabía que haría con Rick " _lo único bueno es que le he hablado bien de él"._

Recordando que había prometido hablar con sus amigos sobre su noviazgo con Castle en cuanto pudiera. Aunque ahora tenía cierta duda de que eso saliera bien, además si le decía a Esposito y a Ryan, tendría que decirle también a Lanie quien de seguro querrá colgarla por no haberle dicho nada de nada " _serán unos días pesados"._

Habiendo finalizado su baño, se puso un short y una sudadera para andar tranquila por su departamento. Justo en ese momento la puerta de entrada sonó sorprendiéndola, era imposible que fueran sus amigos o Lanie. Tampoco había pedido comida a domicilio así que la única persona posible era Castle, pero ¿Y si Bracken había decidido ignorar su trato mandado a un asesino? Tragando con fuerza, tomó su arma. No podía confiarse aun de que su vida estaba completamente libre.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta y observó por el ojo mágico de esta. Castle se encontraba con ropa casual, unos jeans algo desgastados y un sweater que le hacían tener un aspecto mucho más juvenil del que aparentaba siempre. Volviendo a sonreír por su visita, dejó el arma en la mesa que estaba a su costado y le abrió la puerta.

Haciéndolo pasar con un beso en los labios, Kate observó la bolsa que contenía comida rápida y negó con la cabeza. Lo más seguro es que Castle tenía las intenciones de quedarse a dormir, cosa que no le negaría ni en broma. Lo necesitaba cerca para liberar un poco su mente de todo el ajetreo además tenía que informarle sobre la próxima visita de su padre a la ciudad. De seguro su cara sería todo un poema.

Mordiéndose el labio, se fue a sentar a su lado solo para disfrutar su compañía. Adoraba verlo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras el perfume de él inundaba sus fosas nasales ¿Cómo podía ser tan diferente en una persona un perfume? No lo sabía, tampoco estaba segura de que usaran el mismo, pero si tenía claro que el olor de Castle era casi terapéutico para ella.

-Alexis no para de estar emocionada con la universidad y también me comentó que valoraba mucho el que guardaras silencio de su conversación… aunque tampoco me quiso decir – Informó comiendo un poco de sushi - ¿Tú que has hecho? Estuve todo el día escribiendo mi novela

-me alegro – Removiéndose un poco, sacó uno con salmón y bajó la vista – me reuní con Bracken

-¿Qué? Pero Beckett… Kate, ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – Para cuando finalizó había dejado todo de lado y la miraba directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido – pudo haberte matado ¿Fuiste con refuerzos?

-no lo habría hecho, no sabiendo que yo tenía información importante – Mirándole a los ojos soltó un suspiro afligido. En su momento asumió que pelearían, pero ahora no lo deseaba– hice lo que propusiste y funciono… no me matara

-¿El trato? Pero – Abriendo a un más los ojos, analizó cada expresión de Kate a su lado sin comprender muy bien

-si… me dejara vivir, si lo dejo de buscar, él cree que tengo la información, pero si le doy un mínimo indicio de que sigo buscando eso se termina… volverá a ser una cacería

-encontraremos la manera de encarcelarlo… pero deberías confiar más en mí, no me gusta el hecho de que me apartes siempre que ocurren estas cosas Kate

-Rick, si lo hice fue porque no puedo perderte… si algo me pasa, cuento contigo ¿No?

-siempre, siempre contaras conmigo, pero necesito saber que me necesitas Kate, sino no podré llegar a tiempo para darte la mano

Sin responder, se dejó abrazar por Castle y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Aun se sentía asqueada, de hecho el solo pensar que lo iban a encerrar ya se le hacía risorio ¿Existiría realmente la fecha en que lo arrestaría? Bracken era de esos hombres que sabían salirse con la suya lo quieras o no y Kate ya estaba pensando que así seria por un largo tiempo. Solo esperaba que no durara hasta que él saliera presidente del país, eso sí que no se lo perdonaría. Moriría antes de saber que la gente apoyaba a un asesino como él para su candidatura como presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Dejando que Rick le acunara, sintió como el escritor prendía la tele y le susurraba que se relajara un poco. Definitivamente eso sería lo mejor para ambos así que asintió desganada con la cabeza y fijo su vista en el aparato intentando prestar la máxima atención posible. Se quedaron viendo una película de terror, para el disfrute de los dos, mientras de vez en cuando comían unas piezas de Sushi. Hubiera deseado que su mente se mantuviera centrada en eso solamente, pero pronto Kate comenzó a divagar en otras cosas.

Castle no se había enojado ni remotamente, quizás si se asustó por su acción, pero él sabía porque lo hacía, solo por eso la perdonaba. Sonriendo alzó la vista y posó sus ojos en la sonrisa de Castle quien se encontraba más que emocionado por las escenas sangrientas.

Este podía ser su momento romántico en donde volverían a hacerlo después de tanto tiempo, pero el escritor de misterio se encontraba feliz de la vida disfrutando una película de terror ¿Cómo podía ser que Castle prefiriera la película que hacer otra cosa? No lo sabía, pero no podía quejarse porque esa parte de él también le encantaba.

Acercándose a su cara, le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja y se regodeó cuando este dio un salto sorprendido. A veces encontraba increíble que Rick simplemente se enajenara del resto del mundo cuando veía algo de su interés, ella era todo lo contrario. A Kate algo le podía gustar demasiado, pero era más de acción y de disfrutar los placeres de la vida. Quizás por eso se podían complementar bien.

Pasando su lengua por la oreja de Castle, lo sintió temblar nuevamente y ya no pudo mantener sus ojos apartados de Kate. Rick mostraba un brillo especial, ese brillo que te decía que no importaba que, no te dejara tranquila hasta saciar sus necesidades. Lo cual no le molestaba por nada del mundo, eso era precisamente lo que buscaba.

Uniendo sus labios en un beso suave, Castle la rodeó por la cintura y le hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas. Recostó la espalda de Kate por él apoyador de brazos del sillón y continuó con el beso manteniendo los ojos cerrados. La escena se le hacía algo tierna. Aunque claro, las manos del escritor fueron directamente a sus piernas descubiertas para dar pequeñas caricias sabiendo que causaría cortos temblores en ella.

Kate enredó sus manos en el cabello ajeno y abrió su boca un poco para dejar paso a la lengua de su pareja. Los besos de Castle eran adictivos, mucho más que su café y eso era decir mucho, obviamente no se lo diría al escritor o aumentaría su ego.

-creí que aun necesitabas descansar – Susurró por sobre sus labios mientras metía su mano por debajo de la camisa – cualquier presión podría ser dolorosa y problemática ¿No?

-bueno… siempre puedo ir arriba – Sonriendo de manera traviesa, Kate acarició la nariz ajena con la propio y volvió a inspirar hondo – me encanta ese perfume Rick

-lo se~ aunque mi querida detective, creo que no podrá ir arriba… aun me debe algo y no dejare que se salga con la suya esta vez – Abrazándola bien, se levantó y comenzó a dirigir hasta la habitación de ella sin pedir permiso

-¿Deberte? No creo que tenga deudas – Sin comprender, se dejó cargar mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas para hacer más cómodo todo

-bueno, te comprendí la visita a Smith, aunque aún me enoja el que me apartaras, pero te lo comprendí… y ahora esta lo de Bracken… fuiste sola, sin avisarme y ningún refuerzo- Alzando una ceja y apretando los labios en una expresión que decía que no había opción, terminó por sonreír – eso amerita castigo

-le dije a Espo y a Ryan – Fingiendo una cara de pena, intentó justificarse, pero ella quería tanto ese castigo como él -¿Eso no me libera ni un poco?

-Espo… - Frunciendo el ceño, depositó a la mujer en la cama y se puso encima para que no se moviera - ¿En serio no tienes nada con él?

-Castle… son los celos más tontos del mundo – Agarrándole la cara con las manos, lo acercó para darle un beso – somos compañeros, nada más, es contigo con quien quiero hacer esto todas las noches

-se lo dejare pasar detective Beckett… solo porque dijiste todas las noches – Relamiéndose los labios miro analíticamente a Kate – aun así no dejare pasar todo los otros errores

-no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, amor

Mostrando su sonrisa un tanto más amplia, Castle volvió a iniciar un beso, pero este no fue como el anterior. Estos ya no reflejaban ternura y suavidad, sino que, muy por el contrario, dejaron salir toda la pasión que llevaban acumulada esos días.

Necesitándose cada vez más, Kate comenzó a batallar con el sweater de Rick mientras este le quitaba la camisa y el cinturón de los pantalones sin problema alguno. Bufando, Kate arrugó el entrecejo antes de sentir como Rick le tomaba ambas manos con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

No sabía cómo ni en qué momento, pero Castle se había hecho de sus esposas y no tuvo problemas en esposarla, ambas manos, a la cabecera de metal de su cama. Tragando con fuerza vio sus manos e intentó liberarlas, pero la risa de Rick le informó que eso era inútil así que, un tanto molesta, volvió a ver a su pareja quien ni se inmutaba. Es más, parecía tan emocionado como cuando estuvo en los Hampton.

Intentando regañarlo por ocuparlas sin permiso, se vio interrumpida por el nuevo beso que le daba su pareja. Este estaba tan lleno de emoción y pasión que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido mientras trataba de alzarse un poco solo para que este no se separara, pero estaba claro, Castle no iba a darle tanto en el gusto.

Agitada con un solo beso, sintió como este se volvía a acercar, pero no a sus labios, sino que a juguetear con su cuello a base de lamidas y mordidas mientras que sus manos se iban directo a sus pechos por sobre el sujetador. El contacto había sido demasiado directo como para habérselo esperado por parte del escritor así que, conocida por su orgullo, intentó acallar lo mejor que pudo su gemido ante la buena sensación. Aunque aquello era difícil considerando el hecho de que había pasado mucho tiempo sin sentir a Rick sobre suyo, debajo de ella y por sobretodo dentro suyo que era donde más lo quería.

Sonriendo, se mordió el labio y sintió cómo bajaba hasta su clavícula. Rick podía presumir todo lo "dominante" que quisiera, pero el recorrido se lo conocía de memoria y sabía que terminaría cediendo ante sus suplicas. Cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera lo cumpliría. Así era Castle aunque tratara de mostrar una nueva faceta.

Elevando una de sus rodillas hasta la entrepierna ajena, mostró su sonrisa triunfal por lograr molestar a Castle en medio de su demostración de dominio. Rick, al contrario de sobresaltarse, dejo su posición y observando la cara de Kate, la cual se transfiguró a una de disgusto inmediato. Le tomó la pierna solo para sentarse en la otra, sin dejar todo su peso, y le besó la rodilla. Al instante la mujer se sonrojo sin comprender que era lo que pasaba.

-no estoy aquí para sodomizarte Kate – Guiñando con un ojo – aunque quisiera no me saldría como a ti, aunque me encanta ver tu cara frustrada

-si es así ¿Por qué no me sueltas y jugamos los dos? – Con voz sugestiva, se mordió el labio inferior para que aceptara más rápido

-no – Ampliando su sonrisa de niño travieso, dejó la pierna sobre su hombro y la sujeto para que Kate no la quitara

-¿No? – Alzando una ceja intentó correrse del lugar, pero no pudo. A pesar de todo Rick seguía teniendo mas fuerza

-si…. No – Riendo pasó su mano libre por el estómago de Kate – hare lo que más odias, querida~

-… - Alzando una ceja, cerró los ojos y se mordió con más fuerza el labio. Las yemas de su mano quemaban por donde pasaban - ¿Qu… Qué?

-te amare hasta que te retuerzas e implores que pare, Kate

El nombre salió de su boca de manera tan suave y rasposa que Kate no pudo evitar el leve espasmo de su cuerpo ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Amarla hasta que se retuerza? No le gustaba mucho la idea, pero sonaba condenadamente bien, sobre todo cuando podía leer en los ojos de Castle alguna de las escenas más calientes de sus libros.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, sintió cada pequeño beso en su muslo interior, por sobre el pantalón, mientras los dedos de Rick seguían acariciando su abdomen. En ocasiones subía su mano hasta su pecho para rozarlo, más el sujetador impedía el contacto directo que ella tanto deseaba.

Maldiciendo internamente toda su ropa, se removió un poco. Quería decirle a Castle que le quitara las prendas de una vez y que la atendiera como se debía, pero eso significaba que perdería en la cabeza del escritor por lo que se quedó callada concentrada en mesurar sus reacciones. Quizás si su mente no disfrutaba tanto esos dedos suaves paseándose por cada parte de su piel liberada no tendría problemas " _a quien engaño… maldito Rick"_ pensaba frustrada. No sabía cómo, pero ese contacto simple y tan suave estaba comenzando a causar estragos en ella.

Sintiendo como por fin era liberada de su pantalón, con una lentitud que comenzaba a enloquecerla, Kate aprovechó para poner la planta de su pie en el pecho de su pareja y empujó un poco, solo para desconcertarlo e informarle que aún no ganaba, pero eso no importaba para él.

Sorprendida, vio como sin ningún reparo Castle alzó con delicadeza el pie de ella y lo besó por el dorso antes de comenzar a recorrer un camino hasta su rodilla. En ese sector se quedó unos momentos sin quitarle los ojos de encima a una nerviosa Beckett que ya casi no podía contralar sus suspiros y temblores ¿Acaso importaba eso? Para su orgullo sí, pero posiblemente su orgullo estaba siendo aplacado hábilmente por el escritor. Además, estaba el doble de excitada que en otras ocasiones por solo caricias que ni tocaban sus partes erógenas. Su orgullo se había tenido que ir lejos hace mucho tiempo.

Sabiendo que tenía toda la atención de la detective y que las manos de ella no podían interferir, siguió subiendo por su cuerpo dejando pequeñas mordidas en el muslo de Kate. A Rick le encantaba morder esa zona y Beckett lo sabía, sino ¿Por qué tanto interés en dejar su huella por ahí? Quizás porque era el único sector en donde la mujer no se quejaría de tener marcas, aunque siendo sincera, ahora poco le importaba tenerlas en cualquier parte de su cuerpo si podía sentirlo un poco más.

Soltando un gemido de sorpresa, Kate sintió a Castle muy cerca de su zona más necesitada y no supo que hacer ¿Se suponía que tenía que suplicar? No, no lo haría. Rick era bueno, pero no le ganaría en el juego, antes tenía que liberarla.

Maldiciendo, se retorció cuando el escritor jugueteo en su ombligo un momento antes de pasar hasta la parte de en medio de su pecho y posteriormente su mentón.

Uniendo sus labios en un beso necesitado, Kate intentó apegar su cuerpo lo más que pudo al escritor para hacerle ver que los juegos ya debían terminar ¿No se daba cuenta de que ahora solo deseaba tenerlo en ella? joder que había caído ante las caricias de Castle con solo un toque y de verdad lo necesitaba en ese momento.

-Rick… suéltame, ámame todo lo que quieras, pero suéltame ya – Su voz había salido más suplicante de que hubiera querido

-nouh – Estirando la boca como un niño, llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de su mujer y comenzó a palpar con sus hábiles dedos manteniendo la pasividad de toda la velada– aun no te soltare

-Rick… te morderé –Amenazó costosamente sin reprimir ningún gemido. Ese contacto era lo que más necesitaba

-Kate yo no creo que eso sea bueno, tengo una imagen que conservar y… - Mientras hablaba, fue metiendo un dedo en su interior a la vez que el otro acariciaba su clítoris – sería malo para las apariencias

-Rick…

-aguanta Kate, aunque sea una ronda… - Metiendo un segundo dedo para hacer una fricción más placentera, Rick sintió como Kate le mordía su hombro. Lejos de dolerle, lo sintió como las uñas en su espalda y sonrió complacido

-ya para… Rick te necesito… te deseo… ahora

-Kate… solo aguanta un poco mas

Los ojos de la mujer estaban oscuros por el deseo, su boca se encontraba entreabierta para dejar escapar cada gemido sin contención mientras que su cuerpo intentaba pegarse aún más al del escritor. Todo eso reflejaba que Kate ya no aguantaba y eso a Rick le fascinó. Nunca la había tenido así.

Dejándose llevar por la excitación, Beckett cerró los ojos mientras sentía como Rick reemplazaba sus dedos por su lengua, sin dejar de atender su botón rosado obviamente. Se sentía genial, demasiado bien a decir verdad y por lo mismo no paso mucho tiempo para tener su primer orgasmo. Aun así, las manos de Castle seguían acariciándola por sus piernas para que se calmara un poco antes de volver a excitar la misma zona directamente.

Agitada, vio por el rabillo de su ojo como Rick la miraba atentamente con una sonrisa en los ojos. Eso quería decir que se venía el plato principal y por lo mismo se acomodó un poco sin quitar el contacto visual. Pero sus ojos se destruyeron un poco cuando lo vio quitarse los pantalones de esa manera tan sensual.

Excitada nuevamente por ver que tan duro estaba, lo llamó con voz suave para que se volviera a reunir con ella y él, ni tonto ni perezoso, fue rápidamente a su encuentro. Con tranquilidad Rick inició el beso que ella tanto esperaba para luego comenzar a penetrarla de manera suave. Lo único que deseaba era satisfacer a Kate y lo lograba.

Soltando gemidos en los labios de su pareja, se acostumbró a su tamaño y en poco tiempo dejó que este se moviera libremente mientras sus manos volvían a batallar por liberarse. En esos momentos las esposas le jodian demasiado, ya que su única intención era abrazarse al cuerpo de su novio, pero ya no importaba tanto. Al menos podía hacerlo con sus piernas e impulsarlo para llegar más profundo.

Agitada y casi sin poder respirar bien, Kate le dedicó una sonrisa a Castle y le mordió suavemente el labio inferior. Aunque lo quisiera negar, todo eso de las atenciones se sintió bien, de maravilla. Era la primera vez que "dejaba" que alguien le hiciera eso y le había encantado. Al final confiar en su escritor no era para nada negativo.

-Rick… diablos… te amo, demasiado – Susurro con dificultad mientras elevaba su cabeza para no separarse de él, necesitaba tanto de sus besos como de sus manos

-yo también Kate, como nunca antes… lo hice – Él se encontraba un poco mejor, pero la verdad es que la dificultad seguía presente

-te amo Rick, te amo

Repitiéndolo una y otra vez, él volvió a unir sus labios en un fogoso beso mientras encontraba estabilidad con una mano para que la otra se encargara de acariciar cada parte de Kate. No tardo mucho más en llegar al orgasmo y con él, Kate terminó por encontrar el segundo con verdadera satisfacción.

Uniendo sus frentes, se sonrieron como un par de tortolos enamorados y rieron suave. Simplemente eso había sido maravilloso para ambos.

Queriendo pedirle que la liberara ahora ya, Rick salió con cuidado de Kate para luego alzar una de sus piernas nuevamente. Sin entender Beckett se sonrojó aún más, si eso era posible, y observó con verdadera curiosidad como Rick dejaba un pequeño beso en su muslo sin quitarle la vista de encima. Pronto fue guiando sus pequeños besos por la rodilla, pasó al gemelo y terminó su recorrido en el dorso del pie con suma delicadeza. Estaba demás decir que en esos momentos Kate no podía salir de su vergüenza, como tampoco podía evitar sentir más amor por Castle ¿Era posible acaso que él causara un crecimiento en sus sentimientos? Hasta hace una hora ella creía que no se podía amar y cuan equivocada estaba.

-nunca lo entendí bien, pero según el Kama Sutra – Riéndose por el gesto enojado de ella negó con la cabeza– relájate

-ibas bien Rick, suel…

-escúchame – Alzando una mano, vio como ella aceptaba a regañadientes– según ese libro, después del sexo, besar el muslo se llama "el beso del recuerdo" no creí que tuviera alguna importancia realmente

-¿Beso del recuerdo? ¿Qué significa?

-no lo sé – Riéndose negó con la cabeza – pero sé que recordare muy bien como tus ojos se volvieron inocencia pura a la vez que me dejaron ver tu amor por mi… caíste profundo Kate y me encanta saberlo

-dime que tu no, asegúrame que no sientes tanto amor como yo – Sonriendo con orgullo se mordió el labio inferior – Rick, en serio libérame ahora

-siento mucho más amor que lo que muestras… en realidad los dos nos volvimos un par de empalagosos sin remedio Kate – Dejando las piernas tranquilas, Rick alcanzó la llave y sin problema le quito las esposas - ¿Te duelen?

-no es para tanto – Empujándolo, se subió sobre el a horcajadas y se masajeó las muñecas – aun no terminamos y me siento en el deber de devolverte, aunque sea un poco, todo lo bien que me sentí amor

-lo sé,solo estaba esperando que te recompusieras

Pudiendo abrazar al fin a su escritor, Kate se aferró a su cuerpo mientras iniciaba otro beso, aunque este era algo más tranquilo y mesurado, solo para disfrutar el momento.

Definitivamente no importaba que, pero no dormiría esa noche. Aunque el recuerdo de los planes para los siguientes días hizo que se separara un poco mostrando un gesto algo confundido. Con su necesidad, se había olvidado de avisarle unos pequeños detalles a Castle.

-Por cierto Rick – Llamando su atención, sonrió coqueta- mi padre vendrá el martes, se quedara en la ciudad por dos días

-¡¿Qué?!

-creo que debemos informarles… y los chicos están esperando tu versión, ya tenían claro nuestra relación hace algún tiempo

-¡¿Qué?! Kate ¿Qué?

-pensemos en eso luego por la mañana, ahora concéntrate en mi

Sin darle más tiempo para disgustos, Kate comenzó a excitar a su pareja con habilidad mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que esa semana quizás no sería tan mala como las anteriores. Es decir, aparte de la conversación con Gates, nada podía salir mal.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **bueno, como dije en el anterior. espero poder actualizar ahora como es debido, así tendré tiempo para otras historias.**_

 ** _sin mas que decir, me despido atenta a sus comentarios._**

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo._**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello~**_

 _ **se que me tarde mas de lo normal, pero fue un fin de semana caótico así que recién puedo traerles la actualización.**_

 _ **como siempre agradezco los review, Katerine 939, guiguita, guest y a Minf me alegra que les valla gustando la historia.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué pasaría si Jim viene?**_

Kate miró por la ventana del restaurante y soltó un suspiro algo nervioso. No quería que su padre se diera cuenta de todas las cosas que habían pasado en su vida desde que no hablaban, pero no sabía cómo cambiar su expresión ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo comportarse! ya que tan pronto como dejaba de pensar en el trabajo, su mente se iba hacía Castle y si no pensaba en Rick pensaba en su madre y si no, pues… nunca había llegado tan lejos.

Negando con la cabeza le dio un sorbo a su café y vio la familia que estaba al frente de ella hablando con emoción. Kate tenía claro que nunca se daría aquel tipo de conversación con su padre, pero la verdad es que tampoco le preocupaba mucho. Ambos tenían un método de comunicación bastante especial donde no interferían en la vida del otro como seres hostigosos y melosos. Sí, lo único importante a estas alturas del partido es que ambos se amaban más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Volviendo a centrar su mente en el café, recordó como esos dos días pasados fueron bastante locos, no solo porque el domingo tuvo un intento fallido de comprar un perro con Castle. Sino porque el lunes tuvo un regaño, como nunca antes, por parte de Gates al haberse saltado unas cuantas reglas inútiles que no venían al caso mencionar ahora.

No era que quisiera llevarle la contraria, pero habían podido librarse del asesino sin ayuda de nadie, eso era un mérito ¿No? Deberían darles un premio por haberse deshecho de los problemas y no haberlos ignorados como siempre lo hacían los de la CIA o el FBI. Estaba claro, ellos eran distintos, Kate y su equipo nunca dejarían de lado a la víctima, como tampoco olvidarían todos los actos cometidos. Aun así, todo eso a Gates le importo bien poco ya que tan pronto como termino de gritarles los suspendió.

Soltando un suspiro arrugó el entrecejo e intento decirse que eran como vacaciones, pero eso no servía. Ella quería la acción que le daba el trabajo, necesitaba no sentirse una vaga en su casa esperando a que le dejaran volver.

Llevando la mirada al frente, cuando la puerta se abrió, sonrió y alzó la mano lo suficiente para que su padre la viera a penas se fijara en su entorno. El hombre evidentemente se veía más viejo y cansado, las arrugas dieron la señal de que el tiempo no paso en vano y su vestuario demostraba que él seguía siendo una persona simple en el fondo. Su padre nunca cambiaba, eso lo tenía demasiado claro y por lo mismo le enorgullecía tenerlo en su familia. Pudieron tener algunos percances en el pasado, pero ahora era alguien a quien le gustaba pensar que podía confiar e incluso presentar.

Volviendo a la ansiedad de antes, Kate se levantó para besar su mejilla y dejó que ordenara lo que quisiera.

Observándolo más de cerca, pudo darse cuenta que, si bien su cuerpo era el de un hombre cansado y abatido por el paso del tiempo, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones para afrontar cualquier cosa que se le presentara en el camino. Su padre era fuerte, siempre lo fue y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Kate.

Sonriendo aún más amplio, dejó que Jim le comentara sobre todas las experiencias que los mantuvo alejados en ese tiempo. Parecía que ahora gozaba de más amistades, pero no encontraba aun las fuerzas para abandonar el amor que sentía por su madre. En ese sentido Kate no podía dejar de maravillarse con su padre, ya que era eso lo que quería tener algún día. Quería que llegado el momento, su amor incondicional por su pareja no le permitiera ver hacía al lado, además, deseaba tener la confianza que él tampoco lo hiciera. En cierto sentido, Kate sabía que eso lo lograría con Rick, siempre y cuando este se decidiera a dar el siguiente paso.

Escuchando como su padre comenzaba a contarle sobre sus contactos de Londres, se preguntó si Rick estaba seguro con su relación. No era que desconfiara de él, claro que no, pero en este momento ella comenzaba a proyectarse de manera abrumante mientras que Castle seguía estancado en esa pacifica vida de "novios".

Bufando molesta, se recriminó por sus pensamientos, ella era la que no quería avanzar rápido, ella deseaba mantener un pie afuera ¿Por qué ahora deseaba casarse y tener hijos? ¡Dios! Tenía todo un futuro por delante, un montón de casos por resolver junto a su pareja. Debía quitar el pensamiento de madre desesperada de su cabeza de una vez por todas y disfrutar del momento que les daba la soledad a ambos. Ya luego cuando lo tuviera se arrepentiría.

-¿tienes un problema Kate? Tienes la mirada perdida y siento que no me estas escuchando del todo

Alzando la vista, la detective le vio con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y se trapicó ¿Su padre sabía que no le estaba escuchando? Joder eso era lo peor que podía pasarle ¿Tenía que decirle sus preocupaciones? Ya no era una mocosa que llevaba a su novio para que lo conociera, pero en cierto sentido el pensamiento constante de querer avanzar en su relación, sumado a que aún no le hablaba de Rick le atormentaba.

Negando con la cabeza se centró en lo verdaderamente importante. Había tomado la decisión de dejar de lado el caso de su madre por un momento sin siquiera decírselo a su padre ¿Qué importaba si estaba en relación? ¿Qué le preocupaba su crisis emocional? Esas eran nimiedades en comparación a Bracken y su madre.

-padre – Tragando con fuerza, dejó el café en la mesa y lo miro directamente a los ojos – debo decirte algo importante

-¿Me contaras sobre tu pareja? Creo que ahora si vas en serio – Viendo la cara sorprendida, por segunda vez, de su hija rio suave – estuve pensando en porque te mantuviste lejos… eso sumado a que te vez más arreglada que antes, con un tono más alegre, me hizo pensar en que encontraste a alguien que te gusta

-yo era alegre y arreglada – Dijo a la defensiva mientras miraba hacía otra parte ofuscada, no quería atribuir todo a Castle, sus anteriores relaciones no causaron tanto revuelo – y sabes que soy independiente papá

-vamos Kate, eras hermosa y lo sigues siendo, pero se nota cuando una mujer anda enamorada – Sonriendo suave, miró melancólico a una esquina – tu madre también se veía más hermosa cuando me le declare… luego me enseño a ver tus cambios de a poco

-mamá… ella siempre notaba todo, aun no entiendo como aprendiste tanto de ella en tan poco tiempo – Relajándose sonrió de lado

-la mayoría de las cosas que aprendí de ella fue después de… de que ella nos dejara, tenía que intentar ser bueno por los dos y aunque fui un inútil los primeros años – Tomándole la mano con nerviosismo – me alegra que ahora seamos unidos y podamos hablar de lo que sea

-a mí también – Afianzando el agarre que él le ofreció tomó la decisión – en realidad primero me gustaría hablarte de mamá

-¿Su caso?

Asintiendo con la cabeza Kate comenzó a explicarle toda la situación. En algunos momentos, cuando le daban vergüenza sus propios actos bajaba la vista hasta su café, pero en la mayor parte del tiempo intento mantenerla fija en su padre. Quería saber en qué momento cambiaba de expresión o si quería tomar la palabra, pero en ningún momento hizo el amago de querer dar su opinión.

Dejando sus pedidos de lado, Kate le contó lo último sobre el problema con el candidato, aquel acto que le causaba más humillación y vergüenza. Ella sabía que era un acto lógico para poder sobrevivir, sus amigos y Rick se lo repitieron, pero aun así las náuseas de saber que vivía a costa de la muerte ajena incrementaban. Simplemente no se podía perdonar aun.

Cuando terminó su discurso sus ojos se encontraban fijos en la puerta del restaurante. Tenía claro que debía tomar algo de valor para mirar a su padre y enfrentar lo que le llegara a decir, también sabía que no podía recriminarle nada. Cada uno intentó superarlo a su modo y nunca tocaron este tema, solo lo dejaron estar para poder llevarlo con ellos. Aun así Kate valoraba demasiado cada palabra de su padre y por lo mismo sus palabras pesarían.

-Katie… ¿Él no volvió a intentar matarte? –Su voz sonaba más asustada de lo normal

-¿Eh? – Mirándolo sin comprender, negó con la cabeza –no, no puede hacerlo

-¿Seguirás buscando? – Alzando una ceja, le sonrió cansado – tienes la misma mirada que tu madre, si lo harás

-papá yo… - No sabía que decir, no quería que él le detuviera, pero tampoco quería hacerlo sentir culpa por si le pasaba algo – tu sabes que yo no puedo…

-lo entiendo, nunca pude detener a tu madre y nunca me dejó apoyarla porque te teníamos a ti – encogiéndose de hombros desmereció toda preocupación de Kate con una mano – no me preocupa que lo dejaras de lado, no tengo autoridad ni la cara para hacerlo después de mis propias acciones, peor me gustaría que tuvieras más confianza en mi

-¿A qué te refieres? –Confundida le volvió a dar un sorbo a su café helado

-Katie, siempre has sido alguien autosuficiente… pero ya no estás sola, soy viejo, pero sirvo aun en mi mundo… tengo contactos y puedo ayudarte querida – Sonriendo la miró directamente a los ojos para reafirmar lo que decía– lo único que quiero es que acabe esto, que vivas tranquila

-gracias papá

Sin decir ninguna otra palabra, Jim terminó su comida y pronto ambos se fueron del lugar hasta la casa que aun mantenían de su familia. Ese era un pequeño recordatorio de todos los momentos tanto tristes como felices que tuvieron y por lo mismo no podían deshacerse del hogar aun cuando nadie viviera ahí regularmente. Ese era el escondite de ambos para poder centrarse en sus propios planes o para retomar el camino.

Kate con una sonrisa, algo más relajada, ayudó a su padre para que pudiera instalarse mejor en la casa durante su estadía. Ya luego podrían seguir hablando sobre temas triviales o incluso algunos recuerdos de su madre. Era común poder tocarlos cuando ya la conversación entre ambos comenzaba a estancarse a pesar de que no hubieran podido conversado seguido.

Cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer, Kate sintió su celular vibrar y no pudo más que sonreír como toda una idiota al leer el mensaje de Rick dándole ánimos con su padre además de querer saber si se verían esa noche. La suspensión de ella era una especie de vacaciones para ambos y por lo mismo intentaron acordar pasar gran parte del tiempo juntos sin llegar a hostigarse, aunque para Kate eso ya no importaba.

Escuchando la risa de su padre, subió la mirada y se sonrojo al instante. El hombre le miraba como si hubiera descubierto uno de los mejores secretos del universo y posiblemente no se equivocaba, su relación con Castle, por muy "abiertos" que fueran, era un secreto para muchos. Después de todo no querían tener más problemas con la comisaria, como tampoco ella deseaba ser conocida como la nueva conquista de Rick.

Negando con la cabeza guardo el celular después de haberlo puesto en silencio y siguió acomodando las cosas de la casa ignorando olímpicamente la mirada inquisidora de su padre. No podía creer que aún le tenía algo de miedo " _no, no es miedo… es simplemente que no sé lo que quiero… no puedo hablar de esto con él"_ pensó algo confundida. La verdad es que quería decirle lo que pasaba, pero se sentía tan confundida con todos sus sentimientos de mujer desesperada que no sabía cómo abordarlo. Tampoco tenía claro si su padre le caería bien el mujeriego número uno – al menos cuando Kate le conto de él hace unos años – o simplemente lo terminaría odiando. No podía odiarlo a él, no cuando quería mantener todo su cuerpo en la relación.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, boto con fuerza la caja en el sótano de la casa y gruño malhumorada, no entendía porque todo esto era difícil, su padre no podía tener mayor opinión, no cuando vio cuanto arriesgaba Rick por ella. Claro, Castle había demostrado mucho tiempo que era un compañero ideal, fiel y perfecto en todo sentido ¿Qué importaba que antes fuera un mujeriego seductor? Nada, obviamente todo eso se borraba con las buenas acciones que tuvo con ella.

Algo más confiada volvió hasta la oficina de su padre y en silencio entró. Sorprendida, notó como miraba la fotografía de su madre y él mucho más jóvenes. Ambos se abrazaban completamente contentos y para ella no era desconocido el motivo. En ese momento habían recibido la noticia de que tendrían su primera hija.

Sonriendo, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta dejando que él rememorará cada momento que vivió con su madre tranquilo. No había necesidad de apresurar las cosas, después de todo su padre había dejado de ir a esa casa hace un buen tiempo.

Yendo a la cocina, preparó jugo de naranja para ambos y volvió hasta la oficina en donde el hombre ordenaba las fotografías con una lágrima en la cara. Cada una contaba una historia y ella las sabias casi todas. Su madre solía contarle, cuando era pequeña, gran parte de su historia para asegurarle que el amor existía.

Con tranquilidad, entró por completo en la habitación y le ofreció el vaso con el jugo para que ambos se sentaran. Tanto tiempo sin verse ni conversar por el teléfono los hacia querer saber aún más del otro, a pesar de todos los silencios incomodos que tenían.

-papá –Llamando la atención del mayor, Kate le dio un sorbo a su jugo sin verle - ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te debías casar?

-¿Te lo propuso? – Sorprendido, Jim se trapicó con el jugo para luego mirarla analíticamente

-¿Qué? No… es solo una pregunta – Encogiéndose de hombros, intentó actuar normal, aunque su sonrisa salió algo extraña mientras intentaba mantenerle la vista confiada – creo que nunca me comentaron sobre eso

-la verdad yo soy de los que esperan Katie, yo me tome mi tiempo y quería que todo fuera perfecto – Sonriendo miró al techo y soltó un suspiro – tu madre se cansó de esperar, incluso intentó darme celos saliendo con "amigos", pero yo no me movía

-aja – Sonriendo con diversión, se imaginó a su madre y negó con la cabeza, así era ella

-así que llegó un día a regañarme, comenzó a gritar que esto no podía seguir así y que no podía seguir queriendo estar en el mismo lugar sin moverme… ella necesitaba estabilidad – Negando con la cabeza miró a Kate – todas las mujeres llegan a un momento en que necesitan saber en dónde están paradas, sobre todo cuando viven algo muy fuerte, si el hombre no se da cuenta pasa eso… sobretodo en mujeres tan fuertes como Johanna o tu querida, Dios quiera que te lo proponga rápido

-ya… ahh… ¿Desde cuándo sabes que existe alguien? – Frunciendo el ceño, pensó en lo recién dicho

-pues una vez creí que era ese escritor ya que solías hablar de él todo el tiempo… hace como dos años atrás, pero cuando me negaste todo…. Supongo que lo se hace unas semanas, un mes a lo mucho… desde que dejaste de llamar

-¿Nunca lo relacionaste con el caso de mi madre? – Ya no podía negarlo, pero le resultaba un poco sorprendente que ella fuera tan fácil de leer

-Katie, tu madre murió y eso nos dolió a ambos, pero tú tienes toda una vida por delante, lograste superar muchas cosas… sabía que por ella no era… instinto de padre supongo – Sonriendo con autosuficiencia soltó un suspiro -¿Lo conoceré?

-ya le conoces – Sonriendo divertida, dejó el vaso vacío a un lado y se levantó – pero puedes verlo con…

-está en tu departamento ¿No? Vamos – Sonriendo se levantó de igual manera

-papá… no está ahí, debe estar en su casa – Dijo poco convencida mientras pensaba en como detenerlo

-soy tu padre, quiero verlo sin previo aviso… saber cómo es realmente, además serán solo unos segundos – acercándose a su perchero, tomo su abrigo – sino esta, puedo solo conocer tu hogar

-esto no saldrá bien

-no necesito que salga bien

Negando con la cabeza por esa actitud, salió de la casa y dejó que él cerrara con llave antes de subirse a su auto y llevar a su padre hasta su propio departamento. Realmente deseaba que Rick no estuviera ahí en ese momento y que de hecho haya tomado ese silencio como una negación a su petición, pero era Richard Castle. El escritor hacía todo lo que quería sin siquiera medir consecuencias.

Tragando con fuerza Kate estación en donde le correspondía y suspiró. No podía creer que su padre se estuviera comportando así en ese instante. Los dos respetaban su mutua independencia, entonces ¿Por qué iba a ver a Rick? Quizás porque quería molestar un poco al escritor " _pero ambos somos maduros, de seguro no será un problema"_ intentó convencerse mientras se subía al ascensor. Además él no sabía de quien se trataba.

Cuando por fin las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Kate pudo agregar un poco de aire a sus pulmones, ese "no encuentro" parecía ser mucho más fuerte que el que tuvo con Bracken. Con él al menos iba decidida a un solo objetivo, en cambio ahora no sabía a qué se enfrentaría, tampoco tenía claro si Rick estaba en su departamento " _por favor, nada extraño con la patente de Rick… por favor"._

Abriendo la puerta, dejó entrar a su padre y prendió las luces lo más rápido que pudo mientras sus ojos barrían el lugar con la misma velocidad de sus actos anteriores. Al parecer no había nada extraño. Bueno, nada extraño exceptuando su mesa adornada con velas, evidentemente era una cena romántica para dos personas.

Maldiciendo internamente, sintió la mirada inquisidora de su padre e intentó sonreír, cosa que no fue nada difícil siendo que Castle aparecía con uno de sus mejores trajes y esa camisa azul que le encantaba. Borrando un poco su estúpido gesto de la cara, Kate tomó el brazo de su padre y le hizo ver a Rick que no se encontraban solos. El escritor respondió al instante quedándose en estado de shock " _perfecto… primero mi padre y ahora tú en shock ¿Qué más puede salir mal?"_ pensó mientras intentaba pensar en algo rápido.

Sin contenerse mucho, Kate miró la expresión de su progenitor y notó como este no paraba de analizar a Rick. Era esa misma mirada que tenía sobre cada uno de sus novios jóvenes y no pudo más que abrir los ojos con exageración y rodar los ojos ¿Es en serio? ¿Realmente ocuparía ese truco con un hombre maduro al que ya no le importaba su opinión? Rick no caería en eso y su padre tenía que saberlo.

Tan pronto como giró su cabeza, de manera orgullosa hacía su novio se dio cuenta de que este no sabía qué hacer. Parecía ser que tenía el maldito instinto de un adolescente y para peor Kate recordó que Rick era como un niño grande. No, en realidad era que Richard era un niño atrapado en cuerpo de hombre.

-Rick… te presento a mi padre – Apretando el antebrazo del su progenitor, intentó quitarle esa actitud de dictador – padre, te presento a Richard Castle, mi… mi… mi pareja

-un placer Richard – deshaciéndose del agarre de su hija, se acercó a darle la mano manteniendo la sonrisa en su cara– soy Jim Beckett

-ahh… - Miró un instante a Kate y luego fue a dejar las dos copas junto al vino a la mesa para darle la mano como correspondía– el placer es mío Jim, disculpa, si supiera que venias habría puesto la mesa para tres… o no hubiera venido – murmuro lo último solo para él, verdaderamente no sabía dónde meterse – si quieres puedo…

-no te preocupes, solo venía a ver qué tal le iba a mi hija con su nueva casa – Soltando el agarre miró despreocupadamente el departamento, era obvio que no le interesaba – no la conocía y creo que está un poco más ordenada

-si… la verdad es que lo está – Respondió algo divertido antes de morderse la lengua por la expresión de la detective

-padre – Algo molesta, se sacó la chaqueta - ¿Ya te vas? Creo que cumpliste con tu propósito

-si quieren yo me…

-no, claro que no Richard, tienen sus planes – Miró con una amplia sonrisa a ambos e ignorando el ceño fruncido de su hija, se acercó a besarle la mejilla – es increíble, pero te pareces mucho a tu madre… espero verte mañana Katie, invita a Richard me gustaría conocerlo bien

-papa – No, definitivamente no quería llevarlo para que se transformara en un análisis de su padre, este abogado era peligroso

-no quiero quedarme con la imagen de mujeriego

Sin dar más tiempo a charla el hombre salió del departamento con una sonrisa en la cara mientras los dos habitantes seguían en sus puestos sin saber qué hacer. Por su parte, Rick aun no procesaba la información, ya había conocido a Jim una vez así que esa nueva personalidad no se le hacía para nada familiar, aun así no lo culpaba. Antes Rick no era nada de Kate, solo su compañero y amigo, ahora era su pareja y como tal parecía que tendría que ganarse su confianza a pulso para que no desconfiara de él. En ese momento odiaba su reputación, no quería perder a Kate porque su padre creyera que era el mismo de antes.

Kate por otro lado no sabía cómo responder, se sentía una mocosa que fue descubierta por su padre y eso no era bueno. Claro que no, ella era una adulta que podía decidir, entonces ¿Por qué no quería llevar a Richard a la casa de sus padres? " _por la maldita pregunta… nunca le debí preguntar eso"_ molesta volvió a mirar a Rick y bufó.

Sabiendo que se encontraba tan aturdido como cuando los vio llegar, se acercó hasta él y le tomó de la camisa con la intención de llevarlo hasta la mesa. Necesitaba un buen trago y comer esa comida preparada por Richard. Quizás era la única manera de poder desconcentrar un poco su mente de todo el caos.

-tu padre no me odia ¿Cierto? – Aun algo confundido, sirvió el vino tinto, aunque su propia copa recibió más del líquido – dime que no me odia

-ya te conoció Rick, no te odia – Restándole importancia ella se sentó y le sonrió - ¿Qué haces aquí? De verdad creí que no vendrías si no te respondía – mintió cruzándose de brazos como si quisiera regañarle

-… ese momento y este son muy diferentes – Aseveró él mirándole con el ceño fruncido antes de soltar su sonrisa alegre y correr hasta la cocina en donde trajo dos platos de espagueti – bueno como estas suspendida, creí que era necesario celebrar, pero no esperaba a tu papá... me corto la inspiración – Se quejó soltando un bufido, aunque su "molestia" no duro mucho – se ve delicioso ¿No?

-¿Qué tenías planeado? –sonriendo suave, le dio un largo trago a su vino y se quedó mirando a Rick por un instante. Todas sus dudas del día ahora se habían calmado un poco, pero seguían ahí, lo sabía – no voy a admitir que cocinas mejor que yo, pero si, se ve delicioso, te doy ese merito

-comida… un buen vino, una película quizás y luego hacerte el amor ahí o en el baño… donde lo prefieras, incluso en los dos lados – Confiado, se sentó al frente de ella y le guiñó con un ojo

-es un buen plan, pero estoy algo cansada, Rick

-bueno pues solo podemos pasar directamente al sexo… no me quejo detective

-Rick – Frunciendo el ceño, intentó reprimir la risa que se quería escapar por su ocurrencia

-vale, solo en el baño

-eres un idiota ¿Lo sabias? – Arrugando su nariz le vio como si le exasperar

-si ¿Sabías que soy tu idiota? –Sin preocuparle del todo, le lanzó un beso por el aire – tiene mucha suerte detective Kate Beckett

-diría que es una desgracia, pero ya que

Entre risas chocaron sus copas en un pequeño brindis y comenzaron a comer. El plan del escritor había sonado bien, demasiado bien por lo que comieron tranquilamente, disfrutando cada bocado mientras Kate le contaba sobre su día omitiendo las partes en que había pensado en él. No quería alarmarlo o hacerle pensar cosas que no eran, ellos aún tenían que llevar un ritmo tranquilo y por lo mismo solo dijo lo justo y necesario antes de ir directamente hasta el sofá. Lo mejor sería pasar al segundo punto de su plan y despejar la mente.

Acomodándose en su pecho, Kate observó con diversión la película de Star wars y no pudo más que rodar los ojos por las ocurrencias de su novio. Tenía claro que el romanticismo de Rick era diferente del común, pero no se quejaba. Prefería ese tipo de películas que ver una estupidez romántica que los hiciera sentir algo incomodos. Ellos no eran tan melosos como el resto de las parejas.

Sintiendo como él se concentraba por completo en la película, Kate se separó un poco para observarlo. Realmente le gustaba tenerlo así y deseaba que eso siguiera así por mucho tiempo, pero al parecer su mente no deseaba lo mismo. No, esta deseaba trasladarse a un futuro en donde estaban casados y con hijos.

Desde que lo había conocido, Kate había rechazado todo avance evidente que Rick quería hacer hacia su persona, pero ahora ambos estaban juntos y la que quería avanzar era ella ¿Irónico no? Lo más seguro era porque Castle se veía de lo más normal disfrutando la comodidad de una relación que no te ligaba demasiado, pero tampoco te exoneraba de los cargos.

Volviendo a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de él, Kate miró la película intentando concentrarse, pero se la conocía de memoria y lo peor de todo es que su mente no lograba quitar sus pensamientos.

" _todas las mujeres llegan a un momento en que necesitan saber en dónde están paradas, sobre todo cuando viven algo muy fuerte"_

¿Era eso lo que le pasaba? Simplemente ¿Necesitaba estabilidad? ¿Su cercanía con la muerte le hizo una mujer desesperada? Realmente no quería eso. No quería que sus decisiones se vieran afectadas por lo que le pasaba diariamente, además eso no era justo para Rick quien la había esperado pacientemente.

Apegándose más a él recordó el disparo, su primera declaración y en como lo había apartado de su vida por unos meses. Rick ya había sufrido demasiado esperándola y eso sumado a sus otros dos matrimonios fallidos quizás ya no estaba tan dispuesto a iniciar algo real y serio tan pronto como fue hace un año. Quizás era tiempo de esperarlo a que pudiera dar el siguiente paso aunque se demorara " _o simplemente darlo yo ¿Por qué tengo que esperarlo?_ " mordiéndose el labio inferior, quiso responderse que aún no estaban preparados para avanzar. Llevaban con suerte un mes o un poco más y por lo mismo su mente debía tranquilizarse, no importaba lo mucho que se cortejaron esos cuatro años.

-realmente te estas aburriendo – Aseveró él con voz tranquila sin dejar de mirar la pantalla y acariciar su espalda

-¿Eh? – Mirando hacía Castle, sonrió avergonzada. Le gustaba la película, pero no era el momento, al menos en su mente – no, solo ando distraída

-¿Algo que tiene que ver con tu padre? Kate si quieres pasar más tiempo con él solo dímelo, te juro que lo entenderé

-Rick, no, no es eso – Sonriendo, acarició la barba incipiente de su pareja y depositó un beso en sus labios – es todo lo contrario, él quiere que vayas a comer a la casa… donde antes vivía

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿No crees que salga bien?

-creo que he vivido mucha cosas fuertes últimamente – Sonriendo ante la cara de su pareja, pasó su mano por el cabello castaño de él – sí, sé que las he vivido… pero eso me hace pensar estupideces… supongo – Intentó darle sentido a sus acciones, pero Rick era demasiado curioso para quedarse tranquilo con esa vaga explicación

-¿Con respecto a qué? – Alzando una ceja apagó la tele y el dvd antes de levantarse -¿Sobre nosotros?

-sobre todo… sobre lo que quiero para mi futuro, mis relaciones con mis amigos y sobre el caso de mi madre, no eres solo tu Rick, no debes preocuparte por eso – Besándole suave en los labios, intentó sonreír tranquila

\- siempre te adelantas tres pasos Kate… solo camina un poco más lento, tienes tiempo para todo – Despreocupado le acarició la mejilla más tranquilo

-sí, solo que a veces no quiero seguir perdiéndolo… es mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar ¿No?

-te lo aseguro, nunca pierdes el tiempo, siempre lo ganas… sobretodo porque ahora estás conmigo - Guiñándole con un ojo la abrazó – disfruta de la aventura conmigo

Sintiendo la caricia en su espalda a modo de círculos, Kate cerró los ojos con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y se dejó besar por Richard con tranquilidad. El hombre solia tratarla con mucha suavidad como siempre y por lo mismo se podía convencer un poco de caminar, de darse el tiempo de disfrutar.

Durante el ósculo, él la llevó hasta la habitación en donde se separó únicamente para que se cambiara de ropa. Si ella estaba cansada lo mejor sería irse a acostar en seguida y ya mañana pensar en hacer algo en la tarde antes de ir a la casa de la familia Beckett.

-¿Te quedaras a dormir?

-sí, de todos modos no están en casa – Al ver la ceja alzada de Kate se encogió de hombros – se fueron a Europa para celebrar… partieron hoy demasiado emocionadas, así que estaré solo hasta nuevo aviso por si te quieres quedar a dormir conmigo – Como siempre, sonrió seductor mientras se quedaba en bóxer solamente para estar mas cómodo

-y yo suspendida, pero que buena combinación, creo señor Castle que podría tomar su oferta – Viendo la sonrisa en el escritor alzó la mano a modo de advertencia – solo si mi padre se va

-ya vez, somos los mejores compañeros… siempre y cuando tu padre se valla, claro esta

Sin decir absolutamente nada más, Kate se desvistió tranquilamente frente a su pareja y se puso únicamente una camisola que le cubría una pequeña parte de los muslos. Algo que dejaba fascinado a cierto escritor que no paraba de verle sus piernas. Kate tenía claro que su mayor fuerte eran las piernas, por lo mismo se movió provocativamente mientras terminaba de doblar su ropa.

Una vez lista, Kate se giró y vio a Rick sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Sonriendo, siguió con su actuación provocativa moviéndose lentamente hasta donde estaba el para empujarlo con algo de fuerza.

Ya teniéndolo recostado en la cama, Kate se subió en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él sin dejar de mantener esa característica sonrisa coqueta. Por mientras, Castle paseaba sus manos sin restricción alguna por sus piernas mientras concentraba sus ojos en todo el cuerpo de Kate, no tenia deseos de perder ningún movimiento, por inútil que fuera, de ella

-deberíamos dormir amor

Sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de su pareja, correspondió al beso y dejó que intercambiaran la posición únicamente para sentirse más cómoda al tenerlo sobre ella. Era una cosa estúpida, pero la sensación de tener a Castle cubriéndole por completo le encantaba y le desconcentraba un poco sus pensamientos sobre el futuro.

Quizás no era lo más correcto, posiblemente tampoco era lo ideal, pero se tomaría su tiempo y esperaría a que su adrenalina bajara para saber si realmente quería casarse o todo eso se convertía en un acto desesperado. Después de todo para ella todo era de una sola oportunidad mientras que para Rick posiblemente las oportunidades, sin estar completamente seguro de ellas, ya no eran prioridad.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado y que tengan una buena semana. estaré atenta a sus comentarios**_

 _ **sin mas que decir,me despido**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte Zack Engel~**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **tarde como siempre, pero con un nuevo capitulo de este fic.**_

 _ **como siempre, agradezco los review de guiguita y Guest. espero que les guste~**_

* * *

 _ **¿que pasaría si ya es algo tarde?**_

Había pasado ya una semana y media desde que tuvieron la cena con su padre, pero no todo había logrado salir como la detective quería. Por el contrario a todo lo que ella deseaba, la comida salió tan desquiciante que no sabía cómo el escritor terminó aceptando ir a un partido de Beisbol con su padre, solamente los dos. Kate ni siquiera fue invitada, de hecho ni siquiera la miraron en cuanto hicieron ese plan. Dicho de otro modo, fue ignorada el 90% de toda la cena siendo que Rick era el paracaídas en esa casa.

Bufando, vio la copa de vino entre sus manos y le sonrió a Lanie quien escogía la ropa para la salida de esa noche.

Como aún estaban suspendidos y la familia del escritor seguía afuera, decidieron que aprovecharían ese viernes para juntarse. Iban a actualizarse en todos los ámbitos antes de volver a la comisaria con más trabajo que nunca, aunque Kate aun dudaba de que esa junta fuera buena. No porque quisiera evitar la conversación con sus compañeros, sino que tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a pasarle a Lanie y a Esposito.

La mujer seguía tan enamorada de Javier como la primera vez, pero desde que ella se negó a darle más esperanzas él decidió ir tras Tory mientras que Lanie se quedaba sola e ignorada por le moreno. En cierto sentido, Kate no hallaba nada de malo en eso, pero no podía evitar sentir pena por su amiga al saber todo lo que amaba a Javier. Era difícil avanzar viendo que todos a tu lado ya lo habían hecho, te hacía sentir más fuera de lugar.

Negándose a aceptar un vestido de stripper para la forense, Kate se levantó y le ayudó a buscar una prenda sexy, pero que mantuviera el respeto completo a su persona. Tampoco podía permitir que esta hiciera lo mismo que en la última salida. Eran amigas y debían apoyarse aun cuando no estuvieran de acuerdo completamente.

Dejando un vestido negro con encaje bastante ajustado al cuerpo de la mónera en la cama, fue a sentarse nuevamente y siguió pensando en sus propios problemas. No era que no le preocupara la felicidad de Lanie y Espo, pero sabía que lo de ellos tomaría tiempo, en cambio su padre salía en un par de días con Rick y aun no descubría nada. Esto apremiaba más que cualquier otro asunto, le dijeran lo que le dijeran.

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, pensó en la primera vez de Castle estando con su padre a solas por tanto tiempo. Sí, se habían conocido hace un tiempo cuando ella le pidió algo, pero, como había dicho Castle, esto era completamente distinto. Ahora se enfrentaban como dos personas que amaban a Kate.

Sonriendo como una boba por ese pensamiento, sintió vibrar su celular. Eso fue suficiente para traerla nuevamente hasta la realidad donde no dudo en ver quien era.

Rick le había mandado un mensaje de que ya les habían dado demasiado tiempo y ahora estaban saliendo para el bar del escritor. Gruñendo, vio hacía el baño y rodó los ojos. Desde hace una hora que llego a la casa de Lanie, pero esta aun no tenía nada puesto. Definitivamente llegarían más tarde de lo normal, lo único bueno es que eran mujeres y podían darse el lujo de tomarse todo el tiempo que quisieran.

Decidiendo apurar a su compañera, Kate fue hasta el baño y la observó en silencio. La morena paseaba sus manos por el vestido para quitar las arrugas, aun así su expresión no mostraba felicidad alguna ¿Cómo mostrar una sonrisa cuando sabías que Tory estaría en esa reunión? Kate lo sentía por la forense, pero tendría que aprender a dejar libre a Javier o comenzar a luchar por este de una vez por todas.

Soltando un suspiro, hizo ruido en la puerta para atraer su atención y se fue a posicionar detrás de Lanie. Le sonrió por el espejo y masajeó sus hombros con tranquilidad intentando infundirle algo de valor para lo que llegara a hacer. La lucha aún no estaba perdida, pero ella tenía que darse cuenta que el siguiente paso no debía ser de Javier.

Negando con la cabeza, la apuró diciendo que los chicos estaban por llegar al bar. Sin más la volvió a dejar. Esa cosa de dar pasos no era para nada el fuerte de Kate, sino, ya le habría pedido matrimonio a Rick hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando la forense estuvo lista, ambas fueron hasta el auto de Kate y sin conversar demasiado, más que para decir lo bien que se veían, fueron hasta el bar. Cada una tenía problemas como para compartirlos o eso creía Kate ya que a mitad de camino Lanie gimoteó como si estuviera llorando hacía un buen rato.

-lo de Javier y la analista es serio ¿No? – La pregunta salió tan débil que Kate tuvo que esforzarse para poder escucharla

-no lo creo, Tory le quiere – Mordiéndose el labio inferior se reprendió por aquella información – pero Javier definitivamente no va en serio

-lo mismo pensábamos de Castle hace unas semanas y ahora míralo – Sonriendo, miró por la ventana preocupando más a Kate – maduro por ti

-Javier y Rick son diferentes – Sin saber muy bien que decir, intentó retrasar la hora de llegada – pero comparten algo, su amor hacía la persona es único. No se sentirán nunca de igual manera con otra persona

-pero sentirán, quizás solo deba rendirme y ya

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? –Llamando la atención de su amiga, sonrió sin verle- tu sabes que te apoyare sin importar nada, pero ¿Es realmente lo que quieres? Yo sufrí demasiado sin Rick… ahora lo hago, pero el sufrimiento vale la pena, creo que sin el muchas cosas no las hubiera podido superar

-¿Se comprometerán? – Kate puso una cara de fastidio. Ese tema no quería tocarlo, cosa que su amiga notó y no pudo evitar reír – no te enojes Kate, es solo que jugar cuatros años es suficiente para establecerse ¿No?

-son casi dos ya… eso no es nada

-Kate… llevan jugando cuatro años, pudieron estar con otras personas, pero nadie se volvió tan serio para ustedes- Encogiéndose de hombros miró el bar en cuanto apareció– a lo que a mí me concierne, como a todos, ustedes llevan cuatro años… además ya están conviviendo juntos

-es solo hasta que su madre e hija lleguen

-no te justifiques, sabes que es verdad… tú piensas como yo querida

Y Lanie no se equivocaba. Kate tenía el mismo pensamiento que su amiga ahora le compartía, pero el miedo a admitirlo era mucho más grande. No quería hacer ver su desesperación, porque si después se arrepentía el único dañado resultaría ser Rick. Él y nadie más que él, por eso debían ir tan lento como Castle quisiera.

Al llegar al bar, ambas mujeres soltaron un suspiro y Kate no pudo evitar tomar la mano de su amiga. Encontraba que era demasiado valiente hacer todo esto aun cuando Javier no quisiera verla más. Quizás no era como debía ser, pero Lanie aceptaba su derrota o al menos algo de ella asumía.

Entrando al bar, vio como un grupo establecido en la esquina reía y conversaba animadamente. Ahí se encontraba Rick, Espo, Tory, Ryan y Jenny. Básicamente la única que iba sin pareja era Lanie así que la morena no pudo más que alzar la cabeza con orgullo y seguir adelante. No importaba que, ella no se mostraría arrepentida frente a él.

Sonriendo con cansancio, Kate se acercó al grupo saludando cada uno, Tory era de su agrado medianamente, no la conocía a profundidad, pero se notaba que le hacía bien a Espo así que no tenía nada contra ella.

En cuanto se sentó al lado de Rick, todos esperaban el tan ansiado saludo. Era como si quisieran reafirmar la información aun cuando ella ya había corroborado su situación sentimental. De todos modos, les dio en el gusto besando a su pareja directamente en los labios. Le daba vergüenza, y demasiada, pero prefería la vergüenza viendo la sonrisa de Castle, que tenerlo molesto porque ella no podía asumir su relación frente a sus amigos.

Pidiendo una ronda de Whisky, Ryan les informó que ya todos los preparativos para su boda estaban hechos y que no podían cambiar de opinión ya. Posteriormente Jenny les dijo a las chicas que deseaba invitarlas a la despedida de solteras y que no podían faltar. La rubia no conocía a Tory del todo, pero Javier le había dicho a última hora a Kevin que asistiría con ella, así que era tiempo integrarla al grupo si iba a ser una presencia constante.

Luego de dos rondas, el tema sobre el nuevo noviazgo llegó a la mesa. Javier no pudo soportar más esas muestras mesuradas de cariño que se daba la nueva parejita. Estaba harto de verlos sonriéndose o compartiendo confidencias sin siquiera explicar cómo se dio todo entre ambos así que sin pensarlo mucho, Javier hizo la tan ansiada pregunta "he Rick ¿Cómo conseguiste que aceptara?".

Sonriendo con suavidad, Kate vio como Castle se tensaba y miraba a sus compañeros con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara. En realidad él no había presionado nada, quizás con la pregunta de lo que Beckett había susurrado cuando salieron, pero nada más, porque todo se dio de manera espontánea. El baile en la habitación de él, la canción, la declaración y el beso. Ahora que lo pensaba, eso era básicamente una novela de amor tan romántica y trillada que no pudo evitar bajar la vista mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-en realidad… creo que fue el resultado de llevarla hasta el mejor camping a las afueras de Manhattan – Guiñándole un ojo a Kate, bebió de su whisky – ya sabes cómo es Kate, se hace problemas por todo, pero desde ahí me permitió avanzar

-un brindis por ti hermano, conseguiste lo inalcanzable – Levantando su vaso entre risas, Javier esquivo la vista "molesta" de Kate –porque ya no haces el tonto persiguiéndola… al menos, que uno consiga lo que quiere realmente así que ni se te ocurra terminar que es mi hermana

-antes del matrimonio, no… no pueden terminar –Ryan bebió su tercer vaso para luego mirar con amor a su pareja – en unas semanas más, cariño

-argh… dejad de coquetear… amararse no es para los hombres- Riendo, vio a Tori y le besó en la mejilla para luego ver a Rick - ¿Cierto hermano? El matrimonio esta fuera de nuestras ligas

-ya tengo dos encimas, sabes cuál es mi respuesta

Kate y Lanie se mantuvieron en silencio viendo a los próximos casados, mientras ignoraban a los hombres. Javier parecía querer gritar a los cuatro vientos que era un hombre libre y a Rick junto con Tory no les quedaba más que seguirle la corriente para controlarlo un poco. Después de todo ambos sentían pena por el detective y comprendían sus sentimientos.

Lanie se acercó levemente a Kate y le dijo que no podía seguir ahí, realmente quería mantenerse en la reunión y saber todo por segunda vez – Kate tuvo que contarle todo el proceso, incluso los momentos de intimidad- pero la sensación de que su corazón se rompía le hacía imposible soportarlo. Todos los ataques de Javier los encontraba justificados, pero ella no tenía por qué quedarse a escucharlos.

Soltando un suspiro, Kate la vio partir sin saber qué hacer. Su amiga había demostrado que empezaría llorar en cualquier momento y eso nunca lo había visto. Evidentemente la necesitaba, pero Rick no soltaba su mano y Ryan junto con Jenny parecían seguir queriendo hablar sobre la felicidad de su matrimonio despreocupándose del resto. Que decir de Tory y Javier quienes parecían simpatizar bastante bien.

Besándole en la mejilla a Rick, le susurró que se tomaría unos segundos para hablar con Lanie y luego volvería. Evidentemente el escritor no estuvo demasiado satisfecho con esa decisión, pero le sonrió mientras le decía que no se preocupara. También le prometió controlar a Javier, aunque el moreno parecía más animado a querer conversar con Tory ahora que su distracción principal había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Saliendo del bar. Kate logró ver como Lanie se apoyaba en un poste mientras quitaba las lágrimas de su cara. Era claro que la chica estaba mal y para peor, sabiendo cómo era, se regañaba por sentir pena por sí misma. En ese sentido, ambas eran exactamente igual cuando se trataba de enfrentar un problema y quizás por eso se llevaban bien. Sabían que solo sus decisiones las habían llevado a pasarla tan mal.

Haciéndose de fuerzas, fue a abrazar a Lanie y escuchó su llanto mientras masajeaba la espalda de la morena con tranquilidad ¿Qué hubiera pasado si fuera Kate quien estuviera llorando? De seguro Beckett habría ignorado sus sentimientos, pero también tenía claro que Lanie no le hubiera permitido darse por vencida, ella le habría animado a seguir luchando por Rick hasta que estuvieran juntos. Por lo mismo, le rogó a quien fuera que le dieran otra oportunidad a su amiga. Ella se lo merecía y Javier también.

-creo que por un tiempo – Entre gimoteos, Lanie comenzó a Hablar – será mejor que Perlmutter revise los cuerpos

-no, no puedes huir de esto Lanie

-Kate

-¡No Lanie! No puedes –Separándose, le vio a los ojos e intentó sonreírle – me tienes contigo, en lo que necesites, te lo aseguro, al final todo esto ira mejor

-lo dudo, ira con Tory al matrimonio y ella es… ella es linda, tierna, es una maldita chica perfecta

-y él es un desgraciado, no invitas a tu novia de turno a una junta de amigos – Sonriendo, vio como ella sonreía suave- ¿Lo viste ahí? Estaba todo borracho y hablaba estupideces ¿Crees que eso quiere ella? Tory tiene claro que los sentimientos de Javi están contigo

-me gustaría creer lo mismo… - Secándose las lágrimas, intentó reponerse- ¿Me acompañaras?

-en todo lo que necesites… recuérdalo, fuiste la que más me impulso para estar con Castle – Sonriendo, la vio un poco mejor – son hombres complicados, todos unos niños y nosotras somos cabezotas, pero al final del día nos mantenemos juntos porque nos amamos

-te lo juro, si el escritor no te pide matrimonio pronto, yo lo hare

-valla… creo que lo considerare, si él no cree que se puede casar nuevamente, nada mejor que mi mejor amiga para comprometerme, así al menos no sufrimos por hombres – Riéndose le quitó el último rastro de lágrimas – lo solucionaremos

Sin más palabras, Kate y Lanie estuvieron a punto de volver a entrar, pero los chicos salieron antes de si quiera pudieran dar un paso. Definitivamente la velada terminaba con un Javier algo borracho y pegado a Tory.

Aceptando el hecho de que la nueva integrante del grupo se llevaba a Javier mientras que Ryan y Jenny se despedían aludiendo que tenían cosas que hacer, Kate decidió llevarse a Lanie hasta su casa. Sin derecho a opinar, Rick se despidió de todos, no sin antes de besar a Kate pidiéndole que no se demorara mucho.

La morena quiso llorar al ver como Espo andaba dependiente de Tory, pero se aguantó las ganas solo para que Kate la dejara en su casa y nada más. Lanie no quería ser la causante de las peleas entre la nueva pareja, cosa que la detective comprendió, así que la dejó en su departamento y se fue no sin antes prometerle llamarla al día siguiente.

Yendo hasta el loft de Castle, Kate estacionó y fue directamente hasta el piso del escritor pensando en su amiga. La situación le complicaba, pero si lo pensaba bien, no tenía manera de arreglar esa situación. En su mente seguía firme la idea de que eso se solucionaba hablando en privado y sin nada de alcohol de por medio.

Al entrar con la llave que Rick le pasó, notó que todo estaba en completo silencio, menos el despacho de Castle. Últimamente se había mantenido escribiendo como loco para entregar la nueva novela dejándole tiempo libre y aunque eso le gustaba, también quería pasar más tiempo con Richard. Por lo mismo, no dudo en sonreír mientras se dirigía a la oficina del escritor en completo silencio para no ser pillada. Lo iba a sorprender y quitarle algo de su tiempo por mera diversión.

Asomando su cabeza, no encontró a nadie en la silla, por lo que entró paseando su vista de un lado a otro antes de sentir las manos de Castle alrededor de su cadera. El hombre la había atrapado por la espalda logrando hacer que saltara sorprendida. Aun así sonrió complacida al sentir los besos en su cuello. Ya tendría otra oportunidad para sorprenderlo.

Apoyando su cabeza apoyada en un hombro de Rick, se dejó mimar tranquilamente mientras sentía como este le iba quitando la chaqueta poco a poco logrando que se pusiera ansiosa. Castle siempre le daba lo justo que necesitaba o incluso más, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, Kate tomó ambas mano con delicadeza y las fue subiendo por su cuerpo. Cuando las tuvo al frente de sus labios no dudo en besarlas con amor y serenidad.

Rick había mentido, no fue el parque lo que logró darles la oportunidad de realizarse como pareja, sino que fue esa pregunta estúpida de la noche que ambos no supieron llevar en un principio. Deseaban ser pareja, se comportaban como una, pero no podían decirlo. Ahora, todo era diferente, eran pareja y se comportaban como un matrimonio, pero parecía ser que los dos no concordaban en querer ser uno ¿Por qué nuevamente pensaba en esa idiotez? Porque la euforia de Ryan y Jenny se le estaba pegando.

Dándose vuelta, notó la sonrisa de Castle. Tardo dos segundos en saber que era lo que quería y tardo mucho menos en aceptar aquella proposición con un beso necesitado. Al parecer hoy ambos tendrían algo de diversión como Kate deseaba.

Rick fue quitándole poco a poco la vestimenta a la detective mientras Kate hacía lo mismo con la ajena. Obviamente no se habían dejado de besar en ningún momento. Necesitaban estar en contacto y disfrutar del sabor a Whisky añejo en los labios de quien más amaban.

Una vez quedaron solo en ropa interior, Castle fue empujándola hasta el escritorio que estaba vacío y le volvió a sonreír con picardía. Esa escena estaba planeada desde antes, porque si no, habrían tenido que tirar todo al suelo. Incluso su tan preciado computador.

-te dejo unos minutos solos y ya piensas en esto ¿Qué debo creer de ti?

-que tengo muchos planes para que disfrutemos juntos – Mordiendo suave el hombro de la detective, sonrió complacido – ¿Me dirás que no te gusta? Pues niégate Kate

-sabes que eso es imposible, llegó a creer que lo deseo más que tu

-eso es imposible

Ella le sonrió de la misma manera antes de sentarse en el escritorio y volver a atraer esos labios para otro beso. Esta vez ella se hizo del dominio en la danza de sus lenguas mientras sus manos se iban directamente a jugar con la pretina del bóxer. Se notaba que la tela se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo necesitado de su pareja y por lo mismo decidió no torturarlo más. Bajándole la prenda hasta las rodillas, comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente solo para escuchar aquel gruñido de sus labios. Debía admitir que le parecía sumamente tierno escucharlo, sobre todo cuando no se aguantaba a pedir más.

Soltando una risa por la sorpresa, Kate le mordió el labio inferior a Rick y disfrutó de como este le sujetaba directamente de sus glúteos para comenzar a apretarlos y jugar un poco con ellos. Ese juego siempre se disfrutó mejor cuando ambos participaban.

Gozando de la sensación, se dejó tocar mientras él iba recostándola en el escritorio de a poco. De pronto se vio despojada de las últimas dos prendas que poseía y sus manos se sujetaban fuertemente de la espalda de Rick como si fuera su único salvavidas. No sabía en qué momento pasó de masturbarlo a ser ella la persona que comenzaba a ser atendida, pero los dedos de Castle se movían tan bien en su interior que no hizo comentario. Lo único que sus labios pudieron soltar, fueron un par de gemidos cuando estos ingresaban más profundo de lo normal.

-tachare mi despacho de la lista en donde quería hacerlo contigo – Susurró divertido por sobre la clavícula de Kate – servirá muy bien para mi imaginación

-ni se te ocurra… utilizarlo para tu… hnng… novela – Con dificultad por el placer otorgado, Kate apegó su cabeza a la madera sin tener el deseo de reprimir sus gemidos- Castle, ya

-¿Por qué no Kate? – Sacando los dedos de su interior, tomó un condón del cajón de su escritorio, bajo la atenta mirada de la detective, y se lo puso tranquilamente- ¿Vergüenza?

-¿Quieres que mi padre…lo lea amor? – Sonriendo de manera victoriosa, notó la mueca de Castle – sabes que te lee

-no arruines el momento Kate – Haciendo un puchero, le miró directamente a los ojos- intento hacerte el amor

-eso nunca te detuvo

-y obviamente no lo hará ahora, eres mi musa

Sin esperar respuesta, Castle entró en ella de una sola estocada y se quedó quieto esperando que se acostumbrara a él. Rick volvió a su misión de besar cada milímetro de piel descubierta de su pareja mientras que Kate no pudo más que mantener sus manos en la espalda él, incluso enterró un poco sus uñas con la intención de relajarse.

En cuanto le dio el permiso para moverse, Castle intentó hacer movimientos suaves en un principio, pero eso no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos. No, ambos querían más y por lo mismo, Kate abrazó con sus piernas la cadera de este y lo impulsó a llegar más profundo. Richard, comprendiendo el deseo, comenzó a moverse más rápido sin siquiera disminuir la fuerza de sus embestidas.

Unidos en un nuevo beso. Richard recorrió cada parte de la boca de Kate intentando llevarse cada gemido y suspiro. Pero seguía sin quedar satisfecho. Quería mayor participación de la detective, por lo mismo, sin dar aviso si quiera, Castle la tomó entre sus brazos y la mantuvo alzada hasta que pudo encontrar la silla donde tantas veces creo sus novelas.

Sentándose, Kate sintió la mirada lujuriosa de Castle sobre todo su cuerpo, aunque encontró más intensidad en donde ambos se unían. Sin esperárselo, Rick recorrió con sus manos cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a posarse en sus necesitados senos.

-Kate, muévete

No tuvo mayor respuesta que la mirada traviesa de la detective. El lugar era un poco incómodo para ambos, pero no imposible de utilizar y por lo mismo Beckett empezó a moverse lo mejor que podía sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El buen humor de Rick debía ser solamente por la reunión y el avance de su nuevo libro " _eres tan predecible"_ pensó mientras se relamía los labios.

El momento en que Castle le tomó de la cadera para imponer un ritmo más rápido y profundo supo que no quedaba nada, aunque no se quejaba porque ella no duraría mucho tiempo más. Cerrando los ojos, Kate siguió el ritmo impuesto por el escritor mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y le otorgaba su último beso pasional antes del clímax.

La primera en llegar al orgasmo fue Kate, quien se vio en la obligación de interrumpir el beso solo para soltar un gemido más sonoro de lo normal. Castle le siguió en poco tiempo sin dejar de mantener sus manos enterradas en la cadera de Beckett ejerciendo mayor presión hacia abajo. Odiaba las protecciones, pero sabía que ambos debían cuidarse si no querían verse interrumpidos por otro ser.

Intentando recuperar la respiración, Kate pegó su frente con la de Castle y le sonrió antes de besarle la nariz y mejilla. Amaba esos momentos de relajo, pero no podían quedarse todo el tiempo ahí. Lo mejor sería moverse a la cama en donde podrían disfrutar un poco más o solo descansar.

Como si le leyera la mente, Rick se levantó con ella en brazos y otorgándole una sonrisa galante la llevo hasta la cama. Kate no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de su pareja, aun así le regalo un agradecimiento a través de caricias en el cabello y un sutil beso en sus hinchados labios.

-detective Beckett… si en los siguientes días no puedo escribir, sepa que la demandare – Dejándola en ella se acostó a su lado no sin antes de deshacerse de la protección – es mi lugar favorito para mis creaciones

-hmm no seas aprovechado, mira que lo tenías todo planeado – Notando como este se encogía de hombros "inocentemente" Kate paseó su mano por el pecho ajeno - ¿Javier estuvo muy difícil?

-aun no acepta que Lanie lo dejara así - Acomodándose a su lado, soltó un suspiro – el pobre sufre mucho por ella

-Lanie también está mal Rick, además él está con Tory

-Tory es simplemente una distracción, Esposito esta colado por Lanie, pero ella solo lo mantiene en su juego

-¿Juego? – Viéndole entre ofendida y extrañada, frunció el ceño – ella le dejó el camino libre y Javier lo tomó enseguida

-Kate, te lo juro, si a un hombre le das las señales incorrectas seguirá prendado, no importa que. Si Lanie lo ama o se lo dice o deja de demostrar que lo quiere cerca – Sin intimidarse, Rick le vio sonriente – no puede jugar toda la vida con él

-Lanie no está Jugando – Bufando, se volvió a acomodar en el hombro de él – mejor preocúpate para la salida que tendrás con mi papa en tres días antes de hablar cosas que no sabes

-de hecho… será mañana – Volviendo a tener la mirada de la mujer sobre él, no pudo evitar reír – me dijo que dio mal la fecha del partido. Mañana a las tres nos juntaremos en el estado

-tu… ¿Estás listo? Digo, eso es otro tema

-lo único que quiero es que me acepte y crea de verdad que soy el mejor para ti Kate– Besándole en la cabellera, bostezó – sino, creo que estaré jodido

-lo estarás, solo espero que no te de mucho sueño el beisbol – Escuchando su risa, ella se posicionó sobre Castle y se relamio los labios con lujuria– no lo digo porque lo encuentres aburrido

-señorita, la cargue hasta la habitación. Puedo durar toda la noche si así lo deseo

-demuéstramelo escritor, dame todo el tiempo perdido

Sin contenerse más, ambos volvieron a hacer lo suyo hasta que el sueño reclamó la victoria sobre los dos.

El primero en despertar fue extrañamente Castle, pero no por ello salió de la cama antes. Quizás hubiera querido poder servirle el desayuno a su pareja, pero aún se encontraba cansado, por lo mismo, siguió recostado mientras la observaba atentamente permitiendo que su mente divagara en diferentes asuntos.

Kate se mostraba bastante cómoda con él en ese momento, pero no sabía si esa comodidad daba indicios para algo más o si simplemente le gustaba la relación sin restricciones completas entre ellos. Soltando un suspiro, la abrazó más a su cuerpo.

No importaba lo que quisiera Kate, él lo cumpliría para seguir a su lado. Solo eso deseaba de momento, ya en el futuro pensaría en cómo solucionar las cosas.

Escuchando bulla en la sala, Castle se vistió rápidamente con lo que encontró y fue hasta la cocina encontrándose con una Alexis demasiado sonriente " _genial, justo cuando conseguí hacerlo en el despacho"_ Había esperado poder ocupar un poco más su casa con Kate para formar mejores recuerdos. Pero su hija había llegado antes del tiempo presupuestado y lo peor de todo es que no podía avisarle aun a Kate para que no saliera en paños menores.

Tragando con fuerza, saludó a su pelirroja favorita e intentó sonreírle, pero esta puso esa mirada de "lo sé todo" haciendo que soltara un suspiro. Era su error querer engañar a una chica tan lista como Alexis, él mismo la había criado. Sabía lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser su pequeña cuando se lo proponía. Lo único bueno es que no odiaba a Kate.

-llegamos hoy en la mañana, pasé por tu despacho, pero al ver la ropa en el suelo decidí que era mejor darte privacidad con Beckett

-gracias… Kate lo valora también

-dale mis saludos – Al notar la ceja alzada de Castle, la pelirroja rodó los ojos – voy con amigas a comprar las ultimas cosas para la universidad ¿Te veo en la tarde?

-estaré con el padre de Kate – Dijo como si nada mientras le robaba algo de fruta a su hija – mejor en la noche, preparare la cena así que más te vale estar aquí.

-ohh~ se hace real papá – Ampliando su sonrisa, le besó en la mejilla – procura de pedirle la mano primero a su padre que a ella… se nota que Kate viene de una familia algo estricta. Por favor, no lo arruines, me agrada Kate

Alexis soltó una risa divertida mientras él solo intentaba controlar la tos que le produjo el nerviosismo ¿Cómo era posible que su hija supiera del anillo? No, debió hacer el comentario como algo al azar. La única persona que sabía de esto era Jenny quien le dijo que no había mejor oportunidad que pedirle matrimonio en la boda. Debía tranquilizarse si no quería ser pillado antes de tiempo.

Soltando un suspiro, Castle preparó el desayuno y volvió a la habitación notando como Kate se comenzaba a estirar manteniendo una sonrisa en la cara. Ese día sí que sería difícil para él, pero esperaba que saliera bien.

Se pasaron todo el día en lo suyo. Castle tenía que terminar un capitulo y Kate se dedicó a un juicio en el que le tocaría testificar, aunque la mujer se tomó un poco de tiempo para llamar a Lanie bajo la atenta mirada de Rick. Él sabía que apoyaba a su amiga de manera incondicional, aun así no compartía el pensamiento de que Lanie necesitara mayor consuelo que Javier. De igual forma, lo mejor para esos momentos era callar.

Cuando dio la hora de salida. Castle se había bañado y vestido con ropa cómoda sin perder la elegancia. Kate le arregló un poco el cabello para luego pedirle que le llamara cuando todo terminara. Ya no podía negar el hecho de que deseaba saber que planeaba su padre y eso a Rick le daba gracia. Beckett se centraba tanto en saber lo que quería Jim que ni se preocupaba de lo que estaba pensando hacer él en una semana más.

Sin ánimos de retrasarse en ningún momento, Richard fue en su Mercedes Benz hasta el punto de encuentro. Había llegado con unos minutos de antelación, aun así Beckett se encontraba ya en la calle esperándolo con un semblante neutro. Ese día era uno en los que se lo jugaba todo, así que fracasar no estaba en sus planes.

Saludándolo con nerviosismo, asintió y entró detrás de hombre mirando todo a su alrededor. Él ya sabía que era tradición que cualquier neoyorkino amara el beisbol como su propia vida, pero esas cosas eran amores por tradición y Castle no contaba con eso. Su padre nunca fue una figura presente en su vida, su madre nunca se interesó por un deporte "aburrido" así que era obvio que él no gustara de esas cosas. O eso pensaba.

Borrando aquel pensamiento de su mente, se sentó en los asientos designados para luego retorcer sus dedos. Ahora mismo se cuestionaba ser considerado un buen partido para Kate en comparación con otros ¿Y si Jim no lo aceptaba? Joder, tenía derecho a negarse. Rick prácticamente fantaseaba en cada novela con la detective y lo compartía con un montón de gente que no conocía. Era obvio que tuviera sus propias reservas con respecto a él. Además también estaba su historia con incontables mujeres, sus dos divorcios y su total falta de respeto en diferentes aspectos de la vida. Aunque todo eso era parte del pasado, esas vivencias nunca lo abandonarian.

-dime Richard ¿Amas a mi hija? – La voz de él salió pausada y tranquila. Como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo

-si señor… ósea, Jim, si la amo – Aun nervioso, soltó un suspiro y miró a la cancha. Le quedaba un buen tiempo viendo un partido que no le interesaba – sé que parece que no por lo que escribo, pero…

-de hecho, lo encuentro bastante romántico. Tus declaraciones haciendo a Katie tan interesante a todos… aunque es algo poco ortodoxo, también es valorable – Hizo el amago de una sonrisa para posteriormente verlo – pero aun así me quiero asegurar que eres el indicado para mi hija

-lo comprendo y le aseguro que esto no es algo pasajero. Amo a Kate más de lo que amé a otras mujeres

-tienes una hija por lo que se, entrará a la universidad

-sí, se llama Alexis – Sonriendo instintivamente jugueteó con sus propios dedos – por mucho tiempo fue ella mi único amor verdadero

-entiendes como me siento entonces… yo sé que no tengo derecho sobre Katie, pero soy su padre – Sonriendo cansado, miró como los jugadores iban entrando al campo – es todo lo que tengo

-le aseguro que ella piensa demasiado en usted… y por lo mismo quería hablar con usted

-Richard, solo trátame de Jim o tú, no seas formal

-entonces dígame Rick

-está bien Rick ¿Qué querías decirme?

-me gustaría pedirle la mano de su hija – Notando como el hombre le miraba extraño, sonrió – es un cliché, lo sé… pero quiero tener su consentimiento para poder pedírselo a Kate. Es importante para ella y por lo mismo es importante para mí

-¿Crees que acepte?

-no es para que nos cacemos dentro de un año… sino que es para reafirmar el compromiso – Soltando un suspiro negó con la cabeza – tener una relación con un policía te hace pensar que no quieres desperdiciar los momentos, Kate precisamente es de esas mujeres que se metería en una tormenta sola sin pensar las consecuencias… yo solo quiero saber que si existe una tormenta, me pidiera meterme con ella

-así que acabaran con sus problemas y esperas poder casarte

-si, en cuanto el caso de su madre se cierre por completo, quiero hacerlo. Nada más nos podría detener

-¿Y si todo eso dura demasiado tiempo?

-sé que es algo a largo plazo, pero sé también que ella es la indicada y por lo mismo la esperare… de todos modos si ella desea casarse antes – Sonriendo como un idiota ante ese pensamiento, volvió a centrarse en Jim – obviamente no me negare… por mí me casaría mañana mismo, pero las cosas con ella llevan su tiempo

Recibiendo una sonrisa de aprobación. Ambos se dedicaron a disfrutar del partido haciendo pequeñas intervenciones sobre el partido. Rick no tenía mucho que acotar, de hecho debió admitir que no conocía nada de beisbol, pero eso no frenó a Jim para fomentar la conversación. Parecía ser que ambos estaban dispuestos a pasar por alto sus diferencias solo para congeniar bien. Después de todo lo hacían por Kate.

Al final del partido, sin mucho más que discutir, ambos comieron en un local y posteriormente se despidieron. Jim reafirmó su aprobación ante la decisión de Castle, pero le pidió que no esperara demasiado. El tiempo era algo valioso que no se recuperaba nunca, el mismo lo sabía. Se demoró tres años en poder enlazarse con Johana y hoy en día se arrepentía mucho de eso. Fueron tres años menos en los que habría podido disfrutarla como esposa.

Viendo al hombre caminar hasta su auto. Volvió a sonreír satisfecho y se dijo que no podía haber nada mejor que eso. Jim aprobó su decisión e incluso se dio el trabajo de impulsarlo a lograrlo, eso solo significaba que los veía realizándose como una pareja completa. Ahora solo faltaba que Kate aceptara la proposición.

Caminando hacía su Mercedes Benz, Rick no pudo evitar pensar en las nuevas aventuras que traerían su matrimonio, en un futuro claro esta. La mayoría pensaba que la aventura terminaba en cuanto el matrimonio se daba, él era uno de esos fervientes creyentes después de casarse dos veces, pero sabía que con Kate eso no pasaría. Las cosas con esa mujer nunca dejarían de ser una aventura, solo debía arriesgarse a una tercera vez. Como ella había dicho hace un tiempo, la tercera vez era la vencida, nada mejor que hacerlo con Beckett.

Antes de que pudiera quitarle la alarma a su auto. Sintió una pistola pegada a su espalda y alguien demasiado cerca. No sabía que mierda pasaba, pero tenía claro que demostrar pánico no era lo correcto. Saldría de esta fácilmente.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Richard Castle – La voz salió rasposa y con mucha gracia. Estaba saboreando el momento

-3xk… - Escupió las letras empezando a ver a todos lados. No se esperaba que quien quisiera hacerle daño fuera precisamente él

-no~ ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido o te juro que Jim también morirá – Ampliando su sonrisa empujó la pistola contra la espalda de Rick para que caminara – deja tu auto, no lo necesitaras a dónde vas… de hecho, no lo necesitaras nunca más

-Kate te encontrara bastardo

-no Rick… yo encontrare a Kate y cuando lo haga, no te gustara

Viendo la camioneta a la que era llevado, notó como este ahora tenía un compañero. Una mujer para ser exactos. Estaba jodido. Estaba realmente jodido.

lo único que esperaba era que Kate no saliera herida y que pronto él pudiera volver con su hija.

* * *

 ** _hasta aquí llegamos_**

 ** _pues no me queda mucho que decir. solo que espero subir el otro cap en el día que corresponde._**

 ** _sin mas que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios._**

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo_**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estamos al fin con otro capitulo de mi bebe.**_

 _ **como siempre, les agradezco que sigan aquí y que dejen review. guiguita, guest, Patricia, Yui y Minf... son un amor al tomarse el tiempo en preguntarme por que los hago sufrir.**_

* * *

 _ **¿que pasaría si... no pierdo las esperanzas?**_

La conciencia se le iba a ratos, sabía que había pasado más de un día encerrado con ese maldito psicópata, pero no tenía muy claro cuánto tiempo en realidad.

En ocasiones, como ahora, le daba miedo el no poder seguir despierto, pero en otros momentos solo deseaba poder cerrar los ojos y acabar con ese sufrimiento ¿Quién quisiera seguir despierto y lastimado como él lo estaba? Nadie excepto él, porque el deseo de ver a su familia y de pedirle matrimonio a Kate le hacía querer seguir despierto. Era patético, lo sabía, pero ahora que había conseguido por fin dar un paso importante con ella no quería perderla.

Tragando con dificultad, Castle sintió como toda su garganta dolía, aun así no se quejó. No había manera de que hacer ver su dolor fuera algo bueno, así que ¿Para qué hacerlo? Solo provocaría que el ser frente a él se riera divertido de su condición.

Cerrando los ojos, Richardreprimió las lágrimas que quisieron salir de sus ojos. Su mente se imaginaba como su pequeña pelirroja favorita estaba sufriendo, se preguntaba si su madre sería tan valiente para poder seguir adelante con la familia. Sí, ella era capaz y Rick lo sabía, aun así le dolía. Dolía el saber que quizás no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Sintiendo otro golpe en su estómago, gruñó y escupió algo de sangre. Esta vez su mente pensó en Kate, esa mujer era demasiado frágil como para tener otra perdida. Ya había perdido a su madre, a su capitán y ahora él ¿Qué clase de monstruo era Rick para hacerle eso? Joder, nunca debió seguir ahí. Él tuvo que dejar tranquila a Beckett en cuanto pudo, así al menos ella podría formar su vida con cualquier estúpido sin sentirse completamente atada. La pérdida, si es que la hubiera tenido, no habría sido tan dolorosa.

Queriendo ser positivo, escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su captor y alzó un poco la vista. Aun no lo vencía, Castle aún tenía la fuerza para verle y enfrentarle como se debía o eso cría, porque cuando lo miró intentando mostrarse fuerte, no consiguió el efecto deseado.

3xk lo único que hizo fue reírse de su suerte para luego obligarlo a tomar agua casi al punto de ahogarlo con ella. De esa forma lo seguía manteniendo con vida, pero sin darle las fuerzas necesarias para pelear. Aunque no era mucho lo que podía hacer, sus manos y pies estaban atados a la silla y el lugar en el que se encontraba era una casa abandonada para que nadie los encontrara fácilmente. Ya lo había comprobado cuando se quedó solo y gritó como un desesperado esperando ser escuchado.

Siendo liberado del agarre ajeno y del agua. Rick le siguió con la vista hasta que el hombre desapareció completamente de su campo de visión. Ahora lo único que tenía al frente eran dos televisiones, una estaba apagada y la otra mostraba el precinto donde los policías se movían sin siquiera saber que alguien los observaba. Entre ellos, se encontraba Kate y su equipo intentando lograr encontrarlo.

Sintiéndose, una vez más, impotente por no poder hacer nada, Rick se encorvo lo más que pudo y soltó un par de lágrimas ¿Cómo era posible que le pasara esto? ¡Joder! Eran las fechas perfectas para mantenerse tranquilos… hubieran descansado con Kate, vuelto lentamente al trabajo con casos que no eran complicados y luego tendrían el casamiento.

Jenny y Kevin serian completamente felices por contraer matrimonio, pasarían a la fiesta y la recién casada le daría la oportunidad de poder hacer la pregunta. No lo haría tan extravagante como lo pensó en otros tiempos, pero lo iba a hacer con tanto amor que Kate no podría decir que no. Lo mejor sería que el padre de ella también estaría en la boda así que nada habría salido mal. Lamentablemente el maldito de 3xk tuvo que aparecer para arruinar su plan.

Escuchando como el chirrido de una puerta volvía a sonar, Rick intentó dejar de pensar en sus problemas y deseos. No podía mostrarse frágil ante él o ella. Si Kate conseguía encontrarlo pues lo mejor sería mantenerse despierto y vivo la mayor cantidad posible.

El hombre apareció con su típica sonrisa sádica para sentarse al frente suyo, como si realmente no le importara ver la pantalla y ¿Qué le iba a importar? Pasó días completos observando esas malditas pantallas para idear ese plan, para volver loca tanto a Kate como a Alexis. Ahora lo único que hacía era disfrutar de los frutos de su trabajo bien planeado.

-quien diría Rick… que una intervención tuya hace dos años nos llevara a esto – Ampliando su sonrisa, soltó una pequeña risa burlona– si tú no te hubieras metido en mi camino, si me hubieran dejado seguir matando como yo quería nada de esto hubiera pasado, de hecho hubiera asistido a tu boda con mucho gusto – Con ironía, observo de manera desafiante a Rick, como si esperara que se exaltara

-maldito bastardo – La voz le dolía y salía más grave de lo normal – no te saldrás… con la tuya

-ohh ya lo hice – Mostrando la pantalla de atrás, Rick pudo observar como Kate se movía de un lado a otro. En todo ese tiempo la mujer no había comido bien, no dormía. No hacía nada más que tratar encontrarlo – será tan divertido matarte cuando justo llegue aquí

-no te atrevas… ¡La cosa es conmigo! ¡Déjala a ella y a mi familia afuera! – Sí, le dolía la voz, pero solo de pensar que a Kate le pasara algo las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo ¿Por qué no podía liberarse?

-¿En serio? Pero si tenía un plan estupendo – Soltando otra risa, la puerta sonó nuevamente y él se distrajo breves segundos – Alexis es una chica muy linda, no es rubia pero podría salir de mis preferencias, Martha, que actriz… ya no se encuentran como ella – Ampliando su sonrisa jugueteó con el cuchillo entre sus manos – te apuesto que interpretaría a una buena victima a punto de sufrir las peores penas… pero lo mejor, eso que se llevara el broche de oro, será Kate

Para ese momento Rick, como en otras provocaciones, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de las amarras. Intentaba dar saltos para alcanzarlo y poder enfrentarse a él aun cuando no tuviera fuerza, pero nada servía. Lo único que lograba hacer era caer fuertemente en el suelo ganándose un dolor tremendo en la mitad superior de su cuerpo mientras que el otro reía divertido de su situación. Nunca lo alcanzaba.

Sintiendo que las ganas de llorar ya no podían ser reprimidas con todo excito, Rick miró con sus ojos entrecerrados a la pelirroja que se encontraba al lado de 3xk. Observó, como en muchas ocasiones, la manera en que se besaban y sonreían. Eran pareja, esos malditos eran una pareja dispuestos a jugar con él y todos sus seres cercanos hasta cansarse.

La mujer miró despreciativamente a Castle para luego entregarle un teléfono al asesino. La interacción que tenía la fémina con la víctima no era mucha, de hecho Richard ni siquiera había escuchado su voz una sola vez. Por lo mismo, después de aquella acción salió tan rápido de la habitación que ni siquiera pudo asegurar que eso pasó.

El psicópata, soltando un suspiro cansado, dejó el celular de lado y ayudó a Rick a sentarse como corresponde nuevamente. Le palmeó la mejilla con diversión para luego volver a su silla, mas esta vez decidió ver un poco la pantalla donde se mostraba una Kate completamente devastada.

En todo el transcurso del secuestro, 3xk se había encargado de darle pistas confusas, la hizo ir en círculos como también interrogar a gente inocente. Solo hubo dos ocasiones en las que la mujer se acercó demasiado sin su permiso, pero había planeado ese plan con tanta anticipación que pudo salir del problema sin ninguna dificultad. Además, Gates no ayudaba demasiado en la investigación. Cuando Kate solicitó un permiso a la cabaña de la pelirroja esta se lo negó diciendo que era imposible.

-esto será divertido… veamos cuanto te ama – Mostrando una sonrisa, marcó un numero en el teléfono y esperó a que la mujer contestara – Hola ¿Detective Beckett?

-¿Quién eres? – Por la pantalla se pudo observar como la mujer miraba a todos lados, el número desconocido y luego volvía a su posición inicial

-¿Ya no me recuerdas? Es una lástima porque Castle siempre me tuvo en su memoria

-Jerry Tyson – Las palabras las había soltado con evidente rencor, aun así intentó mantenerse tranquila - ¿Dónde tienes a Castle?

-si te lo digo ¿Vendrás sola? – Notando como Rick se preparaba para gritar, lo amenazó con el cuchillo para que desistiera - ¿Lo harás Beckett?

-no lo repetiré otra vez, ¿Dónde está?

-oh~ claro que lo harás, un operativo de la SWAT se demora mucho en ser dada, tendrías que esperar un día y eso a Richard no le queda – Golpeándolo con el mango del cuchillo en el estómago, dejó que Kate escuchara aquel quejido incontenible – a las afueras de Manhattan, ahí te daré otras ordenes

Cortando la llamada, Tyson miró a Castle con completa diversión, se relamió los labios y le tomó del cabello solamente para tirarlo hacia atrás obligándolo a ver su cara.

Los ojos de Rick estaban cristalinos, el llanto ya no podía ser acallado y por lo mismo no entendió muy bien lo que le decía 3xk en ese momento, aun así supo que era contra Kate. La mujer iba a cometer una estupidez por él y, aunque le gustara eso, no veía la forma de decirle que no lo hiciera. Ese asesino estaba fuera de proporciones. El maldito se iría contra su mujer de una forma que incluso después de muerto lo lamentaría ¿Por qué todo estaba funcionando así? En serio, no creía haber sido tan mala persona.

Quedando solo otra vez, observó la pantalla apagada y negó con la cabeza. No quería, no lo deseaba y aun así las cosas estaban pasando ¿Qué podía hacer para detenerlo? Nada, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando, quizás lo único que podría hacer era rogar porque Javier y Kevin no la dejaran hacer una estupidez, pero no. Beckett demostró ser demasiado independiente y arriesgada como para pedirles ayuda. Ella iría a buscarle porque era fiel a su corazón con la esperanza de poder ganar. Pero quizás, al final del día, ambos morirían como uno de los personajes de Shakespeare… después de que tanto los amó, después de relatar tantas muertes ahora resultaba que no le gustaba ese final, pero tampoco tenía la pluma del destino para cambiar su futuro.

Estaban acabados.

Sin poder evitarlo, quizás por el dolor o porque su cuerpo ya no resistía mas, Castle cayó inconsciente susurrando el nombre de su hija. Ella también estaría en peligro, pero confiaba en que su madre lograra poder mantenerla a salvo en otro país. Después de todo, soñar no costaba nada.

En otra parte de Manhattan, con los nervios de punta y la sangre hirviendo, Kate preparaba todo lo necesario para poder salir de casaría. No iba a hacer un rescate normal, no le daría el tiempo para explicarse y fingir que se redimiría, no, ya no mas eso. Tyson se había metido con lo que más amaba en ese mundo y por lo mismo lo casaría como el animal que era, lo haría entender que podía meterse con cualquier cosa, pero con su familia no.

Soltando un suspiro, miró todo su departamento y frunció el ceño. Habían pasado tres días desde el secuestro de Castle, por un momento pensó que lo encontraría enseguida, pero fue imposible. Le habían asignado el caso después de haber pasado un día completo y eso fue únicamente porque Martha y Alexis se lo exigieron a la capitana. Las mujeres podían ser demasiado persuasivas si así lo deseaban.

Negando con la cabeza, dejó de pensar en eso. Ya no importaba lo mucho que se esforzó por encontrarle la pista a Tyson, no importaba que los detectives perdieran el tiempo con su padre al creer que era un sospechoso. Ahora lo único que debía llenar su mente era salvar a Rick y traerlo de vuelta porque eso fue lo que le prometió a Alexis. No importaba cómo, ni su propio bienestar, tenía que traer de vuelta a Castle vivo sí o sí.

Más decidida que nunca, Kate colocó la última pistola oculta en su cuerpo y tomó su maleta. Repetía en su cabeza, tal como un mantra, el deber cazar a Tyson. Convencida, salió de su departamento sin mirar atrás, su objetivo era únicamente su auto y luego encontrar a Castle con vida.

En un momento, cuando estaba subiéndose al auto, la llamada de Alexis la desconcentro, aun así siguió en lo suyo sin contestarle. Si le recibía la llamada posiblemente la pequeña se enteraría y la preocuparía más de lo debido. No sabía con que se iba a encontrar, no podía asegurarle nada hasta no haber visto la condición de Castle.

Volviendo a arrugar el ceño y afianzando su agarre con el manubrio a más no poder, se puso a conducir siguiendo las indicaciones del asesino. En un momento este le dijo que debía meterse en un bosque, cosa evidentemente peligrosa, pero no importaba. Haría eso y mucho más por Rick así que sin dudarlo condujo hasta que estuvo al frente de una cabaña aislada y tan vieja que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse.

Sonriendo con ironía, negó con la cabeza. Esa propiedad estaba dentro de las que debían investigar, pero la capitana había dicho que no era probable que estuviera ahí, era demasiado obvio así que se fueron con las otras. Lo odiaba, era por eso y muchas otras cosas que los deseos de querer ser capitana tomaron fuerza en su mente, porque negligencias de ese tipo no pasarían bajo su mandato. No, ella sabría desplegar unidades y tomar las mejores decisiones para que ningún asesino se saliera con la suya.

Soltando un suspiro, cerró los ojos un momento. Lo que fuera que le estuviera esperando al interior de esa casa sería difícil, por algo aun no le habían asentado un disparo en la cabeza. No, Tyson era meticuloso y paciente, además de sádico, por lo que tendría preparado algo sumamente difícil de controlar en todo sentido, pero ella era mejor. Kate era una de las mejores detectives del precinto y por lo mismo no se iría con las manos vacías. Richard era su todo, perderlo no era una opción viable.

Lo primero que hizo al bajar del auto fue comprobar su arma, luego miró hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor su entorno antes de asentir con la cabeza decidida. Era hora de hacer sus jugadas.

Entró al lugar con el arma alzada y fue viendo pieza por pieza esperando encontrar algo o alguien. Nada de momento, más cuando tuvo que subir al segundo piso, en la tercera habitación se encontró con el maldito de Tyson muy relajado en la única silla del lugar. Él sabía que ella iría directamente al segundo piso en vez del sótano donde evidentemente tenía a Rick. Eso era obvio, ella no se arriesgaría a arruinar algo como un novato.

La mano le tembló, pero eso no evitó que sacara una de sus pistolas para apuntarle directamente a la frente. Las ganas de disparar y los deseos de acabar con su existencia inundaban su cabeza, pero su maldita placa en su cinturón se lo impedía. Además aun no veía a su pareja, asa que lo necesitaba vivo todavía.

-es un placer verte de nuevo detective – Moviendo su mano se encogió de hombros – ya creía que Richard no soportaría demasiado

-dame una razón para no matarte aun – Sin quitar la mira de su objetivo, movió su dedo ansiosamente. Necesitaba matarlo, pero su moral aún no se comprometía del todo para dejarle hacer aquello

-¿No crees que es muy fácil? – Los ojos de ella le dijeron que si, que aun esperaba el golpe de gracia – antes cometía errores por estar solo, como tú ahora, pero ya no… ya no más. Ahora, el que ganó, fui yo

Dicho eso Kate sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de su nuca. Algo le había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Un segundo golpe logró hacer que perdiera la conciencia por leves minutos. Los suficientes para despojarla de sus armas y llevarla hasta el sótano.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, adolorida y decepcionada de sí misma, pudo divisar a no más de tres pasos suyos a su pareja. Este se mantenía inconsciente y con una venda en la boca para que no hablara. Se notaba demacrado y golpeado, la evidente falta de comida lo hacía lucir mucho peor, cosa que la hizo soltar un gemido de dolor. Todo eso era su culpa, por no haber peleado con más fuerza la toma de decisiones de ese caso.

Intentando moverse, notó como sus manos se encontraban atadas a sí misma. Ni siquiera estaba en una silla como Castle cosa que no sabía si era mejor o peor tomando en consideración la forma en la que se encontraba su pareja.

Intentó llamarlo repetidas veces, incluso se acercó hasta donde la esposa en su pierna se lo permitió para gritarle con más fuerza, pero este no reaccionaba. Respiraba con dificultad y tiritaba en ocasiones, quizás, no quería volver a esa realidad o posiblemente no podía hacerlo.

El chirrido de una puerta la hizo ponerse en alerta, más de nada sirvió porque sus manos seguían atadas luchara lo que luchara.

-te dije que era preciosa, no como tú, pero es un buen lienzo – Sonriéndole a su cómplice, Tyson se acercó un poco a Kate – pronto podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella

-tócame y te matare – Amenazó intentando deshacerse del amarre

-jajaja ¿Cómo lo harás? Estás pérdida, al igual que tu novio… lo único bueno de esto es que tuvieron sexo la última vez que se vieron ¿No? – Notando como ella habría desmesuradamente los ojos, se rió – lo sé, se absolutamente todo de ustedes

-te juro que si haces algo te matare – Temblando, de nervios ahora, siguió luchando por quitarse el amarre

-no jures en vano, ya le fallaste a la pelirroja esa

Con una patada directa a su mejilla, Kate cayó al suelo soltando sangre en el proceso, le había roto el labio, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. En ese momento, la verdadera preocupación eran Alexis y Rick. Les estaba fallando enormemente. Ella logró librar de la tristeza a muchas familias, pero a ellos no podía hacerlo.

Maldiciendo, en su campo de visión apareció la pelirroja analizando su cara y diciendo que la podía hacer aún más bella, cosa que logró asustarla ¿Cómo era posible que dos malditos dementes se hayan juntado para hacer eso? Peor aún ¿Cómo era posible que después de todos los problemas esto les estuviera pasando?

Viendo como a Castle se lo llevaban hasta un mesón, se removió con fuerza. Gritó el nombre de su pareja una y otra vez para que reaccionara, pero los únicos que le tomaron en cuenta fueron los dos asesinos, quienes rieron divertidos. Ambos estaban conscientes de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, que Castle también lo intentó y no funcionó.

Teniendo miedo de que realmente no pudiera hacer nada, lucho con más fuerza. Soltó lágrimas al ver su futuro truncado por el destino ¿Todo acabaría así? ¿Su _¿Qué pasaría si te pidiera matrimonio?_ Ya no corría? Dios, no deseaba eso. Ella tenía que vivir aún muchas cosas con Castle, tenía que formar una familia, visitar más seguido a su padre, ver sonreír a su pareja, hacer feliz a Alexis. Kate quería vivir, pero no sin Richard.

En medio de su lucha, la pelirroja comenzó a hablar sobre las facciones de Castle, sobre cómo lo mejoraría para que se adaptara a la cara de Tyson y así seguir con el resto de su plan. Evidentemente ella no lo permitiría por lo que lucho con más fuerza mientras la cadena rechinaba cerca de su pie.

De un momento a otro, su mano magullada y herida se vio liberada del amarre.

Sonriendo y siendo más rápida que Tyson llevó su mano directamente hasta su pecho y sacó una arma pequeña. Le habían quitado todas las que suponían que tenía, pero ella siempre tenía un as bajo la manga.

Sin perder el tiempo, le disparó a la mano de Tyson y luego a la de la pelirroja quitándoles en el proceso la pistola y el bisturí. La mujer se puso a llorar por su mano, era una menos, pero con 3xk no era tan sencillo.

Este, rápidamente se hizo de otra arma mientras le gritaba a la pelirroja que se callara. Era ahora cuando ese cuento color de rosas tan descabellado comenzaba a derrumbarse, porque ella no se recuperaría de su mano sangrante y porque él no soportaba a los lloricas. No podrían congeniar nunca en su vida y esa podía ser su carta de triunfo.

-estas acabado, mejor baja el arma – Sonriendo, volvió a apuntar directamente hasta su frente, a pesar de que deseaba hacerlo sufrir, ella no era así

-no volveré a prisión y sigues estando en desventaja – Sonriendo de igual modo, la apuntó con soberbia –nada me detiene para matarte y a todos aquí

-claro que sí, eres meticuloso, narcisista y cuadrado ¿Matarme sin que Castle lo vea? Lo necesitas despierto, por algo aun me mantienes con vida – Sonriendo vio cómo el contrario titubeaba – pero ella no lo desea, por lo mismo le puso más morfina, quiere hacer la operación ahora – La mujer negó frenéticamente con la cabeza – volverás a la cárcel maldito

-¿Tú me llevaras allá?

-mi equipo, en cualquier momento entrara y…

-será entretenido, tendré otras mil formas de ir por ustedes cuando salga, desapareceré y lo primero que haré será tomar a A…

Kate disparó sin pensarlo mucho más. La sola idea de que este volviera a salir le alarmó, la despojó de todo pensamiento racional obligándola a acabar con su vida aunque no tuviera el derecho. Sin tener mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, apuntó a la cirujana más decidida que nunca. Esa mujer también deseaba matar a Rick.

Solo un segundo la separaba de asesinarla, era solo apretar el gatillo y aludir a que era defensa propia como lo fue con Tyson, pero no. No se convertiría en lo que más odiaba, pero eso no quitaba que la siguiera amenazando con el arma hasta que Esposito y Ryan entraran al sótano apuntando a la pelirroja. Ahora era problema de ellos.

Sin mucha ceremonia, Espo se encargó de apresar la mujer mientras Ryan la liberaba a ella. En cuanto lo hizo Kate corrió hacía Castle intentando despertarlo, pero este aun no daba señales de vida, solo respiraba con dificultad.

-Kate…- Ryan intentó tocarle el hombro, mas Beckett se quitó la mano enseguida, solo quería estar con Castle-tenemos que llevarlo rápido

-apártate Kate – La voz de Josh se hizo presente – te lo dije, puedes contar conmigo, lo llevaremos al hospital más cercano, vine en la ambulancia como lo pediste

Sorprendida de que Josh le haya hecho caso al mensaje, sonrió agradecida y dejó que Ryan y el medico se llevaran a su pareja. Ella miró una vez más a Tyson con desprecio y salió del sótano esperando no tener que saber nada más de esto por un buen tiempo. Lamentablemente había disparado tres veces y mató una persona. No la tendría tan fácil.

Ryan le dijo que se fuera en la ambulancia, que él se llevaría su auto por lo que agradeciendo se subió con Josh y le tomó la mano a Rick mientras el medico intentaba estabilizarlo.

Agradecía tener buenos amigos ahí, incluso un excelente ex novio que no dudo en tomar una ambulancia y a un compañero para ayudarle. Lo único que faltaba era que Rick despertara, cosa que esperaba que hiciera en poco tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital que le correspondía a Rick, este fue internado rápidamente. Josh le prometió que todo estaría bien y aunque no confió demasiado en sus palabras por el miedo que aun sentía, asintió con la cabeza.

Viéndose un poco más relajada pensó en Alexis y Martha, debía llamarlas. Sacó su celular y les marcó en seguida dándole la noticia a una de ellas. No tenía que decir que fue una llamada corta, la chica solo asintió y agradeció entre llantos antes de decir que iría para allá lo más rápido que podía.

Su segunda llamada fue a su padre, él le había estado apoyando, no solo porque se había sentido culpable por no haber podido prever las cosas, sino porque la quería a ella. Cuando le contó en pocas palabras que lo encontró, el hombre dijo que iría enseguida. Kate mencionó que no era necesario, pero Jim le dijo que no importaba que, Rick ya era de la familia y se preocupaba de él como si fuera uno de sus hijos, así que tenía que estar en ese momento tan difícil.

Apretando el celular contra su pecho, sintió una llamada de un teléfono. Observó el identificador y sonrió al instante, Ryan le estaba llamando para avisarle que ya estaban procesando a la mujer y que en cuanto quedaran libres irán para el hospital. Le deseó suerte, fuerza y antes de cortar le informó que la capitana quería hablar con ella, pero que no se preocupara porque no era tan grave o eso creía él cuándo la vio.

Las primeras en llegar fueron los Castle's, a los diez minutos llegó su padre.

Se mantuvieron ahí las horas necesarias, incluso Kate, para mantenerse pendiente de los médicos, se negó a recibir cualquier tratamiento. Su dolor era soportable, así que luego le pediría a Josh una curación rápida, sabía que él no se negaría a eso.

Cuando las horas pasaron y los nervios ya casi eran incontrolables, Josh salió. Se expresión era calmada, neutra, como si no quisiera decir nada, más cuando los familiares se acercaron él solo les dedico una sonrisa y les confirmó que nada pasaba. Rick estaba en buenas condiciones y estable, con unos días en cama el hombre andaría nuevamente por las calles atrapando asesinos junto a Beckett.

Dejando que las pelirrojas fueran a verlo primero, Kate se marchó con Josh para curar de una vez por todas sus heridas. El silencio entre ambos era un poco incómodo, sobretodo porque la detective de homicidios no sabía que decir, más la sonrisa tranquila del médico logró hacer que ella se calmara poco a poco.

-deberías descansar Kate, te vez muy mal

-ni me lo digas- Cerrando un ojo por el dolor, dejó que le siguiera curando la herida – no pude descansar en estos tres días y no lo hare hasta que Rick vuelva a casa

-pasaron muchas cosas, él soporto demasiado – Dijo con cierta pena, no le caía bien el escritor, pero tampoco le deseaba el mal que vivió

-¿Qué tan fuerte fue? –Bajando la vista y deteniendo la mano ajena para que se centrara en lo que diría, negó con la cabeza –es necesario Josh, por favor… dime que tan fuerte fue la experiencia de Rick según tu

-numerosos hematomas en su abdomen, tiene cortes en la cara producto de golpes con el mango de la pistola o cuchillo – Rascándose la nuca, el medico soltó un suspiro sin dejar de ver a Kate – no ingirió nada más que agua durante estos días y puedo asegurar, según su estado, que aunque lucho por mantenerse despierto, quedo inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo. Posiblemente recuerde muy poco de lo que vivió

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-el dolor que sufrió fue casi inhumano, incluso cuando despertó se sentía perdido y temeroso, decía cosas incomprensibles lo que me lleva a pensar que el daño psicológico fue demasiado y… -Deteniéndose ante la expresión de Kate, se dio cuenta que no debió decir eso - pero se repondrá, es fuerte

-si…

-lo mataste – Sonriendo cuando ella alzó la cabeza sorprendida, negó levemente – yo lo hubiera hecho con los dos, pero eres tú y sé que te molesta… aunque fuera la peor escoria no te sientes con el derecho de haberlo hecho

-si

-Kate, hiciste lo correcto, él te necesita ahora

-¿Tu como estas Josh? – Quería cambiar de tema, tenía sentimientos contradictorios como para ejercer una opinión sobre aquello

-pues estoy conociendo una chica que también viaja, estamos en el mismo grupo. Congeniamos y nos lo tomamos con calma, en una de esas ella es para mí

-me alegra y Josh, si necesitas algo… cualquier cosa tienes que saber que puedes confiar en mí, lo que hiciste hoy te lo estaré eternamente agradecida

-lo sé, si surge algo hablamos… ahora anda, ya estás lista

Sin más que decir, Kate salió de la sala de consulta y fue directamente a donde se estaba quedando Rick. El día de mañana le darían de alta así que la familia no dudo en dejarlo lo más cómodo posible.

En cuanto apareció por el pasillo, vio a sus compañeros fuera del cuarto y les sonrió. Ellos no pudieron más que decirle lo contentos que estaban y que Rick ya quería verla. Había estado todo el tiempo preguntando por ella, obviamente, luego de asegurarse que sus pelirrojas estuvieran bien.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, y más nerviosa que nunca, Kate tocó la puerta para llamar la atención de los que estaban adentro. Pasó lentamente hasta que pudo divisar a Rick. Ahora se encontraba mucho mejor que antes, pero su aspecto seguía dejando mucho que desear, de hecho, ni siquiera su sonrisa era la misma de siempre.

Alexis la abrazó y le agradeció por todo antes de salir, Martha le dio un beso en la mejilla y se llevó a Jim fuera de la habitación para dejarles algo de privacidad. Eso era lo que más necesitaban luego de pasar tres días completamente separados sin saber nada el uno del otro.

-me alegra verte Kate… creí que nunca te volvería a ver

-no seas dramático

Sin poder evitar soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad. Kate acortó la distancia entre ambos y le besó en los labios mientras lo abrazaba con delicadeza. No quería causarle más daño de lo necesario a quien ya había sufrido demasiado. Aunque Rick no se negó a recibirla, ni mucho menos a alzar una mano para acercarla un poco más durante el beso. El hombre lo único que necesitaba era poder sentirla con él para hacer todo más real, al igual que ella.

Al separarse se sonrieron y juntaron sus frentes. Después de todo lo que habían vivido, de las setenta y dos horas llenas de suplicio, recién podían soltar un suspiro de tranquilidad. Sus almas se volvían a juntar esperando que nada los volviera a separar de esa manera. Al menos, si es que debían sacar algo positivo de eso, 3xk ya estaba muerto.

Kate le contó un poco del operativo que hizo por su cuenta y recibió el regaño que evidentemente Castle tenía preparado para ella. Él sabía que Beckett era una de las mejores detectives de Manhattan, de hecho de entre muchos era la mejor, pero ese fue el acto más arriesgado y estúpido que pudo cometer.

-te amo Rick, haría cualquier cosa por ti – Acariciándole el cabello, le sonrió mientras le dejaba un beso en la mejilla – además tenía que traerte de vuelta y la capitana no ayudaba mucho… no podía pedir mucha ayuda, aun así, Esposito y Ryan se mantuvieron conmigo dentro de lo posible

-bueno, siempre me odio – Divertido, él acarició la mejilla de Kate y soltó un suspiro – creo que no tendré las mejores condiciones para el matrimonio

-no pienses en ello aun… - Sonriendo, se sentó a su lado – pero si te complace saberlo – Susurrándole muy despacio, vio como este sonreía – me encanta también el aspecto de chico malo

-admítelo, te encanta todo de mi –Alzando las cejas en forma de coqueteo, hizo un puchero – vamos~ estoy en un hospital

-quizás… admito que me gusta mucho tu actitud de chico malo – Riendo suave y cansada, negó con la cabeza – pero definitivamente adoro más cuando te pones a hacer conjeturas conmigo en los casos

-entonces tendremos que aprovechar – Haciendo un mal movimiento, Castle se quejó preocupando aún más a Kate – o quizás no… tranquila, es solo el resentimiento

-tendrás que aguardar para hacer cualquier cosa, el doctor te ha mandado reposo y como tal lo cumplirás

-necesitare que alguien me cuide todo el tiempo necesario

-si me despiden, te cuidare todo el día, sino, apenas salga del trabajo iré a verte

-hmm veamos como salen las cosas

Rick le sonrió cansado y ella se quedó haciéndole compañía hasta que se quedó completamente dormido. El cansancio de esos días le estaba pasando la cuenta así que sabiendo que eso era mejor para él, lo dejo dormir tranquilo.

Viendo que estaba tan feliz y apacible, le dejó un instante para poder salir del cuarto y anunciar que se quedaría con él hasta que le dieran de alta, no quería que despertara a mitad de la noche viéndose solo. Las chicas aceptaron de buena gana y le prometieron que pasarían a buscarlo en vehículo para que fueran todos juntos. Su padre le dijo que cualquier cosa le llamara y él iba a hacer todo lo posible para cumplir su petición, de hecho ya no viajaría a Londres.

Espo y Ryan se quedaron un momento más con ella, le informaron básicamente todo de lo que se había perdido e incluso le preguntaron si necesitaba algo. Inmediatamente les pidió que se disculparan con la capitana por su parte, pero no dejaría a Castle hasta el día siguiente, así que estaría por el precinto en dos días. Ellos evidentemente le dijeron que no había cuidado y que la cubrían encantados, lo único que pedían era que tanto Rick como ella se cuidaran. Ya no deseaban más sorpresas por parte de esa parejita.

Sintiendo cansancio, volvió a entrar a la habitación y se quedó dormida a su lado. Hubiera pasado toda la noche en aquella incómoda posición sosteniendo la mano de su amado, pero Rick despertaba de vez en cuando. El hombre únicamente se sobresaltaba, gritaba algunas cosas y ya cuando recapacitaba que no había peligro alguno pues volvía a dormir pidiendo antes las disculpas correspondientes. Se notaba que sentía vergüenza, pero eso a Kate no le molesto.

Estaba para él.

Cuando la mañana llegó para ambos, Kate aun tenía sueño, de hecho tuvo el peor dormir que hubiera deseado, pero ¿Cómo podía quejarse teniendo a su pareja a su lado? Esas eran cosas mínimas de las que preocuparse en estos momentos.

Dejando que el doctor le revisara, Kate llamó a las pelirrojas y a las tres de la tarde ya estaban de camino al hogar de los Castle's. Que decir de como mimaron a ese hombre, las comidas y cariños fueron demasiadas como para poder hacerles justicias. Aun así ella podría jurar que lo atendieron tan bien como el invitado más apreciado en sus vidas.

Llegada la noche Kate al fin pudo retomar su lugar al lado de Castle. Ella había prometido cuidarlo y como tal se quedaría con él el tiempo necesario. Aquello alegró a toda la familia, aun así esa felicidad no se comparaba con la que sentía Richard. Él simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír al verse en esa situación.

Inspirando hondo, la detective se acostó a su lado e inmeditamente sonrió con los ojos cerrados. La sensación de volver a dormir cómodamente aumentaba su felicidad solo por el hecho de tenerlo cerca.

-ahh… dios santo – Llamando la atención de Beckett, él le sonrió e hizo pequeñas figuras en la espalda baja de ella – es que después de días, esta es la mejor sensación que he llegado a sentir, te lo juro

-¿En serio? Pues te veía bastante cómodo recibiendo las comidas de Alexis y Martha, que decir de las almohadas, mimos y todo eso que te dieron – Sonriéndole, se mordió suave el labio inferior. Necesitaba contener un poco su felicidad

-¿Celosa? Tú sabes que dentro de pocos días podrás darme esas atenciones que tanto nos gustan

-pervertido – Riendo leve, se volvió a acomodar en el pecho del escritor -¿Crees que podrás dormir bien? Si quieres duermo en mí…

-si te tengo a mi lado sí, así que no te separes – Soltando un suspiro, miró hacia arriba con pesadez – solo espero no despertarte en mitad de la noche nuevamente…

-tienes que hacerlo, después de todo estoy aquí por ti, tal como tú lo has estado para mi

-hmp~ entonces, reafirmo el hecho de que no te separes de mi – Sonriendo nuevamente, la abrazó un poco más contra su cuerpo – por cierto, hoy no fuiste al precinto

-no te iba a dejar solo – Dibujando con uno de sus dedos en el pecho de Rick, Kate soltó un suspiro, estaba demasiado cansada – mañana pasare y buscare un poco de ropa para cambiarme

-claro… por cierto, aún tengo una duda ¿Cuándo es el matrimonio de Ryan? O mejor dicho ¿Cuánto falta?

-es este domingo, en cuatro días, pero si no puedes…

-iremos, tenemos que ir sí o sí – Dijo convencido y en cuanto Kate le miró de manera confusa él no pudo más que otorgarle un beso corto en los labios – no me gustaría perderme el matrimonio de uno de mis mejores amigos

-claro – Sonriendo se abrazó mejor al escritor y bostezó cerrando los ojos – descansa amor

-descansa Kate…

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **bueno, como acotación, quería darle tres cap a 3xk, pero me dolía en el alma Rick así que lo mate. de igual modo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, ya en otro fic le daré un poco mas de protagonismo a mi bebe asesino.**_

 _ **se nos viene la boda~ espero poder hacerla tan divina como me piden. no soy romántica, pero quiero enaltecer el orgullo Castle.**_

 _ **por otro lado, quiero ver si subo algo para el 14 de febrero. repito que no soy romántica, pero me encantan los fick en los festivos.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios.**_

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo_**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello~**_

 _ **es extraño publicar nuevamente esta historia un viernes, pero lo e conseguido asi que soy feliz~**_

 _ **como siempre, agradesco los review que se encargan de dejarme siempre, los adoro. asi que Guiguita, Yui, katerin939 y Minf muchas gracias... es un honor que les guste**_

* * *

 ** _¿Qué pasaría si nos dejamos de juegos?_**

Viéndose en el espejo se sonrió complacida y dio media vuelta. El vestido le había sentado de maravilla aun cuando estuvo un poco reacia a comprarlo.

Jenny había escogido cada vestuario para las mujeres más cercanas, todas llevaban uno distinto, pero el común denominador era que se veían peor que la novia, esa era la tradición y no se quejaba ¿Por qué? La razón era simple, se sentía demasiado bien en el suyo. Como si fuera una princesa o, mejor aún, como si volviera a ser una modelo con ropa exclusiva. Quizás Jenny no se dio cuenta que realmente la favoreció en vez de perjudicarla al escoger ese vestido, aunque también podía ser que la mujer no era tan mala como para seguir esas tontas tradiciones.

Sintiendo unas manos alrededor de su cintura, sonrió un poco más amplio y se permitió apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja. Él automáticamente empezó a dejar besos en su cuello, así que la detective de homicidios cerró los ojos y solo disfrutó de aquellas magnificas caricias por unos momentos.

Castle ya se encontraba mejor y por lo mismo, hace un día más o menos, intentaba insinuarle descaradamente. Le decía que ya estaba listo, que deseaba volver a su antigua vida donde las caricias sobraban tanto en la noche como en el día, pero ella siempre se negaba para no perjudicar su salud.

Escuchando el alago de su pareja a su vestido y como se lo iba a quitar en la noche de un solo tirón, se rió. Esa boca nunca se iba a controlar, enfermo o no, Rick no tenía remedio, lo peor de todo es que si no lo frenaba ahora, pues las manos de este tampoco lo harían y se le haría más difícil. Así que, sin desearlo realmente, se separó un poco y dio media vuelto con la intención de arreglar su corbata y hacerlo olvidar de sus deseos en ese momento. Si todo iba bien, esa misma noche no se iban a restringir para nada.

Analizando a su pareja, se dio cuenta de que Rick también se veía guapo ¿Qué guapo? Se veía estupendo. Había recuperado un poco el peso que perdió y sinceramente le sentaba mejor que nunca a su físico. Le daba un aire a su antiguo yo, cuando era más mujeriego y menos hogareño por su relación o por el trabajo.

Siguiendo con el escudriño, luego de dejar la corbata en paz, se centró en esos maravillosos ojos y en su sonrisa traviesa, esa que nadie se la quitaba desde hace unos dos días. No era que eso estuviera mal, pero le daba un poco de miedo no saber qué era lo que tramaba esa cabeza loca, aun así, lo dejó de momento. Hoy era la boda de uno de sus mejores amigos y como tal no lo iba a arruinar con preocupaciones tontas.

Cuando estuvieron listos, salieron del loft y se dirigieron tranquilamente hasta el Mercedes Benz, a petición de Kate, para ir a la iglesia. No era que no le gustara el Ferrari, le encantaba, pero solo para ocasiones donde podían presumirlo verdaderamente. La boda de uno de sus mejores amigos no era opción, no podían robarse el estelar en una fecha tan importante.

Sonriendo, Beckett miró por la ventana recordando un poco los días previos, específicamente cuando fue a la comisaria para hablar con Gates sobre quien sabe qué cosa.

En un principio creyó que iba a ser despedida y por lo mismo pasó con sus compañeros antes de reunirse con ella. Era justo darles un último saludo a sus compañeros y recordarles que nada de esto fue su culpa, pero en cuanto entró a la oficina de la capitana se dio cuenta de que no era ese el centro de la conversación.

La mujer se mostraba tranquila y hasta con una leve sonrisa. La invitó a sentarse e incluso le preguntó cómo se encontraba Castle ¿Irónico no? Fue ella quien negó desplegar el equipo de SWAT en la cabaña, pero no hizo mención de aquello. No quería formar una pelea innecesaria. Además su curiosidad ganaba por lo que era más recomendable no enfadarla con sus arrebatos de momento.

Aunque ese pensamiento que rondaban por la cabeza de Kate constantemente se borró cuando ella pronuncio las palabras más extrañas que pudo escuchar de su boca. Incluso tuvo que pedirle que repitiera la oración para no creer que se había confundido.

" _¿No quieres ser capitana, Kate?"_

La había tomado desprevenida ¿Acaso ella creía que tenía aptitudes para el trabajo?

Gates no era santa de su devoción, de hecho habían muchas cosas que le molestaba de la mujer, pero no negaba el que sabía hacer su trabajo. Mantenía el precinto estable, a los policías unidos, peleaba contra los superiores, cuando era necesario los defendía. Era en cierto sentido un ejemplo a seguir, aunque también era bastante superable si se lo proponía.

Conversando un poco más con la capitana, Beckett pudo darse cuenta que las aptitudes en ella sobresalían con creces, casi únicamente tenía que hacer la prueba y ya está, pero ¿Era eso lo que quería? En algún momento de su vida creyó que sí, sobre todo cuando casi pierde a Rick, pero cuando lo pensó bien, se dio cuenta de que aún no estaba lista.

Aún tenía un trabajo pendiente que le impedía aceptar ese cargo sin importar todos los pros de esa oferta.

La capitana aceptó con sabiduría su respuesta y no la siguió presionando, de hecho tampoco la suspendió, solo le pidió que cuando tomara la decisión le avisara. Quería ayudarla en ese proceso porque sabía que era difícil y siempre se necesitaba tener un aliado al lado tuyo para cumplir las metas.

Volviendo a la realidad por la mano apoyada sobre su pierna, le sonrió a Rick y se le quedo viendo soltando un suspiro suave. Sabía que cualquier decisión que tomara, Castle la iba a apoyar a ciegas, aun así todavía no quería decírselo porque una parte de su ser se sentía en verdadero conflicto con su respuesta dada.

Quería ser capitana, pero no iba a dar su 'sí' definitivo cuando el caso de su madre aún no estaba resuelto. Fue por ello que se unió a la fuerza policial y sentía que se lo debía a su padre, a su madre, pero por sobre todo, a ella misma.

Simplemente debía dejar de pensar en eso de momento y solo seguir con su vida, sobretodo porque ya habían llegado a la iglesia. Así que, sonriendo como si no pasara nada, se bajó del auto y acompañada de Richard fue a saludar a Ryan con una gran sonrisa.

Estaba demás decir que el hombre era un manojo de nervios esperando que todo saliera bien, pero ¿Qué podía salir mal? Se iba a casar con una de las mujeres más perfectas que había conocido en ese corto tiempo.

Simplemente ambos se merecían y si era necesario, todo el equipo se encargaría que nada saliera mal ese día. para eso estaban los amigos policías.

Notando como Lanie se encontraba algo apartada del grupo, le avisó a Castle que vería a su amiga. Este no puso problema alguno, solo le dio un beso en los labios recordándole donde debían estar sentados para la ceremonia. No quería quedar solo y darles a muchas mujeres solteras la oportunidad de acosarlo porque su detective no estaba con él.

-¿Cómo estás? – Sorprendiendo a la morena, Kate la abrazó con cuidado - ¿Te sientes bien?

-he tenido mejores días amigas… me siento fatal – Demostrando que con poco lloraría, corrió la vista al lugar contrario de donde se encontraba Esposito – si esto no hubiera sido importante, no hubiera venido

-creo que necesitaras el descanso – No podía seguir viendo a su amiga así, le deseaba lo mejor y por eso creyó que era necesario darle su espacio

-¿Qué? – Sorprendida de lo que Kate decía, Lanie volvió a mirarla – pero tu…

-lo pensé bastante Lanie. Creo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer… necesitas tiempo para ti, para amarte primero a ti antes que a cualquier otra persona o te vas a seguir haciendo daño

-gracias amiga… pero – Juntando sus manos con las de Kate, soltó un suspiro derrotado sin tener el valor de mirarla – he pensado toda mi vida solo en mí, hoy pienso más en Javi y aunque me duela prefiero seguir así, viéndolo feliz, que volver a lo de antes. Supongo que…

-chicas, ya hay que entrar – Javier había aparecido por detrás asustándolas, aun así no se negó a poner ambas manos en los hombros de sus amigas con total confianza- ¿interrumpo algo?

-no, para nada… no interrumpes nada – Kate fue la primera en contestar porque Lanie se había quedado pegada viéndolo - ¿cierto Lanie?

-sí, si claro… entremos

El latino les sonrió inocentemente y se volvió a apartar para dejarlas respirar. Porque aun cuando lo negara, Lanie no estaba respirando, de hecho se había quedado en su mundo donde veía la posibilidad de haber sido escuchada. Quizás ahora también estaba pensando en toda la humillación que sufriría a futuro.

-creí que él ya no te hablaba como antes – Aseguró Kate sin dejar de ver a Javier. Este parecía demasiado relajado hablando con Ryan, Castle y Tory

-nos arreglamos como amigos – Atrayendo la atención de Kate, sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros – con lo de Castle a ambos nos entró el pánico de lo que puedes perder en un segundo, así que Javi se me acercó en la morgue para hablar y quedamos como amigos… la rosa que ves en las manos de Tory fue mi idea, hoy oficialmente es su primera cita… pero no creí que me escucharía diciendo eso

-y hoy oficialmente estoy para maldecir a los hombres si tú quieres

-no, tienes un hombre maravilloso a tu lado – Ambas sonrieron mirando directamente a Castle quien al darse cuenta no hizo más que devolvérsela gustoso– no tienes tiempo para mi hoy, pero te lo acepto la próxima semana

-como tú quieras~ sabes que me tienes… sobre todo si tenemos vino o vodka

Sonriéndose mutuamente, ambas chicas se acercaron hasta sus puestos en la iglesia y permanecieron ahí toda la ceremonia con una evidente sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ryan se veía demasiado encantador como para quitarle los ojos de encima o estar tristes, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que veía a Jenny con el velo ¿Qué decir de cuando se lo quitó? ¿Podían expresar más amor todas sus acciones? Posiblemente no. Nada podía demostrar más amor que ese momento perfecto para ambos.

Sonriendo, Beckett vio, aplaudió y felicitó en cuanto ambos se dieron el beso. Fue inevitable que en el mismo segundo sus ojos se conectaran con los de Rick, su felicidad estaba conectada a él y por lo mismo le sonrió coqueta pensando en cuanto lo amaba. Él, entendiendo el mensaje, se lo devolvió con el mismo sentimiento haciendo que se sintiera mucho mejor ese momento tan especial. Definitivamente un matrimonio era hermoso.

Cuando salieron de la ceremonia todos acordaron de verse en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. No era un lugar demasiado ostentoso, pero si acogedor y con buen espacio. Definitivamente nadie tenía derecho a no asistir, como tampoco a decir que la fiesta seria aburrida.

Kate, con tranquilidad, se fue con Rick y de paso llevaron a Lanie junto al hermano de Jenny hasta el salón, ya que ellos no gozaban de autos propios.

El transcurso estuvo lleno de bromas e insinuaciones de que la parejita seria la próxima, más la detective de homicidios lo desmereció sin problemas.

No era que ya se le habían quitado las ganas de casarse como a una chica mimada, claro que no, pero con todo lo que pasaron para estar juntos de nuevo pensaba que debían tomarse su tiempo.

Rick no tenía ganas de comprometerse aún, mas no por eso el amor no existía entre ambos. Era todo lo contrario, se amaban más que nunca, solo debían esperar un poco más de tiempo, el necesario para que Castle adquiriera la confianza necesaria de querer dar ese paso definitivo con ella.

Llegando al " _Astoria World Manor"_ los tres amigos quedaron impresionados. Era un salón bastante amplio y hermoso como para llevar la fiesta de una boda.

Por el contrario, el hermano de Jenny dijo con orgullo que ella se merecía esto y mucho más, así que no había problema con pagar lo mejor para ella el día de su boda.

-bueno, creo Jenny y Ryan si van a disfrutar de su bodas en todo sentido – Dijo Rick con una amplia sonrisa

-nunca me dijiste que le regalaste para la boda, creí que querías que le regaláramos algo juntos – dijo con tranquilidad Kate mientras pasaba a sentarse- ¿Qué tanto misterios escondes Rick?

-ninguno preocupante, te lo juro – Sonriendo, vio entrar a la novia y suspiró satisfecho – fue solo la estadía en un hotel que los chicos querían, resulta que no pudieron encontrar cupos y cuando me preguntaron me acorde que era amigo del gerente

-¿Tu conociendo gente de ese círculo? No me extraña – Divertida, observó con placer como ambos celebrados se desenvolvían en el lugar - pero ¿Por qué te pidieron ayuda?

-¿Estaba cerca? – Nervioso, se encogió de hombros – la cosa es que me dijeron que si les hacia ese favor lo aceptaban como regalo de bodas y obviamente no me negaría a pagar por ella… son mis amigos

-pero que generoso – besándole en la mejilla, se rió cuando él buscó sus labios – tal vez luego te recompense

-no hermosa, no tal vez… después tendrás que recompensarme

Dejando la conversación de lado, todos siguieron al pie de la letra el siguiente itinerario. Cenaron algo suave, escucharon la presentación de la nueva familia, volvieron a comer, el padre y la novia bailaron, luego lo hicieron los novios y de ahí quedaron libres para llenar la pista de baile. Simplemente fue hermoso y elegante durante las primeras horas, pero ahora se venía lo verdaderamente entretenido de esa noche.

Sabiendo que eran libres de hacer lo que sea, todos los invitados se acercaron al escenario para poder bailar y felicitar a los recién casados. Era una fiesta y como tal todos deseaban poder disfrutar con el reciente matrimonio. Querían ser parte del primer mejor día de sus vidas, por algo habían sido invitados.

Los primeros en acercarse fueron los parientes más cercanos, por lo que el equipo de trabajo tuvo que esperar su turno antes de robarse a Kevin un momento.

Al tenerlo entre sus manos notaron como este se encontraba demasiado feliz, era solo sonrisas el hombre y no lo juzgaban. Había esperado demasiado tiempo esta oportunidad como para ahora no demostrar la completa satisfacción que sentía. Además, no cualquiera puede decir que tiene una mujer como Jenny.

Rick en un momento se separó de Kate, pero en cuanto lo vio hablando con Jenny no le quedó más que aceptar la invitación de Ryan para bailar. Aun encontraba increíble que ese rubio frente suyo estuviera en estas condiciones si antes era el mejor compinche de Javier. Era el típico rubio inocente que te daban ganas de molestar porque era un hombre decente. Ahora míralo, se casó con el amor de su vida y estaba segura de que la haría feliz el resto de sus días. De eso no había duda.

Terminada la canción, Kate se despidió de Kevin para que el fuera a bailar con Lanie mientras que ella aceptaba gustosa la oportunidad de tener tiempo de calidad con su fiel compañero, Javier.

En cuanto Kate cruzó la mirada con su compañero de baile sonrió. El chico se mostraba mucho más feliz de lo que antes estaba, quizás eso lo causó Tory o posiblemente solo disfrutaba saber que era Lanie quien sufría ahora, pero eso no le importaba de momento. Sea cual fuera su felicidad, a ella le contentaba. Se lo merecía.

De un momento a otro, mientras reía entre los brazos de Javier por sus bromas, Jenny llamó la atención de todos. Era hora de lanzar el ramo así que todos los hombres desaparecieron mientras que las mujeres se aglomeraban en el centro para tomar el tan ansiado ramo. Ese era uno de los momentos más importantes para casi todas las invitadas, por lo que se notaba como se empujaban entre sí para poder tener una mejor recepción.

Kate encontraba ese espectáculo una reverenda estupidez, no estaba en contra de aquellas que creían en esas tradiciones, pero ella sabía que no era verdad. Ya había recibido un ramo hace unos años atrás y no por ello se casó. Por lo mismo, empezó a alejarse de las mujeres esperando alcanzar a sacar algo más del buffet. De repente el hambre fue mayor prioridad que cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando estuvo a punto de evadir a todos los hombres, Alexis y Martha se impusieron al frente a ella con vestidos preciosos. Ambas le sonrieron alegremente y no dejaron ni siquiera que preguntara que hacían ahí, solo le dieron media vuelta y la lanzaron nuevamente al centro.

Curiosa por su repentina aparición, Beckett llegó hasta donde estaba su amiga y volvió a mirar atrás sorprendida. Quería saber que hacían ahí, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, como tampoco de buscar a su pareja para que este le explicara.

Ahora estaba con hambre y con una curiosidad que si no saciaba pronto, alguien se iba a ir preso.

-así que te querías escapar ¿Eh? – Alzando una ceja, Lanie le tomó del brazo- no me puedes abandonar aquí

-Alexis y Martha están aquí… creí que no iban a venir… es decir, Alexis fue invitada por Rick pero esta no quiso –Dijo ignorando por completo el comentario de su amiga, no por maleducada, sino porque estaba confundida con todo

-quizás fue decisión de último minuto – Encogiéndose de hombros, vio a Jenny que se ponía al frente de todas – pone atención

-chicas… esta tradición es hermosa, porque siempre quise estar del otro lado – Riendo sintió la carcajada de todos los invitados – y ahora estoy con un hombre maravilloso por lo que me pregunte ¿Por qué pelear por un ramo de flores? ¿Por qué no lo dejamos más al azar, al destino? como cuando conocí a Kevin creyendo que nunca encontraría alguien para mí – Mostrando un conjunto de llaves, se hizo a un lado para dejar en evidencia también la mesa que tenía una caja de acrílico transparente, al interior se encontraba el ramo de flores – quiero que tengan la misma suerte que yo y que nadie salga lesionada por batallar. Cuando una encuentra el hombre indicado, no es necesario pelear, solo se deben arriesgar para ser felices

-oye~ que Jenny se la ha pensado bastante – Riendo, Lanie le codeó en el brazo haciéndola reír también - ¿Te imaginas sacando la llave?

-he tenido mucha suerte estos últimos días, no necesito una llave – Mirando a todos lados, bufó molesta - ¿Has visto a Rick? Ha desaparecido y me preocupa que aun tenga repercusiones del accidente

-sí, creo que lo vi por ahí – Mirando al lado contrario, sonrió y llamó la atención de Kate en cuanto lo divisó – ahí esta mamá, déjalo descansar un poco, ya lo tendrás toda la noche

-tu no lo viste mal estos días – sonriendo de lado, le hizo señas antes de ver a Jenny justo al frente suyo – gracias

-buena suerte chicas, ya tiene que ser su turno

Rodando los ojos, ambas se rieron y esperaron a que las mujeres fueran pasando. Ellas eran las últimas así que si alguien la abría antes no tendrían que pasar por la vergüenza de caminar y ser vistas fracasado. Ya era malo pelear por un ramo de flores en el aire, pero ¿Caminar con esperanzas solo para saber que no lo conseguiría? Eso definitivamente tenía que ser peor.

Escuchando los comentarios de Lanie ante cada mujer, se rió y la regañó diciendo que así se iban a ver ellas porque ninguna abriría la caja. La morena negó con la cabeza y aseguró que serían ellas quienes sacarían el bendito ramo. La mala suerte, lamentablemente, también acompañaba en ese aspecto de la vida.

-Jenny sabe quién la abrirá, te lo digo amiga – Afirmó Lanie mirando su llave – somos una de nosotras

-no sé, yo no quiero abrirla… estoy muy bien con Rick para que algo nos incomode y "eso" – Apuntando a la caja – será incomodo… él no quiere comprometerse

-entonces – Una chica a su lado, completamente desconocida, extendió la llave - ¿Por qué no la cambiamos entre nosotras cuatro? Así Jenny no lo sabrá, una de nosotras ganara, pero no serás tu

-me parece bien – Concedió Kate alegremente

-no sé, no creo que…

-vamos Lanie, tu tampoco quieres casarte

La morena sonrió dudosa, no estaba segura, pero aun así vio a la caja unos instantes y decidió aceptar sin más demora. Quizás Lanie tenía las mismas dudas que ella y por lo mismo mescló su llave con todas las mujeres antes de besar la que le correspondía para que le diera la suerte. Ella también estaba en problemas, si sacaba el ramo el sufrimiento por no tener a Javier a su lado sería mucho peor.

Era irónico, pero la entendía. Cuando uno tenía la oportunidad de tenerlo todo siempre lo desechaba, pero el momento en que lo perdía casi por completo lloraba por su mala suerte. Así le pasó a la detective de homicidios solo que tuvo un final feliz de todos modos, por eso mismo no quería volver a pensar en la palabra matrimonio. No quería volver a cometer el mismo error de siempre y perder a Rick.

Cuando fue su turno, Kate le pidió en silencio que pasara ella, pero Lanie se negó diciendo que quería burlarse por última vez. Suponía que así eran las amigas de verdad o solo se estaba vengando por que cambiaron las llaves con las dos desconocidas y al final igual todo quedaría entre ellas dos.

Teniendo claro que era ella o Lanie quienes ganarían el ramo, soltó un suspiro y se dijo que tampoco sería tan malo pasar adelante. Es decir, caminaría por ahí sin ver a nadie, no la abriría, volvería a su puesto y dejaría que Lanie abriera la caja para ir al buffet de una vez por todas, quizás hasta buscaría a su pareja para compartir algo de comida.

No sabía si era por nervios o no, pero el hambre crecía sin control.

Estando más consciente de su hambre, metió la llave en el candado y la giró escuchando el tan condenado clic ¿Ahora que hacia? Todos estaban consciente de que ella lo consiguió y posiblemente esperaban algo de emoción en su ser, pero ¿Qué pensaría Castle? ¿Le molestaría aquello? ¿Lo pondría incomodo? Dios, solo no quería hacer que eso se volviera un obstáculo en su relación porque si no, no sabría qué hacer para remediarlo. Bueno, siempre podía tomarlo como una broma y desviar el tema hacia el sexo. El sexo siempre funcionaba.

Algo desilusionada de su suerte, abrió la caja con extrema lentitud, sacó el ramo de flores y encontró una extraña carta debajo de ella ¿Ese era otro cambio que hizo Jenny? Esperaba que no fuera nada demasiado comprometedor o sino de verdad se vengaría de las dos mujeres que desearon tanto sacar el ramo. No importaba que no fuera la culpa de ellas, todo esto pasaba por ese cambio.

 _¿Qué pasaría si nos dejamos de juegos? ¿Qué pasaría si hoy decido hacer lo que debí hacer desde hace mucho tiempo? Si te das la vuelta, ambos nos podremos responder y nuestra siguiente pregunta sería…_

Sorprendida de que su nombre estuviera en la tarjeta y de que eso evidentemente fue escrito por su pareja, miró a Jenny sintiéndose confundida. Esta, junto a Kevin, le sonrieron con diversión a la vez que le indicaban que se girara de manera ansiosa ¿Estaba él detrás suyo? De verdad, no sabía que haría con Castle, ella estaba pensando en comida o sexo y Richard salía con este bello plan solo para sorprenderla.

Girándose, pensó en lo bueno que era compartir ese deseo de matrimonio. No era simplemente algo de ella, no solo debió atormentar su cabeza, sino que posiblemente Rick estuvo días pensando en esto ¿Eso era tonto no? Ambos deseando lo mismo pero ninguno de los dos diciéndose sus preocupaciones. De repente la palabra matrimonio ya no causaba un retorcijón en su estómago.

Era una lástima que su padre no haya podido estar presente en esto. Él se hubiera maravillado mucho más con Rick.

Sonrojada, bajó la vista y se tapó automáticamente la boca con el ramo de flores y la carta.

El hambre había desaparecido de su ser, quizás solo quedaba en su pensamiento, pero por el cuarto o quinto plano. Lo verdaderamente importante estaba arrodillado al frente suyo mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su cara infantil y entre sus manos una caja con un anillo hermoso. Era una de esas escenas que nunca se esperó vivir realmente.

Negando con la cabeza sin poder creérselo, rió antes de ver a todos sus amigos. Parecía ser que todo el mundo tenía consciencia de esa situación, menos ella. Eso definitivamente era otro punto para Richard Castle y ya quería poder contarle a su padre sobre esa hermosa fiesta.

-Katherine Houghton Beckett ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-¿Esto es en serio? ¿No es otro de tus juegos? – Cuestionó mirando a todos lados, era demasiado perfecto todo – no juegues Rick

-no lo es, por eso mismo están aquí mi familia y la tuya… es lo más serio que puedo hacer por ti

\- ¿Qué? – Abriendo los ojos a mas no poder, volvió a buscar entre la gente lo que este decía. Ahí, entre Martha y Lanie, estaba su Padre con la más grande sonrisa de todas. Él sentía el mismo orgullo que Kate

-no me hagas esperar, amor

-esta espera no es nada comparada con todo lo que viviremos juntos Rick – Riendo incrédula, extendió ambas manos sin poder soltar el ramo y la carta. Parecía pegada a esas cosas – sí ¡Claro que sí!

Él se levantó entre los aplausos de todos y colocó el anillo en el dedo correspondiente. Besó la misma mano con amor y, entre miradas cómplices junto a risas nerviosas, se dieron un corto beso haciendo que todos aplaudieran con más ganas.

Beckett no podía sentirse más feliz de lo que ya estaba. Ese era su deseo desde hace un buen tiempo y Rick lo estaba cumpliendo como siempre lo hacía como con todos los otros. Quizás hubiera deseado algo más privado y sencillo en otro tiempo, pero ahora que estaban juntos no podía más que agradecer la preparación de aquel plan.

Simplemente era perfecta aquella proposición.

Sintiendo una mano ajena en su espalda, quitó la vista de Rick y notó como a su alrededor se fueron colocando sus amigos y familiares para felicitarlos. Ese no era su matrimonio, pero la gente se comportaba como tal, cosa que Kate tomó con completa vergüenza por robarse el estelar. Aun así, ni Kevin ni Jenny se mostraron molestos por ello.

Llegando a los brazos de su padre, lo abrazó con fuerza y escuchó como Rick lo había invitado de último minuto a la fiesta. Kevin y Jenny le habían dado la autorización así que él no se pudo negar por nada del mundo. Quería estar presente en todas las cosas importantes de su niñita de ahora en adelante. Además que Castle había logrado convencer a su padre diciendo que la proposición sería hermosa y eso él tenía que verlo.

Riéndose por aquello, escuchó como todos habían sido cómplices de ese plan, incluso las dos mujeres que no conocían accedieron a participar encantadas ¿Cuánto tiempo se demoró Castle en planear esto? ¿Es que no lo podía pedir de la manera tradicional como cualquier hombre normal? No eso era imposible y no se quejaba. Después de todo era por eso que se enamoró de Rick, porque sabía que ese hombre siempre la sorprendería y no la dejaría aburrirse en su vida diaria. Solo esperaba poder estar a la altura de él para no permitir que se aburriera en su vida.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, notó que ya no había que abrazar a nadie más, por lo que esperó el momento justo para de poder arrancar Castle. Quería su momento privado con él, conversar un poco sobre lo recientemente ocurrido y disfrutar de esa nueva etapa en sus vidas, porque nunca había llegado tan lejos con nadie. Aun así, se alegraba de que la persona a su lado no fuera otra que Rick.

Cuando salió del edificio, inspiró hondo y santo como este le rodeaba con los brazos su cintura solo para comenzar a besarle el cuello. Ella se dejó hacer sin rechistar a aquellas atenciones, porque hoy más que nunca deseaba tenerlas. Incluso llegó a mover su cabeza para dejarle un poco más de espacio a sus labios. Después de todo, ahora ese cuerpo también era suyo.

Ante ese pensamiento estúpido, rió y alzó su mano con tenía el anillo para observarlo con amor ¿Cuánto tiempo lo deseó? Muchos días, porque ahora se sentía mejor que nunca. Se sentía como una de esas tontas chicas que creían en las princesas y en los finales felices, aunque había una única diferencia. Ellas solamente creían en el final rosa y bonito, Kate estaba dispuesta a luchar con todas sus armas para tener el final feliz con Rick. No importaba que.

-serás mi esposa, ya te comprometiste, no puedes sacarlo – Aseveró con toda confianza haciendo reír a Kate –me asegure y le puse pegamento adentro

-entonces ¿Solo estaré comprometida de por vida? – Dándose la vuelta, lo abrazó por el cuello y sonrió enternecida ante su expresión

-no, la verdad es que tengo la forma de quitarlo, solo yo, pero será cuando te cases conmigo realmente – Besando nuevamente el labio inferior de la mujer, juntó sus frentes – así que nada de arrancar, tengo amigos policías que te encontrarían en cualquier parte del mundo

-¿Por qué crees que querré arrancar? ¿No confías en mí?

-hasta último minuto creí que no te querías casar – Encogiéndose de hombros, amplió más su sonrisa – querías arrancar del ramo, te esmerabas por decir que no habría matrimonio… si no creyera que estás loca por mí, pues me hubiera dado miedo, lo bueno es que soy irresistible

-eres un idiota – Mordiendo el labio inferior de Rick, cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno sin poder dejar de sonreír

-pero soy tu idiota

-te amo Rick y me encanto que me sorprendieras con todo ese plan… incluso trayendo a mi padre

-bueno, ya llegara la oportunidad para que tú me sorprendas con alguna noticia

Tocando el abdomen de Kate, hizo alusión a un bebe para luego reírse cuando Beckett abrió los ojos con sorpresa por su comentario.

En otra instancia lo hubiera golpeado, le habría dicho que no se esperara esa noticia tan pronto, pero solo tuvo deseos de besarlo con fuerza y no volver a soltarlo. Ese era un paso grande para los dos, pero sinceramente no lo hallaba tan irreal ahora mismo. Quizás solo tenía que ser en un futuro cercano, solo tenían que esperar a encarcelar al verdadero asesino de su madre y ya estaba. Tendrían todos los hijos que quisieran y que ella aguantara.

Uniendo sus labios con los de Castle, los fue moviendo pausadamente al mismo ritmo que su pareja. Disfrutó el hecho de poder tener el control del ósculo, siempre lo hacía, aunque tampoco se quejó cuando él quiso intensificar el beso colando su lengua en su boca. Ceder el dominio era algo que le encantaba hacer con Rick, sobretodo porque este sabía mover muy bien su lengua y manos cuando se lo proponía.

Sonriendo, lo apegó más a su cuerpo y acarició el cabello castaño sin tener miedo a dejarlo despeinado, era evidente que para ninguno de los dos había deseos de volver a la fiesta. Es decir, llevaban mucho tiempo sin poder compartir intimidad, todos estaban centrados en lo suyo como para no tomarles en cuenta, entonces ¿Por qué no aprovechar e irse a gozar de más caricias? Si se apuraban podrían estar en el Loft en tan solo cuarenta minutos o menos. Todo dependía de la velocidad del auto y de que ningún policía los detuviera por la emergencia.

-o nos podemos ir a un rincón donde nadie nos vea – Mordiendo el labio inferior de la mujer, sonrió cuando la notó sorprendida – pensamos lo mismo amor, pero yo no podré soportar ni un minuto más sin quitarte el condenado vestido… me ha estado provocando desde que salimos de la casa y ya no aguanto más, lo necesito romper

\- o también – Riéndose por la curiosidad de Castle, intentó ser lo más coqueta posible – podría ser en el auto… ¡No me mires así! - Sonriendo con picardía rosó con sus uñas el cuello del escritor – será más cómodo y – Tomándose un momento, inhaló la respiración salida por la boca ajena– excitante, pero sin romper el vestido porque no tengo nada más que ponerme

-no me que…

Sin poder seguir hablando, vieron como Lanie salía rápidamente del recinto con todas sus cosas. La mujer ni siquiera reparó en la presencia de ambos, solo caminó rapido hasta la calle y comenzó a llamar un taxi con desesperación haciendo que la parejita se preguntara que mierda le pasó para estar así. Aunque Kate sabía muy bien que eso tenía que ver con Esposito y Tory.

Asustada por que su amiga le hubiera afectado mucho más su desamor con Javier, Beckett miró a Rick suplicante. Él no pudo hacer más que extender las llaves del auto con reticencia y bufar molesto por su excelente suerte.

Se notaba frustrado, de hecho no estaba para nada feliz con su petición muda, pero comprendía que Lanie debía necesitar una amiga para no hacer alguna estupidez y él no era nadie para negársela.

-me deberás una – Advirtió sin dejar que alcanzara las llaves del todo – quería hacerlo en el auto

-¿Qué pasaría si tienes todavía la posibilidad de hacerlo en el auto? - Alzando una ceja lo vio entre curioso y deseoso – ¡Pero! si me dejas ir ahora con mi amiga y vuelves solo a casa como un buen prometido… la pregunta cambiaria a… ¿Qué pasaría si tienes la posibilidad de hacerlo en el auto y en otro lugar que tú quieras? Cualquiera, sin restricciones

-¿No importa lo que escoja? ¿Lo harás?

-lo hare – Con voz seductora, tomó las llaves y besó con lentitud sus labios – incluso podrás marcar mi cuello tanto como quieras

-señorita Beckett… usted ha hecho un trato bastante bueno… ahora alcance a su amiga que yo tengo mucho que pensar y hablar con mi suegro

-te amo Rick… te veré mañana, así que espero que tengas el destino escogido

Dándole un último beso en los labios, Kate fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde estaba Lanie para poder brindarle el apoyo necesario. Era hora de centrarla y arreglar su situación de una vez por todas. No podía estar sufriendo por un hombre que ya perdió, es decir, había pasado poco tiempo, pero tenía que superarlo. Fue su decisión al fin y al cabo.

-ven conduzco yo – Tocando su hombro, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando sin siquiera tener la intención de taparse la cara. Como si ya se hubiera rendido

-Kate… pero tu

-he ganado algo de tiempo – Guiñándole con un ojo a su amiga, amplió aún más su sonrisa al pensar en el lugar que este decidiera, eso parecía más excitante de lo que podía llegar a admitir– así que vamos por unos tragos a tu casa. Que hoy, querida, no dormirás sobria ni tampoco sola

-gracias… te necesitaba demasiado amiga

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí llegamos~**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que la proposición haya sido el estilo de ambos. no quería nada excesivo como Castle, pero tampoco muy tosco como Kate...**_

 ** _en informaciones, a partir de la próxima semana, o la siguiente, empezare a trabajar en el fick de old haunt, así que espero poder cumplirles con las fechas._**

 ** _sin mas que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios._**

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo_**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estamos con otro capitulo cumpliendo el viernes. el tiempo libre es hermoso.**_

 _ **sin mucho que agregar, agradezco los review que dejan. guiguita, Katherine939, minf y gandalf me alegra que les haya gustado la boda. por eso vale la pena golpearse la cabeza.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, los dejo leer.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué pasaría si nos tomamos una foto?**_

Kate miró con tranquilidad su copa llenada con vino mientras esperaba a su amiga en el sillón.

Habían llegado hace unos diez minutos, pero no se pusieron a conversar enseguida porque Lanie no podía si quiera mirarla a la cara. Ella necesitaba poder ir a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa a una mucho más cómoda y luego sacarse el maquillaje mientras tranquilizaba su ser ¿De que servía seguir viéndose bella si su propósito no se cumplió? De nada, incluso resultaba peor al pensar que a Esposito ni le afectó ni un poco verla así de bella y libre.

Lo mejor era quitarse todo para volver a la normalidad. A esa realidad donde la forense se veía sola.

Negando con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y pensó en las vueltas que daban ambos para estar juntos. Es decir, Beckett todavía pensaba que podían tener una relación en el futuro, pero el orgullo los segaba a ambos para poder admitirlo. No aceptaban el hecho de que se amaban demasiado como para dejarse en paz, pero tampoco podían dar el primer paso porque no sabían cómo reaccionaría el otro.

Sonriendo, su mente se fue hacia Castle y sus ojos se abrieron solo para observar aquel anillo nuevo que tenía. Ambos habían sido orgullosos, demasiado orgullosos, pero ahora estaban aquí, comprometidos ¿Había algo más perfecto? Quizás solo estar casados y viviendo juntos. Negando con la cabeza se volvió a repetir que pronto sus dos mejores amigos se arreglarían y formarían una relación, solo debían atreverse a lanzarse a la piscina como lo hizo Rick.

A fin de cuentas la vida era un juego en el que solo ganabas si te arriesgabas

Viéndola salir del baño, le sonrió suavemente y extendió la copa con vino que ella aún no había tocado. Lanie se la recibió en seguida, pero ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas de tomar. Su mente parecía seguir perturbada por los sucesos de hace unas horas y no la culpaba.

La forense tenía la expresión abatida, de hecho estaba segura que se debía sentir una tonta por creer que iba a encandilar a Esposito, es decir ¿Quién no? Todas las mujeres siempre luchaban por llamar la atención de su hombre y cuando no lo conseguían se daban cuenta de todas las estupideces que hicieron para acabar sin nada.

Acompañándola hasta el sillón, se quedó en silencio mientras bebía de a poco. Sabía que no quería nada con nadie, de hecho posiblemente la quería echar de su casa, pero no podía dejarla sola. Eran amigas y por lo mismo se apoyaban mutuamente cada vez que tenían un problema. No importaba si la que estaba bien tenía a su lado al mejor hombre de la vida, si una necesitaba apoyo siempre iba a correr para ayudarla.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, la vio tomando un largo trago de su copa antes de sentir como se abrazaba con fuerza a Kate. Era como si se convirtiera en su único piso estable en su vida ¿Eso tenía alguna lógica? Sinceramente no, dado toda la historia que han tenido juntas a lo largo del tiempo.

Su amiga siempre fue la que daba consejos sabios; siempre andaba con una sonrisa diciendo que todo mejoraría; cuando Castle se fue con su ex esposa fue ella quien la apoyó y le dijo que pronto todo mejoraría, entonces ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer sufriera tanto ahora? Así eran las vueltas del destino lamentablemente. Algunas veces te encontrabas arriba creyéndote el rey del mundo para después verte en la triste realidad de que no tienes absolutamente nada en la vida. De hecho ni siquiera te pertenece tu propia existencia.

Abrazándola con la misma fuerza, dejó que la morena sollozara todo lo que quisiera. Le acarició el cabello y reprimió su propio sufrimiento por verla en ese estado. No era que fuera sensible, pero no soportaba verla en esas condiciones.

Parish era la fuerte, la sabia ¡Joder! Lanie era la que siempre salía con su humor en doble sentido hacia todos los hombres del mundo, entonces ¿Cómo Javier podía afectarla tanto? ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes de que lo amaba más que a cualquier otra persona?

Para ser tan inteligente en su vida diaria, la forense resultó ser la persona más tonta en temas del amor.

-él estaba tan feliz bailando con ella, la agarró tan suave que ni reconocí al Javi que yo conocí, pero lo peor Kate, lo peor fue que él me sonrió en agradecimiento antes de besarla

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, Beckett la sintió aferrarse más a su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas y un poco de vino le manchaban el vestido, aun así eso no fue lo que le preocupó.

Entendía que Espo estuviera feliz, ella misma estaba contenta al verlo sonreír nuevamente, pero ¿Agradecerle antes de un beso a otra persona? Eso no era ni remotamente aceptable en ningún país, es que ¿Él no pensaba? ¿No la valoraba como una amiga? Diablos que Lanie se tragó su orgullo para recomendarle un maldito adorno; él escuchó como la forense admitía su amor y la manera en que quería callarse para dejarlo vivir feliz de ahora en adelante ¿Nada de eso le importaba? Javier le agradaba, pero esa mierda no se hacía y por lo mismo quería golpearlo en cuanto lo viera. Le daba exactamente igual que el equipo se disolviera por ese problema.

Con furia, dejó el vaso en la mesita que estaba detrás del sillón y abrazó mejor a su amiga por unos momentos. Ella seguía balbuceando cosas incomprensibles así que lo mejor era mantenerse en silencio mientras le acariciaba parte de la espalda y cabeza. Ya sería su turno de hablar y decirle que no podía seguir así. La amaba y quería que se quedara tanto tiempo como fuera posible a su lado en el trabajo, pero no podía seguir haciéndose daño. Como amiga tenía que saber dejarla ir y verla feliz.

El momento en que escuchó como Lanie empezaba a tranquilizarse, la fue soltando de a poco e hizo su mejor cara de comprensión. No quería que la malinterpretara, solo deseaba apoyarla y por lo mismo hoy no podía ser tosca.

Fuera como fuera, hoy tenía que recordar la mirada de su madre para darle el mejor consejo a su amiga. Tal como lo hizo ella en todo su proceso de transición con Rick.

-¿Qué hago Kate? ¿Qué puedo hacer? –Mirándola con duda, intentó retener las lágrimas sin lograrlo del todo – no quiero seguir así

-¿Ya tomaste tus vacaciones? – Con expresión suave, observó como esta negaba con la cabeza para luego tomar lo último de la copa– tómalas todas, sale, conoce, enamórate como Lanie sabía hacerlo y si quieres volver… vuelve, pero solo si puedes verlo a la cara y no sentir nada

-no quiero olvidarlo, no quiero perderlo para siempre – Negando con la cabeza, rompió el abrazo para secar sus lágrimas – no quiero ser la misma de antes Kate… quiero, quiero mas

-amiga – Tomándole de las manos, la palmeó suave sabiendo que esta lloraría con más ganas - ¿Quieres verlo feliz? – Ante su asentimiento, cerró los ojos. Era difícil también para ella ese tema - ¿Qué crees que le hará feliz?

-hmm… ahh…hnng… - Sin poder sacar la voz, bajó la vista y se soltó de Kate –no

-Lanie, eres fuerte, dime… si quieres verlo feliz ¿Qué crees que le hará feliz?

-To…to… Tory –Cansada y sin muchos ánimos, Lanie negó con la cabeza - ¡Maldita! ¡¿Por qué ella pudo decir que si?! ¡¿Por qué yo no pude?! ¡¿Qué tan difícil es aceptar tener a tu amor solo para ti?! ¡Ya éramos exclusivos! Solo faltaba el maldito nombre – Estresada y más que molesta se levantó tomando lo último de la copa de Kate- ¡Yo lo amaba tanto que no me metí con nadie más cuando estaba con él! ¿Por qué no le pude decir que si? ¿Por qué no me atreví?

-él no insistió… te dejó ir sabiendo que lo amabas

-¿Me dejó ir? ¿Me dejó ir Kate? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo lo dejé ir! – Irritada, tomó la botella de vino y se sirvió nerviosamente para poder beber un largo trago - ¡Fui una imbécil! ¡Debí decirle! Debí… debí haberle dicho que lo amaba cuando me lo pidió

-bueno… - Levantándose con una sonrisa, fue a tomarla botella de vodka – no queda nada más que hacer

-¿Tomar hasta que hagamos la peor estupidez del mundo?

-sí y no, lo primero era darte cuenta de tus errores, ahora nos toca tomar hasta que te desmayes y ya mañana, cuando te arrepientas de la resaca… tomar la verdadera decisión de tu vida. Esa que te haga querer seguir viviendo como Lanie Parish sin importar la opinión del resto

-no entiendo

-si mañana quieres quedarte y luchar por Javier, lo harás sin pensar en cómo los demás te miraran mal… si quieres irte de vacaciones y no volver lo harás sin mirar atrás, pero eso es mañana – Sonriendo, fue acercándose – ahora tomemos hasta perder la conciencia

-Tú tienes prometido, ya tomaste tu decisión así que no puedes tomar

\- tengo mejor control así que tomare y te detendré si quieres hacer algo – Sirviéndole más vino, le pasó la copa antes de tomar un vaso para servirse el vodka solo – pasa tu computador, cantaremos

-¿No le pondrás nada a tu trago?

-¿Sabías, doña responsable, que el vodka allá en Rusia se escribe con la base del agua? En realidad estoy tomando algo bastante sano… es casi agua

-tu, amiga mía, eres de otro mundo – Sonriendo débilmente, soltó un suspiro – gracias amiga

-para eso estoy

-te lo juro – Alzando su copa con orgullo, cerró los ojos – me iré de viaje y me enamorare de un parisino sexy y que lo haga demasiado bien, no… que lo haga mejor que todas mis parejas juntas

Riéndose suavemente, ambas se volvieron a sentar en el sillón buscando canciones que pudieran cantar. Ninguna quería seguir en la incomodidad de la tristeza por lo que una buena canción cantada a todo pulmón podría ser una buena medicina mientras iban tomando todo el alcohol que podían.

Cuando terminó de sonar la sexta canción Lanie se había parado, de manera ridícula, para ir a buscar otra botella de vino mientras que Kate se empezaba a tomar el resto de su botella. No había tomado tanto como Lanie, pero le faltaba comida para pasar mejor borrachera.

A ambas le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero no sabían si era por el trago, por la música fuerte, por sus risas escandalosas o por sus alaridos intentando cantar bien. Era difícil saberlo, pero al menos ya no estaban sumidas en una melancolía incontrolable como lo fue con las primeras tres canciones que cantaron.

Cuando su amiga volvió, ambas chocaron las copas y se pusieron a cantar " _if today was your last day_ " de Nickelback con la lengua trabándose cada tres segundos. Era obvio que la detective estaba mejor que la morena, pero también lo era que ninguna de las dos se sentía capaz de cantar correctamente esa canción, de hecho ni siquiera sabían si estaba siguiendo la letra o no. Lo importante era sacar los sentimientos fuera ¿No?

Solo tenían que dejarlos fluir hasta caer rendidas.

-Lo voy a llamar – Mirando decididamente a Kate, buscó su teléfono – me tiene que escuchar

-oh… no, no, no, no… no puedes hacerlo, te arrepentirás

-claro que no – Negando con la cabeza lentamente, intentó separarse de su amiga – ya me arrepentí de no decirle nada ¿Qué pierdo ahora? Nada… solo le interrumpiré el sexo con esa mocosa – Lanie hablaba totalmente ebria – le quitare las ganas – Riéndose, caminó a tropezones hasta el teléfono fijo

-mañana me mataras – Intentando arrebatarle el teléfono de las manos soltó un suspiro – no hagas esto

-Kate… me iré de vacaciones y creo que no volveré –Intentó hablar lo mejor posible, pero le era difícil en realidad, con suerte se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Tomar en una fiesta y luego en casa sin control pasaba la cuenta. Aun así, quiso ser seria – tengo que decirle que lo amo

-no, cariño lo harás cuando vuelvas… cuando

-¡No! ¡Quiero hablar con él ahora! – Volviendo a llorar, se abrazó al teléfono antes de caer al suelo sin llegar a golpearse demasiado fuerte – Kate… quiero que lo sepa

Complicada, miró a todos lados antes de posar su mano en su propia frente. El alcohol siempre hacia que uno cometiera las estupideces más grandes de la vida, pero en ocasiones era necesario hacerlas, sino ¿Cuándo las cometería?

Lanie tenía razón al querer hacerlo, le daba el chance para despedirse o quizás quien sabe qué cosa.

Negando con la cabeza se recordó que eso no era debido. Parish necesitaba una amiga cuerda y centrada, no una chica condescendiente que no pensaba en su futuro. Por lo mismo se acercó a la morena y de un movimiento rápido le quitó el teléfono para luego advertirle que no se atreviera a reclamarlo. Kate la quería mucho como para dejarla arrepentirse luego.

Formando una pequeña pelea con la ebria del momento, la detective consiguió mandarla a dormir a su habitación luego de haber bebido una última copa juntas.

En otras circunstancias le habría mandado un mensaje a Rick para avisarle que todo estaba bien, pero se sentía demasiado cansada y mareada como para siquiera tomar su celular. Así que solo se fue hasta el sillón y, soltando un suspiro, cerró los ojos esperando dormir durante los siguientes tres días sin que nadie la molestara.

A la mañana siguiente su celular comenzó a sonar de manera tan irritante que bufó por ser despertada, pero aun así se acomodó para ver el identificador. Casi al instante sonrió de lado al ver la cara sonriente de su padre en la pantalla. No había tenido tiempo para hablar con él demasiado y su ida rápida de la fiesta debió haberlo dejado algo preocupado. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era tomar su llamada para informar que estaba bien.

Estirándose, contestó el teléfono y se puso a conversar con su padre unos instantes. Cuando pudo desperezarse por completo, se levantó y, sin dejar de prestar atención a todas las cosas que le contaba de la fiesta, fue hasta el cuarto de Lanie.

Sonriendo, la cubrió mejor con las mantas antes de volver a la cocina para preparar un desayuno contundente que le quitara la bendita resaca. No por nada paso tanto tiempo en Rusia, no solo aprendió el idioma y cosas legales, sino que se llevó los mejores remedios caseros contra las resacas monumentales de los rusos.

Escuchando como su padre pudo poner nervioso a Castle en cierto momento de la velada, se rió tomando un poco de leche, justo en ese momento vio como Lanie salía de su pieza derrotada. Esa era la señal que necesitaba para disculparse con su padre antes de cortarle. Le hubiera gustado seguir escuchando su jugarreta hacia Rick, pero su amiga en ese momento la necesitaba mucho más.

Kate dedicó la siguiente hora en ayudar a la forense en todo lo que necesitara, eso quería decir quitarle el dolor de cabeza y darle algo bueno para comer. Solo de esa forma podía asegurarse de traer de vuelta el buen humor de su amiga.

Cuando la morena ya se sentía tan bien como para echarla de su departamento, Beckett comprendió que debía irse.

-me llamaras ¿No?

-cualquier cosa que pase te aseguro que te llamare, ahora déjame dormir en paz

Sin más demora salió del departamento y soltando un fuerte suspiro se encaminó hasta el Mercedes Benz de Castle. La noche no había salido tan mal como lo había creído en su momento, pero aún tenía la sensación amarga de que su amiga cometería una estupidez en esas horas.

Al menos no había llamado a Esposito cuando estaba ebria. Por lo mismo podía estar tranquila de que lo próximo, sin importar que fuera, no sería tan malo como la posibilidad de encontrarse con un Javier teniendo sexo contestando el teléfono.

Negando con la cabeza, Beckett le quitó el alarma al auto y miró nuevamente al edificio ¿Era correcto dejarla ahí sola? Quizás solo debía volver e instalarse a su lado hasta la hora del almuerzo para saber cómo progresaba, pero si fuera ella ¿Quisiera que alguien la hostigue demasiado? Sinceramente no.

Ambas eran mujeres completamente independientes, por lo que tener alguien a tu lado todo el día preocupado se volvía molesto e irritante, incluso si llegaba a ser ese ser que amabas tanto como para no querer dejarlo ir. Todos necesitaba su privacidad y ese era el momento de Lanie, lo quiera ella o no.

Bajando su vista, vio como Javier se aproximaba a la entrada del edificio con nerviosismo. El hombre ni siquiera reparó en su presencia, solo inspiró hondo y entró a este con determinación ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¡Joder! ¡Tenía que ser una maldita broma! ¿Era tan desgraciado como para ir a su departamento? No podía dejar que perturbara más a Lanie de lo que ya estaba. Suficiente tenía con la resaca como para que ahora él fuera a darle un estúpido agradecimiento o lo que sea que quisiera decirle.

Avanzando con el ceño fruncido, sintió unas manos alrededor de su cintura y posteriormente como la misma persona se pegaba a su espalda sin pudor alguno.

-no tan rápido Kate, tienes que dejar a los niños hablar

-¿Castle? – Girando su cara un poco, vio la gran sonrisa de su prometido - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-después de conversar con tu padre y ser amenazado por todo un buffet de abogados… eso no importa – Tragando con fuerza, soltó un suspiro – vi que Tory se marchaba, así que fui a hablar con Javier, nos fuimos a su departamento y hablamos casi toda la noche… cuento corto, hoy estamos aquí

-valla, entonces…

-si tienen cosas que arreglar o no, no nos incumbe

-eso lo dices solo porque ya sabes su resolución – Escuchando la risa de su pareja, negó con la cabeza antes de sonreír - ¿Vienes en auto? – Ante su negativa le pasó las llaves – maneja tú, aun me duele un poco la cabeza y realmente quiero llegar a mi casa para darme una ducha

-ohh eso es perfecto, acepto

-no nos vamos a bañar juntos Castle

-¿Quién dijo que nos bañaríamos? No seas pervertida Beckett, yo solo quería ir y dormir cómodamente en tu cama y tu sales con sexo – Riéndose por como ella rodaba los ojos, le besó en la mejilla- dormí en un sillón y solo dos horas así que también quiero dormir toda la tarde

-creo que somos dos amor, quiero dormir dos días mas

-¿Sabes? – Abriendo la puerta para la detective, le guiñó con un ojo – prefiero amor para estos momentos… suena mejor que nunca

Soltando un suspiro divertida, se subió al auto y se dejó llevar hasta su departamento con tranquilidad para cumplir lo que ambos deseaban. En cierto sentido tenían ganas de tener sexo, pero era mucho más tentador bañarse por separado e irse a la cama para dormir abrazados toda la tarde y noche sin tener nada que hacer. Esos momentos eran tan escasos como para desperdiciarlos.

Los días habían pasado con lentitud. Lanie había decidido tomarse las vacaciones ese mismo momento en que la dejó libre y Javier nunca hizo comentario de la forense.

Por mucho que quiso saber la resolución de su relación por parte de su amiga, no pudo sacarle la información. Solo se le permitió desearle suerte en su viaje a Francia antes de cortar toda comunicación. Parish le dijo que no se hablarían hasta dentro de dos semanas y ella se lo respetaría.

Con respecto a los casos que tuvieron, ninguno fue difícil. Todos parecían ser juego de niños en comparación a lo que significo 3xk en su vida. Era tanta la tranquilidad que sentía que Castle y Kate no dudaron en ocupar su tiempo libre para investigar a Bracken.

No importaba que, querían verlo caer antes de contraer matrimonio. Esa era la única forma en que Beckett se pudiera sentir liberada de su pasado y ligada más que nunca a su presente con su escritor favorito.

-¿Estas lista? – Ante el asentimiento con su cabeza, Castle se acercó a su espalda y lentamente le puso el abrigo – perfecto porque no puedes ir a tu casa directamente

-¿Tienes algún plan? – Acomodando su cabello, se dio la media vuelta mientras reprimía sus ganas de abrazarlo. Gates tenía claro sobre su relación y todo, pero debían seguir comportándose como compañeros de trabajo o la capitana no dudaría en echar a Rick

-sí, son dos planes, pero el segundo es para mañana domingo… cuando no deberían llamarte para un caso

-espero que no lo hagan

-yo también porque si no romperé tu celular y te daré uno completamente nuevo que tenga bloqueado el precinto – Amenazó entrando al ascensor – odio que arruine todos mis planes

-no seas exagerado, no es como si muriera gente todos los días

Riéndose, ambos se bajaron del ascensor en el piso correspondiente y fueron hasta el auto de Kate con tranquilidad para conducir hacia el loft de Castle.

Alexis ya se había ido a la universidad así que la casa pasaba casi todo el tiempo vacía. Solo se escuchaban ruidos cuando Martha llegaba en la madrugada o cuando ambos decidían pasar unos días juntos en el hogar sintiéndose libres de actuar. Sinceramente eran los mejores días aun cuando ambos se sentían bien con la presencia de las pelirrojas.

Al llegar al loft escuchó como el escritor le cedía primero la ducha. No entendió eso, bien podían irse a duchar juntos y aprovechar de no gastar tanta agua como también de aquel departamento abandonado, pero no dijo nada. Castle siempre planeaba cosas para sorprenderla. Lo mejor era esperar con emoción que aquel plan no fuera tan perjudicial.

Soltando un suspiro, se tomó su tiempo para ver si él aparecía, pero por mucho que lo esperara este ni siquiera se dio por aludido así que no le quedó más que salir de la bañera desilusionada. Odiaba cuando Richard no veía las indirectas que le mandaba.

Con el pelo húmedo y una toalla envuelta a su cuerpo, se fue hasta la habitación solo para encontrarse con su ropa seleccionada. Ella no había dejado nada fuera de los cajones que Rick le dio. Eso era cosa de Castle lo cual la llevaba a pensar en otra cosa ¿Qué plan necesitaba una vestimenta tan provocativa? Quizás, y solo estaba suponiendo, aquel que implicaba su promesa en al final de la fiesta matrimonial de los Ryan. Lo más seguro es que ahora le tocaba pagar su deuda.

Negando con la cabeza, intentó borrar la sonrisa nerviosa de su boca y se fue a vestir. Hoy al fin tendría que pagar el hecho de tener una boca tan grande ¿Será que Rick le haría hacer algo demasiado ilegal? Diablos, tenía claro que se comprometió a darle carta libre a su pareja, pero debía tener un poco de consideración ¿No? Ella seguía siendo policía y como tal no podía darse tantas libertades en esos temas.

Teniendo miedo de lo que fuera a escoger su pareja, se terminó de colocar el vestido completamente ajustado y buscó unos zapatos de taco alto que le hicieran juego.

Cuando estuvo lista fue hasta el baño solo para tomarse la siguiente media hora maquillándose y peinándose. Una mujer necesitaba su tiempo, sobre todo si quería dejar sin aire a su pareja esa velada. No iba a ser la única nerviosa.

Sin haber visto en ningún momento a Castle, salió del baño y fue directamente hasta el living encontrándose con todo oscuro. Extrañada, siguió avanzando por la casa hasta que alguien tomó su mano con delicadeza haciéndola sonreír en seguida. No necesitaba ver a la persona para saber que Richard la estaba guiando hasta la salida como todo un galán.

Sin hacer comentario, subió nuevamente al ascensor y dejó que este la apreciara mientras se dirigían hasta el estacionamiento donde el pretencioso de Castle hizo sonar su Ferrari con orgullo. Era obvio que ese vehículo le hacía inflar el pecho ¿A quién no? Por lo mismo quería molestarlo hasta el punto de bajarlo de su nube con bromas pesadas, pero tuvo compasión. Esa noche era de Richard así que cumpliría con la misión de quedarse callada.

-espero que estés con ganas de pasar tiempo afuera

-estoy a tu completa disposición

-ya no te puedes arrepentir

-¿Me darás una pista?

-¿Qué pasaría si nos tomamos una foto?

Sin mayores distracciones, Castle la hizo ingresar al vehículo con cuidado y se puso a conducir hasta el centro comercial sorprendiendo a Kate ¿Qué se le pasaba por la mente a Castle? A estas horas solo podías ir al cine o comer algo. Las tiendas ya debían haber cerrado a no ser que quisiera ir a un lugar cercano, pero, de ser así, sería estúpido estacionar adentro del mall.

Pensando que Rick sería tan atrevido como para hacerlo en las butacas del cine, se sonrojó y en silencio lo siguió esperando que nadie los pillara. Lo que menos quería era ser descubierta en pleno acto por adolescentes haciendo su trabajo ¿Y si los arrestaban? ¿Si los fichaban? Joder que la burla de sus amigos no iba a acabar, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo que realmente podía ir mal sería si Gates la sancionaba hasta quitarle la placa o le negara la posibilidad de ser capitana. Eso definitivamente haría que el compromiso con Richard terminara en un segundo. Él tenía que conocer límites.

Sintiendo como Richard le rodeaba la cintura con su mano de manera posesiva, Beckett le miró y bufó ante esa sonrisa triunfante. No le tenía miedo a su pareja, para nada, pero esa sonrisa siempre acarreaba problemas y esas manos nunca podían quedarse quietas cuando debían. Maldita sea la hora que prometió semejante estupidez.

Sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás para todo eso, la detective de homicidios se dedicó a observar sin interés las tiendas cerradas. Habían algunas que tenían buena ropa, tanto como para hacerla querer volver a comprar, pero no sabía si tendría la cara después de esa noche.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Castle, se dio cuenta de que estaban a tan solo unos pasos del cine. Por un momento creyó que ahí se dirigían, todo indicaba que su pensamiento era correcto, pero él no dudo en parar frente a una maquina sin dejar de sonreír.

No había mucha gente a su alrededor, así que básicamente era difícil de que los pillaran, pero seguía sin creerse que la elección de su pareja fuera ese lugar. Es decir, no podía tener un pensamiento tan de adolescente hormonal ¿O sí? Quizás sí, quizás se equivocó cuando creyó que Rick había madurado en todo sentido.

Volviendo a posar su mirada nerviosa en Richard, tragó con fuerza al verlo tan emocionado como un niño en navidad ¿Realmente era ese lugar? Ella se había imaginado un parque, un bosque. Cualquier lugar que les diera la libertad de actuar, pero ¿Un fotomontaje? ¿En serio? Si alguien los pillaba no tendrían posibilidad de escapar y lo peor de todo es que quedarían fotos para siempre. Porque si de algo estaba segura era que él conservaría las fotos sí o sí.

Entrando después de Castle, vio como este palmeaba sus piernas para que se sentara en su regazo.

Ella no quería hacerlo, pero se recordó como había prometido estar dispuesta para Rick en todo sentido, así que solo tenía que tragarse sus dudas y hacerlo con una media sonrisa. Además no todo estaba tan mal, es decir, las cortinas que los cubrían llegaban hasta debajo de la mitad de sus pantorrillas. En cierta forma tenían una buena privacidad.

-¿En qué piensas? –Acomodándose mejor con la detective sobre él, la abrazó por la cintura para comenzar a repartir pequeñas caricias

-¿No podías escoger otro lugar más cómodo para nosotros?

-pensé en el precinto la verdad, pero sabía que me ibas a matar – Viendo la cara enojada de Kate, se rió ante el primer flash – no te desconcentres amor, recuerda que son solo cuatro fotos

-¿Realmente quieres hacerlo aquí? - Acomodándose mejor, abrazó a Rick por el cuello y se sorprendió cuando este comenzó a acariciar su muslo interno, aun así no dejó de sonreír – alguien nos vera o nos escuchara

-claro que no, solo no alces la voz – Relamiéndose lo labios, besó el cuello de Kate con los ojos cerrados – ahí viene la otra

Sin responderle, Beckett le tomó del mentón con una de sus manos y lo alzó lo suficiente como para poder besarle en los labios. Seguía sin sentirse completamente cómoda haciendo todo aquello, pero no podía negarse a cumplir una de sus peticiones. Después de todo, aunque lo negara, la situación comenzaba a excitarla en cierto sentido.

Sonriendo, escuchó como la cámara avisaba que iba a tomar la tercera foto, pero en realidad no le importaba ¿A quién le importaba cuando su pareja le acariciaba descaradamente la entrepierna? A ese idiota tenía que llevárselo preso, quizás solo así podría controlar su perversa mente, aunque también podía ser que, ya preso, la incitara a hacer otras cosas peores.

Mirando esta vez a la cámara, ambos sonrieron manteniendo sus mejillas pegadas. A simple vista eso parecía bastante normal, pero la sonrisa de la detective era un poco más forzada por culpa de los dedos de su pareja. Estos hacían maravillas cuando se trataba de acariciarla ¿Realmente nadie les prestaba atención? Parecía ser porque por más que agudizara el oído, la música de ambiente más la bulla de los enamorados pasando de la pequeña máquina lograba hacerlos invisibles ante los desconocidos. Quizás Rick había tenido una buena idea y ese fotomontaje olvidado era un buen lugar para su nueva experiencia.

Bajando su mano al pantalón del escritor, Beckett comenzó a masajearlo por sobre la tela. Ella no sería la única que sonreiría como una idiota mientras era tocada, él también tenía que sufrir y por lo mismo no lo dejó en paz hasta que la maquina soltó las fotos que se habían tomado. No eran las mejores, pero no pudo evitar sonreír por la estupidez que estaban haciendo. Definitivamente eso lo haría solo con Richard.

-ahora vamos por las cuatro fotos reales que quiero

-¿Qué? – Sorprendida, lo vio esperando hacer otra pregunta, pero este la acalló con un beso rápido- ¿Realmente lo quieres hacer aquí?

-vamos Kate ¿No crees que es excitante? Serán un buen recuerdo para nosotros, además – Poniendo las monedas tranquilamente – si alguien quiere ocuparlo, lo va a detener la luz roja de afuera

-eres un pervertido

-te tomaría la palabra, solo si no estuvieras tan húmeda ahí abajo… no eres ninguna santa amor. Tienes tantas ganas de hacerlo como yo

Y tenía razón, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero no porque fuera una de sus fantasías, sino porque era jodidamente excitante probar aquello sin ser descubiertos.

Mordiéndose el labio, se levantó tan solo un poco para dejar que él alzara su vestido y bajara su ropa interior. Toda tenía que ser rápido, por lo mismo Rick se tendría que privar de tocarla insistentemente en todo el acto. Al menos, una cosa buena, era que no se daría el gusto de jugar con su cuerpo tanto tiempo. Aunque aquello también tenía sus contras si recordaba lo bien que se sentía llegar al orgasmo solo con su boca.

Sonriendo, esperó que el escritor dejara al aire libre su miembro completamente erecto para poder sentarse, aunque no dejó que la penetrara todavía. Al menos no lo haría antes de la primera foto por lo que moviendo su trasero sobre la virilidad de su pareja, lo excito mientras sonreía hacia la cámara. Este mostró un leve ceño fruncido en la primera foto.

-estas soñando si crees que solo tu ganaras Rick

-tú tienes una… yo tendré tres

Como si eso hubiera significado tener un permiso, Castle la alzó con rapidez solo para bajarla con algo más de lentitud. La penetración fue suave, eso no lo podía negar, pero no tenían tanto tiempo para el goce como en otras ocasiones, por lo mismo el escritor la ayudo en los movimientos.

Esa era una de las fantasías de Richard y por lo mismo hizo movimientos más fuertes y profundos que se compaginaron perfectamente con los de su detective preferida ¿Había algo más que podían hacer en esa reducida cabina? Solamente frenar los gemidos de la mujer con una de sus manos. Él tenía más conciencia de lo que Beckett pensaba, por lo mismo no quería hacerla perder su trabajo, al menos no cuando aún deseaba poder tomarla también ahí.

Ahogando sus gemidos Kate no dudo en pasar su lengua por entremedio de los dedos de la mano ajena, pero eso no fue todo lo que hizo. Cerrando los ojos, movió lentamente su cabeza para poder apoderarse del dedo anular, aquel mismo que tenía el anillo de compromiso y sonriendo, lo mordisqueo suavemente con sus dientes mientras su lengua lo rodeaba tal como cuando le daba sexo oral. Aquello fue suficiente para que la boca de Rick entorpeciera el ritmo de los besos y mordidas que dejaba en el cuello de su mujer.

No sabían cuántas fotos pasaron, tampoco si alguien los vía moverse en esa cabina, solo supieron que cuando las cuatro fotos nuevas salieron de la máquina, Rick se estaba viniendo en su interior mientras le mordía el hombro. Únicamente para no evitar soltar el gemido.

Naturalmente quien causaba ese tipo de daños era Kate, no porque quisiera, sino porque su cuerpo se movía solo. Aun así no podía negar que la sensación de placer sumada a un poco de dolor resultó verdaderamente excitante para su ser. Quizás Rick tuvo razón hace dos años, lo más seguro es que ella disfrutaba más de los juegos rudos de lo que aparentaba.

Sintiendo como él se relajaba, soltó un suspiro y se levantó lo suficiente como para acomodar su ropa nuevamente. Aun no se creía que ella se había prestado para aquello, pero lo que más le sorprendido fue que le había gustado más de lo que esperaba ¿Cómo no? Era una de las cosas más arriesgadas que hizo en su vida y lo mejor de todo es que fue con su prometido.

Viendo como él sonreía feliz de la vida, alzó una ceja y pronto arrugó el entrecejo. Antes de besarle o decirle algo pervertido como siempre, este estaba mostrando con orgullo las últimas fotos tomadas en esa maldita cámara. Definitivamente su pareja era de lo peor cuando se trataba de sacar provecho a sus oportunidades.

Sin tener la intención de esperarlo, Kate salió del fotomatón viendo hacia todos lados con la respiración un poco agitada aun. Las personas que se encontraban alrededor estaban tan sumidas en su pensamiento que ninguna reparo en su presencia, de hecho la única pareja que lo hizo fue por el simple hecho de que cruzaron la vista, pero nada más. Nadie supo lo que hicieron en ese lugar.

-¿Ya quiere irse detective? – Susurró en su oído mientras se arreglaba lo último de su ropa

-claro que si… ya cumpliste tu propósito, aunque déjame decirte que fue la peor elección – Haciéndose la ofendida, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando este volvió a abrazarla por la espalda para pegar perfectamente sus labios a su oreja – no conseguirás nada más Rick… olvídalo

-solo imagina las posibilidad hermosa… ya hiciste esto ¿Qué puede ser peor?

-acostúmbrate a lo corriente

-creo que pronto dirás, acostúmbrate a lo nuevo – Mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, comenzó a caminar con Kate hasta el estacionamiento

-sueña – Era difícil negársele al escritor, lo sabía, pero al menos quería mantenerse firme esa noche para que no supiera cuanto la dominaba

-mis sueños se cumplen Kate

-no te dejare hacer nada más, te lo prometo – Sonriendo divertida, se dejó besar la mejilla. No importaba que pasara, siempre terminaba cediendo ante él.

-me queda el auto aun – Dándole un sonoro beso en el cuello, hizo notar que sonreía al mantener pegada su boca al cuello ajeno – pero… déjame decirte que se viene mi cumpleaños y acepto ofertas

-los regalos son sorpresa, eso ya está claro – Parando donde ya no había tanta gente, se dio media vuelta en los brazos de su pareja y acarició su nariz con la contraria sin despegar su vista de los ojos azules que la enamoraron en primera instancia- ¿Qué era lo segundo que querías hacer?

-Cosmo… comprémoslo mañana – Ampliando su sonrisa por la mirada sorprendida de su pareja, cerró los ojos – estamos casi solos en casa… es ideal para mantener a Cosmo ahora y acostumbrarlo a ser un buen perro detective

-pero vivirá contigo – Haciendo un puchero, pegó su cabeza al hombro de Rick e inhaló profundamente para llenarse aún más de su olor. Le encantaba – cuando vuelva a mi casa querré llevármelo

-entonces ven a vivir conmigo – Susurró en su oído abrazándola más a su cuerpo

-¿Qué? – Despegando su cabeza del hombro, lo miró con cierto brillo de felicidad, pero también de duda

-ya nos comprometimos, nada puede ser demasiado pronto amor – Separándose del abrazo, tomó una de las manos de Kate para hacerla girar sobre su propio eje y luego la volvió a acercar a su cuerpo como si estuvieran a punto de iniciar un baile lento en aquel mall – debo comprometerte antes de que un muerto te lleve nuevamente

\- entonces – Sin quitarle la vista de encima, posó su mano libre en el cabello ajeno solo para jugar con el – si se llamara Cosmo

-Sherlock es muy trillado

-me alegra que mis hijos me tengan para cuidar sus nombres

-jajaja detective… - Entrecerrando los ojos, bufó – solo por eso, esta noche no dormirá nada

* * *

 ** _hasta aquí llegamos._**

 ** _espero les haya gustado porque pronto volveremos a la realidad._**

 ** _con respecto al de atrapados, aun estoy afinando detalles - la apuesta me come la mente - pero aseguro que este domingo o lunes estare subiendo algo._**

 ** _gracias por seguir leyendo, espero sus comentarios y nos estaremos viendo en otra actualización_**

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo._**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _ZacK Engel~_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello~**_

 _ **Bueno, aún estamos a viernes así que todavía no rompo mi palabra.**_

 _ **Como siempre, quiero agradecer los review. Minf, Gandalf y Yui me alegra que les siga gustando.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, los dejo leer tranquilos.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué pasaría si Nadezhda?**_

Era increíble la manera en que su vida cambió desde hace unos meses. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado si se esperaba esto, hubiera respondido rotundamente que no. Pero ¿Alguien la podía criticar? Claro que no, su vida siempre fue trabajo ante todo, luego estaba su familia y por último, si es que quedaba un poco de tiempo, se encontraba su vida social.

Ahora todo eso era distinto.

Sonriendo, tragó con fuerza y abrió, con su propia llave del loft, la puerta sintiéndose un poco más renovada ¿Era posible que una simple llave la hiciera feliz? Obviamente que si, porque ahora se sentía la mujer más dichosa y eso que no estaba contando con el hecho de su próximo casamiento. Claro que no, porque si sumaba ambos puntos podría morir de felicidad en tan solo un segundo. Era romántico, pero también verdad.

Negando con la cabeza, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se adentró hasta el punto de poder dejar su pequeño bolso en el sillón.

Ya habían traído unas cuantas cosas al loft con las cuales pudo manejarse la primera semana, pero aún faltaban unas cosas ¿Cómo lograría colocar parte de su historia en ese hogar repleto de anécdotas? Ahora que lo pensaba el hogar de Castle parecía estar a punto de colapsar con tantos objetos en ellas. Con tantas memorias.

¿Cómo podría hacerse un hueco ahí? Más que otro integrante de aquel lugar, parecía ser un invitado permanente.

Inspirando hondo, cerró los ojos y se reprendió mentalmente. Ya no podía seguir cuestionándose cada paso que daba, era una mujer madura, estaba comprometida con el amor de su vida y ¡Diablos! La felicidad era su gran aliada hoy en día ¿Por qué cuestionarse sus decisiones? Ya no más. No seguiría manteniendo la opción de arrancar como algo viable, no cuando tenía un lugar a donde volver realmente.

Con los ánimos renovados, Kate se revolvió el cabello y miró una vez más a su alrededor para memorizar cada rincón de aquel hogar. Justo en ese preciso instante sintió las manos de su pareja abrazándola por la cintura con algo de fuerza.

Sin reprimir su sonrisa, se dejó levantar y pronto comenzó a reír estrepitosamente mientras el escritor se dedicaba a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje antes de caer al sillón. La fuerza de gravedad había interferido con los planes de Rick, pero eso no evitó que ambos siguieran mostrando las sonrisas más grandes en sus caras. Incluso las risas lograron llenar la habitación.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Castle se recostó mejor en el sillón y Beckett no tuvo problemas en girar su cuerpo lentamente para que esta vez quedaran cara a cara.

Mirando con intensidad a su prometido, ella inició un lento beso mientras lo acariciaba por los hombros y cabello. De repente, sintió como él le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos para apegarla más a su cuerpo, así que se mantuvieron unos segundos disfrutando del otro hasta que su primer obstáculo llegó. En esa casa no iban a vivir solo Martha, Rick y Kate, ahora también gozarían de la presencia de Cosmo, un pequeño Golden Retriver de solo dos meses.

El cachorro era una monada por donde lo mirabas y lo mejor de todo era que a pesar de las atenciones de Rick, el pequeño Cosmo siempre terminaba siguiendo a Kate como si fuera su única dueña. No sabía si se había encariñado con ella o si lo hacía simplemente para molestar al escritor. De igual modo le estaba encantando ver a Richard con las mejillas hinchadas mientras gritaba traición y un montón de cosas más como un niño pequeño.

Riéndose por la frustración de quien quiso comprar la mascota en primera instancia, Kate le dio un último beso en los labios y se sentó como correspondía. El perro tan pronto como la vio acomodarse en el sillón le empezó a rasguñar las piernas para obtener un poco de su atención. Él también deseaba recibir el cariño de ambos.

Tomándolo entre sus manos, lo sentó en sus piernas. Aunque este no deseaba quedarse tranquilo, el revoltoso can solo quería dar lametones a su mejilla y luego molestar a Rick como si no deseara que este ocupara todo sillón. Aun así no lo podía culpar, Castle era demasiado ancho y les dejaba casi sin espacio cuando se recostaba a lo largo.

Esa actitud del perro se había convertido en una buena forma de decirle que ya no lo hiciera si no iba a tener a la otra persona encima.

Viendo como empezaba la pelea por el dominio del cómodo sillón, Kate negó con la cabeza y dejó a ambos jugando mientras ella se iba en busca de su celular. No porque sus vidas se hubieran unido tenían que descuidar el trabajo o, mejor dicho, ella no tenía que dejar de lado su oficio por ahora vivir con Castle.

Comprobando por Javier que Gates seguía de viaje en la conferencia de Washington y que no había ningún caso para ellos aún, sonrió.

Gates estaría fuera por tres días y eso solo significaba una cosa. Podían pasar más tiempo en casa acomodándose a su nueva vida hasta que la mujer llegara o, en su defecto, que un caso requiriera su presencia.

-¿Tenemos que ir? – Alzando una ceja, Rick alzó a Cosmo para que peleara intranquilo en el aire – ahora ¿Quién es el que gana Cosmo? ¿Quién? Jajaja no puedes contra mi intelecto

-deja a Cosmo tranquilo Rick – Quitándole la mascota de las manos, se sentó en la horilla del sillón y se inclinó hasta poder besar a su pareja. Esos labios eran casi una adicción – cuando crezca te morderá o te va a aplastar, ahí te querré ver preguntando quien gana porque yo no te ayudare

-¡Claro que no! Ese perro me ama – Feliz de la vida, se sentó y estiró tranquilamente – entonces ¿Caso?

-no, ningún caso y todavía tenemos un día antes de que Gates vuelva así que… - Pasando su mano por el hombro de Castle con lentitud, lo miró sugerente – podríamos

-¿Hacer algo divertido? – Terminando su frase, se acercó a darle un beso por el cuello, pero fue en ese momento en que Cosmo ladró – creo que estos días serán peores que cuando Alexis nació

-¿Le ponía trabas a tus ganas?

-la amo y todo, pero tenía mis necesidades y te puedo asegurar que era lo mismo para Meredith, sino, mira como terminamos

Riéndose con ganas, Kate empujó a Rick con suavidad antes de levantarse para ir a la cocina. Quizás no podrían gozar de su sexualidad con tanta intensidad como lo iban haciendo hasta ahora, pero sí podrían encargarse de otros temas importantes. Posiblemente hasta podrían llegar a convertir ese pequeño fuerte de soltero a uno que representara la familia que ahora estaba creando ambos.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, le sirvió la comida correspondiente a Cosmo y sin reparos revisó el refrigerador para comer algo. Como ya no era solo ella quien se encargaba de las compras, Kate podía gozar de ver siempre sus reservas completas e incluso sin que estuvieran vencidas. Ese era definitivamente uno de los aspectos positivos que más le gustaba y que Rick sabía de sobra.

El resto del día se la pasó en la casa revisando unas carpetas, pero ninguna llamó su atención más de una hora así que entrada la tarde, cuando ya no había peligro de que la llamaran, se centró en el caso de su madre. Aun deseaba poder encerrar a Bracken antes de casarse, no era una prioridad, pero si una promesa que quería cumplir a toda costa.

Sobre todo si luego se les metía el deseo de tener un bebe.

Sonriendo por ese pensamiento, Kate prendió la pantalla del estudio de Rick y comenzó a ojear la carpeta que tenía con todos los datos del caso. Hace ya un tiempo habían comenzado esa investigación aparte de todo el grupo, pero la verdad es que no llegaban a buen puerto porque aún faltaba evidencia. Solo necesitaban algo que ligara a Bracken con el caso para mandarlo a prisión ¿Cómo eso podía ser tan difícil? El hombre era inteligente, pero estaba segura que su madre y ex capitán lo eran mucho más. Debieron dejar una evidencia por ahí.

-una pista más y lo ligamos a todo – La voz de Rick sonó tan cansada como siempre que se hablaba del tema – solo una mas

-más que pista – Aceptando el café y dedicándole una sonrisa igual de cansada, volvió a mirar a la pantalla – necesitamos evidencia que lo ligue

-¿Cómo pudo deshacerse de todo? En ese tiempo tu madre no debió significar gran amenaza para él, debió subestimarla como lo hace contigo – Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido. Hablar del tipo le ponía bastante mal

-quizás lo que necesitamos lo robó uno de sus cómplices – Bajando la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior. Increíble o no, su inseguridad creció al mismo tiempo que sus deseos de encerrar a Bracken iban en aumento - ¿Y si no lo puedo encerrar nunca? Rick quizás deba conformarme con…

-hey, va a hacer algo estúpido y en ese momento estaremos ahí – Sonriéndole con suavidad, le alzó el mentón con una sola mano – no puede ser tan fácil, pero no es imposible para nosotros. Recuerda que eres la mejor detective de New York, si tú no puedes, nadie podrá además tienes mi ayuda… eso basta para hacer cualquier cosa

-son más de cuatro años Rick… esto viene desde mucho antes que tu llegaras

-no importa el tiempo, tu harás justicia por todos ¿No? – Ante el asentimiento de ella, Rick volvió a sonreír – entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, vamos, Cosmo está preocupado por ti también

-hmm… ¿Será que se preocupa porque son similares ustedes dos? –Haciendo el amago de una sonrisa, cerró los ojos sintiéndose un poco mas reconfortada

-¿Tiernos y adorables?

-quizás – Sintiéndose más relajada, bebió de su café y se apoyó en el hombro de Rick para seguir viendo la pantalla, más el celular sonando la desconcentró - discúlpame, es Lanie

-mándale saludos de mi parte

Saliendo del estudio, Kate le contestó a su amiga y pronto se pusieron a conversar sobre trivialidades sin sentidos. Tal como ella había prometido la primera vez que se fue, reafirmó sus ganas de no volver ¿Para qué hacerlo? Estaba bastante feliz ahí en París gozando de la vida, además tenía un hombre en la habitación de al lado bastante bueno que le alegraba el día.

Rodando los ojos, Kate escuchó sin crítica alguna las aventuras de Lanie hasta el final, aunque cada cierto tiempo se preguntaba mentalmente si era correcto nombrarle a Javier en esa conversación ¿Realmente todo había terminado entre ellos? ¿Esa pareja tan bella ya no existiría jamás? Diablos, si ellos terminaban de esa forma y ya no se hablaban no quería ni pensar lo que hubiera ocurrido entre ella y Castle de haber seguido sus pasos.

Habiendo sido informada de todas las anécdotas de la semana, Kate pasó a comentar sobre su reciente mudanza. También hizo mención, a modo de reproche, sobre la falta de Lanie para despedir el departamento, más lo dejó de lado y siguió contando sus vivencias en el loft. No fue de extrañar que Parish se divirtiera al escuchar las travesuras de Cosmo. Aunque gran parte de su risa era una expresión de felicidad ante los eventos que estaba viviendo Kate.

Prometiendo volver a llamar en tres días máximo, ambas se despidieron deseándose suerte y cortaron la llamada sintiéndose más tranquila. Lanie podía seguir en París sabiendo que su amiga estaba haciendo bien las cosas. Si volvía, quizás era para cuando la boda llegara o la noticia de un bebe la hiciera tomar su lugar como madrina responsable.

Beckett, feliz de saber cómo había mejorado la condición de la forense, volvió a la oficina encontrándose con Rick hablando por teléfono. En primera instancia no le tomó importancia, más cuando escuchó como este preguntó 'estas seguro' su preocupación llegó con fuerza. No era entrometida, pero con todo lo que iban haciendo debía cerciorarse de que no pasara nada anormal.

Esperando a que terminara de hablar, conectó sus ojos con Castle y lo vio intentando sonreír para poder tranquilizarla, mas no lo consiguió. El hombre seguía actuando extraño, pero lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que este intentaba mantenerse algo aparte de Kate para que no escuchara lo que decía ¿Estúpido no? Considerando que estaban en la misma habitación pequeña y que de esquina a esquina no había mucha distancia entre ambos, sí, lo era.

Torciendo la boca en son de desagrado, volvió a mirar hacia la pantalla dejando pasar aquel acto completamente delator de su pareja. Si él aún no estaba preparado para hablar, pues calmaría toda su curiosidad de detective y lo dejaría pasar de momento hasta que tuviera ganas de conversarlo. El resto de la noche se la pasaron haciendo conjeturas hasta que el cansancio los hizo querer dormir.

Castle no hizo mayor comentario de la llamada, solo se recostó a su lado y no tuvo reparos en abrazarla para dormir tranquilo. Lo cual, evidentemente, no fue lo mismo para ella.

No desconfiaba de él, de hecho creía que era algo estúpido de lo cual luego se reiría, pero necesitaba saberlo. Era como si esa curiosidad que tenía Richard por saber absolutamente todos los detalles se le estuviera pegando.

A la mañana siguiente fue la primera en despertar junto a Cosmo, ese perro tenía un sensor para todos los movimientos, pero no se quejaba. Al menos ya no se levantaba sola, por las mañanas, a hacer sus cosas.

Teniendo los ánimos renovados, inició su día con un poco de yoga en la sala en compañía del cachorro. Aunque más que Yoga parecía un intento por esquivar los lametones de este o de no alzar mucho la voz para no despertar a su prometido.

Cuando se cansó de aquella "actividad física", Kate se dio una rápida ducha y se fue a preparar el desayuno. Fue justo en ese momento en que recibió la llamada de Javier, pero no era para un caso nuevo, sino por uno antiguo.

Dándole comida a su compañero, le acarició la cabeza con tranquilidad mientras escuchaba todo lo que tenía que decir su amigo ¿Estaba bromeando? Eso debía ser un chiste. No podía ser tan fácil o ¿Sí? Era como le estuvieran dando un regalo divino, el cual por ningún motivo iba rechazar.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que hablas Espo? – Alzando una ceja, se paró bien para tomar su café – ya ha pasado mucho tiempo

-por lo mismo te lo digo Kate, me acaba de llamar el fiscal y me dijo que la solicitud de arresto para Vulcan recién lo están dando porque se perdió un momento en el viaje – El hombre andaba susurrando, como si no quisiera que alguien le escuchara – por lo mismo me dijo que debíamos proceder con cuidado… ese maldito está protegido

-pero… aunque lo arrestemos – Tomándose pausas para digerir la información, soltó un suspiro. Eso no podía estar pasando – necesitamos el testimonio de ella

-ahora mismo me he comunicado por privado con su padre para ver si existe la posibilidad de que vengan a Estados Unidos nuevamente, espero que me conteste antes de la noche

-aun así podemos retener a Vulcan por un tiempo – Habló con algo más de esperanza

-claro, hasta la confirmación del mail o en su defecto, hasta que le saquemos las verdades

-Espo tu sabes que…

-quiero a estos desgraciados tras las rejas Kate, te recuerdo que también me dispararon a mí – Gruñendo, Esposito intentó no alzar la voz – Ryan estaría llegando hoy por la tarde, así que ven para que conversemos… si quieres intentarlo, este caso también podría encerrar a Bracken, entonces tendremos que idear un plan perfecto para llevarlo a cabo

-gracias Espo, estaremos con Castle por ahí en veinte minutos

-todo sea por una boda con todas las de la ley

Riéndose suave, Kate cortó la llamada preguntándose cómo era posible tener tan buenos amigos, pero luego recordó que estaban a punto de encarcelar a un mafioso coludido con un político y solo agradeció. Lo que se les venía ahora sería sumamente difícil, pero no imposible si es que procedían con sabiduría.

Soltando un suspiro miró a su compañero terminando de comer y rodó los ojos.

-te lo juro Cosmo, yo te hubiera llamado Rick. Te pega más

Ampliando su sonrisa, vio como el cachorro movía frenéticamente la cola antes de querer ser tomado en brazos por su dueña.

Kate, teniendo otros planes para la mascota, caminó hacia la habitación mientras hacía movimientos con su mano para que este le siguiera. En cuanto llegaron al cuarto vieron como Rick seguía durmiendo a pesar de todos los ruidos provocados, mas tomaron decisiones completamente distintas.

Cosmo corrió intentando subirse a la cama de un salto, cosa que no funcionó, y Kate solo fue hasta su tocador para maquillarse.

Ante los aullidos del can, Richard comenzó a gruñir mientras se escondía en la almohada. Aunque de nada sirvió, ya que la mascota no cesó sus lamentos hasta que el hombre lo subió a la cama. Grave error considerando que la intención verdadera del cachorro era darle las lamidas iniciales del día.

No fue de extrañar que el escritor se quejara a viva voz mientras intentaba arrancar del perro como fuera posible.

Definitivamente a los ojos de Kate ambos se parecían demasiado como para ser verdad.

-¿Caso? – Preguntó empujando un poco a Cosmo, mas este lo tomó como juego y saltó al ataque nuevamente - ¡Cosmo no!

-eso es poder Rick – Riéndose, giró la mitad de su cuerpo para observarlos detenidamente – veo que te hace demasiado caso. No le vallas a causar un trauma

-¡Cosmo! – Peleando con el cachorro, terminó por sentarse en la cama completamente frustrado y lamido por toda la cara – compréndelo, me gustan otras lamidas y solo si provienen de Kate

-¡Castle!

-¡fue él! – Haciendo un puchero, tuvo que evitar sonreír ante la cara de frustración de la detective

-… - Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, Kate no pudo evitar sonreír y es que Richard se veía demasiado tierno y lindo con aquel perro. Desgraciadamente eso le sumaba más puntos a la hora de retarlo y el escritor lo sabía perfectamente – no digas burradas frente al perro

-tampoco es como si pudiera entenderme – Saliendo de la cama, fue hasta donde se encontraba su prometida y le besó la mejilla con una sonrisa - ¿Caso?

-de momento no, pero debo ir para ver los testimonios de un caso antiguo – Ante la ceja alzada de él, ensombreció la mirada - Nadezhda Vinográdov

-eso es – Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, intentó decir algo, pero el aullido del cachorro los hizo a ambos girarse - ¡Cosmo!

-llevas gritando Cosmo todo la mañana, en serio, espero que no seas así con nuestros hijos. Necesitare ayuda de tu parte también

Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin haber podido si quiera pensarlas, pero tampoco fue algo que le importó cuando pudo observar la cara de Rick. Este estaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos mientras mantenía al perro entre sus brazos para que se tranquilizara de una vez por todas.

Era extraño sabiendo que el menos controlado era Richard en todo sentido.

Estando lista para salir, se despidió de Castle prometiéndole que le llamaría en caso de cualquier cosa para que no se preocupara.

Cosmo aún no podía quedarse solo considerando las estupideces que hacía por lo que acordaron que él lo cuidaría mientras terminaba de escribir el libro. Así Rick no se atrasaría y ella podría trabajar tranquila sabiendo que sus dos "niños" cuidaban la casa sin hacer mayor desastre. O eso quería pensar para obligarse a salir de la casa.

Sonriendo ante aquel pensamiento, Kate se fue directamente hasta el precinto pensando en la posibilidad de tener nuevamente cerca a Vulcan ¿Cómo podría verlo y controlarse? Aquello era imposible considerando la burla que hizo el hombre cuando se enteró sobre el accidente de Johanna, pero debía hacerlo. Le debía a su madre encerrar a todos los implicados y aunque el mafioso no fuera el eje central, si había estado implicado.

Con la mirada más seria que de costumbre, entró al edificio solo para subir hasta el piso de homicidios.

Todo seguía moviéndose como naturalmente lo hacía, pero ella sentía que había algo diferente esa mañana. Era como si el día de hoy todas las cosas cambiaban, lo cual no era muy alejado de la realidad porque tan pronto como dio dos pasos fuera del ascensor, Javier la arrastró hasta la sala de descanso.

El hispano vigiló todas las entradas de la habitación y cerró tanto puertas como persianas. Hizo un movimiento con sus dedos para que se mantuviera en silencio. Fue en ese momento que hizo una segunda revisión del perímetro como si quisiera confirmar que estaban solos y sin micrófonos.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, vio como Esposito sacaba un teléfono desechable para marcar a un número desconocido. Casi al instante contestaron y para su sorpresa fue Ryan quien se encontraba hablando por el teléfono ¿Eso era una broma? parecían espías trabajando así.

De seguro Rick le criticaría el hecho de no poder estar ahí para presenciar lo que más le gustaba en la vida.

-hola chicos, si llaman es porque pueden hablar ¿No?

-sí, pero estamos solo Kate y yo ¿Todavía te siguen Ryan?

-¿Seguir? – Alzando una ceja, se acercó más al celular para poder ser escuchada mejor por el rubio - ¿A qué te refieres con seguir? Ryan ¿Estás bien?

-tranquila mamá, está todo bien – Sonriendo, guiñó con un ojo y pronto carraspeó para hacerle notar a Ryan que Kate no estaba demasiado feliz con la noticia tardía – será mejor que le cuentes tu Bro

-Kate tranquila, todo está bien, Jenny y yo estamos bien – Soltó una risa nerviosa y posteriormente suspiró como si quisiera pensar bien sus palabras – tal como tú y Castle, nosotros quisimos seguir con la investigación desde que se comprometieron. Queríamos ayudarte, así que empezamos a ocupar nuestros contactos de otros departamentos e incluso comisarias. Ahí fue cuando nos enteramos de que el testimonio de Nadezhda nunca llegó al fiscal porque retuvieron la información para salvar a Vulcan

-yo fui el día de ayer a hablar con el fiscal, James Hootch, y me dijo que tendríamos que traer a la niña para que pudiéramos encerrar a Vulcan por todo – Sonriendo, alzó una mano para que Kate siguiera en silencio – los padres de ella me dijeron que vendrían encantados, pero llegaran la próxima semana. Obviamente le pedí que tomara las precauciones pertinentes… la necesitamos para que de nuevamente su testimonio. Es la única chica que podría salvarnos Kate

-aun no me explican por qué están siguiendo a Ryan

-ahh… Javier habló conmigo cuando estaba en la fiscalía, creo que alguien lo escuchó porque al día siguiente un tipo nos seguía a mí y a Jenny hasta el hotel, pero estamos bien. Ya revise que no hubiera micrófonos y compré el celular desechable para comunicarme con ustedes. Estoy a media hora de llegar a mi casa así que dejando a Jenny voy con ustedes

-pero aún nos falta poder hundir más a Vulcan – Ante la pregunta de Ryan y la ceja alzada de Javier, soltó un suspiro - ¿Realmente creen que no tomara medidas extremas? Puede intentar matar a Nadezhda o incluso pagar una suma considerable por su libertad. Necesitamos su negocio, amenazarlo a tal punto de que él quiera entregar a Bracken por un trato

-un dos por uno

-es algo arriesgado – Ryan sonaba preocupado – podrían intentar matarte Kate

-Ryan ¿Tienes gente de confianza en vicios? – Escuchando el asentimiento, ella sonrió – es hora de que volvamos a trabajar como equipo chicos, tenemos que encerrarlos

Aunque esa promesa había implicado a todo el equipo, ninguno de los tres policías quiso informarle a Castle sobre lo que planeaba. No porque desconfiaran de él, sino porque aún no había nada seguro y, por lo demás, casi ya no iba a la comisaria por tener que escribir así que era mejor tenerlo lo menos preocupado posible. No era como si fueran a cometer otra imprudencia los detectives.

Habiendo pasado días enteros de trabajo agotador. Los chicos se sonrieron al ver que en dos días podrían respirar más tranquilos.

Si todo salía bien ya nadie seguiría a Javier o a Kevin, tampoco tendrían que cubrirse las espaldas cada vez que veían una sombra intentando causarles algún mal. Definitivamente en dos días querían acabar con todo y pedirle a Gates unas merecidas vacaciones quien, si bien no sabía nada de lo que hacían, tendría que darles medallas de honor o en su defecto invitarlos a la primera ronda en el bar de Rick.

Despidiéndose del grupo, Kate fue directamente hasta el loft esperando poder cenar algo delicioso. Estaba realmente harta de la comida precalentada o rápida. Era más fácil de encargar, pero realmente no la más deliciosa, de hecho bajaba mucho de rango si la llegabas a comparar un poco con la que hacia Richard comúnmente.

Teniendo más hambre de lo normal, Kate aparcó en el estacionamiento y subió rápidamente por el ascensor. Esa era otra de las cosas que más le fascinaba de vivir con Rick.

Sus deseos de volver a casa iban incrementando con el tiempo.

Negando con la cabeza, intentó controlar sus ansias mientras salía del ascensor. Entró al loft con la misma lentitud de siempre y observó todo oscuro, aun así no se preocupó al ver como la puerta semi abierta, donde el escribía, dejaba pasar la luz.

Con una media sonrisa traviesa pegada en su boca, Kate hizo el menor ruido posible mientras se iba acercando a su objetivo. Se instaló justo en la pared que conectaba con el marco de la puerta y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior cuando lo vio tan concentrado escribiendo con un Cosmo adormilado en sus piernas.

La escena era simplemente hermosa, solo esperaba poder disfrutarla mejor cuando todo eso acabara ¿Dónde habían quedado los días relajados? En ocasiones pensaba que sus días más críticos eran simplemente porque iba avanzando demasiado rápido con Rick. Era como si tuviera que pagar por tanta felicidad en su vida, pero no se quejaba. No cambiaría nada de lo que tenía ahora por los días tranquilos previo a conocerlo.

Nunca lo haría.

Sintiendo su estómago gruñir con más fuerza, Kate tocó la puerta para hacer notar su presencia.

Sin esperar a que este alzara la vista, le guiñó con un ojo al Golden que la miraba y se fue acercando. Fue justo en el tercer paso cuando el perro comenzó a ladrar animadamente desconcentrando por completo al escritor.

A pesar de ser buenos amigos seguían manteniendo diferencias que lograban frustrar a Castle.

-ahora sabes cómo me sentía yo con cada una de tus acciones

Recibiendo una sonrisa acusadora, Rick dejó al cachorro en el suelo para que fuera a saludar a su "madre" mientras el guardaba todo lo avanzado. Ya no quería perderse más días en la comisaria.

Kate, por su parte, lo tomó en brazos y se dejó lamer la cara sin quitar la sonreír de su boca. Ella era más por los gatos, pero solo Dios sabía todo lo que podía llegar a amar a ese cachorro tan tierno. Sobre todo por hacerla pensar en Castle cada cierto tiempo.

Sintiendo un beso en su cuello, se rió en cuanto Rick intentó imitar las acciones de Cosmo, aunque obviamente mantuvo un poco de decoro, posiblemente no quería ser golpeado o alejado. Por lo mismo ella se dejó hacer antes de llevar a su pequeña familia hasta la cocina. Seguía teniendo hambre

Sin demora, Rick fue a servirle un poco de lo que quedaba mientras que Kate dejaba al cachorro en el suelo. Una vez libre del perro que buscaba un lugar confortable para dormir, ella no dudo en irse directamente al sillón para relajarse.

Repitiéndose mentalmente los dos días que quedaban para terminar con todo, Beckett sonrió inconscientemente con los ojos cerrados al sentir el olor de la comida que hizo su prometido.

Realmente le encantaba saber que lo de ellos no sería la típica relación familiar donde solo la mujer cocinaba. Ella no era mala en la cocina, de hecho el domingo le gustaba preparar cosas especiales para todos, pero el tiempo no siempre le acompañaba durante la semana.

-¿Día demasiado agotador? – Alzando una ceja, dejó las cosas en la mesita del sillón

-un poco, estamos cerrando un caso aburrido con los chicos – Riéndose por la expresión de Rick, Kate no tuvo ningún reparo en pasar a sentarse en el suelo. Deseaba comer cómodamente– eso sí, la comida es horrible

-así que ahora me extrañas, que conveniente Detective Castle, espero que no te cases conmigo solo por la comida

-¡Oye! que aún no soy Castle, además – Mirando a su pareja después de tragar, le sonrió – no creo cambiarme el apellido

-pero cuando vayas a la reuniones de nuestros hijo te dirán señora Castle

-hey, no tan rápido vaquero – Apuntando con uno de sus dedo al que tenía el anillo, se rió – solo estoy comprometida, lo aceptare cuando me case

-eso se puede arreglar~ mañana podríamos decir fechas, sitios, invitados – Ante la forma en que ella se trapico, Rick no pudo más que reír divertido – no es tan extraño Kate o ¿Tengo que volver a convencerte?

-estoy convencida… solo es que – Tragándose las palabras sobre sus otras preocupaciones, negó con la cabeza – mañana estará bien Rick, también tenemos que hablar de otra cosa importante

-perfecto, pero en la mañana, porque por la tarde vendrá Alexis

Dicho eso se pusieron a conversar sobre el nuevo caso que estaba llevado Kate para calmar la curiosidad de Castle. Este no iba a permitir que ella se saltara algún detalle, mas tampoco la dejaría comer sola, por lo que cuando tuvo la oportunidad le robó un poco. Fue en ese momento en el que la conversación pasó a mejor vida para dar inicio a una pelea entre ambos adultos.

Hubo un momento en que el cachorro quiso unírseles porque lo veía todo como un juego, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para siquiera moverse del lugar. Fue justo en ese momento en que Rick aprovechó para apurar a Kate.

Si querían disfrutar su momento de intimidad, pues esa era su oportunidad.

Sin demora, y habiendo terminado de comer, ambos fueron hasta la habitación entre besos y caricias suave. Ella fue depositada en la cama de un solo empujón y no pudo más que reír divertida ante la cara de su pareja mientras se iba posicionando sobre ella. No había forma de que no disfrutaran de lo que pronto se les venía.

Sin Reparos, Kate lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y de un solo tirón lo recostó sobre ella para tener mejor acceso a él. Se sonrieron con complicidad unos instantes y unieron sus labios en un beso apasionado que los obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Querían disfrutar mejor el momento, sobretodo porque esa semana, en la que él no había ido, se habían extrañado como si realmente no se hubieran visto por un tiempo.

Rick comenzó a mover sus manos rápidamente por la chaqueta de su prometida. Lo único que deseaba era poder hacerla suspirar toda la noche antes de que Cosmo fuera a molestarles.

No era que le molestar el cachorro, pero les había quitado demasiado espacio a la reciente pareja. Incluso le hizo pensar, a Rick, que aún no estaba preparado para tener un perro interrumpiéndole sus momentos de ocio con Kate. Aunque claramente ese pensamiento se desvanecería por la mañana cuando volviera a jugar con Cosmo.

Desechando ese pensamiento por culpa de un celular sonando, intentó hacer que la mujer no prestara atención a nada más que sus labios y manos, pero fue imposible. Ella tan pronto como escuchó la canción de su celular lo quitó de encima para ver de quien se trataba.

Definitivamente quería destruir ese aparato.

Ella, por su parte, no pudo más que pedirle disculpas con la mirada mientras intentaba llegar al teléfono. Tampoco era que le hiciera muy feliz ser llamada a esa hora, es decir ¿Quién te llamaba a las dos de la mañana un día viernes por la noche? Ryan debía estar con su esposa y Javier debería estar de visita en la casa de su familia ¿no?

La sola idea de que alguien les haya hecho algo hizo que apurara su camino hacia el celular.

Al tenerlo en la mano su expresión se tensó con mayor fuerza. Era un número privado quien le llamaba, mas eso no quitaba la posibilidad de que algo les haya pasado a ambos.

Tragando con fuerza, contestó la llamada bajo la atenta mirada de Rick y esperó a que alguien hablara, pero todo lo que pudo escuchar fue una tenue respiración.

-¿Quién es? – Intentó hablar con la voz más seria que tenía, si titubeaba perdía – no tengo tiempo para…

-claro que tiene tiempo detective – Por increíble que sonara, al otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba una voz demasiado familiar – más con el trato que le daré ahora

-¿Vulcan Simmons? – Abriendo los ojos con exageración, vio a Rick quien tampoco podía quitar el asombro de su expresión - ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?

-veo que has hecho la tarea – Ironizó tomándose su tiempo - ¿Acaso eso importa? Tengo un trato

-no hago tratos con desgraciados como tu

-¿Segura? Puedo entregarte lo que deseas – Había enfatizado en la última palabra como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo ahora Kate y todo su equipo – te mandare una dirección, ven esta noche y conversaremos

-¿Qué pasa si no voy?

-tú decides, sabes de lo que soy capaz

La llamada había sido cortada rápidamente, ella no había puesto rastreador, pero de haberlo hecho tampoco hubiera servido. La llamada había durado justo unos cincuenta y cinco minutos. Vulcan era astuto en todo sentido, él no caería en algo tan estúpido.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no supo si alegrarse o no por la llamada.

Si iba en ese instante, podría llegar a morir al ser un blanco fácil, pero si no iba era mucho más probable que su único testigo fidedigno muriera "accidentalmente". Estaba condenada en todo sentido, tenía que saber ir y arreglárselas como sea con lo que tenía.

Volviendo a ver a su pareja, no pudo evitar sonreír suave ante su evidente gesto de preocupación. Él no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero era seguro que ya no se iba a conformar con la omisión.

Soltando un suspiro, dejó el celular de lado y miró la hora. Tenía que ir partiendo ya, pero no podía hacerlo sin hablar antes con Rick ¿Era su deber no? Claro que sí, le había prometido que no haría nada estúpido por mucho que se creyera la mejor en su clase.

-tenemos que hablar Rick

-¿Qué tan crítico es? – Mostrando su evidente cara de preocupación, se sentó en la cama mientras se acomodaba la ropa

-Vulcan me está citando para hacer un trato, quiere entregar a Bracken para quizás salir libre o que no desmantele su negocio. De cualquier forma se quiere asegurar de que no tome ninguna contramedida

-¿Qué está en juego si no vas?

-la vida de Nadezhda posiblemente, la de los chicos o incluso la tuya – Ante la sorpresa de su prometido, no le quedó más que acercarse mientras le tomaba de la mejilla – no te pido que me comprendas, pero sabes que no puedo arriesgar la vida de nadie mas

-¿Y me pides que te deje ir sola con un maldito loco? ¡Te pueden matar Kate! – Soltándose del agarre, se levantó para estar a su misma altura y le tomó de los hombros – si vas sola te mataran

\- Rick no voy a ir sola – Sonriendo ante la cara de incredulidad de su pareja, se encogió de hombros – tengo mis trucos también, no soy una principiante, pero quiero que me acompañes

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?

-quería hacerlo mañana, no esperaba que él mordiera el anzuelo tan rápido – Soltando un suspiro, negó con la cabeza – con los chicos dijimos que pasaría todo en dos días, pero si es hoy mejor

-¿Crees que ganaremos?

-sí, bueno… si tu estas apoyándome, claro que si ¿O fueron mentira tus palabras?

-claro que no

Sonriéndose mutuamente. Ambos terminaron de arreglar sus ropas para luego salir del loft con la convicción de que lograrían acabar de una vez por todas con Bracken y Vulcan.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y nos estaríamos viendo el próximo capítulo que segun espero, sea un mismo viernes.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, espero sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **Atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hello~**_

 _ **Bueno, no era mi deseo incumplir con la actualización, pero mi computador tuvo su día de diva.**_

 _ **Como siempre agradezco los review. Guiguita, Yui, Minf y Katerine939… nunca creí que llegaríamos hasta los 70, por lo que les estoy eternamente agradecida.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué pasaría si la verdad sale a la luz?**_

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos para poder mentalizarse en lo próximo que haría.

Ahora que estaba cerca de terminar con todo, dudaba ¿Gracioso no? Había esperado tanto tiempo para poder dar con Vulcan, para poder darle el golpe que se merecía por tratar a su madre como basura, que encontraba ilógico no poder disfrutarlo ahora. Llegaba a parecer incluso que prefería darle un día más de libertad a ese mafioso.

Negando con la cabeza desechó ese estúpido pensamiento y soltó otro suspiro antes de ver a su lado. Su fiel compañero, mejor amigo, amante y prometido estaba mirándole con una cara de preocupación digna de enmarcar, mas solo se conformó memorizándola para ella. Era mejor guardar esos momentos en su mente teniendo la fuerte creencia de que tendrían un mañana para guardar más recuerdos de manera tangible ¿Por qué no tenerlos? Aun les quedaba mucho por vivir. Se venía la boda, peleas con Cosmo, salidas con Alexis y si es posible vivir la experiencia de ser padres juntos al menos una vez.

No podían dejar que ese mafioso y su cómplice arruinaran sus futuros. Lo hicieron con su madre una vez, pero no tenían ningún derecho a truncar su futuro, mucho menos esa felicidad que tanto le costó conseguir.

Decidida de que su misión acababa hoy, le tomó de las mejillas a su pareja y unió sus labios en un corto beso para recargar energías. Fue evidente que Rick se lo respondió, mas no había fogosidad en aquel ósculo, sino que el hombre solo podía expresar temor, por lo que pronto se vendría, y amor.

-todo estará bien Rick, te lo prometo

Ante el asentimiento de cabeza de Castle, se dio por satisfecha y bajó del vehículo encontrándose con sus compañeros de trabajo. Vulcan podía tener el plan que quisiera, podía querer tenderle la peor trampa creyendo conocerla realmente, pero ella ya no era tan impulsiva y tonta como en el pasado. Al menos una parte de su ser maduró, ya que ahora se dejaba apoyar por sus compañeros como siempre debió ser.

Repasando su plan una vez más con el equipo, Kate les dio un abrazo a Javier y a Kevin.

Los chicos le estarían vigilando la espalda, cosa que tranquilizaba un poco a Rick al no podía entrar, así que Beckett solo tendría que hacer su trabajo sacando una confesión del mafioso ¿Qué tan difícil seria eso? La primera vez que lo vio en la sala de interrogatorios se dejó llevar como una novata, permitió que sus sentimientos lo dejaran escapar, pero hoy no. Hoy estaba segura que lo esposaría y luego se iría a hacerle una visita a William Bracken con toda la información necesaria como para no ver la luz del día nunca más.

Manteniendo ese pensamiento como meta intentó relajarse lo más que pudo, tanto física como mentalmente. Ya no había nada que esperar, por lo mismo comenzó a avanzar hasta ingresar al almacén con extrema precaución. No se iba a confiar por un "trato", por lo mismo caminaba con su arma alzada, lista para disparar, hasta dar con Simmons.

Vulcam estaba al centro del lugar con su maldita sonrisa pegada en la cara.

Haciéndose de las fuerzas necesarias para no ceder ante la necesidad imperiosa de golpearlo, siguió avanzando sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma. Por un momento el hombre soltó una risa y le dijo que no podían esperar todo el día, que no trajo a nadie más, pero Kate siguió con su paso lento para no caer en trampas. Era él quien necesitaba de su cooperación, así que se iba a asegurar de todo tanto como quisiera.

Habiendo asegurado el perímetro, bajó el arma con cautela y la mantuvo en su mano mientras se posaba al frente de Simmons. Estaba a tan solo un metro del hombre, así que lamentablemente podía sentir su colonia desagradable ¿Qué decir de la repulsión que le causaba verlo? Realmente debía tener demasiado autocontrol como para no vomitar o correr a golpearlo en ese instante. Solo su confesión lograba mantenerla pegada al piso.

Obviamente él se tomó su tiempo para hablar, más cuando lo empezó a hacer Kate tuvo que escuchar un par de basuras con respecto a la justicia y lo bueno que era ayudar al departamento de policías con casos turbios ¿Acaso tenía que soportar todo ese discurso inútil? Prefería no responder porque de seguro Bracken diría cosas peores en sus conferencias de prensa. Esta gente simplemente no conocía de límites a la hora de querer salvarse.

El momento en que Vulcan hizo mención de una fundación, "Future Forward" las alarmas de Beckett se encendieron. Fue precisamente esa fundación que los ligó a ambos con más fuerza y de no haber sido porque el detective infiltrado desapareció hubieran ido con ellos sin tener que hacer ningún trato.

Al menos ahora podría arrestarlos por la fundación y asesinato. La sentencia de ambas escorias no sería tan indulgente como pudo haber sido.

-háblame más de Future Forward ¿De qué manera específicamente liga al candidato Bracken?

-oh detective, no hablare hasta saber que mi negocio no salga perjudicado… no soy tan estúpido

-¿Acaso es más importante un maldito negocio que tu propia seguridad? – La risa irónica de Vulcan le informó que nadie lo podía tocar - ¿Qué proteges?

-mi lista de "amigos" es confidencial, solo te entregare a Bracken y a mí me dejas libre de todo esto… después de todo no fui el que mató a tu madre y la dejó en un basurero – Sin importarle nada, mostro sus dientes blancos gracias a su sonrisa retorcida

-… - Gruñendo, se debatió en si debía darle la oportunidad de hablar o simplemente ponerle una bala en la frente. Por un lado sabía que eso era lo que buscaba, provocarla, pero por otro siempre podría aludir a defensa propia

Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para dar su decisión, una bala atravesó la carne del mafioso tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de actuar ni de decir lo que tenía en mente.

Sorprendida, se ocultó rápidamente detrás de un pilar pensando que vendrían más disparos y no se equivocó porque tan pronto como Vulcan cayó al suelo, el tiroteo comenzó a hacer eco en el recinto. Eran dos o tres tiradores que disparaban sin compasión. Aun así no le servía de nada esa información ya que seguía estando en desventaja.

Aprovechándose de la pausa, se asomó y alcanzó a dar dos disparos antes de que nuevamente la balacera comenzara. Estaba en verdaderos problemas, sobre todo si ese pilar ya no le servía de escudo, pero su mente se concentró en otra cosa. Únicamente pensaba en como podía ser que los secuaces de Vulcan lo hayan matado ¿Es que lo traicionaron por una paga mayor? ¿No que estaba protegido? La imagen de Bracken queriendo deshacerse de los cabos sueltos la hizo comprender que ni siquiera Simmons estaba a salvo.

Sintiendo como una ventana se rompía, sonrió. No fue mucho después que escuchó el quejido de un hombre cayendo por el segundo piso.

Kevin, entrando por la puerta que ella utilizó, le hizo señas para comenzaran el contraataque con la ayuda de Esposito como francotirador. Obviamente a ella no tuvieron mucho que decirle porque tan pronto vio una oportunidad se fue de lleno contra sus atacantes. Solo esperaba que uno de ellos sobreviviera.

Necesitaba únicamente de uno para poder interrogarlo y ligarlo con Bracken antes de que Gates los matara por ese operativo secreto.

Al ver que ya no había disparos que esquivar, los dos detectives se acercaron al cuerpo inerte de Vulcan y luego siguieron con los otros. En total había tres muertos contando a Simmons, pero en base a la posición de los casquillos y a los charcos de sangre otra persona había logrado escaparse con vida.

-¡Esposito! – Hablando por el intercomunicador, empezó a revisar con Tyan todos los rincones – mataron a Vulcan, dos de los tres sospechosos están muertos, vigila las salidas y protege a Castle

-entendido

-Ryan, ve por mi lado izquierdo

Tragando con fuerza, Kate comenzó a recorrer todo el lugar que le tocaba con sumo cuidado. Si el tercer asesino había logrado escapar entonces era bueno, pero no mejor con ella. Ese maldito no iba a arruinar su única oportunidad para acabar con toda esta mierda hoy. No se iba a desvelar por nada.

Segura de sí misma, llegó hasta la puerta trasera del almacén. Sin dudarlo, Kate salió y miró las calles con cuidado ¿Se le había escapado? ¿Realmente fue tan lenta? No, esa persona no podía ser tan rápida con una herida de bala.

Una patada en el estómago llego de improviso haciendo que se inclinara hacia adelante con dolor, hubiera dicho muchas cosas, pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Con rabia soltó su arma de sus manos y arrastró uno de sus zapatos por el suelo para golpear la parte baja del único apoyo en el cuerpo ajeno. Haciéndolo caer, Kate ni siquiera pensó en retomar su arma, solo se dispuso a iniciar una pelea a mano limpia para vengarse por el dolor provocado.

Durante el proceso de la pelea se dio cuenta que el asesino en realidad era una mujer con mucha habilidad en la pelea, aun así estaba completamente sola ¿Cómo iba a ganarle si Kate tenía un equipo en camino? Era una mujer demasiado ilusa por creerse mejor que la policía de New York. No por nada llevaban con orgullo la placa.

-debiste matarme cuando pudiste – Sonriendo ante la aparición de Ryan, Kate la giró con fuerza para esposarla, no tenía por qué ser suave con una asesina – ahora me entregaras a tu jefe

-hmm se mis derechos, llamare a mi abogado – Tranquila y con acento ruso, la chica se dejó llevar por la detective sin siquiera titubear– tú no sabes con quienes te estas metiendo Katherine Beckett

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, aun así no hizo comentario alguno, solo se quedó en silencio mientras volvía con Ryan a donde se suponía estaba Javier y Rick. Lamentablemente ellos no se encontraban solos en el lugar, ya que tan pronto como agudizaron la vista notaron la presencia de Gates, regañando a Espo, y de otros policías. Quizás en unos minutos más estarían por llegar los técnicos.

Soltando un suspiro miró a Ryan y notó como este sonreía, quizás porque aun Vivian o porque realmente era necesario el apoyo de Gates. No lo sabía y tampoco tenía muchas intenciones de querer saberlo, solo metió a la mujer en una patrulla.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hablar con Gates sobre todo este operativo, pero ¿Cómo se había enterado de eso? Demonios eso no era importante, la mujer estaba hecha una furia así que debía acercarse con su mejor expresión de nada y aceptar el regaño. Si la iba a retar, entonces tendría que mantenerse firme ante la adversidad para que Gates no descubriera toda aquella misión secreta. Lo menos que quería era perjudicar a Roy Montgomery o que le prohibiera seguir investigando.

-podrías explicarme detective Beckett ¿Por qué recibí una llamada a estas horas? – Enarcando una ceja y cruzada de brazos, Gates se mostró mucho más furiosa de lo que una vez pudo observar - ¿Por qué tres de mis detectives están trabajando en horas no permitidas y se encuentran en medio de un caso que no ha pasado por mi aprobación? ¿Es esto idea de Castle?

-capitán lo que pasa

-no me venga con mentiras detective, ya se me informó que la persona de ahí es Vulcan Simmons – Apuntando con el dedo al lugar, Kate pudo observar cómo se le empezaba a marcar una vena por el cuello – sé que ambos tienen historia ¿Lo mató?

-no señor, no lo mate – Segura de su respuesta, miró hacia la patrulla y se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad – si quiere que le explique todo, le pido que sea en la comisaria, en privado, pero antes déjeme interrogarla

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no debería darle el caso a otro detective?

-porque si me permite decirlo señor, no existe mejor detective que yo y si no la hacemos hablar antes de que llegue su abogado entonces todo el caso se perderá… podrían ir hasta con un testigo clave para callarlo

-está bien, valla, pero será mejor que no me decepcione detective y que pronto me explique todo o le quitare su placa

Soltando un suspiro de relajación cuando Gates dio media vuelta, le sonrió a Esposito y e dijo que no se preocupara. Sabía que por el tiroteo era mejor informarle a la capitana, además ya no podían seguir ocultándole la información ¿Qué pasaría si Gates tenía información de Bracken? Esa mujer siempre demostró ser de hierro contra cualquier persona, importante o no, así que podría serles de ayuda o simplemente quitarles sus placas como había prometido.

Pidiéndole al conductor de la patrulla que manejara con cuidado y que Ryan le acompañara, Kate fue hasta su auto encontrando a un ansioso Castle. El hombre ni siquiera alzaba la vista, solo se quedaba mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, quizás porque solo de esa forma se retenía de ir a buscarla como había prometido.

Pensando en cómo Cosmo era la versión antigua de Rick, se rió de manera relajada para luego acercarse por completo a su pareja. No podía seguir haciéndolo sufrir, por lo que llamó su atención con una mano en su brazo y casi al instante recibió el tan esperado abrazo contra su cuello.

De esa forma cualquiera podría pasar la adrenalina de un tiroteo e incluso querer olvidar todo y volver a casa para dormir, mas todavía quedaban cosas por hacer. Por lo mismo se deshizo del abrazo y le pidió que subiera al auto para ir hacia el precinto.

El camino les dio tiempo para que Beckett explicara todo lo sucedido, cosa que provoco las teorías más locas en Castle para relajar el momento. Aun así toda esa tranquilidad se esfumo en cuanto Kate cruzó la mirada con la asesina mientras la llevaban hasta la sala de interrogación esposada. Si la había mandado Bracken entonces de seguro sería más difícil sacarle la confesión que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Recibiendo un comentario de Rick sobre lo sexy que era una mujer asesina, se rió y le dio un leve codazo en las costillas para que se callara. Amaba cuando intentaba desconcentrarla de sus preocupaciones con palabras tontas, pero en estos momentos necesitaba concentrarse y hundir a esa mujer en, quizás, diez o veinte minutos.

-necesito que te quedes aquí, Rick… ponte al día con el caso de Nadezhda y todo lo que hemos investigado – Entregándole una carpeta de su escritorio, soltó un suspiro – no te sientes en mi silla

-¡Es la más cómoda! Y no estarás

-no lo hagas– Mirándole de manera amenazante, escuchó la risa del escritor y sonrió suave. En esos momentos su mente estaba tan relajada como en un caso normal – ya vuelvo

Alejándose del escritorio, Kate recibió una carpeta de Javier y la revisó antes de entrar con su compañero al interrogatorio. Ambos sabían que no podrían intimidar a una mujer de su magnitud con dos policías, menos si ella era rusa, pero no importaba. Iban a ocupar todas sus cartas con tal de hacerla hablar.

-no tenemos todo el día, Markov dígame ¿Quién la contrato? – Sentándose al frente de ella, Kate reviso la carpeta

-no hablare hasta que mi abogado llegue

-enfrentas cargos de homicidios ¿Lo entiendes? No importa el abogado que tengas – Tranquilo como siempre, Esposito comenzó a pasearse por la sala – estas perdida amiga, tu mejor opción es hablar con nosotros, quizás hasta podamos hacer un trato

-Elena para ti, Elena Markov – Sonriendo con superioridad, ella se relajó en su puesto - _¿Qué pasa detective Beckett? ¿No puedes enfrentarme sola? Quizás te diga algo, un mensaje de mi jefe_

-Espo, sale – Ante la cara de incredulidad de su amigo, le repitió la frase haciendo que el hombre saliera de la habitación- _¿y bien? ¿Qué información? –_ Dijo en ruso al igual que ella para hacer esa conversación un poco mas privada

 _-¿Cómo supieron mi nombre?_

- _tengo mis contactos_ – Sonriendo con superioridad, se acercó a la mujer, para poder a la vez apagar la grabadora – _la información_

\- _deja el caso y tu familia vivirá_ – Ella también se había acercado, aunque por un momento miró por la ventana, como si supiera que ya estaba por llegar su abogado - _¿Una última pregunta?_

\- Future Forward

- _que desperdicio de pregunta… suerte detective_

Y como si todo ya hubiera estado meticulosamente planeado, un hombre abrió la puerta con fuerza. Se presentó como el abogado representante de Elena Markov y le pidió a Kate salir para poder analizar los hechos. Ella no pudo más que bufar mientras miraba a la mujer con desaprobación. Definitivamente no le había sacado nada y lo peor de todo es que si la evidencia no la inculpaba entonces estaban jodidos. Realmente jodidos.

Dirigiéndose a la sala donde estaban presenciando el interrogatorio, Kate se hizo de la nueva información y negó con la cabeza. El arma no había sido encontrada en ninguna parte cercana o dentro del almacén. Solo tenían pólvora en las manos ajenas, múltiples casquillos y una bala en el pecho de Vulcan, pero no tenían pistolas con la que pudieran comparar. A lo más podrían retenerla veinticuatro horas antes de tener que dejarla ir.

Maldiciendo internamente su suerte, fue con los chicos a la sala de descanso y preparó café para Rick y para ella. De seguro el hombre ya había terminado de leer y la estaba esperando en el escritorio para comparar teorías. Lo único que esperaba, era que una de ellas fuera lo suficientemente buena como para tener un caso contra Markov.

Decidida a ir en su encuentro, Kate se despidió de sus compañeros y fue con ambas tazas hasta su escritorio donde se encontró con un Rick demasiado tenso ¿Qué le pasaba hoy? Entendía que el caso lo trajera preocupado, pero ya había pasado el peligro de muerte ¿No? La única razón para que estuviera así era que encontró algo en la carpeta.

-¿Qué encontraste? – Enarcando una ceja, esperó que Rick salvara el día. Necesitaba un milagro lo bastante bueno como para armar un caso irrefutable

-tengo dos noticias – Riéndose nervioso, tomó su café mientras agradecía con la cabeza – una mala y la otra, no sé ¿Buena?

-ahh Rick por favor… no estoy para que me des malas noticias – Dejándose caer en su silla, sintió sus pies despegados del suelo - ¡Te metiste con mi silla!

-esa es la otra noticia de la que no debías enterarte ¡Espera! No me mates aun – Ansioso para que ella no comenzara con su típica queja del respeto a las cosas privadas, mostró la figura de los elefantes hecho añicos – se cayó

-¿Cómo? – Eso era perfecto, no tenía evidencia, perdió a Vulcan y ahora Rick le rompió los elefantes de su madre, el único recuerdo de ella en la comisaria era un montón de fragmentos que ya no servían para nada

-tu sabes que leo rápido – Nervioso de que Kate reaccionara más mal de lo normal, prosiguió – así que me puse a jugar con tu silla… estaba dando vueltas cuando Gates me llamó la atención haciéndome tirar esto – Mostrando verdadera expresión de arrepentimiento, se mantuvo alejado de Kate – pero…

-no importa, tengo que ir a hablar con Gates y arreglar unos asuntos – Haciendo el amago de levantarse, sintió la mano de Rick sujetar su antebrazos – Rick no, estoy molesta así que déjame unos minutos en paz

-hay otra cosa – Sacando de su saco una grabación, logró hacer que Beckett se volviera a sentar curiosa – en cuanto se rompió y Gates me mando a limpiar encontré esto entre los trozos… por tu cara debía está oculto por mucho tiempo

-¿Cómo? Nunca lo vi – Tomando la grabación casi como si fuera un objeto raro y delicado, Kate comenzó a analizarlo - ¿Lo escuchaste?

-no… yo asumí que era de tu madre y no quería

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Podría ser importante, la información que nunca encontramos de mi madre

Impaciente como siempre, Kate dejó su café a medio tomar y se dirigió rápidamente hasta la sala donde trabajaba Tory para buscar un reproductor que les sirviera. Eso era de su madre y si lo había escondido con tanta preocupación como para que ni ella lo encontrara entonces era del caso contra Bracken ¿No? Rogaba a cualquier ser importante que así fuera. Solo necesitaba una evidencia para acabar con esta burla de una vez por todas.

Encontrando el reproductor necesario, Kate lo colocó impaciente para luego entregarle un casquillo a Castle. Ambos se pusieron a escuchar la grabación con evidente necesidad de que algo importante saliera a la luz, cosa que pasó casi enseguida.

Parecía estúpido todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora ¿Cómo podía ser que la evidencia más importante se encontrara en la comisaria? ¿Cuántos años Kate pasó investigando todo a su alrededor para finalmente darse cuenta de que era en la familia donde debía buscar? Su madre era todo un caso, ella siempre tuvo sus propias reglas y códigos, pero hasta el día de hoy no habia comprendido la magnitud de esa actitud.

Con una sonrisa, Kate siguió escuchando la voz de Roy haciendo preguntas de manera nerviosa, debía ser muy novato en los temas de interrogación en cubierto, aun así hizo un trabajo excelente. Quizás no podrían arrestar a Elena por el asesinato, pero esa grabación les dio el pase perfecto para irse contra Bracken.

Intercambiando miradas con Castle, ambos asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a hablar con la capitana quien a pesar de seguir molesta escuchó a Beckett atentamente. Incluso se dio el tiempo, aun confundida, de escuchar la grabación antes de saber todos los otros hechos y del porqué de esa "misión secreta".

Fue inevitable que la capitana la regañara por no informarle de esto antes, aun así le dio su total apoyo para irse contra Bracken. Si ella podía decir que odiaba algo, era dejar impune a los malditos políticos que se creían dioses.

-ese maldito no puede quedar libre y tu Beckett tienes todo el derecho a arrestarlo, es tu caso

-entonces…

-prepara toda la evidencia, intenta conseguir algo del abogado o de Markov y mañana podrás arrestarlo – Habló completamente segura sin dejar de mirar mal a Castle – en su conferencia de prensa, dentro de su propia casa lo arrestaras

-ca… pero capitana eso es

-¿Cuánto tiempo evadió la justicia y se rió de todos? Es tu ganancia Beckett, tienes que apresarlo frente a las cámaras para que todos sepan el bastardo al que querían escoger – Sonriendo maliciosamente miró afuera de su propia oficina, como si alguien los vigilara – pero esto debe seguir en silencio… si alguien le avisa podría escapar

-no se preocupe, esto lo tratare como de máxima seguridad –Sonriendo confiada, se permitió reprenderse a sí misma por no confiar en Gates. Esa mujer comenzaba a ganarse su respeto con mayor fuerza – gracias

Saliendo, Beckett se permitió respirar con cierta satisfacción a pesar de que sus planes para planear la boda hayan quedado completamente arruinados, pero ¿Podía quejarse? ¡Claro que no! Si incluso ya estaba saboreando la oportunidad de poder apresar a Bracken con sus propias esposas. Las mismas que aceptó para hacer justicia al caso de su madre y al de todo aquel que lo necesitara.

Confiada, fue a informarle todo a sus dos compañeros y sonrió en cuanto estos comenzaron a celebrar de que Gates no los sancionaría.

-luego de esto tenemos que ir a tu bar Castle ¡Tomar hasta el anochecer! – dijo Esposito completamente emocionado palmeándole el hombro a Ryan

-no se bro, yo quiero ir con Jenny y dormir hasta tres meses, la extraño

-y nosotros tenemos que intentar dormir un poco antes de que llegue Alexis

La expresión de Javier en ese momento intentó ser lo más rígida posible para no demostrar que le dolía ver a todos en pareja, pero no pudo engañar a su amiga. Kate conocía demasiado bien a Esposito como para saber que ahora mismo estaba sufriendo por no tener a Lanie a su lado ¿Es que ambos habían podido ser más tontos de lo normal? Le dolía verlo así, le dolía saber que su amiga a pesar de que aseguraba no estar sufriendo también lo estaba, pero no podía hacer nada. Si ellos no se movían, nadie podría hacerlo.

Dejando ese problema de lado, fue a hablar inútilmente con Elena. La mujer lo único que hizo fue murmurar palabras en ruso donde le informaba que eso no acababa, que no porque ella haya sido apresada su jefe no mandaría a otra persona. Cosa irónica considerando que ella misma iría a donde su jefe en unas cuantas horas más.

La mañana llegó lentamente para el equipo de homicidios que, sorprendidos, despertaron justo a tiempo para arreglarse antes de tener que salir. No sabían cómo ni cuándo, pero los cuatros habían estado muy bien acomodados durmiendo en la sala de descanso. Si incluso los primeros en despertar se dieron cuenta que los otros habían estado roncando mientras sostenían las carpetas. Al menos, para su suerte, nadie fuera de ese grupo – y Gates – los había escuchado.

Emocionada por esa mañana, se arregló la ropa lo mejor que pudo en el baño y se retocó un poco el maquillaje. Quería verse presentable en el arresto, al menos eso podía lograr con maquillaje por que internamente era un manojo de sentimientos en contra.

Por un lado estaba completamente feliz de poder apresar al asesino de su madre ¿Cuántas veces se repitió el porqué se unió a la fuerza policial? Muchas veces, pero nunca había creído que lograría llegar a este día, al menos no cuando se dio cuenta –cuando estaba sola- de lo destructivo que estaba siendo este caso para ella.

Por el otro lado, estaba nerviosa que luego de ello se sintiera perdida ¿Después de Bracken que? ¿Seguir haciendo lo mismo? ¿Dejarlo? ¿Avanzar? Amaba mucho ver la cara de satisfacción de los familiares al saber quién mató a sus seres queridos, pero no creía que eso fuera suficiente para toda la vida. Como policía hacia mucho, más no todo lo que ella deseaba. No, Kate quería mucho más en su vida, deseaba marcar un hito mayor que el que logro su madre.

Sonriendo, negó con la cabeza y salió del baño viendo a sus compañeros tan bien arreglados que llegaba a dar risa. Ellos no podían ocupar maquillaje para ocultar sus ojeras, pero aun así se veían bien. Se veían como dignos policías que hacían todo por cumplir su trabajo.

Yendo en dos vehículos acompañados de una patrulla, Kate llegó hasta el lugar y volvió a despedirse de Rick antes de ingresar a la casa del candidato. Era extraño, nunca se había imaginado que un bastardo como él pagara por sus crímenes, pero aquí estaba con sus dos mejores compañeros y la capitana como respaldos.

Entrando a la habitación, conectó su mirada con Bracken y sonrió ante esa pequeña expresión de duda en su rostro. El hombre evidentemente estaba confundido del porque se encontraba ahí, pero no importaba nada de él ya. Solo mostró su placa a los camarógrafos y a Bracken, porque podía verla, mientras avanzaba completamente segura hasta la silla donde se encontraba. La sensación de dicha comenzó a crecer y a ganarle a sus inseguridades.

Nunca le gustó mucho estar en la pantalla grande, pero por esta vez haría una excepción.

-William Bracken, esta arrestado levántese y gire lentamente

-¡Esto es un ultraje! No puede venir aquí y arrestarme por algo que no cometí

-¿En serio? – Acercándose para que solo él lo escuchara, sonrió – tengo una grabación que dice todo lo contrario

-¿Qué?

-Tiene el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado. Si no puede pagar un abogado, se le asignará uno de oficio

Sin importarle que las cámaras los siguieran a ambos para tener la exclusiva, caminó con él hasta la salida de la casa y lo dejó en manos de otro policía para que lo encaminara hasta la patrulla. Ella ya había hecho su misión, ya había conocido la satisfacción de esposarlo y posteriormente tendría otra gran gratificación, interrogarlo. Eso definitivamente sería la culminación de un gran momento en su vida.

Sonriendo, conversó unos instantes con Gates, donde fue regañada nuevamente, para luego ver a su alrededor. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de cómo Rick se mantenía con una sonrisa en la cara lo más alejado posible. Como si no quisiera ser parte de todo ese ajetreo.

Confundida de ese alejamiento, sobretodo porque le encantaban las cámaras, pasó de los periodistas diciendo que la capitana respondería todas las preguntas y se acercó a su pareja esperando ser recompensada por todo. Era infantil y lo sabía, pero necesitaba escuchar esas palabras de Rick para sentirse completamente dichosa ¿De que servía tener una victoria si no la compartías con los que querías? De nada.

-este lugar es la mejor posición – Ante la confusión en la expresión de Kate la tomó de sus hombros y la giró – desde aquí puedes observar todo como un espectador omnipresente

-entonces pondrás esto en tu libro – Confirmó ella rodando los ojos, la verdad no le molestaba mucho que lo hiciera. Rick solía respetar su privacidad evadiendo poner cosas demasiado importantes

-hubiera preferido terminar con una boda entre la detective y el reportero, pero ¿Eso no es muy cursi no? No quiero ablandarme tanto, así que el arresto estaría bien

-supongo que tendré que comprar el otro libro para saber de lo que hablas – Riéndose ante la expresión de él, sintió un beso en la mejilla, por lo mismo se giró nuevamente con cuidado y lo abrazó por la cadera - ¿No somos demasiado cursi nosotros?

-tenemos derecho, toda familia que tiene un perro es cursi – Riéndose, cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba su nariz contra la ajena – nos están viendo las cámaras Kate ¿No querías que lo nuestro fuera privado?

-no me importa, que el mundo sepa que tengo a su ballena blanca – Riendo por la risa exagerada de Rick, le mordió el labio inferior- te amo Rick

-no más que yo a ti

Iniciando un beso lento, ambos se enajenaron del mundo por unos minutos, los suficientes como para sentir que el sueño volvía a reclamar el dominio en sus cuerpos. Por lo mismo se separaron lo suficiente como para caminar apegados y se acercaron hasta sus dos compañeros para informarse de cómo iban a proceder. Una vez ya conversado todo, se separaron prometiéndose que ya se verían nuevamente en el siguiente día laboral, aunque Gates les prometió que no sería tan duro por su buen trabajo.

En esta oportunidad fue Castle quien manejó, así que Kate se relajó en su asiento y aprovechó de dormitar lo suficiente antes de abrir sus ojos por escuchar el motor apagarse.

Mirando a su alrededor, se confundió del porque estaban ahí. Ella creía que irían al loft para vigilar a Cosmo o dormir hasta la llegada de Alexis, más se encontraban en el estacionamiento del cementerio en donde estaba enterrada su madre.

Con dificultad, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto en cuanto su pareja le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Él también estaba cansado, pero no había dudado en venir hasta aquí para hacer más real la finalización del caso ante los ojos de su madre. Era ella quien se merecía saber eso de su boca.

Recordando que no había podido venir antes, agradeció en silencio. Caminó al lado del escritor hasta donde se encontraba la lápida de su madre y soltó un suspiro de agotamiento mientras leía la frase favorita de su madre: "Vincit omnia veritas". Esa frase había logrado impulsarla tan fuertemente que toda su vida cambio en torno a la verdad y justicia.

-creí que era justo que le informaras antes de ir a dormir, es lo que ella hubiera querido – Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Como si ese pensamiento fuera de lo más común y no un gesto tierno como siempre lo hacía – además quería disculparme por la figura

-tienes razón – Divertida, metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de Castle, aquel que se encontraba al otro lado de donde estaba, y soltó un par de lágrimas. No de tristeza ni melancolía, sino que de paz – al fin podrá descansar en paz mi madre, su último caso fue todo un éxito

-claro, eso era evidente si dejó un legado hermoso e inteligente – Abrazándola por el hombro, sonrió con picardía – lo mejor que has podido hacer fue mantenerme a tu lado

-te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me obligó a estar contigo aunque yo no te quería cerca – Mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, se encogió de hombros sin aguantar retener su sonrisa

-yo no te apunte con un arma para que te comprometieras conmigo, tú lo escogiste y ya no tienes opción para retractarte – Riendo, le dio un tierno beso en la cabellera

-ahh… creo que tienes razón, aun así no me quejó, mi madre te adoraría - Viendo a la lápida, repasó las palabras – la verdad lo conquista todo…

-sería un buen yerno – Cerrando los ojos, se quedó en silencio para no interrumpir los pensamientos de Kate

Habiendo pasado el tiempo suficiente en el cementerio. Ambos volvieron hasta el vehículo y, con la conducción de Kate esta vez, se dirigieron hasta el loft para poder descansar.

El camino no fue largo ni tortuoso para ambos, más en cuanto llegaron se dieron cuenta que no importaba lo cansados que estaban, su nuevo integrante quería atención y cariño. Por lo mismo, Kate tomó al cachorro entre sus manos y lo llevó hasta la cama para saber si así se tranquilizaría ¿Tenía que hacerlo en algún momento no? Pues en los siguientes diez minutos el cachorro seguía correteando y mordiendo las prendas de sus amos para que jugaran con él un momento. Incluso llegó a morder el dedo del pie de Rick con algo de fuerza para que no se durmiera.

-quería hacerlo, te lo juro, pero esperemos un poco para tener hijos – Dijo Rick completamente agotado mientras se removía en la cama sin separarse demasiado de Kate – Cosmo anda a jugar con tu cama

-no hacen falta niños… no hasta que crezca Cosmo – Disfrutando de que el can solo mordisqueaba a Rick, se acomodó mejor en la cama, adoraba que ese perro de dos meses la respetara – descansa rick

-oh no señorita, yo no duermo, tu tampoco – Alejando sus pies de su mascota, Rick la abrazó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago – despierta Kate

-Rick… estoy agotada, yo tuve que moverme mas

-pero yo estuve preocupado por ti todo el tiempo, eso también me canso

-Rick

-entonces duerman mientras yo cuido a Cosmo – Con una sonrisa, Alexis tomó a la mascota entre sus brazos.

-¡Alexis! – Ambos, asustados, se sentaron en la cama y vieron a la menor como si tuviera algo en la cara, cosa que provoco la risa de la chica - ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano? – Esta vez fue solo Rick quien hablaba

-el camino se hizo rápido – Dejándose lamer por el perro, miró lo mal que se encontraba Kate por la falta de sueño – duerman, yo esperare en la sala con ¿Cosmo? No sé cómo convenciste a Kate para ese nombre – Encogiéndose de hombros, besó la frente de su padre – la abuela está por llegar, luego me cuentan porque están así

-gracias hija

-gracias Alexis – Fue lo único que pudo decir la detective antes de volver a recostarse, ni siquiera se preocupó por el pequeño detalle de que Alexis le besara en la mejilla como si fuera un familiar cercano

-de nada y de verdad preferiría que mis hermanitos nazcan pronto, no quiero estar embarazada al mismo tiempo que Kate, aunque sería divertido – Riendo, salió de la habitación antes de que su padre pudiera reaccionar del todo

-¿Qu…? ¡¿Escuchaste Kate?! – Recostándose a su lado, Rick intentó despertarla con un movimiento suave, pero Beckett seguía empecinada en querer dormir por las siguientes horas – Kate despierta ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Alexis?

-Rick déjalo, lo hablaremos luego

Él bufó molesto ¿Su hija embarazada al mismo tiempo que su futura esposa? No, eso podía ser demasiado bizarro, aunque por otro lado la aceptación que tenía Alexis por Kate era bastante grande como para incentivar a que tuvieran un hijo.

Sonriendo, negó con la cabeza completamente satisfecho. Su querida detective no se dio cuenta que había logrado encarcelar a Bracken, pero que también consiguió ganarse a Alexis como madre y no como la futura esposa de Castle.

Por fin toda amenaza contra la detective había sido eliminada. Ya no existiría Bracken en sus vidas, tampoco asesinos contratados, ni Cosmo interrumpiendo su sueño. No, ahora solo les quedaba disfrutar de sus días hasta que la boda llegara.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y eso. Cada vez queda menos, pero no le queda casi nada al fic que por mí no terminaría nunca.**_

 _ **Nos vemos algún día de la semana con otra actualización y sin más que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **Atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**hello~**_

 _ **me he atrasado bastante, lo se, pero al menos estoy publicando un viernes.**_

 _ **como siempre, les agradezco a Guiguita, Katerin939, Minf y a Yui por los review. es genial saber que les gusta**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, les dejo leer tranquilos**_

* * *

 _ **¿que pasaría** **si** **quiero tener menos gastos?**_

Después de tanto ajetreo y trabajo, por fin podían gozar de un poco de paz, descansar de todos los asuntos del trabajo y, por sobretodo, levantarse tan tarde como querían ¿Cuál sería el broche de oro de existir uno? Que Richard alguna vez mejorara su condición física para que la acompañara en sus distintas actividades matutinas.

No todo era sexo en la vida, pero anda a hacerle comprender aquello al escritor.

Negando con la cabeza, Kate hizo dos tazas de café humeantes, acompañada de su fiel compañero perruno, y miró a través de la ventana sin dejar de sonreír. Hace unos tres días que se encontraban en ese lugar y la verdad nada podía parecerle más fascinante ¿Qué superaría un clima lluvioso? ¿Qué podía ser mejor que perder la electricidad? ¡Dios! ¿Existía mejor paraíso que ese? No, menos cuando solo duraba una semana. Ya luego volverían a insertarse en el mundo moderno y no podrían disfrutar ninguna cosa sencilla.

Teniendo el desayuno simple listo para llevar, se fue hasta la habitación matrimonial y sonrió al instante. Su querido prometido estaba recostado en la cama sin miedo de ocuparla completa, ni siquiera le preocupaba que las sabanas estaban tan desordenadas como para poder cumplir su función correctamente. Rick era todo un caso.

Mirando hacia abajo, logró notar lo ansioso que estaba Cosmo por lanzarse al cuerpo de su "padre" y poder despertarlo de una vez por todas. Negando con la cabeza dio tres pasos para interponerse en su camino, fue cosas de segundos cuando el perro comenzó a quejarse en aullidos de sufrimiento. Aunque, después de su queja, no dudo en buscar otra manera para subirse a la cama. Richard no podría salvarse de ese perro aun cuando sus intentos en ocasiones lo hacían chocar contra las cosas.

Sentándose en la cama, dejó en el velador el desayuno y tranquilamente acarició la cabellera sedosa de Rick. Este automáticamente sonrió complacido e incluso acercó más su cabeza para una mejor posición, cosa que provoco cierta ternura en su ser ¿Cómo no? ¡Dios! Que se veía todo un niño pequeño.

Siempre que lo veía de esa manera se ponía a pensar en todo el tiempo perdido entre ellos por su indecisión, pero la espera valía la pena ¿No? ¡Joder! Claro que sí, estaban a dos meses de la boda y aun se sentía como si se encontraran en el primer mes. Todo era un ensueño del cual no quería despertar jamás.

Negando con la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior y se olvidó de aquellos pensamientos para poder despertarlo como corresponde. Deseaba hacerlo con un beso que lograra enmarcar una bella sonrisa en sus labios, pero, antes de que se acercara, Rick se quejó con un salto sorpresivo por culpa de Cosmo. No sabía cómo, pero el can había encontrado la manera de subirse a la cama sin ser oído para poder morderle los dedos de los pies a Richard en son de juego.

Sin evitarlo, se rió y quitó a la mascota mientras el escritor no hacía más que maldecir su suerte. Sí que le había salido duro todo a Rick esos días, justo ayer habían caminado durante toda la tarde por el bosque, pero cuando se dispusieron volver a la cabaña, los más activos de la familia lo hicieron corriendo. Obviamente ella y Cosmo llegaron bien al lugar donde se estaban quedando, algo agitados debía admitir, pero nada de lo que preocuparse. En cambio Richard era un caso completamente distinto.

El hombre con suerte se pudo mantener en pie el resto de la tarde, de hecho ni quiso cenar. Solo se fue hasta el baño y se dio una tina larga antes de acostarse sin querer saber nada más del mundo. Por él, que la tierra se dejara de mover por un año.

Dejando a la mascota en el suelo, tomó a su prometido de las mejillas y acalló todas sus quejas con un pequeño beso en los labios. El escritor no se hizo de rogar, sino que, por el contrario, lo correspondió en seguida mientras posaba una mano en la nuca de la detective para lograr evitar que se separara.

Definitivamente así se tranquilizaba más rápido a Richard Castle.

Sin pensarlo, Kate cerró los ojos y movió lentamente los labios disfrutando de ese leve contacto. A lo mucho sus narices en ocasiones chocaban por el movimiento, pero nada que los obligara a ejercer un mayor esfuerzo esa mañana.

Siendo llevada por Rick, quedó recostada encima del cuerpo ajeno y soltó una risa mientras disfrutaba del abrazo que le daba por su espalda baja. Ella siempre había gozado de mantenerse activa por las mañanas haciendo diferentes cosas, pero hoy en día su cuerpo le agradecía los momentos de descansos. Inclusos aquellos que implicaban estar acostada en la cama o el sillón viendo la televisión durante horas al lado de su amado.

Volviendo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, se escuchó un trueno que automáticamente logró hacer tensar a su pareja. En ese corto tiempo se había enterado de que Rick, a pesar de no tenerles fobia a desastres naturales, no le gustaban en lo más mínimo. Él era de climas calmados, de lugares que lo hicieran sentir seguro sin el temor permanente de creer que iba a morir lentamente por culpa de la tierra.

-deberías relajarte, ya pasara – Aseguró acomodándose mejor a su lado – no es nada

-lo mismo dijiste antes de ayer – Se quejó acomodándose mejor con la detective en sus brazos

-y mejoró ¿No? recuerdo muy bien que ayer salimos a pasear, ya sabes que el clima es así – Riéndose por la expresión de niño enojado, le mordió la nariz – hice café para los dos

-hmmm ¿Los trajiste? – Recibiendo una afirmación, el escritor no dudo en besarle la mejilla – eres la mejor

-es increíble la forma que te vendes ¿Un café y soy la mejor? Te tendré vigilado escritor

-¡Oye! No soy tan simple, recuerda que eres el pack completo – Sentándose mejor en la cama, disfrutó de ver como Kate hacia lo mismo, pero sobre él y a horcajadas – asesinatos, sexy, mi prometida y me traes café a la cama, no puedo esperar nada más en esta vida. Me siento pagado

-me sorprende que sexy este después de asesinatos… creo que acabas de patear mi orgullo

-si me hubieras mostrado esas piernas antes que los crímenes, sería otro el orden

Riéndose a viva voz, Kate se estiró para tomar ambas tasas y le entregó una a Rick. Automáticamente ambos se pusieron a beber mientras vigilaban como Cosmo corría por la habitación con uno de los calcetines de Castle en la boca. Ese perro nunca se cansaba y por lo mismo no importaba cuantas veces chocara contra las cosas, siempre se volvía a levantar para jugar con cualquier objeto que encontrara disponible – obviamente eso no contaba los zapatos de taco alto de Kate.

Una vez terminaron con su "desayuno" decidieron quedarse un tiempo más en la cama, mas no para descansar, sino que para jugar con su mascota de forma despreocupada. El clima no era de los mejores como para volver a salir, por lo mismo jugar un poco con la paciencia de Cosmo se podía volver muy atractivo a la hora de pasar el tiempo.

En un principio habían deseado ir a los Hampton para que Cosmo pudiera correr por la playa tanto como quisiera, pero justo la noche anterior a su partida se anunció el mal tiempo en el lugar. En cuanto se informó de los problemas con la marea Rick se negó a ir aludiendo que era peligroso, así que optaron por pedirle la cabaña a su padre para pasar la semana lejos del mar. Obviamente no habían contado con el mal clima esporádico que se daba cerca de la cabaña, como tampoco que todo quedara tan lejos.

Ahora estaban atrapados en la casa hasta nuevo aviso.

Cuando por fin decidieron salir de la cama, Rick se encargó de escribir su novela mientras Kate revisaba carpetas de los próximos juicios. Podían tener vacaciones, pero eso no implicaba que ninguno de los dos dejara su trabajo de lado. Era algo con lo que tendrían que vivir para siempre o, en su defecto, hasta que se cortara la luz como justo pasó en ese instante.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Kate dejó todo de lado y encendió velas por la casa de madera. Lograda su cometido, no dudo en ir hasta donde se encontraba su pareja, quien solo bufaba y guardaba la información para no perder nada.

Sin luz, ni salidas ya no tenían mucho que hacer, por lo mismo Rick se puso a rebuscar en la biblioteca hasta que encontró el álbum familiar que Jim conservaba. Estaba demás decir que el escritor le imploró verlo en conjuntos para pasar el tiempo, aludiendo a su vez que le debía aquello por el engaño de ayer al decirle que no harían ejercicio.

De cierta forma le daba vergüenza ver sus fotos con Rick, sobretodo porque este no dudaba en decir lo hermosa y tierna que se veía en cada foto, pero al menos lo mantenía tranquilo. Incluso podía jurar que se le olvido la tormenta de afuera

-eras tan tierna y linda… que envidia, me hubiera gustado ver esa sonrisita inocente en esos instante– Dijo divertido mientras era empujado – no hubiera dudado en conquistarte

-pero solo hubiera sido de una noche – No se sentía celosa de la fotografía, era estúpido aquello, aun así alejó el álbum y se acomodó mejor al lado de su pareja para que ahora la viera solo a ella- ¿Te acuerdas cuando viniste a mi casa con una pizza?

-oh claro, cuando al fin lograste darme una pequeña oportunidad de entrar a tu vida – Sonriendo, se recostó en el sillón llevándose a Kate con él – solo pensaba en poder besarte

-te hubiera golpeado –Riéndose, acarició el cabello de Castle e inhaló fuerte. Ese olor a madera sumado a cítricos le encantaba, por ese olor siempre tenía problemas de concentración durante el trabajo o en lugares públicos– no confié en ti hasta después de la primera cita

-jajaja tienes razón, pero ¿Y nuestro baile? ¿Te acuerdas cuando bailamos y cantamos en mi pieza? – Mordiendo el labio inferior de Kate en son de juego, le acarició la espalda baja – has sido mi mejor guitarra desde entonces

-ahí me di cuenta que nunca sería capaz de hacer otras locuras si tu no estuvieras a mi lado – Mirándolo con amor, asintió cuando el alzó su ceja – no soy de muchos bailes, menos llamar la atención y adivina, las dos cosas la hice contigo

-entonces señorita Beckett, la invito a un baile para el recuerdo… solo nosotros dos - Guiñando con un ojo, buscó con los ojos a Cosmo quien dormía al lado de la chimenea – y de espectador nuestro hermoso Cosmo

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Kate vio con agrado como era que su pareja se levantaba lo mejor que podía – sin molestarla- y tomaba su celular para colocar un poco de música. Otro trueno había resonado en sus oídos, pero la verdad es que ninguno le estaba prestando demasiada atención, al menos no cuando una de las canciones de Andrew Belle comenzó a sonar.

Aceptando la mano del hombre al frente suyo, se levantó y dejó que la guiara hasta el centro de aquella habitación.

-¿Qué pasaría si nunca te hubiera preguntado qué pasaría?

Riéndose en conjunto, ambos comenzaron a bailar de manera lenta mientras la canción les comenzaba a hacer sentido. No había mejor forma de dar a conocer el inicio de toda su relación que con esa canción, definitivamente " _All those pretty Ligth"_ era única para ambos. Era la forma de decirse que todo terminaba bien.

Apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rick, cerró los ojos y permitió que le siguiera guiando en un paso lento mientras su mente volaba por miles de posibilidades ante esa pregunta. Lo más seguro es que se hubiera demorado mucho más en aceptar sus sentimientos, pero no importaba. Ya nada importaba al estar a tan solo dos meses de su boda.

Escuchando el cambio de canción, se rió en cuanto " _in my veins"_ comenzó a sonar. Esa era la canción que decidieron convertir como suya para la boda, no porque fuera mejor que otras, sino porque fue una de las escuchadas en su primer baile. Aquella canción era especial, era única. Era de ellos y de nadie más.

Sin saber en qué momento de la canción, sintió como Rick la hacía bajar de modo que los brazos ajenos mantuvieran parte de su peso.

Estaba tan inclinada hacia atrás, que hasta su cabello podía tocar un poco el suelo y sus manos no dejaban de aferrarse de Rick. En un instante tuvo miedo, pero confió en que él no la soltaría y por lo mismo le sonrió divertida antes de recibir un beso por parte de su pareja. Casi al instante fue alzada nuevamente para girar sobre su propio eje, quedando aún más sorprendida.

Rick siempre presumió de sus habilidades para conquistar mujeres, bailar era una de ellas, aun así no se acostumbraba del todo cuando ocupaba esas "tácticas" con ella ¿Realmente había capturado a la ballena blanca de las mujeres? Diablos se sentía con demasiada suerte, de hecho podía jurar que muchas mujeres comenzarían a conocerla como "la bastarda con más suerte" y lejos de desagradarle, le encantaba.

Ya casi no podía aguantar las ganas de presumir su unión con los más cercanos, ni mucho menos podía esperar a ver las caras de las mujeres, en la firma de libro, cuando vieran el anillo de bodas en su pareja. Definitivamente quería está ahí.

-¿Estas lista para el baile de nuestra boda? – Galante como siempre, alzó una ceja mientras la abrazaba con una mano por la cintura y seguía danzando por la habitación

-me obligaste a tomar clases para hacer algo especial frente a más de trecientas personas – Se quejó ella volviendo a poner su mano libre en el hombro de Castle – creo que estoy preparada y si no, solo tengo que pedirle a mi marido que finja un dolor y ya

-yo quiero ese baile, grabado con cuatro cámaras – Dijo con fingida molestia – no lo evitaras

-y yo solo quiero casarme contigo, no me importa un baile- Cerrando los ojos, se apegó más al cuerpo de Castle – pero supongo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo por ti, solo si te portas bien hasta la boda

-eso es trampa – Soltándole la mano que mantenía alzada, la abrazó fuerte por la cintura con ambas manos y sonrió con picardía - ¿Aceptaría una invitación a la cama?

-bueno – Mirando como Cosmo le movía la cola esperando cualquier señal para salir corriendo, sonrió – mejor comamos, cansemos a Cosmo un poco y luego nos metemos en la cama hasta mañana

-solo porque no quiero que Cosmo me interrumpa hasta mañana

Separándose por completo, los tres se fueron hasta la cocina y comenzaron a preparar la comida con tranquilidad. El clima aun no mejoraba, pero al menos podían cocinar algo decente para pasar el hambre, y ya luego podrían seguir vagueando hasta que Cosmo no tuviera más ánimos como para seguirles.

Mientras se encargaban de todo, Cosmo revoloteaba entre las piernas de sus dueños y no dudaba en pedir una que otra cosa para comer. Claramente le funcionaba su cara de perrito bueno, ya que en cuanto Kate se descuidaba de los dos revoltosos, Rick le daba uno que otro ingrediente para que fuera feliz durante unos segundos. Quizás no se llevaban bien por las mañanas ni nunca lo harían, pero los dos congeniaban muy bien a la hora de jugar y pasar el día como auténticos amigos.

Teniendo lista la comida, se dispusieron a comer mientras conversaban sobre trivialidades o de los siguientes juicios de la detective, más nunca nombraban a Bracken. Ese nombre había desaparecido completamente de sus mentes.

Ninguno de los dos quería volver a repetir el mal trago de aquel caso.

-¡Cosmo espera!

Sonriendo, Kate vio como Rick intentaba darle comida al perro sin que se le subiera por completo a sus piernas y le robara comida del plato mismo. La escena era un poco molesta, pero a la vez enternecedora, tanto que lograba hacerla pensar en diferentes aspectos de su vida de manera más profunda. Cosas que nunca se había cuestionado en su vida.

No dudaba por ningún segundo de su boda con Rick, no era tan demente como para retractarse ahora que faltaba tan poco, pero ¿Qué pasaba con el resto de las cosas? ¿Ahora cuál sería su próxima meta en la vida? Diablos, que desde su mejor arresto los casos se iban haciendo un poco más tediosos y cansadores. Era como si su mente le dijera que ya no estaba bien seguir estancada en su trabajo.

No había razón alguna para estarlo.

Negando con la cabeza, desechó esa idea y volvió a ver a Rick a los ojos. No quería perder esa relación de trabajo que tenían ambos, pero sabía muy bien que si ella daba un paso hacia su futuro eso pasaría. Aun cuando Rick fuera de la familia no era policía propiamente tal, así que su estadía en la comisaria no sería muy larga si ella se iba del lugar. Además como capitana tendría que restringir algunos accesos a Castle.

-¿Pasa algo Kate?

-nada- Sonriendo, vio como Rick mantenía en los brazos a Cosmo. El hombre ya se había rendido con el perro y por lo mismo dejó que comiera cuanto quisiera del plato– si quieres te comes lo que quede del mío, pero como sigas consintiéndolo te pondrás flaco

-gracias, tengo mucha hambre… - Admitió mientras miraba de mala manera a Cosmo, quien solo le dio una lamida que lo hizo reír. Definitivamente Rick estaba embobado con la mascota - Tú crees que si le ponemos un plato en la mesa…

-Rick no – Advirtiéndole en seguida con su mirada, se levantó y le entregó el plato en las manos para que el Golden no lo tocara – ni lo pienses, así que ahora come que te estaré esperando en el sillón… Cosmo ven

-harás muy bien el papel de esposa amor, te sale natural mandar como una

Ignorando el comentario de su prometido, Kate miró a la mascota y solo tuvo que dar dos palmadas a su muslo para que el Golden saltara de las piernas de Rick. Claramente en ese tiempo el perro había aprendido reconocer a quien podía desobedecer y a quien no.

Acomodándose en el sillón, acarició las orejas de Cosmo y comenzó a tranquilizarlo en lo que llegaba su pareja a arruinar su trabajo. Porque tan pronto como se sentó, comenzó a molestar al perro con la única intención de que se volviera a activar. Pero claro, en las mañanas cuando Rick dormía no podía ser levantado por el animal ya que eso era trampa.

Valla par con el que se encontraba en esos momentos.

-¡Dios Rick! Estaba a punto de hacerlo dormir – Dijo cuándo el perro no soportó más las manos de Richard y comenzó a jugar con el escritor

-no pasa nada, solo lo cansare más– Riéndose, abrazó al perro y miró a Kate -me gustaría hablarte de algo importante Kate

-¿Qué pasa?

-quería darte la sorpresa en la boda, pero prefiero que me mates ahora a que lo hagas con gente

-¿Está bien? Supongo que buscaste el momento en que no tuviera mi arma cerca… estas libre hasta que llegue a la habitación – Sonriendo, se apoyó en el hombro de Rick mientras esperaba la información - dilo

-soy oportuno – Presumiendo, tomó su celular y comenzó a buscar algo mientras la mascota se fue directamente al pie de Rick para tirarle del pantalón. Aun así este no se preocupó, solo ejerció un poco de fuerza para darle pelea – además, si no te gusta, siempre podemos tener sexo de reconciliación

-puede que luego tu prometida no quiera sexo de reconciliación – Bromeó mirándole a los ojos

-mi prometida siempre quiere, un par de versos, lamidas y estará a tono como siempre – Sonriendo con picardía y egocentrismo recibió un golpe en el brazo – sabes que es verdad

-ya muéstrame o me iré a la cama y te lo digo… cerca de mi velador tengo mi pistola

-será mejor que saques tus esposas también – En vez de sentir el golpe habitual, recibió una mordida en su mejilla como contestación, esa noche podrían jugar un poco más de lo habitual – sé que teníamos diferencias con lo del dj y una banda… así que pensé ¿Por qué no los dos?

-¿Disculpa?

-no una banda propiamente tal, pero si algo hermoso en vivo – Confiado, encontró lo que quería - tú sabes que ocupo las redes sociales ¿No? ¿Lo sabes? – Ante el asentimiento de Kate, volvió a sonreír- me hice amigo de una chica que sube las misma cantidad de fotos que yo, pero en instagram… es descomunal las cantidades de fotos que sube al día

-o dios… ósea que no tiene mucha vida como tú, dime ¿También vaguea todo el día y come a deshora?

-jajaja… que chistosita – Abrazándola por el hombro, comenzó a mostrarle las fotos de la chica – es violinista, bastante buena y resulta que estará por estados unidos en la fecha de nuestra boda… fue difícil contactarla, pero sé que vale la pena

-¿Me quieres engañar el primer día? – Alzando una ceja, le quitó el celular y comenzó a revisar por ella misma la cuenta. No era apegada a la tecnología, pero tenía cierta curiosidad sobre la chica, sobre todo si Rick alababa a otro ser que no fuera él- ¿Karin Tolbot?

-¡No! Kate tómame enserio – Quejándose, la abrazó por la cintura y apegó la espalda de ella contra su pecho para comenzar a besar su hombro, lo menos que quería era enojarla – toca el violín muy bien, podría tocar las canciones que quieras, de hecho toca muy bien "in my veins" y su amigo es DJ, así que podría funcionar… no saldría tan caro

-es linda… creo que debo preocuparme

-¡Kate!

Riéndose de su pareja por la frustración a la que estaba siendo sometido, se encogió de hombros y giró levemente su cara para juntar sus narices. Con un suave susurro dijo " _te amo rick"_ para luego besarle en los labios sin preocuparle ya nada más.

Tenía muy claro que el escritor solo deseaba encontrar las cosas perfectas para ambos, necesitaba que todo fuera como un cuento jamás narrado, pero eso a ella no le preocupaba mucho ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era tosca y un tanto fría. Lo único que necesitaba era tener a Rick a su lado para siempre. Con eso estaría feliz de por vida.

Quizás pediría unas cuantas cosas más en el futuro, pero de momento estaba realmente satisfecha con sus logros.

Separándose suave, volvió a mirar el celular y cerró la aplicación con la única intención de poner algo de música suave. Ya luego podrían hablar sobre los músicos o cualquier otra cosa de la boda, ella necesitaba hacer cosas más importantes con su pareja. Como sentirlo parte suya una vez más sin que nadie les interrumpiera.

Sentándose a horcajadas sobre su pareja, le abrazó por el cuello y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez fue con algo más de intensidad. Sus lenguas se unieron y no dudaron en comenzar a danzar al ritmo de la canción de turno mientras que Castle la apegaba más a su cuerpo con el abrazo que le daba por la espalda baja. Definitivamente el escritor estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

Se podría decir que casi todo era perfecto, lo único que fallaba era la mascota acostada a un costado de Richard, ya que comenzó a estirarse y a empujarlos con tal de obtener una mejor posición en su sueño, cosa que les hizo reír. El can al fin se había cansado por completo y únicamente quería dormir.

-será mejor que ahora si aceptes mi invitación a la cama, no quiero traumar a nuestro bebe

-estaba esperando a que lo dijeras.

Sin pensarlo, Rick quitó a Kate de encima y se levantó para poder llevarla de la mano hasta la cama matrimonial donde solían dormir desde que llegaron. No era tan cómoda como la que tenían en el loft, pero se había convertido en un buen lugar para pasar el tiempo.

Con cuidado, la depositó en la cama, se colocó encima de ella y no dudo en observarla por unos instantes con verdadero amor. Aquello siempre la inquietaba, más permitió que Rick disfrutara unos instantes de la visión, porque ¿A quién podría engañar? Le encantaba ser vista por esos ojos como una obra maestra. Definitivamente lograba que su ego aumentara solo con una leve mirada de él a su persona.

Dejándolo hacer lo que quería, se acomodó y alzó las manos en cuanto Rick le quitó la camisa. En ocasiones era divertido dejarlo ir a su ritmo. Era como si se dispusiera a recrear la mejor escena de un libro mientras hacían cualquier cosa, aunque debía admitir que lo mejor siempre pasaba en la cama.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintió las manos ajenas recorrer su abdomen con lentitud mientras los labios de Castle iban otorgándole besos en toda la extensión de su cuello. La sensación era estupenda, nada que la llevara al borde de la locura, pero tampoco se podía desmerecer la acción como algo sin importancia. Claro que no, porque con esas pequeñas demostraciones de amor se sentía la mujer más amada del mundo. Era en esos instantes en donde Rick demostraba más que nunca la adoración que sentía hacia su musa.

Como siempre decía, era el pago por darle tanto.

-Rick… - Tomándole de la mejilla, le sonrió en cuanto vio esos ojos brillantes – deja de jugar

-ya sabes que no puedo, tengo demasiadas cosas que marcar en tu piel

Riéndose, lo besó en los labios con algo más de pasión mientras sus brazos se iban directamente hasta su cuello para abrazarlo y no permitir que se alejara. Sabía muy bien las intenciones de Rick al querer jugar con su cuerpo, por lo mismo no dejó que se separara aun cuando las manos de él seguían recorriéndola con cuidado y devoción.

Soltando su primer gemido, Kate le mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de dejar que él concentrara sus labios en su lóbulo derecho. No solo lo lamió y mordisqueó, sino que iba diciendo palabras sueltas que lograban erizar su piel de una manera sorprendente.

Él dejaba libre su imaginación para decirle lo primero que se le venía a la mente, tal como la corriente de la conciencia, y como resultado obtenía el pulso acelerado de Kate sin siquiera tocarla mucho ¿Había mejor pago para él que la reacción de su cuerpo? joder que con cada palabra lograba excitarla y hacerla sentir plena. La hacia desear no dejar eso nunca más. Ni siquiera por un café recién preparado.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentó controlar su respiración lo mejor que pudo, pero no fue posible.

A Castle no le bastaba con decirle palabras bonitas, sino que ahora se encargaba también de llegar a todos sus puntos sensibles sin dificultad. Los estimulaba a tal punto que la simple sensación de calor le causaba estragos en todo su ser.

Odiaba cuando hacia eso, lo odiaba porque no podía concentrarse en nada más que en sus manos, en su calor o en cualquier extremidad de él que la tocaba. Su cuerpo completo estaba a merced de su pareja sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de devolverle el favor con sus propias técnicas.

Tragando con fuerza, soltó un gemido un tanto más sonoro en cuanto sintió los labios de Rick en su pecho. Recién había comenzado a jugar, pero ya se sentía próxima a llegar al clímax. Lo peor de todo es que la música en el celular junto al golpeteo de la lluvia sobre las ventanas de la habitación lograba hacer que ese momento fuera mucho más especial.

Sin darse cuenta, por culpa de las emociones producidas, Kate llegó a la conclusión de cuál era la meta que necesitaba en su vida. Irónicamente siempre tuvo la respuesta, pero solo era hoy cuando se encontraba más dispuesta que nunca a cumplirlo, obviamente eso sería si Rick también deseaba aquello. Después de todo, ya nada sería únicamente su decisión.

Riéndose algo emocionada por sus propios pensamientos, llamó la atención de su pareja y aprovechó su descuido para girar. Ahora era ella quien se encontraba encima para jugar con el cuerpo de su amado. Era la hora de su venganza.

-aunque creo que hubiera sido emocionante jugar un poco con nuestros accesorios, prefiero hacerlo de la manera tradicional hoy ¿Te parece?

Él obviamente le sonrió divertido y la atrajo hasta sus labios para comenzar otro necesitado beso lleno de pasión y entrega.

Desde su posición lograba sentir cuan emocionado estaba Rick por lo que se vendría, aun así ignoró aquella parte de su anatomía y se dedicó a quitarle poco a poco la camisa para igualar las condiciones.

Una vez concretada la acción le acarició el pecho con sus dedos y pasó lentamente sus uñas por sobre su piel sin llegar a lastimarlo. Tal vez no tendría palabras adornadas para provocar ciertas reacciones en él, pero si sabía cómo lograr que su piel se erizara a tal punto de que Richard quisiera volver a retomar el dominio con desesperación.

Le encantaba ver como se frustraba al no conseguir nada, por lo mismo se separó de sus labios y fue bajando por un camino lleno de besos y mordiscos por sobre su piel liberada. Escuchar los suspiros de Rick era uno de los aspectos que más le impulsaba a seguir probando su piel, el otro era la satisfacción propia al saborearlo.

-Rick ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas de una vez y solo disfrutas de lo que se viene? ya tuviste tu tiempo - Relamiéndose los labios de manera sugerente, se quedó justo por encima del corazón de su pareja mientras uno de sus dedos hacia figuras por el hombro– es mi momento de consentirte

-porque es mi forma de convencerte sobre la violinista

-¿Sigues pensando en eso? – Alzando una ceja frustrada, se preguntó si no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo

-no – Riéndose, giró rápidamente para quedar sobre la detective sin ningún problema – lo hacías demasiado bien, pero ya sabes que me gusta ir a arriba

-no dijiste eso la otra vez – sonriendo ya más tranquila, se acomodó nuevamente en el colchón

-bueno, hoy tengo deseos de ir arriba ¿Me lo negaras Kate?

-tu sabes que no, si me das lo que quiero nunca te negaría nada

Guiñando con un ojo, Rick se acercó para besarla una vez más en los labios esperando a que cediera ante sus deseos de autoridad. Obviamente Beckett no se haría de rogar, por lo mismo abrió su boca y lo recibió con tranquilidad mientras cerraba los ojos. No sabía si era demasiada coincidencia o no, pero justo en aquel momento la voz de Andrew Belle volvió a colarse por sus oídos logrando que sus lenguas sincronizaran, una vez más, los movimientos con el ritmo. Cada beso que se daban se convertía en algo más especial que el anterior.

Rick tenía esa capacidad de hacer que todo siempre calzara de una manera tan mágica que ya ni se preocupaba de querer preguntarle cómo lo hacía. Solo se dejaba llevar esperando ver como el siguiente se volvería su favorito.

Siendo despojada de las prendas restantes que llevaba encima, Kate mantuvo los ojos cerrados para dejarse llevar por el placer sin ninguna queja. Rick sabía como tocarla y cuando hacerlo, por lo mismo poco y nada lograba hacer cuando este se ponía en un plan de sabelotodo con su cuerpo. Odiaba aquello porque realmente conocía todo en su cuerpo, sin esfuerzo lograba hacer que ella se aferrara con fuerza a las sabanas, incluso su boca dejaba escapar gemidos olvidando cualquier otra cosa que quisiera decir.

En cuanto tuvo su primer orgasmo, intentó reponer su respiración lo mejor que podía mientras que el escritor rebuscaba en la mesita de noche el paquetito de condón. Sabía que tenía tiempo, por lo mismo en cuanto lo encontró, le guiñó con un ojo a la detective y se comenzó a bajar los pantalones junto al bóxer.

El hombre presumía de su logro con aquella sonrisa arrogante, más a Kate le daba igual aquello, solo quería sentirlo parte suya de una vez por todas. Por ello le tomó de la nunca y le obligó a apegar sus cuerpos una vez más. Rick tenía que saber cuan ansiosa estaba.

-¿Algún día dejaras de presumir? – Alzando una ceja, intentó verle de la manera más confiada posible para que dejara su actitud arrogante

-sabes que no, sino, no podrías amarme como lo haces ahora

Y tenía razón, ese idiota presuntuoso tenía toda la maldita razón, porque Kate encontraba sumamente atractiva aquella parte de su personalidad. De hecho hasta podría jurar que esa actitud fue la causante de su enamoramiento.

Queriendo olvidar ese enfado tonto, volvió a unir sus labios con los ajenos y poco a poco comenzó a sentirlo en su interior.

El tamaño de su pareja no ayudaba demasiado para que todo eso fuera fácil a buenas y a primeras, de hecho resultaba algo incómodo, pero no hizo mención de aquello. Sabía muy bien que ya pronto el mar de sentimientos en su interior desaparecería para dejar un único huésped, el placer. Siempre era así.

Dejando que su voz saliera libremente, se acostumbró a las embestidas suaves de Rick mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de su amado. Esa confianza de la que tanto se quejaba amar, era la misma que provocaba todo el goce en ella, sin esa "virtud" de Castle de seguro hacer el amor no sería tan bueno.

-te vez hermosa con el ceño fruncido

Sonriendo, se desconcentró por completo de sus pensamientos para así solo centrarse única y exclusivamente en los hermosos ojos azules de Rick. Aquellos ojos daban tanta tranquilidad que no lograba entender como el egocentrismo se transmitía a través de ello ¿Realmente Rick podía ser tan perfecto? Claro que sí, con cada día que pasaba Kate no dudaba de que Richard Castle fuera el hombre más perfecto del mundo.

Gimiendo con más fuerza, enterró las uñas en la espalda de su pareja e intentó ayudarle con el movimiento de las embestidas para que la fuerza y rapidez con que entraba no disminuyera. Era difícil lograrlo, ya que con suerte podía mantener algo de cordura, pero no imposible. Menos cuando escuchaba la satisfacción salir de los labios ajenos.

Sin poder aguantar mucho más, Kate tomó los labios de Rick con los propios e inició un beso para indicarle que ya no podría soportar mucho. Estaba demás decir que el escritor captó la idea en tan solo unos segundos, ya que, sin medir consecuencias, aumentó lo velocidad de las embestidas con el único propósito de llegar al clímax juntos.

Siendo la primera en llegar al orgasmo, se separó del beso y enterró aún más sus uñas en la espalda su pareja. Lo más seguro es que esas heridas provocadas fueran más profundas que todas las anteriores, pero no era como para quejarse. Aquel dolor placentero fue lo que necesitó Rick para seguirla unos segundos después.

Azorados y sudados, Kate intentó controlar su respiración sin éxito alguno. Su cuerpo todavía estaba demasiado sensible como para que se calmara completamente. Definitivamente ayudaba un buen vino, la tormenta, música y unas cuantas palabras dichas por su prometido.

Todo aquello era la combinación perfecta.

Sonriendo, se rió suave al ver como Richard se acomodaba a su lado no sin antes deshacerse del condón. Lo que iba a decir a continuación de seguro sería una de las cosas más difíciles en su vida, pero ya le había dicho que lo amaba, ya había atrapado a Bracken ¿existía algo que no pudiera decir ya? en esos momentos lo dudaba.

-he estado pensando algo estos últimos días – Comentó apoyando parte de su cuerpo en el de su prometido – algo que nos implica a los dos

-¿Bueno o malo? – Dejando que ella posara su cabeza en su hombro, la abrazó con un brazo y se le quedó mirandola directamente a los ojos – espero que bueno, porque me esforcé por convencerte con el tema de la música

-yo supongo que es bueno lo que te quiero decir – Riéndose, comenzó a hacer figuras en el abdomen de él. No gozaba de un buen físico, pero le encantaba tener todo eso para ella – Rick ¿Juguemos a "que pasaría"?

-¿Está bien? – Respondiendo dudoso, se acomodó mejor en la cama para verle directamente y comprendió que debía ser él quien inicie preguntando– hmm ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que quiero hacerlo otra vez?

-apoyaría la moción en seguida, pero en unos minutos – Recibiendo el beso, entrecerró los ojos - ¿Qué pasaría si mi vestido de novia no es blanco?

-pues no tendríamos que mentir sobre tu virginidad – Riéndose, recibió un leve empujón - ¿Qué pasaría si quiero mi luna de miel en la luna?

-ahh… sueña, nunca lo tendría en la luna – Ante el chasquido de él, lo tomó de las mejillas- ¿Qué pasaría si quiero tener menos gastos?

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que dejemos algo? No me pidas mis videojuegos – Ante la risa de ella, entrecerró los ojos – no son los videojuegos ¿No más comida exótica? – Ella negó sonriente y Rick no pudo más que comenzar a frustrarse - ¿No quieres ir a la comic-con? Kate es una convención excelente

-quiero dejar de protegernos – Obviamente él abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, de seguro no había escuchado bien o aun no procesaba la información aun – Rick, sé que dijimos que no queríamos tener hijos hasta que Cosmo creciera, pero quiero tenerlos ahora… nunca me he sentido más preparada en mi vida que en estos momentos y sé que es por ti

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – Richard seguía en shock, pero al menos sus ojos demostraban algo de esperanza ante la respuesta - ¿realmente quieres?

-sí, lo pensé bien – Riéndose, lo besó en los labios mientras sentía el abrazo posesivo que él le daba – estamos a solo dos meses de casarnos, probar suerte antes no es tan malo ¿Tú quieres?

-te acepto la propuesta, hoy más que nunca ese gasto es innecesario – Colocándose nuevamente sobre ella, le besó el cuello escuchándola reír, él también estaba riendo - ¿No te arrepentirás luego? No te lo perdonaría Kate

-claro que no, como tampoco quiero arrepentirme de ser capitana el próximo año

-¿Qué? – Separándose un poco, se le quedo viendo como si la desconociera - ¿Capitana?

-después de volver de nuestra luna de miel, quiero hacer el examen de capitana

-pero Kate ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada de esto? – Se sentía un poco ofendido, pero también feliz de que al fin Kate se diera cuenta de que su talento era mucho mejor que ser un simple detective

-quería asegurarme de que esto es lo que realmente deseo, tú me diste la fuerza para hacer la mayoría de las cosas que nunca me atreví, así que creí que era justo decirte mi decisión cuando estuviera completamente segura ¿Molesto?

-hoy más que nunca me siento merecedor del título "el bastardo con más suerte del mundo" ya quiero ver lo celoso que se pondrán todas las personas al verme contigo

-es irónico, estaba pensando lo mismo

 _Fin_

* * *

 ** _hasta aquí llegamos_**

 ** _este es el final legal de la historia, aun así quiero hacer otro capitulo para escribir la boda, por lo mismo no pondré como completada la historia._**

 ** _sin mas que decir, me despido esperando verlas pronto, pero no se cuando vuelva a subir algo._**

 ** _sin mas que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios._**

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo_**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


	25. Chapter 25

**hello~**

 **mucho tiempo sin verles, y sinceramente no tengo explicación para ello mas que lo intente.**

 **bueno, hace mucho que no me meto, pero agradezco a los review unnofre, Katerin939, minf y Yui... gracias por los comentarios. me alegra que les haya gustado el fic, espero que en su totalidad. no se si la continué, dudo que alguien quiera seguir leyendo de esto, pero fue grato que le dieran una oportunidad a mi primera historia.**

 **guiguita, siempre es un agrado leerte, me alegras realmente y que me pongas un siete es hermoso, necesitaba hacerte una mención**

 **guest: lo único que puedo decirte es lo siento, no me pareces borde, al menos no senti agresión en tus palabras, pero si me apena no haber visto esos errores. no tengo escusa mas que decirte que corregir esto sola, dos o tres veces se hace complicado e incluso aburrido. no veo los errores aunque quiera, pero intentare hacerlo mejor si es que hay un próximo fic.**

* * *

 ** _¿Qué pasaría si fuéramos cuatro bailando?_**

Uno nunca se imagina que llegaría el día en que puedas encontrar todo perfecto, menos cuando eres precisamente Katherine Beckett ¿Qué podía esperar ella de la vida? Nada. Siempre se había comportado como la ocasión lo ameritaba, todo el tiempo buscaba hacer lo correcto, nunca desperdició sus días intentando encontrar el amor verdadero y fue para mejor. De ninguna otra forma lograría estar contenta con Castle si no hubiera sido tan cabezotas todo el tiempo.

Rick la hizo actuar sin pensar, le ayudó a olvidarse de lo correcto, pero, por sobre todo, le impulsó a amar cada uno de sus días como si fueran únicos.

Trabajaba en lo que quería, con quien quería y al llegar a su casa disfrutaba de las simples actividades de una pareja normal a punto de casarse junto al mismo hombre que veía durante todo el día ¿Se cansaba de eso? Para nada, no había forma de que se aburriera de un hombre tan espectacular como Richard. Él lograba hacer que sus días fueran sorprendentes.

Sonriendo, se mordió el labio inferior y observó una vez más el espejo de cuerpo completo que le mostraba su propia imagen. Se encontraba vestida con vestido de novia elegante, corte corazón con un poco de pedrería por unos de los lados en la parte superior y, como había mencionado antes, era de un color durazno pastel. Sinceramente nunca creyó que ese tipo de estilo le sentara bien, de hecho creyó que ningún vestido de novia le venía, pero hoy se sentía conforme con ese hermoso vestido. Sobre todo porque fueron Lanie, Martha y Alexis quienes le aprobaron aquella decisión.

Soltando un suspiro, miró hacia atrás y asintió con la cabeza. Su madre no podía acompañarla en ese día, de hecho ni siquiera pudo conocer al maravilloso hombre que se pondría a su lado en el altar, pero ya no dolía tanto. Posiblemente eso se debía a que Martha la atosigaba con muestras de aprecio, también porque Alexis la hacía sentir como una madre olvidándose de su propia necesidad o lo más seguro es que fuera la presencia de Lanie, su mejor amiga, la que le ayudaba a olvidarse de las tristezas. Tenía muchas variantes para pensar en que era lo que le hacía feliz y cada una era mejor que la anterior, por ello no rompía en llanto ante la falta de su madre.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, su madre si estaba ahí, ella siempre la acompañaba, ya que de otra forma no habría logrado tanta felicidad en su vida. Esa mujer de seguro la estaba protegiendo donde fuera que se encontrara.

Sabiendo que no podía retrasar más aquella ceremonia, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, salió de la habitación y se encontró una vez más con Martha. La mujer volvió a soltar un pequeño grito de felicidad y le abrazó con fuerza diciendo lo mucho que estaba orgullosa de ella. Aquello logró que Kate hiciera lo mismo en silencio con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, no porque necesitaba escucharlo, sino porque se sentía extremadamente bien oírlo.

Soltándola, vio a su costado y sonrió en cuanto notó a Lanie más ansiosa que ella misma. Se suponía que la mujer debía estar en este momento en otro lado o, en su defecto, dándole todo el apoyo moral necesario para que no se pusiera más nerviosa de lo necesario, pero ¿Qué importaba? Lo único que necesitaba de Lanie era saber que estaba a su lado hoy, no le podía pedir nada más. Por lo mismo caminó hasta donde estaba su padre y le tomó del brazo.

Justo en ese momento sintió todo el peso de la realidad sobre sus hombros.

No había estado demasiado nerviosa en todo el día, pero solo de pensar que al abrir aquellas dos puertas podría ver a su futuro esposo, su mente se descontrolaba. Menos mal su padre estaba ahí para sujetarla porque si no de seguro se pondría histérica, incluso pensaba en la posibilidad de volver por su arma.

Recibiendo un beso en su mejilla. Dejó que las dos mujeres fueran hasta sus puestos mientras ella miraba a su padre. El hombre parecía desear decirle muchas cosas en ese momento, lo más seguro que la mayoría fuera con respecto a su madre, pero no pronunció sonido alguno. Solo se quitó una lágrima de la mejilla, la miró expectante y, en cuanto tuvo la confirmación, abrió la puerta para que pudieran pasar ambos a donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Caminando sin ser consiente del entorno y de cómo todos murmuraban cosas, miró hacía el frente. Rick estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella con un traje hecho a la medida tan hermoso que sus ojos no pudieron moverse a ningún otro lado.

Se suponía que era el hombre quien quedaba prendado ante la bella imagen que representaba la mujer al caminar por la alfombra roja, era él quien quedaba sin aire e incluso con lágrimas en los ojos, pero en este matrimonio no se sentía así. Era Kate quien sentía que pronto le pasaría la cuenta el no poder respirar ¿Cómo hacerlo teniendo tal imagen frente a ella? ¡Se iba a casar con ese hombre! Imposible no perder el aire al verlo.

Tragando con fuerza, terminó de dar los pasos que faltaban para tomar la mano de Rick y quedar a su lado. El nerviosismo había crecido como nunca se imaginó, de hecho se sentía como si el mundo entero empezara a girar, pero no le dio importancia. Si un asesino no le prohibió estar ese día en su boda ¿Por qué sus miedos sin fundamentos si? Era estúpido dejar que eso tomara fuerza, sobre todo cuando veías a Rick con su sonrisa tan tierna y hermosa esperando a que todo terminara para poder besarla.

-estas realmente hermosa… demasiado hermosa

Sonriendo con suavidad, le dedicó una mirada en donde le decía lo mismo en silencio. Al menos podía sentirse orgullosa de que no era la única sintiéndose tontamente acaramelada por toda esa situación.

Empezando a escuchar el discurso típico de toda boda, cerró sus ojos y pensó en el primer día que hablaron, en el primer caso, ¿Realmente se estaba casando con la misma persona? Es decir, se había jurado no tomarle en cuenta nunca más, se dijo que no iba a dejar que le afectara un escritor presuntuoso y arrogante porque su vida era el trabajo y nada más.

-¿Vienen a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?

Asintiendo, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su prometido y le devolvió la sonrisa en cuanto este le observó. Eran tan distintos que comprendía porque en el pasado no pensara que pudieran tener un futuro juntos, pero ahora estaban ahí porque creían en el matrimonio. Ambos sabían que sería la última oportunidad para el otro.

Rick tenía claro que Kate era de una sola oportunidad y Beckett era consciente de que Castle no podría amar a nadie más en un futuro. Aun así estaban los dos voluntariamente parados esperando poder decir solo dos palabras, "sí, acepto" porque confiaban en que no tendrían que volver a decirlo con otra persona. Estaban destinados, no había forma de dudar.

-¿Están decididos a amarse y respetarse mutuamente durante toda la vida?

Esas eran palabras mayores, amabas tus hijos, a tu padre, tu madre y otros familiares, pero no podías asegurar que ibas a amar a tu marido toda la vida ¿Quién te podría decir que ama a una persona sin miedo alguno? Nadie, pero era precisamente por esa razon que querían intentarlo. Además, si Kate no amaba ni respetaba a Rick ¿A quién si? Solo con Castle se sentía segura de cumplir aquello, aun cuando mucha gente le dijera que esa ballena blanca no era buen partido por sus andadas en el pasado.

Sonriendo un poco más amplio, volvió a confirmar escuchando un leve suspiro por parte de su pareja.

-¿Están dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?

No había pregunta más fácil que aquella. Tal vez no estaban dispuestos a educarlos para ser devotos creyentes si ellos no lo querían, pero si iban a amar y querer los hijos que llegaran a tener. Ya lo habían hablado previamente, incluso llegaron a intentarlo, sin excito alguno, desde hace dos meses.

Con matrimonio o sin él querían poder tener hijos.

-¿Richard, aceptas a Katherine como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto

-¿Katherine, aceptas a Richard como tu legítima esposo, amarlo y respetarlo, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-sí, acepto

\- Ustedes han declarado su consentimiento ante la Iglesia. Que el Señor en su bondad fortalezca su consentimiento para llenarlos a ambos de bendiciones. Lo que Dios ha unido, el hombre no debe separarlo.

Lo siguiente fue meramente formalidad. Ninguno de los dos escuchó muy bien lo que decía el sacerdote, solo esperaron a que les dieran la oportunidad de colocar el anillo en la mano de su pareja ¿Qué decir cuando le dieron permiso a besarse? No se vieron durante toda la noche, no pudieron hablar en el día ¡Eso era un martirio! Pero nada era peor que tener al lado tuyo a esa persona escuchando como te acepta completamente sin llegar a poder tocarla, abrazarla ni besarla.

Ninguno de los dos pensó que un matrimonio sería tan difícil de poder llevar.

Ansiosos, se vieron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar sonreírse mutuamente. El beso llegó sin mucha demora al igual que los aplausos a su alrededor. Todos estaban demasiado emocionados viendo como los dos mostraban la mejor imagen del matrimonio sin llegar a percatarse que la ansiedad de ambos los estaba matando.

Separándose, Kate pegó su nariz a la de Rick y soltó una suave risa nerviosa que logró contagiar a su ahora marido. Aquello sonaba demasiado bien, su esposo, su marido.

Todo ese hombre ahora era también suyo. La iglesia, los papeles, TODO lo decía y lo mejor de es que solo lo tenía que compartir con Alexis y Martha quienes la apreciaban demasiado como para llegar a hacerle algún mal.

-esperé todo el día para poder besarte, hermosa – Susurró muy bajo, únicamente para que ella le escuchara – y lo peor de todo es que uno no me es suficiente

-no sé cómo Kevin y Jenny lograron soportar tanto, pero descuida amor, apenas podamos nos arrancaremos – Guiñándole con un ojo, empezaron a escuchar los deseos de que se movieran – yo también quiero poder seguir con nuestro "proyecto"

-¿Nos arrancaremos cómo en la fiesta de ellos? – Ignorando por completo al "publico" la abrazó más a su cuerpo - ¿Seremos prófugos de nuestra propia fiesta?

-si

Impulsados por la emoción de sus invitados, los dos caminaron por el pequeño pasillo sin llegar a mirar nada más que los anillos en sus dedos. Aquel objeto era una atadura muy fuerte. Era la clara demostración de que se perdía la libertad, pero también demostraba que desde ese día su única felicidad seria la familia que conformaba. Quizás en ocasiones quisieran estar solos, pero aquella necesidad nunca seria para siempre.

Gozando de la comodidad de una fiesta en el mismo lugar donde se llevó a cabo la ceremonia, todos se fueron hasta la playa que daba a la casa de los Castle-Beckett. Esos lugares siempre estaban desocupados y libres de cualquier visitante, por lo que pudieron lograr colocar las mesas, al dj, el bar y un pequeño escenario sin que nadie los molestara hasta que todo terminara. Ninguno de los invitados podría quejarse de falta de espacio u comodidad, eso era un hecho.

Siguiendo el mismo patrón de la fiesta de los Ryan; Kate y Rick esperaron ansiosos al baile principal. Habían practicado demasiado como para perder la oportunidad ahora. Beckett seguía dudando de aquel baile frente a trecientas personas, pero deseaba hacerlo por Richard, además si se centraba lo suficiente en su pareja no tendría porque tener miedo. Solo debía pensar que ellos eran los únicos ahí.

Pasando al centro de la pista, Kate miró al pequeño escenario montado donde una chica, desconocida para ella, se puso al medio con un violín. A pesar de ser joven se veía como toda una profesional por lo que trago fuerte y volvió a ver los ojos de su esposo para decirle que estaba lista.

Ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que actuar como una verdadera esposa y hacerle frente a ese obstáculo para poder observar la hermosa sonrisa de su pareja.

-descuida, si cometes un error yo lo arreglare – Guiñando con un ojo, escuchó el instrumental de " _In my veins_ " y comenzó a bailar lento – solo mírame a mí, tu compañero de por vida

-me pregunto cuanto esperaste a poder decir eso – Riéndose, vio el gesto divertido, pero culpable de Rick – te lo prometo, desde un inicio solo e desviado la mirada una vez – Sonriendo con la misma suavidad, le siguió en los pasos sin ser muy consciente de lo que los demás decían, incluso la letra de la canción había quedado en el olvido – con ese traje es casi imposible sacarte los ojos encima… ni siquiera vi a mi padre bien

-será difícil ¿No? Lo hablamos, pero será difícil

-bueno, aunque no podamos bailar con los suegros correspondientes, Martha quiere hacerlo conmigo, distraeremos a los invitados con eso – Dijo un tanto divertida y nerviosa. Una cosa era bailar con Rick, pero otra muy distinta era hacerlo con Martha

-no sé cómo bailar con Jim… es decir, ya sabes, lo aprecio, pero – Riéndose leve, hizo girar a su esposa- siento que me matara si lo llego siquiera a mirar

-hmm puedes saltártelo – Dejándose guiar, cerró los ojos mientras su nariz se apegó al hombro de su pareja- me encanta tu aroma

-ya se me ocurrirá algo, si tu bailas con mi madre no quiero dejarte sola, seria de mal gusto – Ampliando aún más la sonrisa, hizo girar nuevamente a su esposa. Aquello no estaba en la danza aprendida – y a mi verte girar con ese hermoso vestido

-creí que te gustaba verme en otras condiciones… quizás solo deba dejarte con esto – Riéndose de manera traviesa, se alzó lo suficiente como para mordisquear su mentón – te tenía preparado una buena sorpresa, lastima

-no empieces Beckett, que ya sabes en qué condiciones me gusta verte y tenerte – Acercando sus labios a los de ella, la beso sutilmente ya que su verdadera intención era morder su labio inferior – serán las mismas en las que te tendré esta noche, absolutamente toda la noche

-solo si los invitados se van amor – Bajándole los humos, posó una de sus manos en el hombro ajeno y miró hacia donde estaba su padre. Muy pocas veces podía jurar que lo vio orgulloso y esta era una de esas – aun así nos quedarían papá, Alexis y Martha

-o~ nosotros nos vamos al mejor hotel de los Hampton – Con actitud de engreído presumido, se encogió de hombros antes de bajar a Kate para sujetarla únicamente por su espalda y mano – nada me detendrá a tenerte toda la noche

-¿Reservaciones? – Alzando una ceja, negó con la cabeza – tenías todo listo

-tienes un esposo completamente preparado

-y tu una esposa sumamente dispuesta

Riéndose nuevamente, ambos siguieron bailando entre risas y conversaciones sin ser conscientes de su alrededor. Valoraban que sus amigos, familiares y conocidos estuvieran ese día con ellos, pero habían esperado tanto aquel momento que les resultaba difícil poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran ellos mismos. Menos cuando la palabra "esposo" o "esposa" salía a la luz, porque nadie los podía sacar de su ensoñación, ni mucho menos quitarles la sonrisa boba que se instalaba en sus expresiones.

Al terminar la canción, la mayoría aplaudió, aunque no pudieron concentrarse en celebrar demasiado aquella danza, porque Martha había salido al centro de la pista con su despampanante personalidad.

Llevaba un traje de hombre con algunos brillos para hacer como si fuera el padre de Rick, pero aun así no dejaba de mostrar sus características femeninas. Era simplemente Martha siendo ella misma por mucho que cualquier persona se riera de ella.

En cinco segundos la mujer se había robado toda la atención, e incluso cambio el ambiente enternecedor por uno mucho más divertido y animado.

-puede ser que su padre no esté aquí, de hecho ni siquiera sé si está vivo, pero Kate, querida… permíteme bailar contigo de esta forma – Con una sonrisa suave, empujó un poco a su hijo para molestarlo un poco – te aseguro que se bailar mejor que Rick

-Martha, será todo un honor para mí hacerlo – Acercándose a Martha, no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de su esposo. Podrían pasar años, pero esa mujer siempre sorprendería a Richard

-¿En serio madre? ¿Un traje? – no se sentía avergonzado, pero no se lo esperaba

-cállate tu Rick, soy actriz y Kate me dio el permiso desde mucho antes, así que no tienes voz

-dios – Viendo como su madre se llevaba a Kate para bailar, se rió junto a la mayoría de los invitados antes de sentir como tocaban su hombro - ¿Jim? – Sorprendido, vio rápidamente su vestimenta, gracias a dios llevaba el traje pulcro de la ceremonia o estaba seguro que le daría un ataque

-no quiero bailar contigo Rick, soy más conservador que tu madre – Mostrando una leve sonrisa, se encogió de hombros – pero si lo aceptas de un viejo como yo, me gustaría enseñarte beisbol… no pretendo suplantar a tu padre, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte

-¿También a pescar? – Sonriendo amplio, le dio la mano al hombre. Últimamente habían conversado más debido a que estaban preparando la boda, por lo que Jim se ganó su cariño rápidamente. Padre o no, era lo más cercano que tenía a una figura paterna y lo apreciaba– no tengo paciencia para eso, pero me gustaría aprender, quizás hasta enseñarle a Alexis

-por supuesto que sí, ya eres de la familia… además – Mirando como su hija se ría mientras bailaba con Martha, sonrió agradecido – si soportaste a mi hija, te prometo que puedes soportar una pequeña pesca… de hecho todo es posible

-lo escuchara ella, Jim… estoy seguro que tomaría acciones legales

-sería igual que Johanna, seria vilmente castigado e ignorado por una semana – Negando con la cabeza, no despegó sus ojos de ella – gracias por todo Richard, nos has hecho feliz a Johanna y a mí, de verdad lo has hecho

-la verdad Jim, Kate es quien ha logrado hacerme feliz a mí – Sin dudar de su acción, abrazó al hombre de manera familiar. Se sentía demasiado contento con todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora. Tanto por el sentimiento paternal como por la aceptación y su reciente matrimonio

-cuenta conmigo Rick, de hoy en adelante cuenta para todo conmigo

-muchas gracias, Jim y tú sabes que, en cualquier cosa, estaré feliz de ayudarte

-entonces empieza a trabajar, estoy viejo ya y quiero nietos a los cuales cuidar

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Jim se fue hasta donde estaba su hija acompañado de una leve risa que únicamente dejó intrigada a Kate. Por el contrario, Rick se quedó mirando todo con la boca abierta sin poder creérselo. Ya estaban "trabajando" en ello, y con muchas ganas debía admitir, pero nunca creyó que el hombre sería tan directo con respecto a ese tema. Definitivamente su esposa solo conocía una parte de su padre.

Negando con la cabeza, volvió a ver tanto al padre como a la hija sin dejar de sentirse enternecido. El tiempo que pasaban los dos juntos fue muy reducido en el pasado, mientras menos se veían era mejor para ellos, pero ahora parecía ser que habían vuelto a ser familia. No era que se creyera la razón de todo, pero se sentía orgulloso de saber que el renacer de los "Beckett" era gran parte gracias a él.

En esos momentos era cuando más orgulloso se sentía de no haber dejado de pelear por ella.

Sonriendo enternecido vio unos momentos como Jim y Kate bailaban ya sin llamar la atención, típico de familia Beckett. Por lo mismo, como típica familia Castle, Rick le extendió la mano a su madre con galantería sin preocuparle demasiado que ella aun llevara un traje. Si Martha deseaba seguir siendo su madre-padre, pues que lo fuera.

Él solo deseaba bailar con la mujer que lo estuvo acompañando todo ese tiempo. Sin ella nada de esto hubiera sido posible.

-te veo mucho más feliz que en mis anteriores matrimonios, madre – Danzando con extravagancia, le guiñó con un ojo – cualquiera diría que hasta prefieres a Kate que a mí, eso me dolería

-ohh~ no seas tonto hijo, tu sabes que te amo más que a nadie, al igual que Alexis – Bailando con la misma emoción de Rick, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de mirar en dirección a Kate- es solo que me alegra que al fin la hayas encontrado, me refiero a la correcta

-yo también, me alegra que ella este aquí y que me haya escogido en vez de seguir buscando lo fácil – Dirigiendo su mirada a la mujer que ahora era su esposa, soltó un suspiro de enamorado – me hizo volverme más suave, pero no me quejo… estoy demasiado feliz para hacerlo

-la gente cambia y crece, era obvio que te iba a escoger si tú también cambiaste para bien, Cariño – Tomando de las mejillas a su hijo, le acarició suavemente con sus dedos – estoy orgullosa de ti Rick, siempre te lo digo, pero hoy más que nunca lo estoy

-no sé si siempre lo dices, pero me alegra escucharlo madre – Bromeando, frenó su baile extraño y llevó a su madre a una esquina para no interferir con los invitados que querían bailar o felicitar a la novia. Algunas personas también se acercaron a Rick, pero no les tomó mucha importancia, ya que ahora su única preocupación era su madre – realmente lo estoy

-espero que ustedes cuatro puedan formar una familia muy bonita, se lo merecen

-¿Cuatro? ¿Te estas excluyendo o no?

-claro que no, pero con él bebe que viene en camino necesitaran privacidad– Riéndose por lo rápido que Rick miró a Kate, negó con la cabeza – ella no lo sabe, aun no lo descubre querido

-claro… y tu si – Entrecerrando los ojos desconfiado, le dedicó una mirada de molestia y decepcionado. Él más que nadie quería tener un hijo con Kate y que su madre jugara así con sus sentimientos no lo encontraba justo – no me des eso sustos madre, tu más que nadie debería saber cuánto queremos a ese niño

-¿Se te olvida que somos una familia de adivinadores? Ella está esperando, hagan la prueba, yo sé que es así – Molesta por la desconfianza de su hijo, le dio un leve golpe en el hombro

-¿Qué sabes abue? – Riendo, Alexis los abrazó a los dos – yo también quiero bailar con mi papá, luego con Kate

-¿Saben que nos están viendo todos? – Preguntó divertido por la cara de quien se acercaba a ellos. Quizás la mayoría seguía pensando cómo es que Kate terminó envuelta en esa familia de locos, pero no importaba. Ella ya era de la familia

-pronto tendrás un hermanito Alexis – Ignorando a su hijo, se rió cuando la pelirroja boqueó sorprendida - ¿No estas feliz?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Siempre he querido ser hermana mayor! – Mirando a su padre ilusionada, lo felicitó con besos en toda su mejilla - ¿Cuándo lo ibas a decir? No se le nota para nada ¿Kate será de esas madres?

-¿Qué tipo de madres? – Curioso, se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo verdaderamente importante en ese momento – son suposiciones de tu abuela, Alexis… Kate no está esperando – Negando con la cabeza, vio la decepción en los ojos de su hija por pocos segundos

-¿Suposiciones de adivina o de abuela? – Enarcando una ceja, la pequeña miró a su abuela mientras decía que eran de adivina– será genial cuando al fin ustedes se den cuenta de que están esperando~ debes decirle a Kate que se haga el test

-¡Alexis!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Llegando sin su padre, Kate se reunió con sus nuevos familiares sin dejar de sonreír – Rick, los chicos quieren sacarse una foto en la playa, los del grupo… te están esperando

-claro amor… y ustedes, silencio, no lo digan más – Amenazándolas para que no salieran con ninguna otra burrada, soltó un suspiro. Eso se estaba volviendo más difícil de lo que creía

-cuando vengas a confirmarlo espero un buen regalo, de compensación

-buena suerte Kate~ - Animada, Alexis movió su mano de un lado a otro despidiéndose de ambos, como si eso fuera chistoso

Cansado de las palabras de su madre e hija, Rick se llevó a Kate hasta la orilla del mar donde estaban los del grupo. Obviamente todos felicitaron a los recién casados con bromas y abrazos amistosos. Incluso la capitana Gates, quien seguía sin pasar del todo a Castle, se permitió darle sus más sinceras felicitaciones por estar con una mujer como Kate, aunque eso no negó que también le advirtiera de sus estupideces. No iba a dejar que Richard arruinara la vida de una detective tan buena como lo era Beckett.

Una vez terminaron de conversar sobre lo bueno que fue la ceremonia, Gates tomó la cámara y se ofreció a sacar la primera foto. No fue porque se sintiera excluida del grupo o incomoda, sino porque como capitana quería cumplir con la misión de fotografiar al mejor equipo de detective que tenía. Era una forma de decir lo feliz que se encontraba trabajando con Kevin, Javier, Kate y Richard. Sí, a él también lo había incluido en el grupo aun cuando nadie más se creyera que Gate pudiera hacerlo.

Teniendo un poco más de tiempo, le pidieron a otro invitado que les sacara una foto más general. En ella apareció Jenny, Kevin, Gates, Kate, Rick, Lanie y Javier antes de que una tercera foto, mucho más desordenada que las anteriores, tuviera que ser tomada por la intromisión de Alexis y Martha.

Cuando por fin permitieron a los recién casados tener un momento de privacidad a la orilla del mar, Richard no dudo en abrazar a su detective preferida por la espalda mientras veía la luna reflejada en el agua. Era un momento precioso, sobre todo si con quien la compartía era con Beckett y su exquisito perfume a cerezas inundando sus fosas nasales.

Cualquier enojo o molestia que hubiera sentido durante esa velada quedo fuera de juego por ese exquisito olor

-Lanie se ha puesto a bailar con Javi y no lo ha soltado hasta la foto, parece ser que entre ellos pasara algo muy pronto – Cerrando los ojos, Kate, apoyó su nuca en el pecho de Rick antes de soltar un suspiro de relajación – quizás ahora si quieran ir en serio en vez de seguir dando vueltas

-¿Paris no atrapó los ojos de Lanie? – Sorprendido, negó con la cabeza – Javi tiene que aprovechar

-ya sabes, Paris no es lo mágico, sino las personas que van allá

-entonces ¿Tú me hubieras seguido esperando aun si encuentras al hombre perfecto? – Enarcando una ceja, esperó a que ella le dijera cuan perfecto era

-no lo hubiera encontrado, lamentablemente para mi tu eres perfecto– Riéndose, sintió las manos de su pareja acariciar su cintura – cuidado con el vestido Rick

-que va, lo ocuparas una sola vez~- Besando su mejilla, cerró los ojos –me alegra que estemos aquí señora Katherine Castle

-bueno señor Richard Beckett – Disfrutando como él arrugaba la nariz, le acarició el cabello tanto como la posición se lo permitía– el sentimiento es mutuo, no existe ningún otro lugar en el que quiera estar

-hey… ¿Ahora postularas? – Ante el asentimiento de cabeza de ella, miró hacia arriba - ¿Podré seguir trabajando con ustedes una vez seas capitana? ¿No me hecharas cierto?

-¿Pensabas huir? Tengo sabido que no importa el capitán que se encuentre en la silla de la comisaria, siempre llaman los superiores para que tú te quedes trabajando

-sí, soy un mal necesario… además esa nueva información será muy útil para mis futuros libres

-lo sé, por eso aunque sea capitana no dejare el trabajo de campo

-y… ¿Cuándo lleguen los bebes?

-no han llegado Rick – Desviando la mirada molesta, arrugó el entrecejo. Ella era de las personas que querían las cosas ya, por lo que no encontraba razón de que en dos meses se le hiciera imposible el embarazo ¿Qué tan difícil tenia ser tener un bebe?

-recién comenzamos esto Kate, relájate… aunque – Llamando la atención de ella, le sonrió – podríamos probar a ver si sale positivo

-¿Si sabes que este vestido es difícil de quitar y poner? Tardare un mundo en volver a colocármelo como para que vuelva a salir negativo

-bueno yo no pensaba en eso – Llamando la atención de la detective, la giró para que se vieran frente a frente - ¿Qué pasaría si te lo quitaras – Jugando con el hombro descubierto de ella, le miró directamente a los ojos – probaras si funciona el test y jugáramos a algo? si quieres los dos desnudos, para que sea en igualdad de condiciones

-¿No prefieres jugar antes? La prueba puede esperar

-creo que no, no sé por qué pero puede que tengamos suerte hoy

-si lo dices así, tendremos suerte todos los días – Sorprendida por sus palabras, asintió con la cabeza un poco más confiada. Era increíble la manera en que la alentaba a confiar

Sin quitar la mirada del contrario, ambos iniciaron un beso lento y suave que solo se vio interrumpido por Alexis rogando porque ambos volvieran a la pista de baile, era el turno de ella para bailar con su nueva familia.

Cuando Kate se puso a bailar Alexis olvidándose completamente de su presencia, las palabras de su madre volvieron a retumbar en su mente. La sola idea de que su esposa estuviera embarazada le emociona a preguntarse diferentes cosas: ¿Qué pasaría si realmente estaban esperando? ¿Qué pasaría con el cargo de capitana? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? Tenía demasiadas preguntas que contestar, aun así no se preocupó, tenía tiempo para todo.

-Rick, ven a bailar

-si papá, quiero hacerlo con los dos, como familia

-¿Qué pasaría si fuéramos cuatro bailando?

Riéndose, por la expresión confusa de Kate, se unió al baile sin explicar sus palabras. Ya pronto sabrían si fueron tres o cuatro personas bailando juntas como una familia

* * *

 ** _hasta aquí llegamos_**

 ** _una vez mas, gracias por los review, por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejarme un comentario. no saben cuanto lo aprecio._**

 ** _espero verlos pronto con mi otro fic._**

 ** _sin mas que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios._**

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo_**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


End file.
